Au nom de la Liberté
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: "Je rédige ces mots avec hâte, main tremblante, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, un être intègre tombera sur ce journal. Ô, toi inconnu sans existence, sache-le : tous nos actes ont été accomplis au nom de la Liberté."
1. Prologue

Salut, bande de gentes, ici Mad Calypso, ex-Nagetive ! Cette fic, m'voyez, sera peut-être mon épitaphe, vu comment je vais détruire vos feels, mais on va se marrer quand même.

Web Team, dont : InThePanda, Mathieu Sommet, Patrick Baud, Antoine Daniel, Nyo, Ana D., Bob Lennon, François Theurel, Alexis, Jérémy et David Breut, ChachouPanda, les Grenier, Benzaie, Mr Yéyé (liste non exhaustive). Si vous n'en connaissez pas un, dites-le moi.

/!\ Violence, torture physique, psychologique, agression sexuelle, tristesse, deathfic, yuri, yaoi, suicide, scarification, dictature, et un petit peu de guimauve (liste non exhaustive). OUI TOUT CA OUI SOYONS FOUS. Mais je mettrais des warnings spécifiques en chaque début de chapitre, rassurez-vous. **Ne lisez pas cette fic si vous êtes sensible !**

**AVERTISSEMENT**

Presque paradoxalement, c'est l'attentat du 7 janvier, contre Charlie Hebdo, qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic, que je m'efforçais déjà auparavant de faire mûrir dans ma petite tête. Comme quoi, je suis une saloperie d'opportuniste.

Cette fiction s'inscrit donc dans un futur hypothétique qui ferait suite à ces attentats. **En aucun cas je ne les cautionne, tout comme je ne cautionne pas la réaction des abrutis ayant vandalisé les établissements administrés par des musulmans et ayant attaqués ceux-ci. Cette fiction se veut apocalyptique et met en exergue le comportement parfois excessif de l'Humain. **

**De même, mes opinions et celles de mes personnages sont bien distinctes. J'utilise l'image des vidéastes en tout respect d'eux et de leur vie privée. Je leur invente leur passé, leurs idées, je sais faire la différence entre la fiction et la réalité et si cette fiction les gêne, je la supprimerais. **

**Oh, et je n'ai rien contre eux. Vraiment. Je les apprécie, en vrai. Très sérieusement, si jamais vous vous posez la question, en aucun cas je ne leur veux de mal. La précision est importante **(pas vrai Leïzzy :p ?)**.**

Cet avertissement a vraiment un sens, puisqu'à l'heure où je le publie, je connais la fin, et je suis pas mal avancée.

Je vous balance donc (enfin) le prologue, et, puisqu'il est court, le chapitre 2 dans la lignée. Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Prologue**

_J'ignore comment tout cela a commencé. Vraiment. Cela me semblait impensable, à l'époque, digne d'un scénario catastrophe tiré d'un roman se voulant subversif. Quand j'y repense, rien de ce qui est arrivé dans ma vie ne me semblait vraisemblable, sur le coup. Mais on s'habitue. On s'adapte. Voire, on s'extasie._

_Je ne veux pas m'habituer. Je ne veux pas m'adapter. Je ne veux pas m'extasier._

_Parce que la fiction a rattrapée la réalité, hélas. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous arrivions à nous en sortir. Pas cette fois-ci, pas dans cette histoire-ci. Pourtant, on dit que le bien finit toujours par gagner._

_Ah !_

_Le bien, le mal… concepts abstraits, tellement subjectifs. Leur simple idée me fait vomir._

_Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. J'ai perdu mon humanité en voulant la faire briller, en voulant aider les autres. En voulant vivre._

_Pour la population, je suis un traître. Un terroriste. Comme ceux desquels nous avons tenté de nous protéger. Pour le gouvernement, je suis… subversif. Terriblement dangereux. Un homme aux idées trop avancées pour un système trop ancien. Peut-être même qu'il me considère de la même façon que la populace. _

_Criminel._

_En ce moment-même, je suis caché, écrivant furieusement sur mon carnet au stylo-bille, crevant parfois la page dans mon empressement. J'entends les soldats venir. Oui, je suis caché, tel un lâche, à rédiger un témoignage dont tout le monde se fout, et dont je ne saurais pas la fin._

_Mais je ne suis pas du genre à m'incliner. Je ne suis pas non plus du genre à dire « Tuez-moi d'abord »._

_Pas quand j'entends les soldats venir._


	2. Tout commence mal

Comme promis, second chapitre ! J'espère tourner à un chapitre/semaine selon mes accès internet, et les prochains seront d'ailleurs de plus en plus longs. Enjoy !

/!\ Blagues de merde.

Titre du chapitre inspiré du premier livre des Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Tout commence mal**

\- Encore une grenade près d'une mosquée. Les français sont vraiment trop cons quand ils s'y mettent.

Affalée sur un canapé, Ana D., du Vlog de la Blasée, checkait nonchalamment les informations sur son portable. Bien évidemment, l'air constamment désabusé qu'elle se donnait dans son émission était factice et joué, mais dans certaines situations, comme celle-ci, il avait tendance à resurgir.

\- Où ? interrogea Antoine Daniel, reviewer de vidéos doté d'une coiffure décoiffante, et allongé sur le sol pour Dieu seul sait quelle raison.

\- Agen, répondit Mathieu, assis sur le canapé à côté de la critique de cinéma, et qui avait suivi son exemple. Ah, tiens, Toulouse aussi. Un magasin hallal.

\- Un arabe agressé à Laloupe, selon M6. Une espèce de ville en Eure-et-Loir.

Antoine se mit à chantonner « Marly-Gomont » de Kamini. Comme il ne se souvenait plus des paroles, il embraya en parlant de son phallus et de yaourts aux fruits.

\- Tiens, un…

\- _Stop !_

Le hurlement d'un quatrième personnage les fit tous violemment sursauter. Ils se tournèrent en un bel ensemble vers l'opportun, Links, qui s'était pelotonné dans un fauteuil, une bière serrée entre ses mains blanchies par la pression qu'il exerçait sur la bouteille.

\- On a compris, reprit-il un ton plus bas, avec une lassitude extrême.

Antoine, qui s'était redressé, se remit à plat ventre, appuyant son menton sur ses mains jointes. Wifi, petit chat blanc et adorablement démoniaque de Mathieu, vint renifler la serpillière poilue avec une curiosité inquiète, avant de fuir à toutes pattes et de sauter sur les genoux d'Ana, qui éternua.

\- Saloperie de poussière, grommela-t-elle, s'attirant un regard outré du petit propriétaire des lieux qui se sentit directement visé par le commentaire.

Mathieu posa son portable, le visage fermé, et s'abîma dans la contemplation de sa propre bière, au contraire de la blasée qui continua sa lente et virtuelle descente aux enfers. Le temps s'allongea, sans autres bruits que le discret ronronnement de Wifi et celui des bouteilles d'alcool cognant contre leur support ou heurtant des lèvres.

Peu à peu, s'installa une sorte de mélancolie douce, où chacun réfléchissait, s'abîmant dans ses pensées, ignorant les autres. Repoussant loin d'eux les images violentes des attentats, qu'ils soient de la main de djihadistes ou de français bien-pensants, ils souriaient, paisibles, songeant au lendemain, au fait que jamais rien ne dure, que tout se finit un jour, et que tout s'arrange.

Mais un cri étranglé les firent bondir à nouveau, cœur battant, tirés de force des bras de leurs chimères envoûtantes. Entre la surprise de Mathieu et d'Antoine, Links leva la tête, le visage sombre, sentant sa poitrine capturée dans un étau, comme se doutant déjà de ce qui allait s'ensuivre, de la spirale de violence incompréhensible qui les attendait. Il haï instinctivement, et très brièvement, la jeune femme brune, pour les trois petits mots qu'elle allait prononcer, et qui allait changer à jamais leur vie.

Il l'ignorait encore, mais ce bref sentiment hanterait longtemps, très longtemps ses cauchemars.

Ana, éberluée, quitta des yeux l'écran de son téléphone, parcourut la pièce du regard, croisant ceux de ses collègues et amis.

\- Hollande… est mort.

* * *

_Tout a commencé le… le… 7 janvier. Voilà. Le matin, je ne sais plus quelle heure. Massacre à Charlie Hebdo. Douze personnes tuées. Dont un flic, Ahmed, alors qu'il était à terre. M'en souviendrais toujours, de son nom. En même temps, je lisais que les tueurs, au nombre de deux, étaient djihadiste._

_Et je me suis dit, immédiatement : « les gens vont encore faire chier les musulmans, parce que deux tocards se revendiquant comme tel ont tué, mais tout le monde oubliera qu'un policier nommé Ahmed est mort, pour sa putain de patrie »._

_Enfin… tout le monde, sauf ceux qui accordent de l'importance aux noms des victimes, et à la vérité. Trop peu nombreux, hélas._

_Je n'ai même pas été étonné, le lendemain, en apprenant que des mosquées avaient été attaquées à la grenade. Et c'est sans doute le plus triste. Que cela ne m'étonne pas. Au contraire, je devrais m'horrifier, être stupéfait, hurler d'incompréhension. J'aimerais. Mais je m'y attendais. Cela semblait… dans l'ordre des choses, et cela m'arrache le cœur de l'écrire. _

_L'être humain ne semble pas assez sage pour comprendre que la religion, tout comme la couleur de peau, le sexe ou l'orientation sexuelle ne détermine pas toute une série de traits de caractères d'un individu. Cela semble pourtant simple à comprendre, mais faut croire qu'une bonne partie de l'humanité est composée de cons._

_J'ai suivi avec tension la fuite des deux tueurs dans une imprimerie, où ils ont été finalement abattus (ils ont voulu tuer un journal et meurent dans une imprimerie… la blague) tandis qu'un de leur pote prenait cinq otages dans une épicerie juive et menaçait de les tuer si ses petits copains n'étaient pas relâchés. Avant de mourir, lui aussi, sa copine prenant la fuite. Déjà morts, les otages, paraît-il, quand ils ont lancé l'assaut._

_J'ai grincé des dents devant Le Pen père faisant sa pub, devant la fille salissant la mémoire des morts en profitant de l'attentat pour re-proposer la peine de mort, devant les abrutis gueulant soit que c'était bien fait pour Charlie, soit qu'il fallait renvoyer les arabes « chez eux », ou encore qu'il fallait interdire les religions. J'ai râlé devant ceux proposant de restreindre la liberté, accusant à tout va._

_Cela aurait dû se calmer. Cela aurait dû._

_La vie aurait dû reprendre son cours tranquille._

_Et pourtant, j'entends les soldats venir._

_Et j'ai peur, bon sang, j'ai tellement peur !_

* * *

La stupéfaction figea la pièce, alourdissant son atmosphère. Les respirations ralentirent, alors que chacun prenait peu à peu conscience de l'énormité que venait de sortir leur collègue vidéaste. Qui n'en avait pas fini, hélas.

\- Angel Merkel… gravement blessée, lut-elle, impassible malgré la folie émanant des mots qu'elle prononçait. Le chef du gouvernement espagnol, Felipe VI, porté disparu. Barak Obama, mort. Le chef du gouvernement italien, Sergio Mattarella, légèrement blessé.

Elle se tut, leva les yeux de son écran, l'air lointain. Wifi, devenue boule de nerfs en sentant la tension ambiante, déguerpit vivement, plantant au passage ses griffes dans le jean d'Ana qui ne protesta même pas. Links porta distraitement sa main à sa bouche, rongeant ses ongles, et Antoine roula sur le dos, portant son regard sur le plafond, quoique donnant l'impression de contempler plus loin, bien plus loin.

\- En même temps, pensa-t-il à haute voix, c'est très con de réunir pleins de chefs d'Etat après des attentats terroristes, sur le sol français, en même temps, à Paris. Genre c'est comme si j'écrivais « pénis » sur mon front et que je m'étonnais lorsqu'on me demande si je réfléchis avec ma bite.

Mathieu éclata de rire, d'un rire hystérique et incontrôlable, qui sonnait faux, trop haut, trop aigu, et qui cessa aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé lorsqu'il vit l'expression peinte sur le visage d'Alexis. Il n'aurait su décrire celle-ci. Pas seulement par manque de vocabulaire, mais à cause du mélange intense d'émotions cruelles, qu'il sentait croître dans son propre cœur.

\- Putain de bordel de merde, jura-t-il avec élégance, se tassant contre le dossier du canapé, alors qu'Antoine réfléchissait encore à l'idiotie qu'il venait de sortir.

Ana, qui n'avait même pas daigné écouter l'ahurissante bêtise de la brosse à chiottes humaine, continua à feuilleter virtuellement tous les sites d'informations qu'elle put trouver, dans l'espoir d'un fake. Mais, hélas, ils étaient tous unanimes, pour changer.

Et c'était bien le problème.

* * *

_Une bombe !_

_Une simple putain de bombe. Ils s'étaient réunis dans l'Elysée, avant d'entamer la marche._

_Une putain de bombe. Trois kamikazes. Deux ont retenus les flics. Le dernier à tout fait péter._

_Prévisible, prévisible, tellement prévisible._

_Trois morts. Une blessée grave, un léger. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la faute des français. Tout comme ce n'est pas la faute des musulmans et des arabes, pour les attentats. Mais tout cela, c'est de la bêtise humaine._

_Ils ont soudainement retiré leur soutien à la France. Par peur. Les Etats-Unis et l'Espagne, parce que c'était le bordel, avec de nouvelles élections à prévoir, aussi. Merkel est restée trois jours dans le coma, et ne pourra sans doute jamais remarcher : un fragment de mur est tombé sur son dos. Obama s'est pris la bombe en plein fouet, comme Hollande. Le chef espagnol, retrouvé la poitrine perforée par un éclat de bois. Le chef italien, une simple blessure au bras._

_Débandade._

_Horreur. Effroi. Si même les grands tombaient, qu'est-ce que les simples français pouvaient espérer comme protection ?_

_Et c'est là que Luther Ahandi est arrivé. Un peu comme une lumière dans les ténèbres. L'espoir, dans l'obscurité. Cette main tendue, amicale, lorsqu'on est enlisé dans les sables mouvants. Cette lueur dans les marais._

_Qui vous attire, pour mieux vous noyer._

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Bon, pour l'instant, je pose les bases de tout le bordel, mais ne vous inquiétez, ça ne devrait pas tarder à bouger.

Amour o/


	3. Luther Ahandi

Hello, bande de gens, et un nouveau chapitre ! Je crois que Leïzzy m'a donné un très bon résumé de cette fic : « Le destin va te punir pour avoir fait plus de coups de pute que lui en si peu de temps ».

Merci pour les reviews, et enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Luther Ahandi**

« _Moi, Luther Ahandi, j'ai les moyens, j'ai l'assurance qu'il faut ! Je saurais faire honneur à mon nom, hérité du célèbre et grand Martin Luther King, et apporter à la France la sécuri…_ »

Zap.

« … _ouveau venu tout droit d'Harvard, originaire d'Angleterre, le dénommé Luther Ahandi, avec en main une foule de diplômes, son assurance et son charisme, s'est proposé candidat libre aux élections présiden…_ »

Zap.

« _… savons peu de choses sur lui. Avec son charme naturel, il a déjà conquis le cœur du peuple, qui affirme ne plus faire confiance aux autres politiques, comme le prouve sur Twitter le hashtag '#LutherPrésident'. Qu'en pensent nos exp…_ »

Zap.

« _… 'Je vous le dis, l'engouement autour d'Ahandi retombera bien vite, n'est-ce pas, c'est la nouveauté, qui attire, n'est-ce pas. Les Français vont faire confiance en des gens qui ont les capacités, des années d'expériences, n'est-ce pas, et, surtout, des origines bien françaises, n'est-ce pas. Je suis sûr que ma fille…'_ »

Zap.

« _… un parcours exemplaire, un verbe parfait, une assurance qui semble innée, ce nouveau candidat, sorti tout droit d'Harvard, diplômé en économie, sciences politiques et droit à seulement vingt-six ans semble être la personne idéa…_ »

La télé s'éteignit.

\- Luther par-ci, Luther par-là, me casse les couilles, Luther ! râla bruyamment le dénommé Victor Bonnefoy, aussi nommé Vic par ses amis, aussi nommé InThePanda par ses fous de fan, aussi nommé « argh non pas lui » par ses fictives victimes.

\- L'impartialité de la télévision, se moqua Mr Yéyé, confortablement installé sur le canapé cramé de son ami.

Le Panda envisagea un bref instant de lancer sa télé par la fenêtre, puis se souvient que d'une, il n'y aurait que son personnage pour faire une connerie pareille, et que de deux, c'était plutôt la spécialité du Prof de Philo de son collègue Kriss. Ulcéré par cette mauvaise équation, il se contenta de finir sa troisième bière et de se saisir d'une quatrième.

\- C'est triste de se souler à seulement deux, déplora le musicien, qui était déjà torse nu, comme à son habitude.

\- Il pourrait arriver des trucs, remarqua distraitement Vic, se battant avec le décapsuleur.

Au terme d'une lutte âpre et douloureuse dans laquelle il laissa un petit fragment de peau, et qui mériterait certainement de figurer dans les annales de l'épicness, il réussit enfin à ouvrir sa bouteille, et envisagea sérieusement de se remettre aux canettes, bordel.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Loraine soit d'accord.

\- Tu plaisantes ? rétorqua le Panda après avoir savouré une longue gorgée de sa boisson dûment méritée. On rêve tous deux d'un plan à trois avec un mec. Bon, on a envisagé François, aussi, mais il est hétéro.

\- C'est une réelle perte, marmonna Yéyé, avant de s'insurger. Hey, ça veut dire que je suis le second choix ?!

Vic éclata de rire.

* * *

_Il était beau, ça oui. En toute objectivité, je ne pouvais que l'admirer. Des cheveux blonds pâles, qui maintenant que j'y pense me font penser aux Malfoy et aux Lannister, ce qui est limite une très mauvaise plaisanterie. Une peau bronzée, parfaite. Des yeux verts intenses. Grand, de l'allure, élégant en jogging comme en costard. Un sourire étincelant, chaleureux, invitant à l'aimer._

_Et tant de diplômes ! Intelligent, incroyablement intelligent. Trilingue. Jeune, aussi, sans véritable parti, et pour nous, qui ne nous fiions plus à eux, soit parce qu'ils s'étaient déjà cassé la gueule, soit parce qu'ils étaient trop conservateurs, c'était un miracle. Sociable, sachant se mettre à la hauteur du plus inculte des abrutis._

_Un érudit perdu dans la petite France, cela a donné à beaucoup l'impression d'être important. Il était intriguant, passionnant…_

_Un sauveur. _

_Mon bourreau._

_Je n'ai pas voté pour lui. Aucun de nous. Je n'ai pas voté, tout simplement._

_Et maintenant que j'entends les soldats venir, je le regrette, bon sang, oui, je le regrette._

* * *

« _Mon programme est très simple, et s'axe sur la sécurité. Je vais mettre tout en œuvre pour assurer aux français ce qui leur manque, en prenant des mesures drastiques, telles que le service militaire pour hommes et femmes, à partir de 21 ans. Je vais retirer nos soldats des autres pays pour les faire revenir, afin de permettre des rues sûres. Les…_ »

\- Vous pensez que certains vont voter pour lui ?

Nyo, jeune et sexy dessinateur de génie, s'était roulé en boule devant son ordinateur, et regardait ainsi les infos de TF1, dans le désintérêt général – en même temps, les infos de TF1… voilà, quoi.

\- J'sais pas, répondit distraitement Patrick Baud, d'Axolot, qui faisait joujou avec la pelle de leur hôte et ami François Theurel, en ce moment même assis devant son ordinateur et naviguant sur le deep web.

\- Peut-être, fit ce dernier. La nouveauté attire. Tu vois, Luther, c'est comme un blockbuster. Il est cher, il est beau, il promet de grandes choses, du coup, tout le monde va aller le voir, alors que si ça se trouve, ce sera juste une merde à gros budget avec de jolies lumières. Les autres partis, c'est un bon petit film en noir et blanc, toujours le même. C'est réconfortant, ça rassure, mais au bout d'un moment ça n'invente pas grand-chose alors on s'ennuie.

\- Même Le Pen ? releva Nyo, amusé.

\- Non. Le Pen, c'est « T'aime ». En pire. La musique des sardines en fond. Et des costumes bleus, blancs, rouges. Une lumière foireuse. Avec Christine Boutin dans le rôle de la gamine, Éric Zemmour dans celui de l'handicapé et Nadine Morano pour remplacer Patrick Sébastien.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

\- Drogué de travail, déclara finalement Patrick.

\- Déformation professionnelle, renchérit le dessinateur.

\- Plus jamais ça, grogna le critique de cinéma.

Ils retournèrent tous à leur occupation, sans échanger plus. L'ambiance aurait été plus allègre avec un peu d'alcool et du Patrick Fiori, mais l'hôte avait oublié de racheter de l'un, et avait été traumatisé par l'autre. De plus, que l'on apprécie ou pas Hollande et les autres chefs d'états, apprendre que certains d'entre eux avaient été tués par des terroristes, cela choque considérablement.

Surtout, ronchonna intérieurement Nyo, quand le FN fait sa pub en pointant du doigt la pseudo-responsabilité des autres partis et en insistant pour faire des funérailles grandioses à l'ex-président, histoire de se faire bien voir. Manquerait plus qu'un selfie de Marine versant une petite larme.

\- Tiens, s'exclama le Fossoyeur, le tirant de ses pensées moroses, vous saviez que le synonyme de Baud, c'est bit par secondes ?

Deux paires d'yeux écarquillés le dévisagèrent. Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque, l'air un brin coupable, et ferma l'onglet qu'il était en train de consulter.

\- Mais tu fous quoi ? s'étrangla Nyo.

\- … Je m'amuse.

\- C'est une invitation au yaoi, ça, soupira le principal concerné, retournant à sa contemplation de la pelle.

* * *

_C'est comme ça que les guerres commencent, que les génocides débutent, que les dictateurs montent au pouvoir. Grâce à l'inaction. Nous n'avons rien fait. Nous avons observé. Comme tous les désabusés. Comme tous ceux qui n'y croyaient pas._

_Seuls les passionnés, les convaincus sont allés aux urnes. Et ils ont, en majorité, choisis Luther. Evidemment._

_N'avons-nous donc rien appris de nos erreurs ?_

_Est-ce humain ?_

_Je m'en veux. Terriblement._

_Nous sommes des milliers à nous en vouloir._

_Mais pour l'instant, je suis seul, le seul à entendre les soldats venir._

* * *

\- C'est avec une majorité de 59 % que Luther Ahandi remporte les élections présidentielles, lut Bob Lennon, pyromane de son état et barbare bravache. Pour célébrer son succès, il a invité tous les gens souhaitant lui poser des questions sur la nouvelle chaîne télé, Luther1, grâce au numéro vert… Hmm…

\- Une nouvelle chaîne télé ? remarqua Benzaie, Hard Corner. Il va vite en besogne, le saligaud.

\- Il veut se faire bien voir le plus longtemps possible, alors il a besoin de ses propres émissions, lâcha Fred, célèbre Joueur du Grenier, plongé dans quelque jeu vidéo rétro. PUTAIN TA MERE, TU SAIS SAUTER NON ?! ALORS SAUTE !

Ni Bob, ni Benzaie ne sursautèrent, habitués aux sautes d'humeur de leur collègue, et ne faisant pas nécessairement mieux que lui. Le premier était plongé dans la lecture d'un article du _Figaro_, le second dans celle de ses mails, chacun sur son téléphone portable. Un SMS détourna l'attention du gamer vêtu de son éternelle veste rouge.

\- '_Bob, tu as vu le programme de Luther ? Il vient de le poster. Alors arrête de lire le _Figaro_ et va voir !'_ Mais comment il sait ce que je lis, lui ? s'indigna-t-il.

\- Parce que j'ai posté sur Twitter, hier, que tu regardais les infos principalement sur ce site, répondit Benzaie, absorbé maintenant par son Facebook.

\- Connard !

\- Va lire ce putain de programme et fais pas AAAH MAIS POURQUOI T'ES MORT ?! Y AVAIT UNE PLATEFORME MERDE ! UNE PLA-TE-FOR-ME !

Le Joueur du Grenier envoya voler sa manette, qui s'encastra dans une pile de BDs, et se tourna vers ses amis. Seb pointa alors le bout de son nez et s'affala sur le canapé, obligeant son confrère à se pousser, distribuant au passage des canettes de San Miguel.

\- J'aime pas la San Miguel, déclara Fred en acceptant tout de même de prendre la bière. Qui t'as envoyé le SMS ?

\- Fais pas chier, répliqua Seb, finissant sans le savoir sa phrase inachevée.

\- Usul, répondit distraitement Bob.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, plutôt doux. Il s'éternisa, sans que personne ne remarque l'air de plus en plus ahuri du pyrobarbare, qui semblait s'approcher de l'apoplexie à grande vitesse. Ce n'est qu'après sept minutes et trente-trois secondes de fulmination intérieure qu'enfin, il explosa.

\- OH L'ENFLURE IL A PAS OSE !

Ce n'était pas seulement la rage, sur son visage, qui transparaissait.

Mais l'ahurissement.

Et un sombre pressentiment.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, ce jour-là, quand j'ai imprimé le programme de ce salopard (oui, Luther, dans le cas hypothétique où tu tomberais sur ce journal, t'es un salopard !). Mais voilà. Je viens de le retrouver, par hasard, froissé et au fond d'une poche._

_Je vais l'accrocher à cette page, il me reste des trombones (ce que Vic a fait avec me perturbera toujours). Là est sa place, ainsi que celle de la convocation d'Antoine – puisque j'ai déchiré la mienne._

* * *

Document 1 : extrait du programme présidentiel de Luther Ahandi portant sur la sécurité du territoire français_. Etat : froissé, taché de café, de terre et de traces de doigts. Date des débuts de Luther Ahandi, soit les trois semaines après son élection la version suivante est bien plus complète et claire. Une bande déchirée en bas à droite : on y remarque une trace de stylo-bille bleu. Le fragment manquant n'a jamais été retrouvé._

Pour commencer, le service militaire sera rendu obligatoire pour les plus de 21 ans. Vous recevrez dès cette date, et jusqu'à cinquante-cinq ans inclus, une convocation au centre miliaire le plus proche pour déterminer si vous êtes aptes ou pas au métier de soldat.

Le nombre de postes dans la police, les pompiers et l'armée sera augmenté, ce qui permettra d'enfin réduire le chômage et d'assurer une plus grande sécurité aux français.

Dans le même souci de se protéger des terroristes, seront créés des postes de surveillance téléphonique. Pour pister les communications entre les islamistes, tous les portables seront mis sur écoute et recensés.

Dans le mois qui vient, un psychologue ou un psychiatre, suivant un questionnaire strict rédigé par un spécialiste en terrorisme, vous convoquera afin de faire une fiche de votre mental. Il sera interdit de se dédire du rendez-vous. Pour les modalités de payement, si vous travaillez, prenez contact avec votre supérieur.

C'est par souci de sécurité qu'Internet sera désormais interdit en effet, ce média permet aux terroristes résidant sur le sol français de communiquer avec les organisations criminelles siégeant dans d'autres pays. Pour voir les modalités de remboursement de l'abonnement en cours, veillez contacter votre fournisseur d'accès.

La contestation du pouvoir en place étant l'un des premiers signes de tendance au terrorisme, tous ceux en ayant fait preuve seront jugés pour déterminer s'ils sont aptes à évoluer en société. En cas de verdict négatif, ils seront soit surveillés, soit emprisonnés.

Tous les immigrés d'origine moyen-orientale, légaux ou non, sont sommés de retourner chez eux dans le mois qui vient. Les mosquées et synagogues sont désormais interdites, ainsi que les établissements hallal et casher. La secte musulmane est interdite, et chaque contrevenant sera sévèrement puni.

Une fois le terrorisme arrêté, il sera envisagé de ré-autoriser ce culte.

* * *

Document 2 : convocation d'Antoine Daniel, par la psychiatre Lisa Karon._ Etat : soigneusement plié, très peu froissé, assez propre. Déchiré dans un coin, notes illisibles au stylo-plume, encre bleue pâlie par le temps._

Monsieur Daniel,

Vous êtes priés de vous rendre le samedi 24 janvier au centre médico-psychologique Albert-Renand, à 14h25, pour un entretien avec la psychiatre Lisa Karon. Veillez vous munir de votre carnet de santé, de votre carte vitale et de vos papiers d'identité.

En cas de désistement non-annoncé ou non-valable, la police se rendra à votre domicile le 26 janvier.

Avec mes salutations les plus respectueuses,

Germain Pelletan, secrétaire de Mme Lisa Karon

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus 3

J'échange les reviews avec les cookies !


	4. Menace

Hello ! Cela fait une semaine !

Dans ce chapitre, et peut-être de façon maladroite mais bordel vous me direz si je fais n'importe quoi, je vais rapidement évoquer des vidéastes qui auront la chance de rester à peu près entier. Après, vous allez me faire le plaisir de les oublier, parce qu'on n'en entendra plus parler (ou presque). Oui, parce qu'au bout d'un moment, y a trop de gens dans cette fic, faut déblayer.

Coûte que coûte.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Menace**

_Certains ont réussi à fuir. Ailleurs. Loin. Parce qu'ils ont été plus malins. Ils survivront sans doute._

_Nous, non._

_Je les envie. Mais je ne suis pas jaloux._

_Je suis heureux pour eux._

_Ils n'entendront pas les soldats venir._

* * *

\- Et pourquoi, exactement, voulez-vous entrer en Suisse ?

Usul leva les yeux au ciel, mais son effet fut quelque peu gâché par la mèche bouclée qui en profita pour lui tomber dans le visage. La rejetant en arrière avec son calme habituel, il se contenta de décerner un regard légèrement outré à la policière les interrogeant, qui n'en eut par ailleurs absolument rien à foutre.

L'étrange Docteur Loki, à ses côtés, grimaça en écho. Pauvrement armés de leurs seuls passeports et de leurs possessions les plus chères, ils avaient pris de vitesse les autres prétendants à la fuite. Dès que Luther avait accédé au poste de Président, ils avaient fait leur valise et avaient détalé. Pas la queue entre les jambes, mais presque.

Ils apprendront à regretter d'avoir laissé les autres derrière eux. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient occupés à convaincre une flic patibulaire de les laisser entrer dans le magnifique et neutre pays qu'est la Suisse, dans la voiture d'Usul puisque celle de Loki avait décidé de rendre l'âme trois jours plus tôt.

\- Ben… commença le sexologue de l'imaginaire, qui méditait sur la possibilité de l'envoyer balader avec son flegme habituel.

\- On vient prendre des vacances, le prit de court Usul avec son plus grand sourire. En amoureux.

La policière sourcilla en voyant Loki faire mine de s'étouffer.

\- Bien sûr, marmonna-t-elle, pas le moins du monde convaincue.

Avec un soupir, elle s'apprêta à leur crier de faire demi-tour, et fissa, parce que c'est un peu n'importe quoi cette vague de gens qui prennent encore leur pays pour un gigantesque bordel, la seconde guerre mondiale c'était bien assez, quand Usul tenta autre chose.

\- On est vidéastes. On est directement visés par les lois de Luther… On ne va pas s'éterniser, promis. On va migrer vers l'est.

La flic lui lança un regard désabusé. Bien sûr, elle était au courant des ladites lois, bientôt mises en application par l'autre demeuré – à croire que malgré Hitler, l'Humanité s'échinait à voter n'importe qui. Et, songeait-elle, ils étaient bien mignons de se lamenter, mais n'étaient pas les plus à plaindre.

\- Vous faisiez quelles émissions ?

Loki et Usul échangèrent un regard, priant intérieurement pour que la policière connaisse et apprécie leur travail.

\- Le 3615, et maintenant, les Chroniques du Monde Libre.

\- Des courts-métrages, le sexologue de l'imaginaire… Des choses et d'autres…

Elle les dévisagea longuement, semblant hésiter.

\- J'avais admiré votre point de vue sur la télévision, finit-elle par déclarer au chroniqueur. Allez, filez.

Elle fit signe au douanier confortablement installé au chaud dans sa cabine de lever la gigantesque barrière bloquant le passage des véhicules, et c'est avec un grand sourire que les deux vidéastes s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture.

\- Au suivant, soupira la flic, déjà exaspérée.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama un mec en costard italien, au volant d'une luxueuse Mercedes. Il paraît que vous avez des banques sympas, en Suisse !

* * *

_D'autres sont restés. Ils n'ont pas eu le choix, prisonniers. Ou alors, ils ont décidé de se battre autrement. Les Lloyd, par exemple. Ils auraient aimé filer, rester libres comme l'air. Mais leur musique ne dérangeait pas trop. Alors, ils n'ont pas bougé._

_Ils espéraient nous aider de l'intérieur._

_J'ignore comment ils vont._

_Nous n'avons jamais eu aucune nouvelle d'eux._

* * *

Le visage austère et le regard perçant du psychologue mettait Kriss mal à l'aise. Il ne cessait de s'agiter sur sa chaise, croisant et décroisant les jambes, étirant ses bras et faisant craquer sa nuque. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de déguerpir à toutes jambes.

La journée avait très mal commencé, avec la cafetière lâchant brusquement, et la nuit passée debout à tourner et retourner dans sa tête une multitude de questions. Que faire ? Etait la principale. Internet interdit. Il n'en revenait pas. Internet, c'était la liberté. Internet, c'était la folie, des gens discutant sans s'encombrer de conventions sociales ou de la distance, de leurs différences ou d'aprioris, échangeant, créant, partageant. Internet, c'était indescriptible.

Internet, c'était son boulot. C'était le canalisateur de sa passion : faire des vidéos, faire réfléchir les gens à travers celles-ci.

Il se sentait incroyablement vide, et seul, malgré à quelques mètres la présence endormie de sa famille.

Il allait devoir faire avec. Se trouver un « vrai boulot » comme le lui demandaient ses proches depuis des années. Il allait faire comme tout le monde, un job de merde, où il allait s'ennuyer, parce que personne ne reconnaîtrait ses talents, disparus dans l'oubli.

Pour la treizième fois depuis le début de son insomnie, il tenta de se connecter à Internet. Sans succès.

Pour la treizième fois, il laissa retomber sa tête sur son bureau, désespéré, le cœur broyé par l'incertitude, la peur, l'impression que son monde s'effondre.

Avec, serrée dans sa main gauche, sa convocation pour le lendemain.

\- Dites-moi…

Kriss revint difficilement à la réalité. Le psy continuait de le fixer d'un air étrange et presque flippant. Une feuille de papier devant lui, d'ors et déjà couverte d'une fine écriture serrée, alors qu'elle était vierge cinq minutes auparavant. Lorsqu'il tenta de lire ce qu'il y avait écrit, l'homme la retourna, un sourire figé sur son visage.

\- Oui ? soupira l'ex-youtuber.

\- Que pensez-vous des mesures entreprises à l'égard d'Internet ?

Le jeune adulte s'éveilla soudainement, mû par la colère qui lui lacérait les entrailles depuis une bonne semaine, et entama une violente diatribe, enflammé, sûr de lui, ses mains volant dans tous les sens pour appuyer son argumentaire.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Internet était l'ultime espace de liberté ! YouTube, c'était tout mon boulot. Un boulot de fou, que j'adorais ! Je faisais réfléchir les gens. Tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que réfléchir, ne pas se conduire en mouton, c'est bien, non ? Je vais faire quoi, maintenant ? Je veux continuer mes vidéos. Internet me permettait de les partager avec le plus grand nombre ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire autre chose, et avec ma gamine, le seul salaire de ma copine, c'est pas suffisant. Être youtuber me donnait aussi une somme non négligeable d'argent et… pourquoi souriez-vous ?

En effet, un sourire fade s'était étiré sur les lèvres fines du professionnel, qui le regardait avec tout autant d'impassibilité qu'avant. Ses yeux s'étaient, peut-être, faits plus froids. Kriss sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

La peur, reconnut-il. Ses mains s'agrippèrent, convulsivement.

\- Ainsi, fit le psychologue avec douceur, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec les mesures prises par Monsieur Luther ?

C'est à ce moment-là, seulement, que l'ex-vidéaste s'aperçut que personne n'employait le nom de famille du Président. Seulement « Luther ». Comme un rappel. Martin Luther King, grand parmi les grands, et son éponyme, Luther Ahandi…

Et ce n'est que bien longtemps après, en s'éveillant d'une nouvelle nuit de cauchemars, qui débuteront dès sa sortie de ce cabinet exigu et impersonnel et qui se prolongeront bien après la fin de cette histoire, jusqu'à sa mort en vérité, que le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'à part pour lui demander son nom, le psy ne lui avait posé qu'une seule question.

Portant sur Internet.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu… tenta de se rattraper Kriss, sentant une vague d'angoisse glacée le saisir, un goût acide traîner sur sa langue. Le parfum de la peur et de la soumission, dont il ne se débarrassera plus jamais.

\- Notre Président, qui fait pourtant tout pour assurer notre sécurité, l'interrompit le professionnel, toujours aussi onctueux et menaçant.

L'angoisse serra, broya son cœur. Il ne devait pas… Ne pouvait pas se faire emprisonner. Il avait sa fille, sa copine. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. En ces temps troublés, élever seul un enfant était une tâche dure, compliquée. Et s'il ne les revoyait jamais ? Et si sa copine était elle aussi accusée ? Que deviendrait son ange ?

\- Je… bredouilla-t-il.

Mais la cruauté de leur nouveau chef d'état allait bien au-delà de séparer injustement un enfant d'un de ses parents, sur simple déclaration de celui-ci.

\- N'avez-vous pas dit que vous avez une fille ? Vous savez, le monde extérieur est dangereux. Tant d'accidents… Et ces attentats, que Monsieur Luther tente d'arrêter… Il peut arriver n'importe quoi… Et les enfants sont si fragiles, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Des feuilles dans le vent. Dans la tempête.

Kriss se sentit mourir, fragment par fragment. Il imagina, encore et encore, son fragile petit ange renversée par une voiture… Retrouvée mystérieusement morte, dans son lit… Les paupières à jamais closes cachant son regard innocent. Il eut l'impression de voir un petit cercueil blanc descendre dans un fossé creusé dans la terre, par-dessus le sourire crispé et écœurant du psy.

\- Il suffit d'un rien, continua ce dernier en se penchant en avant. Il paraît que perdre un enfant est particulièrement douloureux. Cela arrive à tellement de monde, et tellement souvent !...

Quelque chose acheva de se briser, en lui.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, supplia-t-il, perdant toute dignité, ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en prie, elle n'a rien fait, elle n'est pas responsable, elle est innocente, pitié…

Le sourire du psychologue se fit victorieux.

\- Voyons, susurra-t-il, jamais nous ne ferions cela. C'est juste un moyen de vous faire comprendre que les mesures prises par Monsieur Luther ont une fin utile. Monsieur Luther se soucie vraiment du bien-être de chacun des français. Vous le comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, murmura, voix cassée, l'ex-youtuber, prêt à acquiescer à tout ce que lui dirait l'homme, tant que cela pouvait assurer la sécurité de sa fille.

\- Bien, bien… Je vais vous demander de signer ce papier. Ensuite, vous pourrez partir en paix. Monsieur Luther sera assuré de votre bonne volonté.

Il fit glisser vers lui une feuille et un stylo noir au corps argenté. Kriss délia ses mains, attrapa les deux et lut en diagonale les caractères imprimés. Un « t-t-t-t » en face de lui l'en détourna avec efficacité et il apposa sa signature en bas de la page dans le cadre prévu à cet effet, sans remarquer le sang qui tachait superficiellement ses doigts. Il rendit le tout au professionnel, qui se leva et lui tendit la main.

Tremblant, il la serra très brièvement, s'écartant aussitôt de l'homme, qui, sans s'en offusquer, lui ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

\- Au revoir, monsieur, salua-t-il. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à nous revoir.

Sans renvoyer la politesse, il s'enfuit hors de la pièce, loin de ce monstre, trébuchant dans sa hâte, des mots tournants dans tous les sens dans sa tête, des morceaux de phrases attrapés sur le papier qui venait de lui arracher son âme pour la vendre au diable.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sorti du centre médico-psychologique, en contemplant la foule colorée, bruyante, en sentant le soleil caresser son visage, qu'il s'aperçut que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes, et qu'il s'était enfoncé les ongles dans la chair de ses mains jusqu'à s'en faire saigner.

Alors, il gémit. Longtemps.

* * *

Document 3 : fiche n°452, remplie par le sujet dénommé « Kriss »_._ _J'ai retrouvé, grâce au concours du très sympathique Dr Massenet, cette fiche, signée par l'ex-youtuber mis en cause ici, afin de permettre aux lecteurs, n'ayant pas eu à se confronter au même entretien que ces hommes et femmes présentant des risques de rébellion, de se rendre compte de ce qu'il affronta. Cependant, il faut garder à l'esprit que cette fiche date des débuts de Monsieur Luther, et a été faite dans l'urgence elle sera plus tard affinée._

Je, soussigné [blanc], de profession ex-youtuber, m'engage à :

\- Ne pas critiquer Luther Ahandi

\- Ne pas parler positivement d'Internet

\- Ne pas parler d'Internet aux générations n'y ayant pas été confronté

\- Ne pas tenter de réimplanter Internet

\- Ne pas rentrer en contact avec d'anciens youtubers

\- Ne pas faire mention de mon passé de youtuber

\- Obéir en tout point aux ordres du gouvernement de Luther

\- Aider ce dernier dans son combat contre le terrorisme virtuel et réel

En cas d'infraction à une de ces règles, vous passerez en jugement dans le mois qui suit.

Signature et date :

* * *

_Nous avons tous reçus cette convocation, tous subis cet entretien, tous subis les menaces. Je n'en veux pas à Kriss. Un peu, au début, je l'avoue. Nous étions déjà si seuls ! Si les nôtres laissaient tomber, que pouvions-nous devenir ?_

_Maintenant, je l'en remercie._

_Il vivra. Il vivra. Et j'en pleure de soulagement._

* * *

Document 4 : compte-rendu du psychologue Claude Massenet_.__ C'est le Dr Massenet qui s'est occupé du cas « Kriss », et son compte-rendu, dont il m'a très obligeamment envoyé un double, est criant d'analyse et de vérité, et permet ainsi de se fixer une idée sur le sujet mis en cause, et ceux en général._

Le sujet n°34 dénommé Kriss semble entretenir de violents ressentiments à l'égard de l'actuel gouvernement. De façon très infantile, il les tient pour responsable de son absence de métier, considérant son ancienne activité de vidéaste comme tel. D'apparence très vindicatif, il est en vérité facilement impressionnable.

Il est nerveux, honnête, et généralement calme. Son point faible semble être la mention de sa fille unique, bien que je sois persuadé que l'on pourrait faire bonne impression en mentionnant sa compagne, mais dans une moindre mesure.

Ce qui met en exergue l'une de nos failles : les menaces sur des adultes, concernant d'autres adultes, ne fait pas énormément d'effet, car ils sont autonomes, indépendants, avec leurs opinions, et capables de survivre seuls, au contraire d'un enfant.

Ainsi, la proposition de loi de Monsieur Luther, portant sur l'obligation de concevoir au minimum deux enfants par couple, semble être une excellente initiative, permettant de contrôler les électrons libres de la société, qui, bien qu'hargneux, restent des êtres humains, et méritent le même respect qu'accordé aux autres. Il est dommageable de devoir les condamner, et emplir un peu plus nos prisons, qui, bien que drastiquement vidées par la peine de mort enfin autorisée, restent difficiles à gérer.

Pour conclure, je dirais que le sujet ne posera aucun problème, et qu'en le forçant un peu, il pourrait être un allié de poids contre les insurgés dont il était proche. Je ne le conseille cependant pas : pas assez fort moralement.

Je propose de le réinsérer dans la société en le cadrant dans un métier basé sur l'audiovisuel et/ou la réflexion sur des sujets bien définis, ce qui devrait permettre de le contenter un peu. Il sera judicieux de vérifier régulièrement son travail.

Dr Claude Massenet

* * *

_Alors, nous nous sommes rassemblés, comme nous avons pu, les mêmes groupes du début de notre fin. Les mains jointes, pour nous donner du courage, avec des sacs à dos, l'essentiel, la folie de notre jeunesse et de l'espoir d'une véritable liberté._

_Et nous avons fui._

* * *

Amour, et à dans une semaine ! Merci, d'ailleurs, pour vos reviews 3


	5. Deux parmi d'autres

C'est maintenant que je vais insérer deux personnages très spéciaux et (presque) totalement fictif : la première est Leïzzy, qui m'a donné l'autorisation d'utiliser joyeusement son petit corps (à ses risques et périls, par ailleurs, mais en échange, elle lit tout avant vous. Ewi) et qui m'a aussi servi de bêta-testeuse. Allez, tout le monde acclame Leïzzy, qui sait à quel point je vais détruire vos feels, et à quel point je suis haïssable.

La seconde est un peu plus fictive, et fait partie du fandom. Ewi. Le chapitre est surtout sur la seconde, histoire de bien vous la présenter, ainsi qu'une partie du contexte socio-politique (tavu je sors des mots qui n'ont aucun putain de sens). Pour éviter de vous perdre : Le nom irl de Leïzzy et Leïla, le pseudo du second perso est Logan, et son nom IRL Lena parce que je n'avais pas d'inspiration.

Pour votre information, ce chapitre, ainsi que le suivant, restent soft. Les prochains vont être plus durs (comme la pipe d'Usul (pardon)). Il vous reste du temps pour fuir.

Bonne lecture !

Chanson mentionnée : _Le Cordon_, de Bigflo et Oli

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Deux parmi d'autres**

Le froid.

Il la saisissait jusqu'aux os. Pourtant, des rayons de soleil, qu'elle supposait agréables, dansaient tout autour d'elle, aux grés des nuages. L'un d'eux effleura son visage, caressa ses joues, sans rien éveiller en elle, sans la réchauffer.

Elle avait toujours aussi froid.

Sa main glissa dans la poche de sa veste, en sortit un portable décoré à la punk. En quelques gestes, elle envoya un sms, avant de retomber dans sa morne contemplation du pan de colline s'abaissant à ses pieds, pour s'heurter à un petit bois sans aucun intérêt. Des écouteurs fichés dans ses oreilles, jaillissait un son un peu mélancolique.

_Maman comment c'est dehors ?_

_L'amour fort que nous nous portons_

_Je suis ni vivant ni mort…_

Avant, elle admirait le tout, inlassablement, regardant le paysage avec un air rêveur. Maintenant, elle avait juste envie de cracher dessus. Envie de hurler. Tout brûler, avec le sentiment qu'un feu immense battait dans ses veines comme un second cœur.

Son portable vibra. Elle y jeta un œil.

_Leïzzy - Je n'arrive pas à réaliser le truc. Ne plus avoir internet. Y a des fois j'ouvre mon ordinateur et je me dis « putain la box déconne encore ». Mais non._

Son pouce vola sur le clavier.

_Logan - Imagine. Tous les gens du fandom. Qu'on ne connaîtra jamais vraiment. Disparus. On ne les retrouvera jamais. Tous les youtubers, qu'on ne regardera plus. Me reste des épisodes, que j'avais téléchargé. Mais après ?_

La réponse ne tarda pas.

_Leïzzy - Changer de pays. Tous. Impossible._

Elle rit, d'un rire désolé.

_Logan - Heureusement qu'on avait échangé nos numéros. Cette enflure ne nous laissera jamais partir, je pense. Personne ne viendra hurler qu'il a atteint aux droits de l'homme. Tout le monde s'en fout._

_Leïzzy - Si seulement je l'avais entre les mains… Tout ce qu'on pourrait faire._

_Logan - Owi. Le tuer. Le torturer. Lentement. Le faire souffrir, hurler. Putain. Les terroristes ? Sérieux ? On va les arrêter en coupant Internet, vraiment ? J'y crois pas. Même si j'ai tort, je refuse d'y croire._

Un sourire acide, presque effrayant, se peignit sur son visage, alors qu'elle se décrivait mentalement une certaine scène. Comme l'écrivaine et la jeune adulte accro aux vidéos à la morale subjective (coucou ITP) qu'elle était, elle imagina avec délices et moult détails une séance de torture bien gore et douloureuse.

_Leïzzy - Le torturer AVEC AMOUR ET COMPASSION PUTAIN_

La jeune adulte sourit à nouveau, rangea son téléphone et tourna le dos au spectacle devant elle, reprenant le chemin de chez elle. Autour d'elle, la campagne, celle des collines, celle surplombant les villages. Ses pieds crissaient sur le bitume abîmé, faisant rouler des cailloux.

Malgré sa détermination à traîner des pieds, elle finit par rentrer fatalement chez elle. A peine eut-elle passé la porte que son regard fut capté par une enveloppe immaculée, posée sur la table du salon. Son dos fut parcouru par un long frisson, nullement causé par le fait qu'elle soit à son nom.

Mais par le L bleu foncé : le sceau de Luther.

* * *

_J'ai appris, peu à peu, que chaque personne âgée de plus de seize ans avait reçu une lettre. Elles étaient plutôt personnalisées, ce qui me fait facilement penser que Luther avait préparé son coup. Les musulmans en recevaient une qui les sommait de retourner 'chez eux'. Ceux qui n'étaient pas nés en France devaient repartir._

_Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas cela, le pire._

_Le pire était qu'ils devaient partir seul._

_Leurs enfants, leurs conjoints, n'étaient pas autorisés à les suivre s'ils étaient nés sur le sol français. S'ils étaient athée, agnostique. Les Juifs étaient tolérés, de justesse._

_Ensuite… Il y avait un modèle de lettre pour les gamers reconnus, les utilisateurs assidus d'Internet, les rats de bibliothèque… Ils avaient réussi à déterminer, à partir des achats faits sur carte bancaire et des diverses inscriptions aux vidéos-clubs, médiathèques, etc, grâce à toutes les informations patiemment recueillies sur nous à dresser un profil bien particulier de chaque français._

_C'était à en devenir fou._

_D'aucuns le sont devenu._

* * *

Elle fixa longuement l'enveloppe. Quelque chose en elle refusait de l'ouvrir. Par des connaissances, elle avait entendu des choses hallucinantes : que _ceux_ qui avaient associé lettres et individus, qui qu'ils puissent être, leur avait donné rendez-vous avec des spécialistes bien trop au courant de leurs occupations et leur mental, maîtres dans l'art de piéger.

Une amie gameuse s'était vue conseiller de ne plus toucher aux jeux vidéo, car _cela tendait à provoquer des comportements violents chez les sujets influençables_.

Cette fille les avait envoyé se faire voir. Dans l'heure suivant, elle avait envoyé un message à quelques-uns de ses contacts, insultant copieusement Luther et ses méthodes.

C'était il y a trois jours. Plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis. Mais elle refusait de sombrer dans la paranoïa.

Elle fit tourner l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'hésiter. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son nom, dactylographié dans une police sobre. _Lena El Makir_.

Nom de sa mère.

Elle déchira le papier, en tira une lettre et la lut, avide, fiévreuse.

* * *

_Mais parfois, ce n'est pas à moi de relater l'histoire._

_Ces fois-là, je ne peux qu'espérer que les morts revivent, et viennent remplir eux-mêmes les lignes._

* * *

Lena leva les yeux, rencontra ceux de sa mère. Shana. Célibataire, musulmane, noire, née au Maroc. Les mains de la jeune fille froissèrent le papier. Et elle. Agnostique, sans père, sans frère ni sœur, sa famille maternelle à l'étranger, née en France, tout aussi noire.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir, maman.

Mais les yeux gris foncés de la matriarche brillaient de fatigue. Elle avait déjà abandonné, avant même d'avoir commencé à lutter. Elle n'était pas une battante, et elle refusait de risquer la vie de da fille unique en se dressant contre ce système devenu absurde.

\- J'ai déjà pris mon billet, chérie… Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient te placer dans une famille très gentille.

\- Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas reçu la lettre aujourd'hui, comme moi ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps d'avoir un rendez-vous.

\- Ils ne m'en ont pas donné. Par pour les musulmans. J'ai de la chance, je suppose. Ils auraient pu être plus cruels, et m'enfermer…

La convocation se déchira. En deux. En quatre.

\- Je n'irais pas. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

\- S'il-te-plaît, essaye ! Pour moi.

Lena fit une boulette des fragments de la lettre et la jeta dans la poubelle, rageuse. Tout cela lui semblait irréel.

* * *

_Tout cela aurait dû être irréel._

* * *

Lena s'arrêta net devant les doubles portes vitrées du centre médico-psychologique Badinter, observant distraitement le petit panonceau qui récapitulait les rendez-vous du jour : heures et personnes. Cet écriteau la perturbait. A quoi servait-il vraiment ? Il n'avait de raison d'être. Toute la France, à ce jour, avait reçu sa foutue lettre, et connaissait sur le bout des doigts la date de son entrevue, quand entrevue il y avait.

Non, vraiment, elle ne voyait pas.

Laissant tomber, elle entra dans le bâtiment, sans prêter attention à ses murs immaculés, ornés de tableaux sans traits définis et aux couleurs vives. A l'accueil, deux hommes, l'un somnolant à demi, l'autre en plein tête à tête avec son portable. Sur la droite, une salle d'attente vitrée, occupée par seulement trois personnes : une femme aux allures d'SDF, qui devait être venue surtout pour se réchauffer, un adolescent de treize ou quatorze ans et une vieillarde vêtue de noir.

Elle les ignora, tout comme elle ne daigna pas annoncer sa présence aux deux secrétaires, et passa directement dans le couloir se présentant à gauche. Long, tout aussi blanc que le reste, et orné cette fois de dessins d'enfants qui la faisaient vaguement flipper, il présentait tous les quatre mètres des portes de bois miel. Chacune portant une plaque dorée, gravée du nom du spécialiste y officiant.

Un miroir capta un bref instant son reflet, fine et petite silhouette capturée dans l'enveloppe d'un long et large manteau noir, visage aux traits affirmés et hautains, entouré d'une multitude de courtes tresses noires.

Elle s'arrêta devant le panonceau présentant une certaine Myriam Leverdec. La jeune fille jeta un œil à sa montre, constata son retard de cinq minutes, haussa les yeux au ciel et entra, après avoir donné deux petits coups secs.

Dès qu'elle croisa le regard de la psychologue, elle comprit l'étendue de son erreur.

La haine et le mépris y brillaient. Elle connaissait ce mélange bien particulier : elle le retrouvait quotidiennement, dès qu'elle cessait de fixer le trottoir ou son bureau pour affronter le visage des autres.

Lena était noire. La mère de Lena était musulmane.

Cela changeait tout.

Elle serra les poings, ne daigna pas s'écraser. Sourit. Son plus grand atout était sa fierté. Au début, elle ployait l'échine, docile, devant la stupidité des autres. Elle avait fini par comprendre que cela ne lui apporterait rien. Depuis, elle toisait. Depuis, la plupart reculaient.

Mais une voix murmura quand même qu'il aurait mieux valu que, pour une fois, elle fasse profil bas.

Au nom de quoi ?

Au nom de Luther.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, mademoiselle… Lena.

Elle avait une voix douce, chantante, roulant doucement sur les r. Elle était belle, aussi, songea tristement la jeune fille. Des cheveux blonds aux reflets roux, tombant en lourdes boucles, des yeux bleus étincelants, un sourire magnifique, une peau pâle et sans défaut. Ses mains, contrairement à celles de Lena, étaient nettes, les ongles bien coupés, recouverts d'un vernis transparent.

Pourquoi, rumina l'adolescente, fallait-il que les personnes mauvaises puissent être belles ? Il serait tellement plus simple que le monde soit blanc ou noir ! Chercher la nuance de gris en chaque être était épuisant, ne pas se laisser brouiller par leurs bons côtés, presque impossible.

Certains, comme elle, pouvaient avoir l'intuition décisive, qui leur permettait de jauger avec justesse leur interlocuteur en un bref instant, et ainsi d'adapter son comportement. Mais même avec cet avantage, il arrivait qu'elle fasse erreur, qu'elle se trompe. Chaque faux pas était dangereux, surtout par ces temps, commençait-elle à comprendre.

Un autre miroir, derrière le bureau de Myriam, et donc face à elle, lui renvoya son reflet, qu'elle scruta rêveusement. Yeux gris orage, peau noire marquée d'acné, un sourire aux dents un peu de travers…

Personne n'est parfait.

\- Dites-moi, mademoiselle, quelles sont vos passions ?

Mais oui, entrons dans le vif du sujet, s'agaça inexplicablement Lena. Avant de se dire qu'elle allait finir par péter un câble, si l'abrutie blondinette s'obstinait à l'appeler « mademoiselle ». Bordel.

\- Lire, répondit-elle d'un ton ennuyé. Ecrire. Euh… Ecouter de la musique, jouer eux jeux vidéo, me promener…

\- En ville ? l'interrompit Myriam.

\- Non, non… En campagne. Dormir, aussi. Traîner sur Intern…

Elle eut soudain très froid. Le regard de la psy s'était fait conquérant, ravi. « Internet » était depuis peu un mot interdit, systématique associé au terrorisme, et elle venait de déclarer son amour à ce média devant une femme clairement à la solde de Luther. Lena se prit à rêver d'être tombée sur une personne de son côté, avec qui elle n'aurait pas risqué sa nationalité. Quoique… Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'elle parte avec sa mère.

Oui. L'espoir fit déborder son cœur. Si elle la convainquait de son inaptitude à se caser dans le nouveau moule présenté par le système, ils allaient forcément la laisser partir.

\- Internet ? répéta, doucereuse, la spécialiste.

\- Oui, répliqua fermement l'accusée.

Sans réagir plus, Myriam se tourna vers son ordinateur, ses doigts volant avec agilité sur le clavier. Nerveuse, Lena joignit les mains, observant avec minutie ses ongles en deuil, rongés, dont le vernis gris clair s'effritait. Distraitement, elle gratta celui recouvrant son pouce.

Leverdec tourna son écran plat vers elle. Redressant vivement la tête, la jeune fille se retrouva face à face avec un fragment de discussion sur bloc-notes.

Pas n'importe quelle discussion. Celle qu'elle avait eu avec son amie du fandom, Leïzzy. Plus précisément, les SMS dans lesquels elles échangeaient leur vif désir de torturer le président.

Et pour la première fois, Lena sentit un long frisson de peur parcourir son échine. Avec un doux sourire satisfait, la blonde fit revenir son écran à sa place initiale, posa ses coudes enveloppés dans une magnifique chemise blanche sur son bureau, joignit les mains et toisa l'adolescente.

\- Qu'avez-vous me dire à propos de cela ? interrogea-t-elle avec douceur.

\- J'assume, assura-t-elle avec tout ce qui lui restait de certitude inébranlable.

Erreur, encore une. Car la punition de ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans les cases n'était pas l'exil, non.

C'était pire, en un sens.

\- Je suis déçue, déclara Myriam avec un sourire craquant en coin, qui démentait complètement son propos.

Elle se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise, pianotant du bout des ongles sur le bureau. _Clac-clac-clac-clac_. Bref silence. _Clac-clac-clac-clac_. Très agaçant. Lena la fusilla du regard.

\- Je vais devoir prendre des mesures.

Cela ne déclencha chez son interlocutrice qu'un haussement de sourcil. « Prendre des mesures ». Cliché, sans aucune signification. Qu'elle accouche, putain ! Qu'elle lui dire, oui, qu'elle lui dise de se barrer de suivre sa mère, dont l'avion décollait dans trois jours, qu'elle lui dise…

\- Votre mère, cracha Myriam, étant _musulmane_, et puisque vous n'avez pas de père, je vais vous trouver une place en maison de correction.

La stupéfaction mêlée de peur de Lena lui arracha un beau sourire.

\- Maison de correction, répéta-t-elle avec un délice évident. On va vous remettre dans le droit chemin. Elles sont toutes neuves, et il me semble que celle de Saint-Lazare – mais si, le village d'à-côté – n'a encore qu'une dizaine de résidents inscrits.

Myriam respirait la joie malsaine, un sentiment qui la sublimait de façon étrange.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'as l'air d'être intelligente, minauda-t-elle en la tutoyant sans aucune raison. Je suis sûre qu'en quelques mois tu seras apte à reprendre une vie normale. C'est un grand cadeau que le gouvernement t'offre là. Tu es réputée comme étant agnostique, alors on te laisse une seconde chance.

Lena la fixa, longuement. La haine brûlait dans ses veines, puisant sa source au creux de son âme. Mais elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour prendre le dessus sur la nature plutôt pacifique de la jeune femme.

Pas encore.

Lena se leva sans un mot. Avant qu'elle ne s'enfuît dans la ville pour plonger son visage sous l'onde douce qui commençait à battre aux fenêtres, Myriam asséna sa dernière carte.

\- Au fait. Avant d'être assurés de ton allégeance, tu n'as plus le droit d'écrire, et tes livres disponibles seront triés. Bonne journée.

* * *

Document 5 : compte-rendu de Myriam Leverdec sur la dénommée Lena El Makir_**.**_ _Spécialiste renommée dans sa branche, Mme Leverdec a notamment rédigé l'essai _Homme ou femme_ sur la transsexualité, qui est aujourd'hui un ouvrage de référence, _Profil d'un assassin_, sur les divers visages des terroristes, et _A la lumière du jour_, où elle parle de ses différents patients. Myriam Leverdec officie aujourd'hui dans la célèbre Clinique Nassarin, située à Paris, et qui vise à guérir les homosexuels, bisexuels, asexuels et transsexuels._

Sans-gêne. C'est ce qui m'est venu en premier en voyant cette jeune femme, fille d'une musulmane, noire. Méprisante. C'est ce qui m'est venu ensuite. Elle semblait prendre pour acquis sa possibilité de rester en France, alors que cela n'était une offre généreuse de la part du gouvernement.

En plus de ces deux tares, une propension à la misanthropie : aime marcher seule, fuit la foule et la compagnie, préfère un écran entre elle est ses interlocuteurs… Une tendance dangereuse. Des recherches menées sur elle, j'ai aussi appris qu'elle se revendiquait bisexuelle, féministe, antifasciste.

Clairement, elle était une menace pour l'ordre et le bien-être des citoyens français.

Vindicative, aussi. Stupide. Au lieu d'assumer ses erreurs, ses errances, d'accepter qu'Internet était une impasse dangereuse, que ses conversations téléphoniques étaient purement et simplement de la traîtrise, elle persistait dans l'aveuglement, le mensonge.

Il n'y a, hélas, pas grand-chose à tirer d'elle. Cependant, j'ai encore espoir, et conseille donc son internement dans une maison de correction, où elle devrait être suive par un spécialiste, qui sera à même de conseiller un traitement pour soigner sa déviance sexuelle, et l'amener à se rendre compte que non, elle n'a pas tous les droits.

* * *

J'offre un cookie à ceux qui laissent une review, et merci à ceux qui l'ont déjà fait. Enjoy !

PS : vous avez encore un chapitre pour sauver vos âmes.


	6. Ensembles

Hey, bande d'humaines ! Spéciale dédicace à JustePhi qui a dit en review, je cite "Et Myriam c'est une grosse Gydias, voilà". J'approuve à fond et j'ose même avancer qu'on entendra à nouveau parler d'elle bien plus tard.

Merci pour les reviews, et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Ensembles**

_S'opposer était interdit. Les plus vindicatifs refusèrent de baisser la tête, hurlèrent haut et fort, tempêtèrent. Disparurent du jour au lendemain. D'autres, déterminés mais plus sournois, filèrent se cacher. C'est mon cas. C'est le cas de bien d'autres._

_La majorité s'écrasa, par habitude, par facilité, parce que vivre était plus important. Et certains, enfin, réussirent à fuir _in extremis_, luttant avec acharnement pour leur liberté immédiate. C'est tout cela, qui nous as perdus. Luther avait bien joué. En faisant taire les provoquants, il faisait peur à la frange de la population la plus à même de se soulever à son tour. Et ainsi, la petit plèbe se terrait, docile._

_Je me rappelle…._

* * *

Antoine entra avec fracas, envoyant voler la porte contre le mur. Mathieu, propriétaire de ladite porte, s'indigna bruyamment lorsque celle-ci craqua d'une façon assez anormale. La journée avait pourtant pas trop mal commencée, rumina-t-il, posant le livre qu'il était en train de bouquiner. Seulement trois personnes brûlées vives, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas nées avec la peau blanche. La veille, toute une famille avait été assassinée à l'AK47. Et les assassins, deux espèces d'abrutis, avaient été graciés. Paraît que voir un homme typé les avait « effrayés ».

Ce qu'ils fichaient avec des AK47, tout le monde s'en branlait joyeusement devant LutherInfos, chaîne d'informations absolument pas subjectives.

La nausée le prit, lorsqu'il songea au vocabulaire qu'il avait employé. « Seulement ». Mais son ami ne lui laissa pas le temps de pleurer sur son sort.

\- Fais ton sac, on dégage, assena-t-il, passant dans la cuisine en coup de vent.

La première pensée de Mathieu fut de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Son intelligence prit cependant le dessus, et il partit à la suite du reviewer de vidéos, le sommant de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Tout d'abord, Antoine refusa de lui répondre, sourcils froncés, traits tendus, l'air d'une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Puis, soudain, son corps entier se relâcha, et il dut s'appuyer au plan de travail de la cuisine pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il planta des yeux écarquillés dans ceux, stupéfaits et assez dubitatifs, de Mathieu, et articula avec difficultés :

\- Je veux partir, Math'. Je ne resterais pas, je ne ferais pas comme tout le monde, je ne me courberais pas devant Luther. C'est cliché, mais je vais me battre pour ma liberté. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais le faire.

Il inspira avec difficultés, cherchant ses mots, retardant aussi le moment où il devrait poser une question cruciale, dont la réponse changerait sa vie, le sens de sa fuite. Changerait tout. Bien plus, en vérité, qu'il n'aurait pu le prévoir.

\- Je suis allé à leur putain de rendez-vous, et je leur ai dit d'aller se faire voir. Tu me connais, rit-il, un peu gêné, je suis trop honnête. La psy… Macaroni, un truc comme ça. M'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mais qu'elle se devait de signaler mon _insolence_ à ses supérieurs.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec exagération.

\- Bordel, j'ignorais carrément que les psys avaient des _supérieurs_. T'y crois, toi ? C'est sans doute depuis leur saloperie de décret sur l'évaluation de la dangerosité des individus, en particulier sur la question du terrorisme et bla, et bla, et…

\- Tu vas en venir au but, Antoine ? le coupa Mathieu.

Son ami fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, ce qui est par ailleurs très malpoli, mais bon, c'est le Boss Final des Internets, on lui doit bien cela.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle était désolée, et tout, mais qu'elle avait une sœur handicapée mentale, et qu'elle avait peur pour elle. Elle s'est excusée tellement de fois que c'est moi qui ai dû la réconforter, c'te blague. C'est vrai, qu'ils veulent euthanasier tous les handicapés mentaux ? C'est cruel, non ? Hitler n'avait pas fait la même chose ?

\- Antoine !

Ignorant encore une fois son ami, ses gestes se firent erratiques alors qu'il se sentait approcher de la fin de son monologue.

\- Du coup, je devrais bientôt avoir des flics faisant le pied de grue en bas de chez moi. Pas cool. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils vont faire de moi. T'as une idée ? Je crois qu'ils vont m'enfermer. Ou m'obliger à retirer ce que j'ai dit, et à signer leur foutu papier. Je suis peut-être stupide, Math, mais je veux être libre et…

\- Antoine ! hurla le petit reviewer.

L'interpellé se figea, déglutit nerveusement, et passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure démoniaque et pourtant déjà suffisamment ébouriffée comme ça.

\- Oui ? fit-il d'une petite voix d'enfant réprimandé.

\- Où tu veux en venir ? questionna avec fermeté son ami, intransigeant.

Le vidéaste croisa les bras, cœur battant, à nouveau tendu comme un arc, sans oser affronter les yeux bleus.

\- Je… Je pars. Viens avec moi. S'il-te-plaît.

La dernière syllabe se noya. Immobile, il gardait le regard fixé sur le carrelage. Un kaléidoscope d'images et d'émotions démentes envahit son esprit. Doute. Peur. Et s'il refusait ? S'il se retrouvait seul, parce que Mattieu aurait préféré, à raison, le confort à une vie sauvage d'hors-la-loi, aussi stupides soient ces dernières ?

Un rire joyeux lui fit relever la tête avec espoir, un espoir fou.

Mathieu souriait, l'air ravi, des étoiles illuminant son regard clair.

\- T'es trop con, fit-il, mon sac est déjà prêt. Et à mon avis, on n'ira pas bien loin avec un pot de café vide.

Antoine fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait réussi l'exploit de se saisir d'une boîte, dans sa fouille désordonnée des placards du maître des lieux, par ailleurs tout aussi désordonnés pour les néophytes de son système de rangement.

Et que donc, dans la main, il avait un paquet de café. Quelques grains roulaient au fond, solitaires et légèrement grisâtres. Une couche de poussière masquait le rouge du couvercle.

C'est bruyamment et avec énergie qu'Antoine engueula son collègue hilare, appréciant peu d'être tourné en ridicule. Mais l'immense sourire peint sur son visage n'aurait trompé personne.

* * *

_Je me rappelle de l'adrénaline…_

* * *

Vic' tourna la clé avec une détermination qu'il avait du mal à vraiment ressentir mais, loin de partager son appréhension, la voiture vrombit docilement, à son grand soulagement. Yéyé se laissa tomber sur le siège passager, et la porte arrière claqua, lui signalant que François et Patrick venaient de les rejoindre.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? fit-il, faussement nonchalant.

Ses trois comparses acquiescèrent bruyamment. Le Panda passa la première, sourcils froncés, et ils se retrouvèrent vite à filer en direction de l'autoroute. Il brûlait de violer la limitation de vitesse, mais la nuit opaque et le danger que représentait une intervention policière l'en dissuadaient efficacement. Ce n'était le moment de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de fuite ou de partir dans le décor

Incapables de rester silencieux alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire un doigt d'honneur aux lois instaurées par Luther, la voiture fut vite emplie par la cacophonie d'une discussion erratique, nourrie essentiellement par François et Yéyé, Patrick étant en train de bouquiner, à coup de commentaires sans aucun sens sur la mésange charbonnée, les angiospermes, les vélos, la disparition des pandas et l'inflation économique des tee-shirts verts à l'effigie du film _50 nuances de Grey_.

Aucun sens, je vous dis.

Agacé par le bruit, Vic décida d'interrompre le débat houleux sur l'importance socio-culturelle des figurines bleu-blanc-rouge d'Elsa, du film d'animation _Frozen_. Parce que, bordel.

\- Le prochain qui l'ouvre, je bois sa bière.

Le silence se fit instantanément, à son plus grand soulagement – parce que oui, ils avaient emporté les dernières réserves de bière qu'ils possédaient. Il accéléra, les pneus crissant sur le bitume encore humide de la pluie de la veille. Ses phares balayaient l'obscurité, et il observait scrupuleusement la route. Ils étaient entourés de champs et de bois, et un panneau, trois kilomètres auparavant, l'avait averti de la traversée d'animaux sauvages. Le Panda n'avait absolument pas envie de se prendre une biche ou toute autre bestiole assez stupide pour traverser la route au moment où il passait.

Cependant, contre toute attente, ce fut un être humain qui se prit dans la lumière blanche. Marchant en solitaire sur le bord de la route, il s'arrêta net. Vic ralentit brusquement, ne sachant comment réagir. Il était trois heures du matin, et quelqu'un se baladait seul sur une route de campagne.

Ils se concertèrent d'un regard, hésitants sur la démarche à suivre. Certes, leur fuite était encore officieuse, tant pour la plupart de leurs proches – ils se doutaient que les portables étaient sur écoute, étant des vidéastes connus aux opinions assez tranchées et hors système – que pour les subordonnés de Luther. Mais ceux-ci finiraient bien par se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

Le Fossoyeur n'était pas allé à son rendez-vous, pour cause de gueule de bois sévère – pour rattraper son manque de bière, il avait acheté du whisky. Yéyé, hilare, avait chanté « Sécurité » au psychiatre patibulaire qui l'avait reçu. Patrick avait « oublié » sa convocation dans sa poubelle. Et InThePanda avait cumulé : il s'était contenté d'un bras d'honneur à la secrétaire abasourdie avant de se casser en ricanant comme le psychopathe qu'il était.

De toute façon, avec sa vidéo « Super-crayon », il était vraisemblablement fiché, la dernière loi à la mode clamant qu'on était forcément d'accord avec les idées de l'œuvre à laquelle on avait participé. Non que cela ne fût pas le cas ici, mais c'était un peu fourbe quand même. Postée peu de temps avant l'interdiction d'Internet, elle avait cependant été largement diffusée.

\- On continue ? proposa François.

\- On s'arrête ? proposa Yéyé.

\- On l'écrase ? proposa le sociopathe.

Deux paires d'yeux furieux le fusillèrent – Patrick continuant tranquillement à lire. Bougonnant, il décida de suivre la proposition du musicien et ralentit. Sur le bas-côté, la silhouette humaine se précisa, révélant une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains foncés ébouriffés, vêtue d'un K-way écarlate et d'un jean, un gros sac à dos pesant sur ses épaules. Elle avait porté une main à son visage pour se protéger de la lumière éclatante.

Doucement, le Panda arrêta la voiture à sa hauteur. Yéyé baissa la vitre, s'y accouda et détailla la fille avec soin. Inutile de s'inquiéter, songea-t-il, à moins que le gouvernement n'ait déjà prévu les fuites des éléments suspects en postant des gamines sur les routes de campagnes. Invraisemblable.

\- Tu fais quoi, dehors ? s'étonna immédiatement le musicien, faisant enfin réagir Patrick, qui observa à son tour la fille.

La gamine en question fronça les sourcils, les haussa, se gratta le menton, comme cherchant à se souvenir d'où elle avait bien pu entendre cette voix… Et François choisit ce moment pour allumer le plafonnier. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent.

\- Oh putain, lâcha-t-elle avec grâce, au bord de l'infarctus. C'est pas vrai.

Le Panda sourit fugitivement, inexplicablement ravi – peut-être parce qu'il est toujours sympa de tomber sur une de ses fanes, aussi cinglées et perverses soient-elles.

\- Génial, une fangirl, lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Et tu te nommes ?...

\- Leïzzy. Enfin, Leïla plus précisément, mais osef du nom. Et pour répondre à ta question, enchaîna-t-elle en quittant le psychopathe du regard pour le reporter sur Yéyé, j'me suis barrée. Vous, vous foutez quoi ?

Ce fut au tour du Panda de se gratter le menton. Diverses informations défilaient dans sa tête, la plupart portant sur le danger d'avoir une jeune fille en fuite avec eux, tant pour elle que pour eux. La détermination dans ses yeux le renseignait assez efficacement sur la raison de son errance. Ne valait-il pas mieux la convaincre de repartir chez elle ? Elle y serait en sécurité…

Tout comme lui aurait été en sécurité, s'il s'était conformé au gouvernement et à ses idéologies malsaines. Pourquoi était-il parti, déjà ?

Il se décida vite.

\- Grimpe, ordonna-t-il, alors que François ouvrait la portière arrière.

* * *

_Je me rappelle d'avoir cherché un but à ma fuite…_

* * *

Logan fila un violent coup de pied à son sac à dos, excédée. Ce dernier rebondit mollement contre le mur pour s'avachir contre sans vraiment causer de dégâts, ce qui augmenta la frustration de sa propriétaire. Si les objets se rebellent, maintenant… Tentant d'ignorer la situation, passablement ridicule, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, s'y allongea, ferma les yeux.

Tâchant de se calmer.

Sa mère avait décollé il y avait seulement deux heures. Elle ne possédait que de peu de temps avant que les flics, ou une autre et quelconque autorité, débarque pour l'embarquer… Où ça, déjà ? Une espèce de maison de correction dans un village encore plus paumé que son coin de campagne.

Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Elle n'irait pas. Elle était majeure, en plus, bordel ! Leur bonne éducation, ils pouvaient se la carrer bien profondément dans le… le fondement.

Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle s'interrogeait. C'est bien joli de vouloir se barrer pour échapper à leurs lois et leur système absurde. Et après ? Elle n'avait que l'argent que sa mère lui avait laissé, soit pas grand-chose, une autonomie assez relative, et elle était seule.

Et les portables étaient sous surveillance, rumina-t-elle. Oh, sans doute pas tous. Ceux des sujets « sensibles », oui. Ou alors, ils avaient mis en place un système permettant de tracer des conversations à partir de certains mots-clés.

« Torture » et « Luther » ne fait sans doute pas bon ménage.

Qu'ont fait les Juifs, lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ? s'interrogea-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

Et la solution lui apparut. Limpide.

Elle était seule. Elle devait fuir, urgemment. Elle ne pouvait donc pas rejoindre une quelconque résistance qui n'existait peut-être pas.

\- Direction : la Suisse, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, folle de joie.

* * *

_Je me rappelle d'avoir longuement réfléchi, pour être sûr de ne rien oublier…_

* * *

Debout, bien campée sur ses jambes, Charlotte alias ChachouPanda récapitula l'inventaire de son sac à dos, laissant son copain et les frangins de ce dernier s'affairer dans toute la maison, assez inutilement par ailleurs.

Brosse à dent. Dentifrice. Shampoing. Brosse à cheveux de poche. Trois jeans, les plus résistants. Une flopée de tee-shirts et dessous. Une photo, qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Un livre, parce que bordel, un carnet, un stylo…

Elle passa une main énervée dans ses cheveux mi-longs. Par l'Enfer, elle n'avait aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il lui fallait vraiment emporter dans son errance désordonnée. En même temps, elle ne prenait pas la fuite tous les jours.

Accompagnés d'un soupir, quelques billets, une clé USB, un disque dur externe et un livre tout corné rejoignirent le tas, qu'elle s'échina alors à faire rentrer dans son sac, pêle-mêle. Attrapant à la volée une veste en cuir, elle sortit de la chambre, intercepta Jérémy et s'enquit de l'avancée de leurs propres préparatifs.

Bientôt fini. Soulagée de pouvoir quitter rapidement la prison qu'était devenue leur maison, Charlotte s'adossa au mur derrière elle, laissa sa veste et son sac glisser à terre. Yeux fermés, elle se remémora ce qui ne serait que le début de leur lente descente aux enfers.

La montée au pouvoir de Luther. Ses nouvelles mesures, acceptées avec passivité par une population avide de sécurité, même au détriment de leur liberté.

Trop, trop peu à se rebeller, à protester.

Les informations.

_Nos experts en terrorisme sont venus à la conclusion que ceux n'étant pas en accord avec les mesures de sécurité proposées pour contrecarrer ledit terrorisme offraient environ 60 % de chances supplémentaires de devenir dangereux, et par là-même de nuire à la population. _

Elle n'était pas dangereuse. Ils n'étaient pas dangereux.

Ils étaient intègres.

C'était bien cela, le problème.

_Par conséquent, tous ceux présentant des risques de rébellion seront appréhendés et passeront devant des experts pour s'assurer de leur stabilité mentale et de leur éventuelle dangerosité._

Hitler aurait applaudi. Liberté de penser ? Au diable Pagny.

_Des mesures draconiennes seront prises pour assurer au peuple français un avenir heureux. C'est pour cela que je propose le rétablissement de la peine de mort._

Et que tombent les têtes.

* * *

Avouez. C'est la classe de prendre la fuite et d'être recueilli par des vidéastes.

Yolo, et n'oubliez pas :

Au prochain chapitre, il sera trop tard.


	7. L'Animal que je serai

**Et c'est là que la fête commence !**

Si vous êtes toujours là, c'est que vous êtes masochistes. Enchantée, moi aussi.

Spéciale note de Leïzzy (qui connaît toujours les bails) : « Tas tellement compris que t'es un cas désespéré que tu te désespère toi-même » (lorsque je lui ai moi-même envoyé « Quitte à ce que cette fic soit mon épitaphe, autant aller jusqu'au bout »).

**/!\** Gaffe à vos feels. Morts.

Le titre est une dérivation de « Animal I have become », de Three Days Grace, qui est utilisé pour le générique du Point Culture. Choix pas si anodin que cela au vu du reste de la fic.

Comme musique à écouter en même temps, je pense que _Wrong_ de Depeche Mode devrait être sympa.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – L'Animal que je serai**

Ils roulaient. Vite. Bien trop vite. Le paysage défilait, flou, derrière les vitres. Ils étaient tous crispés, les mains serrées sur leurs genoux ou les accoudoirs. La musique avait même été coupée. Au départ, ils avaient mis _Three Days Grace_. L'angoisse montant, plus aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à supporter le flot de son.

Eux… Alexis, Ana, Jérémy, David et Charlotte. Links était au volant, le visage tendu, les yeux scrutant la route, fiévreux. La moindre erreur, ils étaient morts. Mais ils ne pouvaient ralentir, ruminait ChachouPanda, assise à ses côtés sur le siège passager. Car derrière eux, ils entendaient les sirènes de police se rapprocher. Ils méprisaient tout autant les limitations de vitesse.

Ils avaient été stupides, définitivement stupides, ragea la jeune femme. Aucun d'entre eux n'était allé à leur rendez-vous donné par les psychologues. S'ils avaient eu l'intelligente de se débarrasser de leurs portables, qui pouvaient être pistés, ils n'avaient pas pensé à l'immatriculation de la voiture familiale, ni à leur GPS, connecté par Bluetooth. Et, bordel, les forces de l'ordre avaient réussi à les trouver grâce à celui-ci, à et à vérifier leur identité grâce à la plaque minéralogique.

Trop stupide, oui.

Elle jeta un regard à la banquette arrière. Ana, Jérémy et David s'y étaient tassés, avec les sacs. Ils étaient silencieux, immobiles, tout aussi stressés qu'elle. Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que Links essayait de distancer leurs poursuivants, cherchant le moindre dédale de chemins dans lequel ils pourraient s'égarer, pour jaillir hors de la bagnole et se perdre dans, tiens, une forêt, c'était une bonne idée, ça, il y en avait une juste à côté, en plus ! Mais le problème était d'y accéder.

Car à perte de vue, l'autoroute, déserte à cause du couvre-feu, sans la moindre bifurcation. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, ce qui malheureusement compliquait aussi leur disparition, illuminant le monde, et personne ne s'y était encore égaré. Personne, excepté eux et les flics, évidemment.

\- Accélère, fit soudain la voix de Jérémy, un peu de travers.

Charlotte lui jeta un regard noir.

\- On est déjà à 130, grogna-t-elle.

Cependant, Links appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. La voiture prit encore de la vitesse. Crispée, Charlotte observa la chaussée trempée par la pluie. La moindre erreur, et ils finissaient dans le décor. C'est ce qui allait fatalement arriver, gémissait-t-elle intérieurement. Distancer les flics semblait impossible.

Et elle eut raison.

Alexis fut surpris par le virage acéré que forma l'autoroute. Peu habitué à ce trajet, et malgré l'avertissement flou d'un panneau, il ne s'attendait pas à une courbe aussi serrée.

La voiture quitta la route, vola à travers un sous-bois et percuta un arbre par le côté.

* * *

_Parfois, je ferme les yeux. Alors, des visages amis flottent dans mon esprit._

_Ces fois-là, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, et de regretter de ne pas leur avoir dit toute l'affection que je leur porte._

_Ils sont morts, et je vais bientôt les rejoindre._

* * *

Une rue, plongée dans la nuit et le silence. Seuls, les lampadaires jetaient une lueur blafarde et sinistre sur les trottoirs déserts. De temps à autre, derrière des rideaux tirés, filtrait une lumière pâle et incertaine, comme honteuse de traverser la nuit. Le vent soufflait avec douceur, étrangement pur, et faisait tourbillonner les feuilles mortes rescapées de l'hiver sur la route exempt de voitures.

Il était près de minuit, et tout était calme. Anormalement calme.

La faute à quoi ?

Au couvre-feu de Luther, fixé à 21 heures, et qui plongeait notamment les travailleurs de nuit ainsi que les fêtards dans le désarroi.

Minuit, l'heure du crime, avait raisonné l'homme le plus puissant de France. Par conséquent, des flics étaient dispersés un peu partout, en grande partie composés de recrues et de bleus alléchés plus par la possibilité d'emploi permise par le Président que par une véritable vocation. Ils guettaient du mieux possible les insomniaques qui, fatalement, seraient désignés comme criminel.

Ombre parmi les ombres, Logan, une capuche baissée sur ses cheveux tressés, rasait les murs.

Elle avait laissé sa moto à l'entrée de la ville et, tenaillée par la faim, avait résolu d'attendre dans la campagne jusqu'au lendemain pour au jour levé s'acheter de quoi manger.

Le froid intense avait changé ses plans, et elle avait décidé, malgré la folie de son entreprise, de se trouver une planque confortable et chauffée en ville – la plupart des SDFs arrivaient encore à survivre malgré la politique sévère menée par Luther à leur encontre afin de « nettoyer les villes ».

Elle ne prit pleinement conscience de son erreur que lorsqu'elle entendit une voix grave et autoritaire lui sommer de s'arrêter. Elle se figea un instant, effarée, déboussolée, puis se précipita dans une ruelle adjacente à la grande avenue qu'elle parcourait jusqu'alors, dans l'espoir de semer l'homme. S'il était seul, elle avait une chance.

Elle déchanta vite en entendant plusieurs pas précipités et des voix différentes s'interpellant. Filant le plus vite possible, sentant l'affolement la gagner, elle enchaîna les rues au hasard, les entendant se rapprocher toujours plus.

Toujours plus près.

* * *

_Nous entendions tous les soldats venir._

* * *

Ana ouvrit les yeux, difficilement. Elle se trouvait sur le dos, saisit-elle avec un temps de retard, sur un sol humide, un peu spongieux. Une voûte formée de branches entrelacées et de feuilles luisantes la surplombait. Des brins d'herbe la chatouillaient, et une odeur profonde montait vers elle, mélange d'humus, de terre mouillée, de verdure. Un parfum sauvage, envoûtant, mais qui, selon la direction du vent, se teintait d'un étrange désespoir, de sang et de mort.

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, une nausée horrible tordait son ventre et sa gorge, chaque inspiration lui arrachait une grimace de douleur. Avec un gémissement, elle roula sur le côté et recracha tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Peu à peu, la nausée s'éloigna, et elle entreprit de se remettre debout, s'accrochant à un arbre près d'elle. Son corps tout entier était douloureux. D'un geste, elle chassa quelques perles de sueur qui s'accrochaient à son front brûlant.

Elle avait été éjectée de la voiture, réalisa-t-elle en apercevant d'innombrables et fins éclats de verre plantés dans sa peau et mêlés à ses cheveux. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se souvint que la banquette arrière ne comportait pas de ceinture de sécurité en son milieu, cette dernière ayant craqué quelques jours auparavant. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de réparer cela. Sans doute était-elle passée à travers un pare-brise, une vitre.

Elle cligna des yeux, s'efforçant de repérer la voiture. Elle voyait flou. Sa vue finit par se préciser, et elle tituba vers le véhicule gisant à demi sur le côté, bloqué entre deux arbres. L'angoisse faisait battre trop fort son cœur, enserrait ses poumons. Elle se pencha sur la vitre du siège conducteur, aperçu le pare-brise, effectivement explosé. Retenu par sa ceinture, Links semblait inconscient, un filet rouge coulant de la tempe. L'airbag s'était gonflé et avait sans doute amorti une bonne partie du choc.

Déterminée, la Blasée s'acharna sur la portière, pas trop amochée, et réussit à l'ouvrir. Avec des gestes fébriles, elle prit le pouls de son ami, soupira de bonheur en le sentant battre résolument, peut-être un peu faible. Se penchant par-dessus son corps inanimé, elle tenta de détacher sa ceinture.

N'y parvenant pas, et en désespoir de cause, elle ramassa un fragment de verre sur le sol, arracha l'airbag et s'attaqua à la courroie de la ceinture. La sueur coulait de nouveau abondamment dans ses yeux, la nausée menaçait de revenir la tirailler, et il lui semblait entendre le chant des sirènes de police.

Elle soupira de soulagement quand la matière céda, et, utilisant toutes ses forces, tira tant bien que mal Links de la carcasse de la voiture. Le laissant allongé au sol, elle se pencha de nouveau.

Gémit.

Si Charlotte semblait à peu près indemne, le dossier de la banquette, derrière Jérémy, était marqué d'une large tache de sang. Son visage était livide, ses yeux grands ouverts.

Elle n'arrivait à discerner celui de David, derrière lui.

Elle aurait… elle aurait voulu tous les sortir, essayer de les sauver, vérifier qu'ils étaient vivants. Mais _elle entendait les soldats venir_. Elle avait le choix entre rester, et qu'ils soient tous pris, donc condamnés, et se sauver avec Links. La rage au ventre, le regard brouillé par des larmes brûlantes, elle réussit à prendre deux sacs, éjectés en même temps qu'elle près de la carcasse du véhicule, remit tant bien que mal sur pieds son ami marmonnant et reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, et s'enfonça avec lui dans la forêt.

* * *

_Nous avons fait des choix qui nous hanteront toujours. Des choix dantesques, entre Charybde et Scylla, des grands 'et si ?' qui nous hanteront jusqu'à la fin. Et, pourtant, nous n'avions pas d'autre solution. _

_J'ai moi-même fait des choix qui me torturent aujourd'hui encore. Si j'avais choisi une autre voie, en serais-je là, seul ?_

* * *

Malgré le sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles, le bruit de ses baskets frappant le bitume et sa respiration haletante, le _clic_ caractéristique d'un cran de sûreté s'abaissant parvint nettement à Logan, qui se figea automatiquement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur. Surgissant de l'obscurité, une main la saisit vivement par la manche de sa veste et la tira avec force dans l'encadrement de la porte d'une petite maison décrépie, puis l'envoya contre un mur.

Avant qu'elle puisse s'indigner, voire se débattre, la même main se plaqua contre sa bouche, la réduisant au silence, tandis que l'inconnu refermait la porte, brouillant les lumières de la rue. Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne crierait pas, il la relâcha.

Collée contre la paroi, Lena prit son mal en patience, guettant l'approche des flics à travers la vitre dépolie de la porte. Sans doute était-ce dû à sa frayeur, à sa tension, mais le bruit fait par leurs chaussures lui parut excessivement bruyant.

Ils restèrent bien une dizaine de minutes ainsi, écoutant les forces de l'ordre passer devant la maison, puis s'éloigner. Alors, la silhouette s'écarta d'elle.

Logan frotta ses manches pour se donner une contenance, puis examina son sauveur, plissant les yeux, gênée par l'obscurité. Elle le sentit sourire, ce qui l'hérissa quelque peu, et plonger la main dans sa poche. Bien vite, la flamme vacillante d'un briquet s'éleva dans un claquement, les éclairant faiblement.

Logan put ainsi discerner un couloir au papier peint anis défraîchi, voire partant en gros lambeaux tachés d'une colle poudreuse. Un homme, âgé de peut-être un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle, châtain clair aux yeux vert d'eau, la scrutait avec tout autant d'intérêt qu'elle.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour poser une des multitudes questions qui lui venait à l'esprit mais l'inconnu lui fit signe de se taire, et de le suivre. Bougonnant intérieurement, décidant néanmoins de lui faire confiance en désespoir de cause, elle le suivit dans le couloir, dans un escalier descendant dans une cave. Elle le suivit encore lorsqu'il leva une trappe, cachée dans la poussière du sol, et qu'il dévala une petite échelle rouillée aux barreaux soudés aux murs du tunnel.

A demi émerveillée, Lena s'appliqua à ne pas le perdre dans l'immense dédale obscur et poussiéreux dans lequel il l'entraîna, et qui devait composer les catacombes ou les égouts de la ville. L'homme avait troqué son briquet contre une petite lampe led, qui jetait à peu près autant de lumière, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, et marchait sans hésitations aucune, donnant presque l'impression d'évoluer au hasard.

L'impatience commençait à la saisir lorsqu'enfin, il s'arrêta. Levant les bras, il tira vers lui une trappe qui, en jetant un grand flot de lumière, dévoila une autre échelle y menant. Elle obtempéra, docile, lorsqu'il lui fit signe de monter.

Lena se retrouva alors face à trois hommes et quatre femmes, chacun armé d'une arme à feu, qui la visaient avec détermination, voire hargne.

\- C'est bon, clama l'inconnu, surgissant à son tour de la trappe. Elle est clean.

\- Oh, pitié, râla une fille punk munie d'un lourd et impressionnant Colt. Les consignes de sécurité, c'est pas pour les chiens.

\- Wouf, mima l'homme, ricanant grassement, ce qui déclencha un long soupir de la part de la fille.

Logan profita de cet interlude pour tous les dévisager. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce de petite taille, aux murs de cave gris clairs et secs, meublée de quelques étagères poussiéreuses, d'un empilement de caisses et cartons, de deux sacs de couchages, d'une lampe à batterie et d'une thermos.

Elle se tourna vers les êtres humains de la salle. La punk, d'abord, aux courts cheveux noirs se dressant sur son crâne. Elle possédait des yeux bleus électriques, une peau hâlée. Vêtue d'un manteau de cuir, d'un tee-shirt noir orné d'une gigantesque tête de mort de pirate et d'un pantalon militaire, elle semblait s'approcher des trente ans.

Ensuite, venait une grande et altière femme à la peau immaculée et aux cheveux blonds pâles, aux yeux bleus très clairs presque fantomatiques, semblable à une reine nordique. Vêtue de gris, elle avait une cigarette aux lèvres, ce qui lui donnait un air à la fois classe et mélancolique.

Les deux dernières filles semblaient jumelles, aux cheveux châtains noués en une unique tresse, aux yeux noisette, à la peau cuivrée et aux lèvres foncées, habillées de tee-shirts bleus clairs et de pantalons style camouflage, ce qui avait pour conséquence que Lena avait l'impression de voir deux Lara Croft adolescente.

Côté garçons, il y avait un gamin de douze, treize ans, blond clair méché de caramel, aux faux airs de racaille avec une casquette à l'envers, un pull à capuche informe et son arme, qu'il tenait avec une assurance qu'il ne devrait pas posséder si jeune. Il présentait de grandes similarités physiques, dans le pointu et le délicat du visage, avec la nordique.

Un homme, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, chauve, avec un œil entièrement blanc, probablement esquinté par une lame, l'autre gris acier, peau métisse, un peu de barbe poivre et sel marquant ses joues et son menton et un air impassible peint sur sa figure émaciée.

A ses côtés, un jeune adulte aux cheveux flamboyants, au visage marqué de taches de rousseurs, au regard noisette et au visage crispé, méfiant, un peu comme celui d'un animal traqué et décidé à se battre jusqu'au bout.

Enfin, Lena détailla celui qui l'avait sauvée. Vêtu à la militaire, comme la majorité d'entre eux, un peu arrogant, un Colt accroché à sa ceinture battait sa hanche.

\- Qui es-tu ? commença la punk, sans baisser son arme.

La jeune femme la fusilla du regard, mais estima fort heureusement qu'il serait judicieux de ne pas l'insulter, tout comme de répondre une stupidité du genre « la reine d'Angleterre en tenue SM ». Ce qui, sans aucun doute, aidait assez à rester en vie.

\- Logan, répondit-elle d'office, habituée à se faire appeler ainsi et n'ayant pas envie de leur donner son vrai nom.

\- C'est pas un vrai prénom, fanfaronna le gamin, avec un air si prétentieux que Lena décida de le surnommer « petit singe démoniaque ». Et de l'étrangler à la première occasion.

\- Il s'agit de mon pseudo sur Internet, soupira-t-elle.

Ils se détendirent tous à la mention du média disparu, excepté la punk et le borgne qui, impavides, continuaient de la viser. Elle sentait leurs regards scruter son visage, ses gestes, son comportement général, et en éprouva un profond malaise.

\- Et que faisais-tu dehors après le couvre-feu ? s'impliqua le châtain, qui semblait s'amuser follement.

Se mordillant distraitement la lèvre inférieure, Lena les dévisagea de nouveau, un par un. Sa réponse, songea-t-elle, devait être parfaitement calculée, inspirer la confiance. L'honnêteté absolue n'était pas toujours une bonne solution mais, mis à part les airs antipathiques de certains, ils semblaient pouvoir faire de bons alliés.

Mais comment formuler aveux exactitude sa pensée, comment expliquer en une phrase tout ce qui l'avait amenée dans cette ville, à minuit, fuyant les flics et la faim qui la tourmentait encore ?

\- Je fais chier Luther, décida-t-elle.

Son sauveur fit un grand sourire, comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure nouvelle du monde, et la punk soupira, visiblement agacée. Le borgne garda son expression impassible, tandis que les autres, rangeant leurs armes, acquiesçaient discrètement en fond sonore.

\- Allez, Ant, fit nonchalamment le châtain. C'est bon. Y a pas de problème.

Avec hésitation, voire répugnance, ils baissèrent leurs armes. Ils se méfiaient encore d'elle, devina sans mal Lena. Et même si elle avait tendance à mal le prendre, elle le comprenait aisément. Faire confiance était un jeu dangereux, d'autant plus en quelqu'un qui crachait sur Luther.

\- Ne m'appelle pas 'Ant', gronda l'intéressée, sans doute par habitude à voir sa mine désabusée, avant d'en revenir à la squatteuse.

Et ce qu'elle dit changea probablement beaucoup de choses.

\- Nous sommes la Résistance, assena-t-elle, veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

* * *

_Cela aurait pu marcher. Nous aurions pu vaincre. Pourquoi pas ?_

_Mais pas de happy end pour nous. J'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt._

* * *

Et cela ne fait, évidemment, que commencer.

Love.

Sauf problème, OS demain. Pour ceux qui revieweront d'ici là, vous préférez qu'il soit sur l'univers d'SLG, sur l'univers d'UM, ou dans la lignée des "Je suis ce que l'on m'a dit d'être" ? (OUI J'EN AI ENFIN ECRIT UN AUTRE OUI)


	8. Le hasard n'existe pas

Vous savez ce qui est drôle, dans vos reviews ? (les demandes en mariages, elles, sont kiffantes. Dédicace à l'éternelle JustePhi). Ce sont vos joies innocentes.

Haha.

Maintenant, voyons voir ! Quels gens n'avons-nous pas encore vu ? Mathieu, Antoine, Yéyé, Panda, Patrick, François, Leïzzy, Logan, c'est fait… Il manque…

LE GRAND

LE BEAU

LE FORT

LE MEC QUI HURLE BEAUCOUP (ses potes aussi mais osef)

CELUI DONT LA VESTE RESSEMBLE PRESQUE A CELLE DE YEYE DANS SON DERNIER CLIP (lel on dirait un message subliminal)

LE MAGNIFIQUE

Bob Lennon.

**/!\** Tristesse. Fanservice sur #PierreBottero

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Le hasard n'existe pas**

\- On se les gèle, râla bruyamment Seb.

\- Ta gueule, maugréa Bob, qui jouait avec son briquet.

Il le laissa tomber sur la banquette de la voiture et le ramassa en jurant abondamment. Ignorant les regards outrés des Greniers et de Benzaie, il recommença à actionner la molette métallique, fasciné par la flamme. On ne s'appelle pas le pyrobarbare sans une bonne raison !

Assis au volant, Benzaie menait la voiture avec dextérité sur les routes de campagne. Eux, avaient eu l'intelligence d'emprunter la plaque minéralogique d'un ami. Leur coffre était plein de sacs à dos et de bidons d'essence, en cas de panne, et le GPS avait fait coucou au bitume.

Contrairement à tant d'autres, ils ne roulaient non pas vers la Suisse, mais vers l'Allemagne. Leur but était d'atteindre les pays nordiques. Peut-être cela paraissait-il étrange, mais c'était dans ceux-ci que la censure d'internet était la moins importante. Et dans leur esprit, pour faire revenir Internet, il fallait l'_utiliser_.

Ce qui n'était pas forcément un raisonnement erroné, loin s'en faut. On fait ce qu'on peut.

\- Musique ! rugit soudainement et sans aucune putain de raison Bob Lennon, qui avait revêtu sa célèbre veste rouge.

Se penchant en avant, il glissa un CD apparut de nulle part dans le lecteur de la voiture, sélectionna une piste malgré les protestations de ses comparses, qui n'avaient absolument pas envie de se retaper dix heures de Nyan Cat ou de _Roi du métal_, et lança la lecture.

A la surprise générale, sauf évidemment de celle de Bob, qui exultait, du metal symphonique jaillit des haut-parleurs.

\- Tu écoutes ça ? s'étrangla Fred, s'attirant l'air boudeur du pyrobarbare.

_Faster, faster, faster_, hurlait la voix féminine du groupe _Within Temptation_, sur la chanson éponyme.

Et ils en étaient à chanter faux tous ensembles quand, au loin, deux silhouettes leur coupèrent la route.

* * *

_Parfois, ne restait que la musique. Quand je me sentais trop seul, trop perdu, trop vide, j'enfonçais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, et lançais mon vieux mp4. Au maximum. J'en ressortais étourdi, épuisé, et, enfin, j'arrivais à m'endormir._

_Tout valait mieux que le silence, de toute façon._

_Ou que le bruit des bottes des soldats._

_L'entendez-vous, ce bruit, juste derrière vous ?_

* * *

Au début enthousiaste, Lena avait vite déchanté. Le groupe ne comportait qu'une vingtaine de membres, dont des bourgeois constamment effrayés et des gamins qui, le soir venu, rentraient sagement chez eux. La punk, Antinéa, comme elle finit par l'apprendre, dirigeait le groupe avec le borgne, Jean. Tous deux la surveillait constamment. Ils étaient les personnes les plus intelligentes de l'ensemble, et sans conteste les seuls qui pouvaient en faire quelque chose d'utile.

Le châtain se nommait Luc. Attaché à résidence, il était fanfaron, bavard, joyeux et insouciant. Tout ceci n'était pour lui qu'une vaste blague. Sa passion actuelle semblait de tenir Lena au courant de tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, et de la coller aussi efficacement qu'un chewing-gum sur un pull angora. Néanmoins, elle devait admettre qu'il l'avait renseignée efficacement sur leur structure.

La petite Résistance vivait donc dans une maison appartenant à la grande blonde, qui s'occupait de donner le change quand des voisins curieux venaient lui rendre visite. La cohabitation était parfois difficile, chacun ayant un caractère fort aux tendances explosives.

Le bâtiment se divisait en trois étages : le sous-sol, le rez-de-chaussée et le premier. A celui-ci se trouvait deux chambres, une salle d'eau et un bureau, peu utilisés par ceux aux tendances paranoïaques, qui craignaient de ne pas pouvoir fuir par les souterrains en cas de visite surprise.

Ceux-ci étaient accessibles par l'une des deux pièces composant la cave, également usitée comme entrepôt. L'autre servait de bureau à Jean et Antinéa. Un couloir les reliait et menait aux escaliers permettant d'accéder au rez-de-chaussée.

Il accueillait une chambre, un bureau et un salon avec cuisine américaine. La porte d'entrée, grande et blanche, donnait, le savait Lena, sur des marches de marbre immaculé, encadrées de buissons fleuris de bon goût. Un chemin de petits cailloux serpentait entre deux pelouses émeraudes et très bien entretenues jusqu'à un haut portail fait de deux plaques immenses et noires. Une très haute haie de buissons faisait le tour de la maison, somptueuse.

Les jumelles, répondant respectivement aux pseudonymes de Mary et Anne Pearce, se révélèrent être des pros du piratage, fantômes du Deep et Dark Web, Anonymous de l'ombre, mais connues dans leurs débuts par Hadopi et directement touchées par les lois anti-Internet de Luther. Elles semblaient fondamentalement différentes : l'une (bien que Logan n'aurait su dire laquelle) était taciturne, solitaire, maussade, et l'autre joyeuse, amicale, souriante. Elles dormaient dans le bureau.

Antinéa et Jean, en plus de se réserver une partie de la cave, y dormaient à tour de rôle, ce qui faisait bien rire Luc et la pseudo racaille, nommée Henri, qui adorait passionnément le châtain. Geignard, incapable, trop jeune, aux goûts musicaux discutables, il dormait avec sa sœur, la princesse nordique, dans l'une des deux chambres du haut.

Nommée Sonia, celle-ci était plutôt distante, veillant sur son frère qu'elle était la seule, exceptée Ant qui le terrifiait et Jean qu'il admirait, à réussir à le maîtriser. Elle avait fait de nombreuses années de théâtre et ne daignait jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions, ressemblant par-là au chef borgne.

Le roux constamment maussade s'appelait Matteo. Il fuyait la compagnie, semblait mépriser tout le monde et, selon Luc, ne servait que ses propres intérêts, tout en ayant la confiance des deux chefs. Sa sœur aurait disparu lors de la montée au pouvoir de Luther et, pour lui, la Résistance n'était qu'un moyen de se venger.

Cependant, il s'était attiré la sympathie de Lena, parce qu'il arrivait toujours à remettre Luc à sa place lorsqu'il devenait trop chiant. Ils dormaient d'ailleurs dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée.

Logan avait été envoyée crécher dans le bureau en compagnie des jumelles, et, en attendant qu'on s'occupe d'elle, errait telle une âme en peine, désœuvrée et un brin amère. Sitôt acceptée, son sac avait été fouillé, et elle avait l'impression d'être prisonnière entre ces murs, ne sachant que ce que l'on daignait lui dire. Quitte à ce qu'on refusât de lui faire confiance, elle aurait préféré déguerpir. La situation ne semblait pas vouloir évoluer.

Seul Luc lui parlait, au final. Elle avait ainsi appris que Luther s'était formé une police spéciale, nommée les Sans Visages, un peu à la manière des SS de Hitler. Figures masquées, lourdement armés, ils étaient, à ce que l'on disait, bien trop performants. C'était eux qui la poursuivaient, lorsqu'elle s'était infiltrée dans la ville, et non des flics.

De temps à autre, elle croisait Antinéa qui lui jetait un regard sombre, ou Jean qui, impassible, ne la regardait même pas. Un cache-œil en tissu noir élimé masquait son globe borgne, qu'il semblait ne dévoiler que pour effrayer ses adversaires. Un peu fascinée malgré elle par ces personnages énigmatiques, Logan résolut de réussir à s'attirer leur confiance.

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait autre chose à faire.

* * *

_Faire des concessions. Supporter l'insupportable. Se taire, hurler en silence. Je pensais, nous pensions éviter tout cela. Mais non. Même en quête de la liberté absolue, nous étions obligés de sacrifier quelques fragments de celle qui nous restait._

_Hurler en silence… Je crois que c'était le pire._

_J'emplis mes poumons d'air._

_Je ne me tairais plus._

_De toute façon, une fois qu'on entend les soldats venir, plus rien ne peut nous enchaîner._

* * *

Charlotte ne réagit pas lorsque la porte de la cellule grinça discrètement. Elle savait qui venait. Et elle savait ce qui allait se passer, ce qui allait se dire. Par conséquent, elle n'était absolument pas pressée, se contentant de se perdre encore un peu dans ses pensées, tantôt moroses et amères, tantôt douces et heureuses.

Elle se voyait, entourée d'amis, baignant dans la musique et la joie, riant, jouant, buvant, discutant, finissant par s'endormir au fond d'un sac de couchage aux petites heures du jour, les tables jonchées d'alcool et de coupelles apéritives.

Elle se voyait, tirée de la carcasse de la voiture par un homme sans visage, traînée sur l'herbe humide, les frères de Links non loin. Ou était Alexis ? s'était-elle interrogée, l'esprit embrouillé. Ou était Ana ? Mais ces questions s'étaient dissoutes dans la peine en voyant Jérémy couvert de sang, puis enveloppé d'un drap blanc.

Elle se voyait, rencontrant pour la première fois des youtubers qu'elle avait admirés de loin, et qui deviendraient ses amis. Son ami Links étant l'un d'eux, elle avait moins tendance à les déifier, mais elle se souviendrait de leurs premières discussions comme étant des moments extraordinaires.

Elle se voyait, attachée à une civière, jetée dans une camionnette – une ambulance, peut-être ? – David à ses côtés, entourée d'hommes et femmes, son esprit voguant entre rêves et réalité, torturé par le chagrin et les questions.

Elle se voyait, faisant la connaissance d'Alexis, de ses frères, devenant leur amie, riant ensembles, affrontant tout, soudés, quatuor aux allures d'immortel, dans lequel s'instaura un duo. Elle ignorait alors, dans son allégresse et son insouciance, que rien, jamais, n'est éternel, et encore moins la joie. Que tout finit un jour.

Elle se voyait, sanglée à un lit d'hôpital, des blouses blanches volant autour d'elle, des tuyaux sortant de ses bras, cerclée de machines. Dans le lit d'à côté, son copain. Leurs regards qui se croisent, s'accrochent, se parlent, s'animent. Un homme, qui vient emporter le lit de l'autre. Le voir s'éloigner, peu à peu, sans pouvoir le retenir. La solitude, la détresse qui viennent.

Et leurs lèvres qui, à l'unisson, forment ces trois mots berçant encore son âme.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Elle avait senti, déchirée, que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient.

Je t'aime.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, fusilla Luther du regard.

Vêtu de son habituel costume élégant, celui-ci semblait tout à son aise dans la cellule dans laquelle on avait jeté Charlotte, sitôt à peu près en état. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas été trop amochée, avait-elle compris de la discussion entre deux médecins, alors qu'elle faisait mine de dormir. De la même façon, elle avait appris qu'Alexis et Ana avaient disparu, et que Jérémy était mort dans l'accident.

_Accélère, disait-il. Accélère._

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle.

Elle lui jeta un regard blasé, qui n'aurait pas détoné dans l'émission d'Ana. Peu rebuté par son silence, Luther poursuivit, de sa voix douce, calme, posée. Une voix faite pour convaincre, dompter les foules, exalter les passifs. Mais une voix qui n'agissait pas sur cette bête blessée et cynique qu'était devenue Charlotte.

\- Je suis ici pour vous faire une offre. Le chemin que vous avez choisi de prendre est semé d'embûches, long, vous promet la souffrance, et ne débouchera que sur la mort. Mais je vous propose un embranchement, le dernier que vous pourrez prendre, pour aller sur une autre voie.

Il y croyait, songea-t-elle, il croyait en ce qu'il disait. Dur comme fer. Sa vérité s'opposait à la sienne. Aurait-il menti depuis le début, il aurait été plus difficile pour lui de convaincre les masses. Mais il était convaincu de dire la vérité… Sa vérité.

\- Cette voie est bien plus lumineuse. Certes, vous devrez y renoncer à votre Internet, à votre rébellion. Vous devrez m'aider à retrouver vos ex-collègues. Mais je vous laisserais vivre tranquillement, sans jamais être surveillée. Je vous débloquerais de l'argent, une maison, un travail. Le choix qui se présente à vous est simple : soit la mort dans la souffrance, soit une longue vie heureuse.

Elle referma les yeux, lasse. Le sentit s'impatienter, face à son mutisme. Prit la parole.

\- Il est mort.

Il frémit. Imperceptiblement. Peut-être à cause de ces trois mots, simples mais tellement durs, ou de l'émotion qui avait traversé la voix de la jeune femme. Vif et acide mélange de ressentiment, de chagrin et d'amour déchiré. De haine, aussi. Indicible.

\- Qui ça ? s'étonna-t-il faussement.

\- Vous le savez.

Le silence s'installa, lourd, trop lourd, au point qu'il fut vite brisé.

\- Oui, il est mort. Il a refusé mon offre. Fusillé hier matin.

Dans les prunelles vertes, dansait des images d'exécution, la certitude d'avoir accompli son devoir. Mais elle ne le vit pas.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle doucement, je sais. J'ai rêvé de lui.

Elle sentit aussi sa surprise. Sucrée. Fade. Et plaisante. Elle désira aller plus loin, continuer à le surprendre.

\- Il était debout, sur une estrade immaculée, face au soleil. Il me regardait. Il était contre le mur, les mains dans le dos. J'ai touché sa joue. Vous énonciez ses pseudos-crimes. Deux êtres sans visages lui faisaient face. Il a dit… Il a dit « tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien ». Ils ont tirés.

\- Je… commença-t-il, éberlué, sans réussi à finir sa phrase.

\- Ils ont tiré, répéta-t-elle, mais j'ai eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aime. Et il souriait, Luther. Il souriait.

Un sourire aussi brûlant que les étoiles, et dont elle chérirait le souvenir jusqu'à la fin.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, lui adressa un regard dans lequel elle mit toute sa haine, tout son mépris.

\- Allez vous faire voir, déclara-t-elle, avec une violence contenue.

Sans dire plus, il fit volteface, sortit de la cellule. La lourde porte claqua derrière lui. Charlotte attendit d'être sûre qu'il ne reviendrait pas, puis tourna la tête.

Il lui semblait presque voir, assis à côté d'elle sur la banquette inconfortable, celui qu'elle aimait. Elle tendit la main, entrelaça ses doigts dans d'autres, fantomatiques, et sourit doucement.

_Je t'aime_, formulèrent silencieusement les lèvres du mort. _Je t'aime._

* * *

_Je me trompe. Il m'est arrivé d'hurler, hurler de rage, de frustration, de chagrin, alors qu'il fallait faire silence._

_Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'impression d'hurler pleinement._

_Je voulais me battre._

_Je voulais réussir._

_Je voulais aimer._

_Et j'ai tout perdu._

* * *

Quand Logan entendit les pas furtifs de Jean dans le couloir, elle posa précipitamment le livre qu'elle était en train de feuilleter. 1984, de George Orwell. Quittant le fauteuil en cuir ocre dans lequel elle s'était pelotonnée – le bureau dans lequel elle créchait faisant aussi office de bibliothèque, pour son plus grand bonheur – elle enjamba le corps endormi d'une des deux jumelles, enfouie dans un sac de couchage bordeaux, et franchit la porte tout en guettant le borgne. Celui-ci s'éloignait en direction de l'escalier de la cave, lequel se trouvait pour une obscure raison dans le salon.

La princesse nordique, lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé sur l'agencement simpliste de la baraque, lui avait expliqué que ses parents, qui avaient fait bâtir la maison, avaient au départ désiré accueillir une tante déficiente mentalement. Celle-ci, suite à une loi estampillée Luther, avait été euthanasiée, et les parents de Sonia aussi, pour avoir voulu la défendre.

La mélancolique, maligne et surtout déterminée, avait eu le temps de renier publiquement ses parents, sauvant probablement ainsi sa vie, et celle de son frère.

Pressant le pas, Lena arriva à la hauteur de Jean avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans l'escalier. L'ayant entendue s'approcher, il se figea, se tourna vers elle.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi, elle restait admirative devant lui. Des rides de souffrance marquait son seul œil visible, une cicatrice rouge débordait de sous le bandeau noir cachant l'autre, marque de combattant, et son iris acier avait un quelque chose de noble, de grandiose, que venait renforcer sa posture droite. Il ne s'exprimait que lorsque c'était nécessaire, n'hurlait jamais, passait sans attirer l'attention, ombre parmi les ombres.

Il hocha la tête, l'encourageant à s'exprimer.

Elle décida d'aller droit au but. Comme il le faisait, lui.

\- J'aimerais savoir, déclara-t-elle, comment faire pour que vous me fassiez confiance. Je ne suis pas là pour faire la plante verte.

Un bref instant, ils se toisèrent, scrutant le regard de l'autre. Regards gris, orage pour l'une, acier pour l'autre. Chacun sont redoutables à leur façon, seulement, il faut savoir les maîtriser. Fureur et calme, chaleur et glace, énergie et économie, éclair et tranchant…

Surgissant d'un coin de son esprit, l'image d'Edwin Til' Illan s'imposa à elle. Célèbre combattant né sous la plume de son auteur préféré, Pierre Bottero, il était décrit comme ayant des yeux d'acier, des traits taillés à la serpe, particulièrement impassible et maître de lui-même. Voilà, se moqua-t-elle intérieurement, pourquoi elle appréciait tant, malgré elle, le mystérieux personnage lui faisant face.

Jean dut être satisfait de son incursion dans les yeux de sa vis-à-vis, puisqu'il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils descendirent l'escalier, longèrent le couloir du sous-sol dans lequel il débouchait et passèrent dans la salle faisant office de bureau aux deux chefs de la petite organisation.

Elle possédait les mêmes parois grises et sobres que le reste de la cave, deux sacs de couchage, l'un bleu roi et l'autre noir, dans un coin de la pièce, isolés du reste et de l'autre par quelques paravents branlants. Une grande table au centre prenait la majorité de la salle, couverte de plans et de feuilles marquées de notes à l'encre noire. Dans un coin de celle-ci, quelques presse-papiers de verre, contenant des fragments de corail une lampe à batterie, allumée. Deux, trois caisses dans une extrémité de la salle en complétait le dénuement et la sévérité.

Assise sur une chaise, face à la table, une liasse de feuilles dans les mains, la punk leva la tête à leur entrée. Elle darda un regard froid sur l'importune et posa les papiers qu'elle était en train d'étudier, se levant pour les accueillir.

\- Jean, commença-t-elle sans tourner autour du pot, pourquoi l'as-tu amenée ?

\- Elle veut qu'on lui fasse confiance. C'est bien normal, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens à la garder à l'écart.

Il avait, nota Lena, alors qu'elle fusillait Antinéa des yeux, une voix basse, un peu rêveuse, pas très grave. Définitivement, l'homme était une énigme – quoiqu'elle ne sut pas grand-chose des autres non plus.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, conclut Ant'.

Elle se rassit et reprit ses fiches, sans plus leur parler. Haussant les épaules, Jean en saisit une autre, qu'il montra à Logan, qui s'en empara pour mieux l'observer.

* * *

_Le hasard, tantôt, nous a sauvé, tantôt, nous a détruit. Certains avaient choisi telle route plutôt qu'une autre, et ont dérapé dans un virage. D'autres ont pris un chemin parallèle, qu'auraient pu emprunter ceux devenus fantômes, et qui ont permis d'accorder un répit à de futurs morts._

_Le hasard…_

_Il m'a mené ici, il les a menés là. Il m'a fait vivre quand d'autres sont tombés, rire quand d'autres ont pleuré, mangé à ma faim quand d'autres ont souffert. Le hasard m'a mené parmi les grands du YouTube Game, il m'a offert des amis chers, une famille aimante, des fans passionnés._

_Je pensais devoir beaucoup au hasard._

_Mais un jour, une fille s'est penchée à mon oreille, et m'a soufflé « le hasard n'existe pas »._

_Depuis, je doute._

* * *

Benzaie pila net, pressé par un instinct peu désireux de tuer deux êtres humains, et ayant compris plus vite que lui qu'il serait malaisé, voire dangereux, de les éviter sur la route déjà bien étroite. Ils hoquetèrent en un bel ensemble en reconnaissant les deux ombres qui oscillaient, hésitantes sur la marche à suivre.

\- Ana, s'étrangla Fred.

\- Links, bredouilla Seb.

Bob fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il actionna la portière et jaillit dehors, marchant à grand pas vers ses collègues. Il arriva à leur hauteur juste à temps pour soutenir Links, qu'Ana à bout de forces avait fini par lâcher. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, souffle court. A leur tour, les Greniers allèrent vers eux, tandis que Benzaie manœuvrait pour se garer tout près.

\- Bordel, jura Fred en les voyant recouverts de brindilles, tachés de terre, vêtements usés et poisseux, visages amaigris, cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes dehors ?

La blasée mit longtemps à répondre, yeux fermés.

\- Une semaine, finit-elle par murmurer.

Benzaie les rejoignit. Il nota immédiatement l'absence de trois des leurs. Jamais Links ne serait parti sans…

\- Où sont-ils ? souffla-t-il.

Les regards se portèrent sur Ana, qui semblait à deux doigts de l'évanouissement, une large blessure sur la joue, puis sur Links, toujours immobile, la respiration faible, du sang séché sur une partie du visage, les lèvres sèches, et salement émacié.

\- Jérémy est mort, finit par assener la jeune femme dans un flot de paroles précipitées et brouillonnes. Les autres… Les autres ont été emportés. Rien pu faire. J'ai juste pu tirer Links… Accident de voiture. J'entendais… J'entendais les soldats venir…

A son tour, l'obscurité l'emporta sans prévenir, et elle bascula sur le bitume. Sans même se concerter, Fred et Seb se saisirent de Links, l'amenant jusqu'à la voiture, tandis que les deux autres se chargeaient d'Ana. Ils attachèrent celle-ci à une extrémité de la banquette arrière, Bob s'asseyant à ses côtés, Links à l'autre, bien qu'ils eussent préféré l'allonger. Benzaie céda sa place de conducteur pour celle de passager, laissant Fred aux commandes, et Seb rejoignit le pyrobarbare. Sans tarder, ils redémarrèrent, filant de nouveau sur la route.

Prophétique et sombre, la dernière phrase de la jeune femme flotta longtemps dans leurs esprits.

* * *

Info lolesque : les pseudos des jumelles de la Résistance (Mary et Anne Pearce) viennent, pour Pearce, du perso principal de Watchdogs, et, pour les prénoms, d'Anne Bonny (faut que je vérifie quand j'aurais le temps) et Mary Read, de célèbres femmes pirates.

Enjoy !


	9. First blood

Haha ! Je suis Bob… Non c'est pas ça. Hrm.

La descente aux enfers continue avec ce chapitre. Et le suivant sera pas mal, aussi. Haha, et celui d'après ! Et dans le… Ok, vous avez compris.

**/!\** Manipulation, blagues de merde, références moisies, mort

Titre tiré du petit _Fisrt blood_ qui apparaît sur certains jeux lors du premier mort (je pense à League of Legends, par exemple)

PS : _1984_ d'Orwell est un roman sympa. Celui qui trouve la discrète référence à Pierre Bottero dans la première partie gagne un cookie.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – First Blood**

_Peu à peu, on apprit que des sortes d'attaques frappaient la France, un peu partout. Cela allait du tag insultant sur les murs à des agressions physiques. Il y eut même un mort, à un moment. Un ministre de Luther, qui se prit un pot de fleur sur la tête. La femme qui l'a lancé aurait déclaré « A force de se lancer des fleurs, il fallait bien qu'il se prenne le pot »._

_Un pot de fleur. La blague. Si Dieu existe, c'est un petit plaisantin._

_Luther déclara qu'il s'agissait de terrorisme, et entama une guerre interne et déterminée contre les électrons libres qui tentaient d'ébranler, selon lui, les fondements de sa société. Selon lui, parce que finalement, les « terroristes » sont peu nombreux. La plupart des hors-systèmes sont des asociaux, des solitaires qui se tiennent à l'écart de tout._

_Mais dans ce nouveau monde, chaque écart à la norme, plus que dans les anciens, est sévèrement puni._

* * *

Tête baissée, Charlotte gravissait docilement les marches menant à l'estrade. Leur immaculé mensonger la fascinait. Le marbre, sous le soleil chaleureux pour ce printemps neuf, brillait de mille feux, presque aveuglant. Au bout de l'escalier, un plateau de la même matière, immense, surplombant largement la place tout aussi grande, qui avait été renommée en « Place de l'Exécution ».

Exécution. Le mot, aux sonorités tantôt sifflantes, tantôt acides, roula silencieusement sur la langue de la jeune femme. Elle leva le regard vers le ciel, d'un bleu éblouissant et intense, sans nuages. Un air frais et pur, chargé d'une odeur inexplicable de jasmin, emplissait ses poumons avides.

_C'est un beau jour pour mourir._

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? rumina-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire croire qu'ils gagneraient ? Eux, dizaine dans des millions, jeunes adultes démunis face à un être puissant et cruel ? Les illusions ? Le fait que la liberté avait déjà vaincu ? Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour elle, elle marchait à la mort.

Pour son dernier jour, elle avait était vêtu de blanc. Le pantalon, ample, battait ses chevilles. Ses bras tordus dans le dos par les menottes hurlaient de douleur dans son esprit.

Elle n'avait pas eu une vie trop triste ou trop morne, au final. Au côté de Links et de ses frères, elle s'était bien amusée. Internet avait laissé chez elle des souvenirs heureux, impérissables, et que toute la cruauté de Luther ne pourrait lui arracher. Du moins, il n'avait pas tenté.

Elle approchait de l'estrade. Luther l'y attendait, elle le savait.

Elle pensa à un livre, qu'elle avait lu il y avait pas mal de temps. 1984, de George Orwell. Manipulation de la pensée. Contrôle des masses, notamment grâce à la guerre permanente. Dans l'ouvrage, contre deux nations, gigantesques. Ici, contre le terrorisme. Par la peur, par la crainte, inspirées par les menaces d'illusionnistes et le maître des marionnettes, tout le monde marchait au pas.

Dans le livre, la rébellion n'était pas possible. Winston, l'homme suivi tout du long, finissait par être brisé, converti aux doctrines de Big Brother, figure emblématique. Ses capacités de réflexion et de critique étaient réduites en poussière par la torture. Et, finalement, on lui arrachait ce qui passait pour ce qui restait de l'humain individualiste en lui : l'amour. La femme qu'il avait aimé finissait par le dégoûter, et vice-versa.

Et une fois qu'il correspondrait parfaitement aux normes, qu'il adulerait le système, comme l'annonçait Orwell sans décrire la scène, il serait exécuté, pour une série de méfaits qu'il n'aurait jamais accomplis.

_Nous nous rencontrerons là où les ténèbres n'existent pas._

Elle posa le pied sur l'estrade. En son centre, souriant, Luther, qui la regardait.

Tomberait-il un jour ? se demanda-t-elle. Elle n'en était plus sûre. A peine lancée dans sa fuite, elle avait été arrêtée, et déjà elle désespérait. Pour l'instant, il commettait ce qu'Orwell désignait comme erreurs des totalitaristes : ses victimes étaient encore conscientes de leur identité, de leurs buts quand elles mourraient. Elles devenaient martyres.

Pour l'éviter, il fallait les briser. Faire d'elles les parfaites marionnettes de sa doctrine.

En détaillant son visage, elle comprit qu'il y arriverait tôt ou tard. Elle eut envie de hurler, mais ne dit mot. Elle se contenta de baisser le regard sur la foule amassée sur la place. A la fois bruyante et silencieuse, haineuse et admirative, docile et grondante. Acceptant tout, y compris le pire.

_Un peuple prêt à sacrifier un peu de liberté pour un peu de sécurité ne mérite ni l'un ni l'autre et finira par perdre les deux_, se cita-t-elle. Benjamin Franklin. Sans aucun doute, il avait raison. Encore une fois, elle compara sa situation au roman d'Orwell, et les soldats sans visages qui formaient sa milice personnelle à la Police de la Pensée, dont nul ne connaissait les identités.

D'ailleurs, deux d'entre eux se tenaient aux côtés de Luther. Ce dernier, élégamment, lui montra le mur de l'édifice contre lequel l'estrade était accolée. Tout aussi blanc et trompeur. Tant de sang, songea Charlotte en obtempérant, y avait coulé, mais une nuée de dociles travailleurs nettoyait tout, pour en garder la pureté mensongère et illusoire.

Etait-ce son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ? Il lui semblait apercevoir une silhouette massive, qu'elle connaissait par cœur, appuyée contre la paroi. L'invisible forme fut violemment secouée, et s'effaça, laissant des taches rouges fantômes.

Elle prit garde à appuyer son dos à l'exact endroit où elle avait discerné la silhouette. Face à la foule, Luther pérorait, énonçant des crimes, imaginaires pour elle, existant réellement pour lui. Elle se remémora une chanson, tout en le contemplant.

_J'étends les bras face à la mer, mer de visages, mer hurlante_

_Mer mouvante comme une onde sous mes rythmiques ardentes_

_Rares sont les hommes…_

Elle sourit. S'accrocha à l'espoir.

Peut-être, songea-t-elle ardemment, peut-être viendra le jour où Luther perdrait ses ailes. Peut-être finira-t-il à sa place, le dos au mur. Et une fois qu'il errera vers la porte des Enfers, elle sera là. Et elle lui ferait payer.

Elle ferma les yeux. Songea à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il était mort, elle allait le rejoindre. Elle s'imagina qu'il était là, tout près d'elle, tenant sa main pourtant attachée. Un sourire sur son visage, les yeux aimants. Elle pensait, d'une façon confuse, qu'il s'était évoqué la même chose, avant que les balles ne fauchent sa vie.

C'est à la fois beau et triste, l'amour. D'aucuns disent que des légendes ont bravé le temps et la mort en son nom.

\- Un dernier mot, mademoiselle ?

Luther la regardait, superbe dans sa cruauté, éblouissant, et tout à fait Lannisterien. Un mot ? s'interrogea Charlotte. Que pourrait-elle dire ? Quelque chose d'épique, sinon, cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Elle se devait de faire aussi bien, voire mieux, que David.

Un sourire extatique, qui surprit le Président, orna ses lèvres.

\- « Les femmes tombent sous les balles, pas les idées », déclama-t-elle d'une voix forte, rendue rauque par sa captivité et le chagrin.

Une moue déçue se peignit sur le visage de Luther. Il baissa le bras.

Les deux soldats se placèrent face à Charlotte, baissèrent le cran de sûreté de leurs armes. La visèrent. Les noirs canons dressés vers elle. En bas, la foule grondait, vague battante et invisible.

Le fantôme à ses côtés lui murmura ces trois mots qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Souriant.

* * *

_Certains meurent avec le sourire, d'autres tombent avec amertume. Je serais, je le sais, un mélange des deux. Un rictus cynique aux lèvres, fier, empli de rage et de haine. J'envie ceux qui aiment, pour leur paix d'esprit, pour les ombres amicales à leurs côtés._

_J'envie ceux qui espèrent, ceux qui y croient. Je ne peux plus. J'en ai perdu la capacité._

_J'ai vu trop d'amis mourir._

_Vous aussi, en entendant les soldats venir, vous perdriez vos sourires._

* * *

\- On est stupide, déclara Mathieu à voix haute.

\- Parle pour toi, riposta, faussement hautain, Antoine, sacré balai à chiottes universel.

\- Fermez vos gueules, ordonna Nyo, trois pas en avant.

Ils s'enfonçaient tant bien que mal dans les méandres fous d'une forêt, et les deux reviewers de vidéos se disputaient depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes déjà. Deux heures auparavant, la voiture du Boss Final des Internets était tombée en panne pour une obscure raison, les condamnant à la marche. Et les trois hommes n'étaient pas exactement des sportifs.

\- J'aurais dû te laisser sur le bas-côté, fit doctement Antoine à l'adresse du dessinateur, effectivement récupéré alors qu'il sortait à pied de Paris, et qui se contenta de l'ignorer, rehaussant sur son épaule un de leurs sacs.

Etant le plus malingre, il s'était ramassé les sacs de couchages, qui pesaient pas mal, mine de rien. L'échevelé était chargé de nourriture et de leurs possessions personnelles, et Mathieu des boissons, ainsi que de la cage contenant son chat Wifi, qu'il avait refusé d'abandonner, au grand dam de la serpillière humaine qui ne supportait pas ce suppôt de Satan.

\- On aurait été en amoureux, ricana le petit châtain en papillonnant outrageusement des yeux, ce qui fit rire son compère.

\- Oui, et vous auriez eu l'air malin, plantés au bord de la route comme des cons, répliqua Nyo, qui servait de guide au groupe.

Il était le seul à avoir eu l'intelligence d'emporter des cartes avec lui, les GPS étant vivement déconseillés. Le chat miaula en acquiescement, avant de gronder sous le regard noir de la serpillière vivante.

\- C'est pas faux, murmura Mathieu, tirant de l'herbe à chat de sa poche pour la filer à sa bestiole afin qu'elle cesse de se plaindre. Elle est loin, au fait, ta baraque ? J'suis crevé, moi.

\- Petite nature, ricana Antoine.

Faisant mine d'être vexé, Mathieu fit le geste de le griffer, sifflant entre ses dents tel un félin. Le Boss, étant tout à fait lâche – on ne détient pas le trône de Boss Final des Internets depuis longtemps sans avoir un don certain pour la fuite –, décida de se rabattre sur une proie moins dangereuse.

\- Eh, Nyo, eh, Nyo ! Quand est-ce qu'on arriiiiiiiive ? gazouilla-t-il.

\- Ta gueule, répéta le dessinateur, en montrant, lui, un impressionnant canif qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Refroidi, le reviewer psychopathe décida donc de faire la tête, marmonnant entre ses dents quelque chose comme « la mienne elle est plus grosse d'abord » – parlant bien évidemment du couteau de cuisine à la lame énorme qu'il possédait.

Aux dernières nouvelles, ils n'ont pas encore eu l'occasion de comparer leurs flûtes à bec. Ou alors, c'est qu'il y a yaoi. Ou tentative d'affirmer sa prétendue suprématie masculine. Les deux étant selon moi synonyme, parce que voilà.

Cela faisait donc deux heures qu'ils marchaient, sur les directives du dessinateur, qui repérait sur ses cartes le chemin le plus rapide pour dégager du pays, ainsi que les cabanes, grottes, vieilles maisons dans lesquelles ils pourraient s'arrêter pour se reposer.

Il imposait un rythme rapide, étant donné qu'ils avaient peu de ressources, et qu'il était très dangereux de s'incruster dans une épicerie en faisant « bonjour ! Vous auriez de la vodka ? Quoi, ma tête ? Oui, je suis sans doute recherché par Luther, pas de problème ! Et donc, vous avez beaucoup de clients, ou c'est la dèche ? Ah, bah oui, c'est la crise mon bon monsieur ».

Mais quelque chose changea leurs plans.

Et ce quelque chose, c'était une silhouette, qui apparut sur leur chemin.

Une arme à feu dans les mains.

* * *

_La Résistance s'est organisée rapidement, mais elle a eu bien vite un léger problème : elle était désorganisée, nucléaire, éclatée. Les membres partaient souvent de rien et acceptaient n'importe qui dans leurs rangs, pour ensuite les gérer de façon arbitraire. J'ai eu le temps d'entendre quelques histoires à ce propos, qui m'ont donné la nausée._

_Nous ne savions pas comment faire, sans Internet, sans téléphones. Nous sommes la nouvelle génération. Nous étions démunis. Car personne, personne n'avait prévu que la France serait à nouveau sous le joug d'un dictateur. Personne ne nous a appris à mener la révolution avec le minimum de moyens._

_Là est notre erreur. A tous. Nous nous sommes vautrés dans l'innocence, la naïveté, persuadé que le passé nous servirait de leçon, et que rien ne pouvait nous arriver. Que les guerres, la tyrannie, c'est toujours chez les autres. Et que de toute façon, Internet resterait, et donc la possibilité de passer par le Deep Web._

_Quelle erreur…_

* * *

Souffle court, Logan rasait à nouveau les murs. Son sang battait à ses tempes, l'assourdissant, ce qui n'arrangeait aucunement ses affaires. Tout son être, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de sa conscience, lui hurlait de faire demi-tour, de se barrer, que tout cela n'était que folie.

Et chaque pas en avant ne lui donnait que plus envie encore de faire volteface.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

La Résistance, pas si écervelée que ça, avait gardé ses affaires, et, bien trop nostalgique, elle se refusait de partir sans. Sinon, elle aurait détalé hors de cette ville depuis une éternité.

S'humectant nerveusement les lèvres, elle se pencha, dos collé au mur grisâtre, jetant un coup d'œil discret au bâtiment obscur dans le tournant. Elle entraperçut, conformément à ce qu'on lui avait annoncé, ce qui ne la rassura qu'à moitié, un chantier de construction, possédant déjà un rez-de-chaussée correct, et le squelette d'un étage. Environné de grues silencieuses, des flics faisaient des rondes régulières tout autour du pâté de maisons, annoncés par leurs lampes.

Logan passa une main dans ses cheveux, tic, ébouriffant ses tresses au passage. L'une d'elle retomba sur son front, l'agaçant au plus haut point. Elle chronométra mentalement le temps pendant lequel aucun flic ne se trouvait devant la face d'entrée du bâtiment puis, repérant une ouverture, s'élança.

Elle eut l'impression que sa course discrète durait une éternité, et était atrocement bruyante. Chaque caillou roulait sous ses pieds avec fracas, chacune de ses respirations fendait le silence comme un roulement d'orage. C'est pourtant sans n'avoir alerté personne qu'elle atteignit la porte d'entrée, au-dessus de laquelle était accroché un panneau, qu'elle ne put décrypter dans l'obscurité.

Elle savait de toute façon ce qui y était écrit.

« Armée de Luther ».

Sortant une clé de sa poche, elle entra dans le bâtiment, cœur battant.

* * *

_Luther, il faut bien que je le reconnaisse, est un sacré malin. J'aurais juré qu'il a tout planifié depuis des années, chaque détail, chaque retournement de situation. La propagande, ses alliés dans les hautes sphères, placés dès le début de son ascension vers le sommet…_

_Bien vite, on n'entendit plus parler de Le Pen, de Zemmour, d'Alain Soral, Nadine Morano, Boutin, Aldo Naouri. Tout, absolument tout devait tourner autour de Luther. Et même si je ne peux blairer aucun des personnages précités… J'en ai froid dans le dos._

_Comment les a-t-il fait taire ?_

_Comment oblige-t-on le monde à tourner autour de vous ?_

_N'y a-t-il que le charisme ? Ou l'Humanité est-elle folle ?_

* * *

\- Comment ils vont ? interrogea Bob, au volant.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils roulaient, et ni Ana, ni Links ne s'étaient encore réveillés, ce qui n'était pas pour les rassurer. Bien sûr, étant épuisés, rien de plus normal, mais la blessure à peine cicatrisée sur la tempe d'Alexis les inquiétait vivement. La critique affichait, elle, une longue plaie sur la joue droite, qui menaçait de s'infecter mais ne représentait pas de danger immédiat.

Se relayant auprès d'eux malgré l'exiguïté de la voiture, ils avaient humidifié des fragments de tissu récolés sur un de leurs vieux tee-shirts, nettoyant un peu leurs visages, les rafraîchissant. Si la blasée semblait juste plongée dans un profond sommeil réparateur, Links, lui, avait une légère fièvre qui ne se décidait pas à descendre.

\- Toujours rien, répondit Benzaie dans un bâillement. On s'emmerde, mets la radio.

Fred, assit devant, coupa le metal symphonique qui murmurait depuis tout à l'heure – ils avaient baissé le son pour ne pas déranger les dormeurs – et chercha une station correcte. Seb, installé lui aussi à l'arrière, grogna, somnolant.

\- Ma musique, gémit Lennon qui n'était pas du tout pour le changement.

L'ignorant superbement, Fred se cala dans son siège avec un soupir de joie, ayant réussi à capter une toute nouvelle station – LutherInfoRadio.

Ce mec, songea-t-il en entendant une voix cristalline annoncer le nom de la radio, est définitivement narcissique. Pire que Bob. Vraiment pire. Un peu plus, et il renommait la France en Lutherland.

Il hésita à partager à haute voix cette pensée, histoire de faire rager le pyrobarbare qui était dans l'impossibilité de sortir son briquet pour le menacer. Car, en plus d'être égocentrique, le détenteur de la célèbre veste rouge était vaguement psychotique. Tel était le secret de sa légende, ce petit quelque chose qui rassemblait autour de lui des milliers de personnes en adoration. En plus de sa voix délicate et de son amour inconditionnel du feu.

Mais la voix du journaliste, qui depuis quelques minutes déblatérait sur un quelconque jeu vidéo prétendument très dangereux – _Super Mario, jeu corrompant la jeunesse, vous met dans la peau d'un pizzaiolo italien, poussant ainsi à la consommation de nourriture grasse. Cet horrible bonhomme étranger s'amuse à maltraiter d'innocents animaux et à détruire le monde l'entourant, de toute évidence pour sauver une pseudo-princesse norvégienne ! Sans aucun doute un complot pour promouvoir l'immigration clandestine _–, changea soudain de ton et de registre, arrachant son rictus mi-amusé, mi-désabusé au Grenier, et tirant Seb de sa torpeur.

_C'est dans l'allégresse générale que l'une des terroristes commençant à menacer notre cher Président a été exécutée ce matin, par balle, sur la Place de l'Exécution. Comment cela s'est déroulé, Charles-Henri ?_

_Eh bien, Jamie, c'est pas sorcier. Je n'étais pas loin de l'estrade, incroyablement blanche par ailleurs. Une foule immense se pressait à son pied, attendant avec impatience la venue de la terroriste, qui, pour le coup, ne les terrorisait plus._

_Rappelons que son complice a été exécuté une semaine auparavant. C'est cela ? _

_Tout à fait. Malgré la crainte de finir comme son acolyte, la terroriste aurait refusé le marché gracieusement offert par notre cher Président qui, comme vous l'avez annoncé, se trouvait là, avec deux Sans Visages – ou SV. _

_Sa toute nouvelle police spéciale, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi._

_Quand elle a surgi, la foule, et moi-même, avons retenu notre souffle. Elle jetait un regard mauvais et cruel sur nous, et ses yeux auraient été des armes, je vous jure, Jamie, elle nous aurait tous fusillés. Nous étions pétrifiés._

_Par Luther ! Quel effroi !_

_Exactement ! Je frissonnais, je l'avoue. Notre bien-aimé Président a lu la liste de ses crimes, et en annonçant sa condamnation à mort, j'aurais juré voir une larme briller dans son œil. J'ai été moi-même étreint par l'émotion. Détruire des vies est effroyable, même pour le bien de tous, et Luther semblait attristé par cette extrémité à laquelle les terroristes l'avaient mené._

_Et que s'est-il passé, ensuite ?_

_Elle a été collée au mur de l'Exécution, et les deux soldats se sont placés face à elle. Dans sa grande magnanimité, Luther a demandé à la terroriste si elle désirait dire un dernier mot – peut-être s'absoudre, pour partir l'esprit en paix._

_Il est bien trop généreux, pour cette sorte de gens… Qu'a-t-elle dit ?_

_Des insultes, des menaces, ni plus ni moins ! Déchiré par le chagrin, Luther a ordonné sa mise à mort. Et ce fut la fin._

_Merci pour votre narration émouvante, Charles-Henri. Le corps de la terroriste sera brûlé, et ses cendres dispersées dans la mer pour éviter un recueillement sur sa tombe de la part d'autres traîtres, tout comme cela fut fait pour le corps de ses complices – l'un, rappelons-le, étant mort sur le coup lors de l'accident survenu au terme de leur fuite. Nous vous rappelons son identité : amie proche d'un youtuber, sortant avec son frère – le terroriste exécuté avant elle – elle se…_

Mais personne n'entendit les derniers mots de Jamie.

Yeux grand ouverts, Links avait gémi, pétrifié par la douleur. A l'autre extrémité de la banquette, Ana pleurait, sans dire mot, regard figé et empli de remords.

* * *

Document 6 : extrait de Résumé de l'Affaire Blanche, de Livia Castel, historienne gouvernementale, publié en 2016 aux Editions de Lumière. _Bien qu'elle manquât, en 2016, de certaines informations qui n'apparurent qu'après, Castel rédigea un rapport fidèle, complet et sérieux de ce qui fut appelé « L'Affaire Blanche », en partie par mysticisme : en effet, suite à son exécution, la terroriste laissa un trace rouge sur le mur de l'Estrade de l'Exécution, et la légende veut que nul ne réussit jamais à l'enlever._

_Ceci étant dit, il est de bon ton de rappeler que l'Affaire Blanche commence au début de la fuite des Breut et finit à l'exécution de David et Charlotte._

C'est avec un certain courage, qu'on ne pourrait lui enlever, qu'est morte celle qu'on appelait ChachouPanda, fut un temps. C'est avec autant de panache que s'est fait abattre son petit ami David Breut. J'étais là, pour la seconde exécution. Sous le ciel clément, la dénommée Charlotte ne semblait en aucun cas effrayée par la mort. De façon troublante, elle regardait sur le côté, comme observant quelqu'un qui se serait tenu juste à côté d'elle. De ce que l'on m'a rapporté, David se serait conduit de la même façon.

Pas une larme, quand elle mourut, le regard dénué de peur, fière et droite.

Toutefois, aussi grandiose fut sa défaite, elle pointe notre faille : elle est morte en martyre, héroïne. Elle a entretenu les espoirs de la Résistance, des terroristes.

Par ailleurs, il est de bon ton de rappeler que si l'un des frères de David Breut, Jérémy, a été retrouvé, ce n'est pas le cas d'Alexis, le second, ni de la mystérieuse femme brune qui est montée à leurs côtés dans la voiture – à noter que ce témoignage repose sur un seul témoin, il est donc à prendre avec méfiance.

Il est cependant probable que cette femme mystère ait aussi travaillé sur la plateforme YouTube, du temps de son existence.


	10. Violence

Hey ! Chapitre spécialement dédicacé à La Mandragore de Nantes. Je l'ai spoilée, elle m'a spoilée, tout cela dans la joie et la bonne humeur (non). Ou comment jouer à une dérive de « c'est moi qui ai la plus grosse ». Amour sur la Mandragore o/ (qui m'a lancé un défi qui détruira vos âmes quand je l'aurais écrit).

**/!\** Situation malsaine. Vraiment. Sous-entendus, gaffe à vos âmes et votre innocence. Je rappelle que je ne veux aucun mal aux vidéastes, que de toute façon le seul susceptible de lire des fics c'est InThePanda et que MEC SI UN JOUR TU LIS CA BARRE-TOI.

Dans ce chapitre, Nyo va mourir. Lel. Allez, tous à vos pls.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Violence**

_Néanmoins, il y eut quelque chose de positif dans cette fuite vers l'arrière, dans cette course à la mort._

_J'ai rencontré des gens extraordinaire, et j'ai vu à quel point on peut désirer la liberté, de toute son âme, à en devenir follement courageux, quitte à se sacrifier._

_Ces gens m'ont parfois fait sourire. Ces gens ont peut-être fait reculer notre fin._

_Ces gens sont morts._

_Ils me manquent._

* * *

La voiture baignait dans le silence. Ses occupants somnolaient, aidés en cela par la chaleur de l'habitacle et par l'heure avancée. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils se relayaient à la place du conducteur, exceptée Leïzzy, mineure sans permis – même si on pouvait se poser des questions sur l'utilité de respecter le code de la route à ce niveau-là –, et profitaient de leur temps de repos pour dormir.

François au volant chantonnait à voix basse, InThePanda à ses côtés, une carte entre les mains. Pelotonnés à l'arrière, la nouvelle venue gardait les yeux fermés, Patrick était plongé dans un livre, et Yéyé somnolait, baladeur sur les oreilles.

\- Une étude menée sur des homophobes de sexe masculin aurait déterminé que la majorité d'entre eux avaient eu une érection suite au visionnage d'une vidéo pornographique homosexuelle, déclara soudainement Patrick.

\- J'ai toujours raison, marmonna Yéyé, à moitié endormi.

\- Go partouze, se contenta de relever Vic avec flegme.

\- C'est cool, mais je m'en fous, souffla Leïzzy.

\- Vous êtes inutiles, soupira le lecteur, replongeant aussitôt dans son ouvrage dans le désintérêt général.

Le silence revint, morne. François continuait de chantonner, les ignorant superbement, et le Panda avait posé sa carte, fixant son regard sur l'autoroute interminable, et diablement vide. Pris par l'ennui, il finit par allumer la radio, cherchant une fréquence intéressante. Il tomba sur Inforoute.

_Nous rappelons que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les frontières seront surveillées pour empêcher la rentrée de terroristes sur le territoire. Des rondes de policiers sont mises en places, et des barrages placés près des villes importantes, afin d'appréhender chaque individu suspect._

Tiré de sa léthargie, Yéyé chantonna « _pour ma sécuritééé_ », avant que Patrick ne le fasse taire, de peur que le fangirlisme aigu de Leïzzy ne les noie sous une pluie de bulles. François fronça les sourcils, et InThePanda reprit sa carte, vérifiant que leur parcours ne s'approchait pas d'une grande ville.

Reléguant dans un coin de leur esprit qu'empêcher les terroristes de rentrer revenait aussi à _les empêcher de sortir_.

* * *

_Sans aucun doute, la radio fut un allié précieux, mais Luther ne pouvait pas les empêcher de diffuser les informations qu'il leur dictait lui-même. Il fallait informer la population, quitte à aider les terroristes que nous étions. _

_Je me suis plusieurs fois demandé si pirater une fréquence, comme cela a pu être fait dans le passé, pour exhorter la population à se rebeller, aurait pu nous donner une chance de survivre._

_Je ne le saurais jamais._

* * *

Le bâtiment était sombre, très sombre. Les fenêtres étaient condamnées par des planches, sans doute pour éviter que des passants voient l'intérieur. Logan leva sa petite lampe led, gracieusement offerte par Antinéa, et l'actionna. Un fin trait de lumière perça les ténèbres poussiéreuses.

Une question gênante traînait dans son esprit : comment la Résistance s'était-elle procuré le double de la clé ouvrant le début du futur QG pour un des détachements de l'Armée de Luther, ces soldats masqués dont la formation, tenue secrète, différait de celle des militaires lambda ?

Elle avança avec précautions, silencieusement, bien qu'elle remarqua assez vite que le mélange de poussière de plâtre, de terre et de sciure amené par les travaux figeait ses empreintes sur le sol. Vaguement dégoûtée – elle n'aimait pas l'idée de laissait des traces – elle se força à continuer son chemin. Dans l'amas de caisses au centre de la pièce, immense et prenant la quasi-totalité du rez-de-chaussée, elle devait trouver une boîte scellée, de couleur verte, marquée d'un sceau rouge.

Cela avait beau être précis – qu'allait contenir cette satanée boîte ? – il y avait au bas mot une trentaine de caisses. Et sa lampe peinait à distinguer les couleurs.

Guettant à l'oreille les flics continuant, imperturbables, leur ronde, elle entreprit d'analyser une à une chacune des caisses. Si jamais il venait à un des policiers de vérifier que personne ne s'était introduit dans le bâtiment, en poussant la porte – qu'elle avait laissée serrure ouverte au cas où elle devait s'enfuir précipitamment – elle était foutue.

Malgré son pessimisme, elle dégota assez rapidement le but de son excursion. Assez petite, lourde, fermée avec précautions, un grand _warning_ décorait chaque côté. Ne prenant pas la peine de l'ouvrir, elle revint près de la porte, l'entrouvrit avec précautions, et jeta un œil au dehors.

Personne.

Son côté déraisonnable prit le dessus et elle s'élança à l'air libre, prenant à peine le temps de refermer derrière elle, entièrement tendue dans son objectif : fuir.

Dans ses mains, elle l'apprendrait bien assez tôt, elle avait des grenades.

* * *

_Nous nous sommes vites aperçus que tout le monde, absolument tout le monde était dangereux, un ennemi potentiel. Par dévotion, par crainte, par peur, ou pour faire comme les autres : par solitude, en somme._

_Je mis bien plus de temps à trouver les assassins dans nos propres rangs. A trouver ceux aimant juste la souffrance d'autrui._

_Peut-être trop de temps._

* * *

\- Bordel, mais vous êtes qui, vous ?

L'homme se contenta de sourire à l'adresse d'Antoine, sans baisser son arme, un joli fusil. Mathieu reconnut, après un examen attentif, un élégant SIG 550, arme suisse semi-automatique, assez lourd, avec une portée maximale de… Combien, déjà ?

Il croisa le regard de l'homme. Noisette, étrangement vif. Des mèches blondes tombant sur un visage carré aux joues creuses et mangées par un début de barbe. Une trentaine d'années, peut-être.

Ah, oui. Trois kilomètres.

Un frisson parcourut son dos pour se ficher dans son ventre.

\- Euh, salut, fit Nyo, stressé par la situation très tendue et s'étalant en longueur, puisque l'inconnu ne faisait mine ni de bouger ni de parler, se contentant de les viser. On peut vous aider ?

Le fusil tourna aussitôt sa bouche béante vers le jeune dessinateur, qui fit automatiquement un pas en arrière sous la surprise. Les deux reviewer de vidéos se rapprochèrent de leur ami, dans un geste vain de protection. Car si jamais l'homme décidait de tirer, songea le plus petit des deux, rien ne pourrait les sauver. Les arbres derrière eux n'étaient pas assez gros, étaient trop espacés pour les cacher. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de fuir.

\- Mathieu, Antoine, Nicolas, récita l'inconnu, d'une voix basse et neutre, uniforme.

Le dernier nommé sursauta légèrement, n'étant plus habitué à se faire appeler ainsi. Bordel, songea Mathieu en écho, mais que voulait-il ? Etait-ce quelqu'un à la botte de Luther, qui avait réussi à les retrouver ? Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être flic. Il était vêtu d'une chemise écrue, d'un jean clair et d'une veste longue. De plus, il n'avait pas le souvenir que la police détenait des _fusils d'assaut_.

\- Oui, et ? lança l'ex-chef du CCLC, agressif.

Il lui jeta un regard glacé.

\- Veuillez vous asseoir ici, reprit-il, tout aussi monocorde, désignant d'une main l'un des arbres autour d'eux. Je dois appeler mes supérieurs.

\- Sinon quoi ? provoqua le chevelu avec férocité.

L'inconnu sourit à nouveau. Menaçant. Un frisson descendit doucement la colonne vertébrale du plus grand. C'était quoi ce bordel, putain ? Comment d'une marche champêtre où ils échangeaient joyeusement des conneries, ils étaient passés à un face-à-face avec un psychopathe armé jusqu'aux dents ?

\- Sinon, je le tue, répliqua-t-il en désignant Nyo.

Et avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, il baissa son arme, s'approcha à la vitesse de l'éclair, saisit et tira vers lui le dessinateur par les cheveux et colla une larme sortie de nulle part sous sa gorge.

* * *

_Je n'oublierais jamais les yeux écarquillés de peur de mes amis, nos étreintes désespérées, pour nous donner du courage. Quand, en nous croisant, baissant nos voiles de mensonge, nous échangions un regard perdu, hagard._

_Les murmures s'entrecroisant. « Mens-moi. Dis-moi qu'on s'en sortira. Dis-moi… que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Attise les illusions que j'ai perdues contre mon gré. Mens-moi »._

_Je n'oublierais jamais mes cernes entraperçus dans les miroirs, l'appréhension qui s'y était figée, gravée, creusant mes traits dans un masque mortuaire._

_Tout cela… Tout cela n'en valait pas la peine._

* * *

\- Morts…

Le mot, violent dans sa douceur, les fit brusquement sursauter. Mis à part le conducteur, Seb, ils se tournèrent tous vers celui qui avait prononcé à voix haute ce qui les hantait depuis des heures, sans qu'ils ne puissent le formuler, empêtrés dans leur ébahissement, dans leur détresse.

\- Ils sont morts…

Links, regard fixe, s'était recroquevillé au fond de la banquette, bras serrés autour de ses genoux. Le voir ainsi était un supplice et brisait le cœur. De l'autre côté, Ana n'avait pas réagi. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, et ce qu'elle voyait, par-delà les champs et les forêts infinis, ne semblait guère plus joyeux.

C'était peut-être pire, en un sens. Pire que de perdre deux frères et une amie.

Car Ana se sentait coupable.

Et la culpabilité est un poison insidieux, qui tue, ronge, détruit, torture. On ne guérit pas facilement de la culpabilité, et celle-ci empêche toujours de faire son deuil.

Et si elle ne les avait pas laissés ? était une question qui tournait sans cesse dans son esprit. Si elle était restée ? Elle n'aurait rien pu faire, et Links comme elle seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est. Mais elle ne pouvait lutter contre ce sentiment douloureux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les sauver.

Seule face à elle-même, elle ne pouvait consoler Alexis.

Seul face à sa propre douleur, il ne pouvait la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien. De plus, il venait de se réveiller. Il ne savait ce qui s'était passé, exactement. La douleur de voir Jérémy pâle, atrocement pâle, la douleur de devoir les laisser, la semaine à lutter contre la fatigue immense, la douleur innommable, le découragement pour leur survie à tous deux.

Enfermés dans leur monde triste et monochrome, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'autre, le seul qu'ils pouvaient aider.

Ils étaient seuls. Seuls face à eux-mêmes.

* * *

_On est un peu des gamins grandis trop vite, jouant dans la cour des grands et admiratifs devant nos succès. La sagesse vient parfois avec l'âge, et cela nous manquait. Il s'agissait de nos premiers deuils, et nous ne pouvions que nous morfondre, sans regarder les autres, sans vraiment être touchés par les marques de réconfort._

_Il nous aurait fallu du temps._

_Le temps !_

_Il nous filait entre les doigts !_

* * *

\- Euh… On n'a plus d'essence.

\- Tu te fous de nous ?

\- Ben… Non.

InThePanda, excédé, tapa violemment du poing sur le volant, ce qui n'eut strictement aucun effet, mais eut le mérite de le faire passer pour un handicapé mental. Et comme cette comparaison est d'un goût douteux, passons à celui l'ayant apostrophé : François qui, las, gardait résolument les yeux levés au ciel, afin d'appuyer ladite lassitude.

\- On fait quoi, du coup ? questionna Patrick.

\- Partouze, répondit laconiquement Leïzzy, avant de s'absorber dans la contemplation de sa portière, s'interrogeant sur l'utilité d'une telle réponse et n'ayant pas vraiment envie de croiser les regards blasés des autres – ou hilares, au choix.

\- C'est pas si bête, comme idée, marmonna Yéyé de l'autre côté de la banquette arrière, avant de l'imiter et d'admirer les courbes de sa ceinture de sécurité – qui passait par ailleurs sur d'autres courbes tout aussi admirables.

\- Non, mais sérieusement, râla le Panda, qui regrettait peu à peu d'avoir embarqué ces deux pervers, oubliant dans le même temps qu'il faisait partie de leur prestigieuse et décadente guilde.

Le chroniqueur d'Axolotl vint gentiment à sa rescousse.

\- On descend et on utilise ce qui est communément appelé « pieds », pour nous rendre de ce point A à notre point B, qui est le pays le plus proche, en ce cas, eh bien… Euh…

Au début ironique, la réponse de Patrick se fit laborieuse, avant de s'éteindre devant les sourcils levés de ses compagnons.

\- Ouais, bon, je ne peux pas être un génie partout. Je n'ai pas une carte dans la tête, hein.

\- Mais moi, j'en ai une dans les mains, répliqua doctement le Fossoyeur, d'ors et déjà plongé dans celle-ci. Suisse, peut-être. Ou Allemagne. Vous préférez quoi ?

\- Les Allemands c'est des nazis.

\- Ta gueule, Panda.

\- On sort de cette voiture pour commencer, hein…

Obéissant à la remarque de Yéyé, ils s'extirpèrent de l'habitacle, attrapant au passage leurs sacs à dos respectifs, et sa guitare pour le musicien, qui n'avait pu se résoudre à partir sans. Victor et Patrick se chargèrent des sacoches supplémentaires contenant eau et nourriture, les autres s'étant délibérément écartés du coffre contenant ceux-ci. Ils ne daignèrent pas réagir aux regards noirs des deux porteurs, concentrés sur la carte de François.

\- C'est par-là, fit Leïzzy en désignant une direction aléatoire.

\- Non, contredit Yéyé en pointant du doigt l'autre côté, par-là.

\- Mais vous faites exprès d'être con ? râla le Fossoyeur. On va tout droit.

Il se baissa, ramassant sa pelle fétiche, qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner. Il avait longuement hésité entre elle et celle offerte par ce certain fan, ayant gravé un splendide _Dune_, mais à la classe, il avait choisi la sobre élégance et l'ancienneté, et paradait à présent, face au soleil entamant son déclin qui lui faisait plisser les yeux.

\- Bon, vous me suivez ? finit-il par s'exclamer, se retournant vers ses compagnons d'infortune restés immobiles.

Dans un concert de bougonnements ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui du second épisode du Donjon de Naheulbeuk, ils se mirent docilement en marche à sa suite.

* * *

_Et au final, quand vient nos dernières heures, quand la douleur, la solitude et la détresse nous noie, ne reste que le souvenir des rires._

_Parfois bien fragiles._

* * *

_La peur._

Elle prenait toute la place dans son esprit, envoyant sa sobre conscience dans ses enfers, pour que ne reste que l'instinctif, ce qui faisait de lui un animal. Il n'osait bouger, figé, une nausée latente envahissant peu à peu sa gorge alors qu'il sentait une bosse contre le bas de ses reins.

Il sentait l'acier froid sur sa peau, qu'il devinait acéré le fusil, lourd, reposant contre son torse, puisque son agresseur, visiblement habitué à manier d'imposantes armes, tenait les deux en sa possession dans une seule main le corps pressé contre son dos ses cheveux douloureusement tirés en arrière il entendait la respiration précipitée, rauque et malsaine de l'homme qui le menaçait il voyait ses amis, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et terreur mêlés, tendus, désirant ardemment le tirer de l'étreinte mortelle de l'inconnu. Mais rien, songeait-il, perdu, rien ne pourrait le sauver.

Le visage tordu d'une grimace de haine, ses deux compagnons allèrent s'asseoir docilement, jetant probablement leur vaine liberté pour garder sauf le prisonnier. Pour combien de temps, par ailleurs ? Ne valait-il pas mieux le sacrifier ? Qu'est-ce que ce nouveau gouvernement pouvait faire subir aux électrons libres de leur genre ?

Cette pensée, il l'avait alimentée presque à contrecœur dès le début de leur errance. Rester, c'est renoncer à sa chère liberté. Mais partir, n'est-ce pas mourir ? Valait-il vraiment mieux mourir debout que de vivre à genoux ? N'était-ce pas une erreur ?

Plus que du courage, tout cela n'était-il pas de la folie ?

Il avait tenté de garder ces songeries obsédantes loin de lui, aidé en cela par ses amis, dont l'humour parfois absurde arrivait sans peine à le plonger dans un état de conscience léger, paisible. Mais il était maintenant seul, une lame sur la gorge, chaque déglutition appuyant douloureusement sur le métal affûté, prêt à mourir d'un instant à l'autre, et maintenant, il doutait.

Y a-t-il pire que le doute ?

Il sentit l'homme bouger, la prise sur ses cheveux se relâcher, et, observant ses gestes du coin de l'œil, le vit pianoter sur un téléphone portable high-tech. Un SMS, probablement. Il ne devait pas l'envoyer, sut le prisonnier. Ou sinon, ils étaient foutus. Mais comment faire pour l'en empêcher, menacé comme il était ?

\- Bordel, plus de réseau, marmonna l'homme.

Un répit, se réjouit aussitôt le captif, un putain de _deus ex machina_, une foutue pirouette scénaristique de la part d'une autrice au pied du mur. Juste quelques minutes, un miracle, quelque chose pour le tirer de là. Il avait peur, peur de cet inconnu et de l'acier froid.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? agressa Antoine, qui s'était tassé sur lui-même, comme prêt à bondir. Loup. Juste à côté, Mathieu, s'accrochant à la cage de Wifi aux poils ébouriffés de peur, avec ses regards en coin et son rictus, ressemblait à un félin.

Aussi fauves qu'ils puissent sembler, ils étaient face à l'Homme, et se retrouvaient impuissants.

Un rire sinistre retentit à l'oreille du prisonnier, le glaçant.

\- Moi ? Rien. Eux ? Vous.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ? osa murmurer Nyo, torturé par cette question naïve.

Cela, ils ne l'avaient pas encore saisi. Que parfois, il n'y a pas besoin de raison, de but, de gratification. Que parfois, il n'est pas question d'adhérer à un ordre, à une puissance, de se revendiquer d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Parfois, il est juste question de cruauté. La plus gratuite, la plus simple.

Ces gens-là, dans les guerres, choisissent le camp qui leur permettra le plus facilement de s'adonner à leur besoin de faire souffrir, à leurs pulsions perverses.

Il était l'un d'eux. Vendre ces presque gamins, c'était un loisir amusant. La gratification qu'il en tirerait l'attirait. Être du côté des rebelles ne lui apportait rien.

Et, plus tard, bien plus tard, ils apprendraient que l'horreur peut se cacher au fond des yeux de leur plus proche ami, et de la plus innocente, en apparence, des personnes.

Tout le monde peut tomber.

Et souvent, il n'est pas possible de remonter. Alors, ne reste qu'une désescalade enivrante de violence et de sang. On s'y perd. On y meurt. On y vit. Il est possible qu'on y aime. Il est possible qu'on y haïsse.

Mais ne reste généralement que la froide et contrôlée violence, acérée, jouissive. Elle prend toute la place, devient un but et un moyen, un credo infernal. Notre vie tourne autour, toutes les autres sensations deviennent fades, inaccessibles, répugnantes. A la peur et à être le traqué, autant tuer. A la joie toujours plus lointaine et monotone, faut faire avec, on compose avec la violence.

On se jette dans les flammes, faut se laver avec. Assumer. Le rouge devient soit besoin, soit moyen de se sentir vivant. Et plus on souffre, plus on a souffert, plus frapper devient essentiel. Ce n'est pas à la portée de tous, mais c'est exaltant.

Indescriptible.

Est-ce que la morale peut rimer avec ?

L'homme ouvrit la bouche. Songeur. Il faisait doucement glisser sa lame sur la gorge de Nyo tétanisé. De sa main libre, il saisit le menton du dessinateur, fort, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau fine. Une aura puissamment malsaine émanait de lui, écœurante. De l'Humanité, cet être en était la lie.

Il s'apprêta à répondre.

Quand le premier des coups de feu brisa le silence.

Irrémédiablement.

* * *

Ah bah non, en fait. La prochaine fois, peut-être ?

#Gydias #Nyolo (pardon)

(j'ai aucune pitié, vous avez pas fini d'en baver)

(pour ceux tentés de partir, je rappelle qu'il y a du yaoi, dans cette fic #chantage)

(si cela en intéresse certains, y a le lien vers mon twitter sur mon profil ^^)

Sinon, j'ai appris récemment que Charlotte et David s'étaient séparés. C'est pas grave, du point de vue chronologique, ils étaient encore ensemble quand ils sont morts. Gni.


	11. Guerre et Espoir

JE SUIS EN VACANCES LALALALAAA. Du coup je vais avoir un minimum internet, notamment à partir du six. Enjoy putain.

Mais la fiction ne va pas s'arrêter, croyez-moi. (j'ai tellement hâte à chaque fois de sortir les chapitres, c'est dingue) (et j'avais tellement hâte de vous montrer celui, j'ai tellement ri en écrivant certains passages)

P'tite dédicace à TearyPhoenix, qui a reviewé beaucoup beaucoup, mais à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre x3

**/!\** J'ai pas honte de mon humour pourri, okay ? Et je rappelle que je ne veux aucun mal aux personnages que j'exploite honteusement.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Guerre et Espoir**

_J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre que non, nous n'étions pas des gens bien._

_J'aurais préféré ne jamais le savoir._

_Pour ne jamais douter._

_Ma chute me semblerait plus belle, si j'avais continué à me croire innocent._

* * *

Ils furent assourdis, hébétés, jusque quelques instants, par la violence du bruit. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils entendaient des coups de feu. Dans des films, des vidéos… Mais jamais, jamais dans la réalité. Jamais ce son si caractéristique n'avait hurlé près de leurs oreilles, les assourdissant en partie.

Nyo, peu à peu, sentit un poids sur ses épaules, sur son dos, et une humidité le long de sa gorge, chaude, tandis qu'il sentait le couteau s'en éloigner et le fusil quitter sa poitrine. Comme giflé, il fit soudainement un bond en avant, vers Mathieu et Antoine, trébucha, pour être rattrapé _in extremis_ par le plus grand qui s'était avancé.

S'accrochant à cette paire de bras comme à une bouée, il se retourna. Juste à temps pour voir l'inconnu chuter, s'affalant face contre terre, les yeux vitreux. De son dos jaillissait un geyser puissamment rouge, à l'odeur entêtante, ferreuse.

Derrière, se dévoila un groupe à l'air aussi perdu qu'eux. A leur tête, fier, droit, le visage sombre, cheveux hirsutes, InThePanda baissa lentement l'arme à feu qu'il tenait dans son poing, ses phalanges blanchies par la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa crosse. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le corps immobile, le regard vide de toute expression.

Tremblant, Nyo, le fixant sans dire mot, à l'image des autres, passa la main sur son front enfiévré, puis sur sa gorge, la retirant poisseuse et rougie. Il la contempla longuement, son cœur s'emballant brusquement après un bref tressaillement.

Alors seulement il s'écroula, échappant à l'étreinte d'Antoine, et vomit tout ce que son estomac contenait, pleurant sa peur, le dégoût confus que lui avait inspiré l'inconnu. Il se sentit vaguement soutenu par le chroniqueur de WTC, entendit les conversations affolées des autres comme dans un brouillard.

Il lui semblait que la lame glaciale, dans les dernières secondes du mort, se pressait encore contre sa gorge, l'entaillant, et que sa respiration sourde résonnait juste derrière lui.

* * *

_J'ai eu peur, ce jour-là. Pas seulement pour Nyo, le couteau de l'homme ayant superficiellement ripé sur sa peau. C'était impressionnant, mais pas très grave, quoique très éprouvant, même si j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre à quel point il était touché émotionnellement. Non, j'ai eu peur pour nous, même si j'ai tardé à comprendre pourquoi, et à quel point._

_Vic, ce jour-là, a tué. Sans aucune hésitation. Certes, il a sauvé Nyo, et cela, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Il a réagi pressé par l'urgence. Il l'a vu menacé, il a tiré. Mais malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, il a commis un crime fréquemment qualifié d'irréparable._

_Et avec le recul, avec l'expérience, après tout le reste, je me souviens d'avoir vu dans son regard cette lueur noire, cette flamme obscure, qui transparaissait, mystifiée, lorsqu'il jouait le Tueur, en ces temps maintenant si loin._

_Mais le temps des jeux était fini, justement._

_Vic avait tué._

_Et Vic changea._

* * *

Document 7 : compte-rendu de la commissaire Langlois. _Clair, bien formulé, s'attachant à tous les détails… C'est ce qui fait de la conclusion de l'enquête sur le meurtre de Jean Kellog non pas une rédaction dont l'on pourrait se passer mais bel et bien un élément indispensable de cet ouvrage._

L'individu Jean Kellog, homme caucasien âgé de 38 ans, fut retrouvé dans la forêt de Lance le 23 mai à 10h32. Il était dans un état de décomposition avancé et, selon la médecin légiste, aurait été tué une quinzaine de jours avant d'être trouvé.

Il était face contre terre, la base de la nuque trouée par une balle de calibre 5 qui l'a tué sur le coup. Son sang avait séché autour de lui, et la quantité laisse penser qu'il n'a pas été déplacé après sa mort, et qu'il est donc décédé dans les bois.

Il avait un couteau près de la main gauche, et un fusil d'assaut SIG 550, arme suisse, près de la droite. Aucune douille n'a été trouvée, et il ne manque aucune balle aux chambres. Sur la lame du couteau, imbibé de son sang, a été repéré un autre échantillon sanguin, et des fragments de chair le long de la lame laissent penser qu'il s'en est servi superficiellement, bien que l'on ignore dans quel but. Il avait ses papiers d'identité sur lui, ainsi qu'un téléphone portable déchargé. Selon l'historique, il aurait tenté de joindre la police, approximativement le jour de sa mort.

Kellog était un homme sans histoire, célibataire et sans enfants, de la petite ville de Mironde. Facteur, il est décrit par ses voisins comme quelqu'un de calme, amical. La présence du fusil à ses côtés n'a toujours pas été élucidée mais il se pourrait qu'il se le soit procuré en Suisse, étant de double nationalité franco-suisse.

Son meurtrier reste introuvable à ce jour.

_Bien que personne ne le sût à l'époque, Mr Kellog était tombé sur un des groupes de rebelles, et s'y serait confronté, avant d'être pris à revers par un second. Il a été abattu très lâchement, dans le dos, et n'aura même pas eu le mérite d'emporter l'un des insurgés dans sa tombe – le couteau n'ayant infligé qu'une blessure superficielle._

_Quelques mois après la fin de la Rébellion, il fut canonisé par Luther, pour sa bravoure._

* * *

Ils se foutaient d'elle.

Elle ne voyait d'autres possibilités.

\- Des _grenades_ ? répéta-t-elle, se sentant bouillir.

Impassible, Antinéa acquiesça. Dès que Logan avait surgi des entrailles du souterrain – qui lui avaient d'ailleurs servi à parcourir la ville sans se faire appréhender – elle lui avait sauté dessus, brûlant d'envie de savoir si elle avait réussi à trouver ce mystérieux coffre.

Et non contente de lui avoir dévoilé son improbable contenu, la punk refusait d'expliquer comment elle avait eu vent de son existence, ni comment elle s'était procuré la clé qui avait permis à la jeune femme d'entrer dans le bâtiment en construction.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ?

Le ton de l'écrivaine était accusateur. La cheffe grimaça, comprenant tout ce que sous-entendait sa vis-à-vis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? assena-t-elle. Que l'on était des enfants de chœur ? Que l'on gagne des guerres avec un joli sourire ? Non. On vainc la violence, grâce à la violence.

\- La violence pour amener la paix ? railla Logan.

Et il n'y avait aucune trace de doute dans le regard de la punk lorsqu'elle répondit par l'affirmative, plongeant l'écrivaine dans un abîme de perplexité et de questions sans réponses. N'y avait-il vraiment que cette solution ?

Etait-il impossible de garder ses mains vierges de sang en temps de guerre ?

* * *

_J'ai froid. J'ai peur. J'ai faim. Le sol sous moi est glacé, trempé, et j'ai l'impression que l'eau de pluie se fraye un chemin jusque dans mes os, les faisant devenir verre, cassant. Une pichenette, et je cesse d'exister._

_Depuis combien de temps n'aie-je pas fait un vrai repas ? Depuis combien de temps n'aie-je pas vu ma famille, mes amis ? _

_Le pire, n'est-ce pas le rouge sur mes mains tremblantes ? Oh, je ne le vois pas. Mais il est là. Il s'infiltre dans mon cœur, mon esprit, et me hurle des malédictions et des insultes._

_« Meurtrier ! »_

_Oui, je suis un meurtrier. Sans vraiment avoir tué, mais j'ai approuvé d'autres l'ayant fait._

_Oui, je suis un meurtrier._

_Et jamais je ne demanderais pardon._

_Pas maintenant que j'ai tout perdu._

* * *

\- Elle ne mange pas…

\- Lui non plus…

\- Ils ne parlent pas. Bougent à peine.

\- Un peu… un peu comme s'ils étaient morts.

\- Une bière, ça leur ferait du bien, non ?

\- Bob, quand tu t'y mets, t'es vraiment trop con. Ou alcoolique. Je ne sais plus.

A l'écart du reste du groupe, le pyrobarbare susnommé et Benzaie couvaient du regard le centre des préoccupations de tous depuis quelques jours : Ana et Links, qui ressemblaient tous deux à des zombies, que ce soit pour l'activité cérébrale ou l'état avancé de décomposition. Mais comme le cœur battait encore, eh bien, ils n'étaient pas exactement des morts-vivants, comme aurait pu faire remarquer l'un des deux zombies en question.

\- C'est peut-être un rituel vaudou, non ?

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Ben, j'ai vu un épisode du PsyLab, un jour… Y avait une femme d'Haïti, et elle parlait du vaudou…

\- Benzaie, tu passes trop de temps sur Internet.

\- J'ai de la marge. Mathieu et Antoine font pire.

A la mention de leurs deux collègues et du média tant chéri, le silence revint. Ils se demandaient tous deux ce qu'il était advenu de tous leurs amis – ou pas – dont ils n'avaient quasiment plus de nouvelles, malgré l'appui involontaire de la radio. Et, à vrai dire, ils se seraient bien passés de la dernière information perçue, à propos de la mort de Charlotte, Jérémy et David. Les deux survivants semblaient prêts à les rejoindre dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Avec un soupir, Bob baissa son regard sur le sandwich infect qu'il tentait de manger depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il aurait vendu son âme pour un McDo. Tout, plutôt que cette espèce d'éponge sans goût.

La nourriture, au départ, avait été entassée dans un petit bac réfrigéré, qui avait été bourré de bouteilles d'eau gelée, afin de garder la température au plus bas. Mais l'une d'elle s'était percée, et, depuis, ils mangeaient de l'eau. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment agréable, loin de là.

\- Bon, allez, leur hurla Fred, ramenez vos miches, on dégage !

\- C'est ma bagnole, protesta Benzaie, c'est moi qui décide quand on part !

\- Tu veux vraiment subir la colère de l'Enfant de Juron ? gueula l'illuminé en chemise jaune en réponse.

Certes, il pourrait paraître surprenant que, dans une fuite ayant pour but de sauver leur peau, les personnages aient emporté leurs vêtements de youtubers, tel que la veste rouge pour Bob, ou la chemise hawaïenne horrible pour le Grenier. Il s'agissait en fait de symbolisme, et d'y trouver du réconfort, comme on peut en chercher dans une écharpe rendue rugueuse par le temps, qu'on a portée pendant des années.

Chacun avait pris, dans la limite du pratique, du confort et du possible, leurs habits fétiches. Benzaie, Ana, Links et Seb étaient fringués en noir, avec des symboles plutôt métalleux ou geek sur leurs hauts, par exemple – les deux rescapés étant vêtus des habits de leurs collègues, n'ayant rien d'autre avec eux que les vêtements qu'ils portaient lorsqu'ils avaient été trouvés.

\- Tu ne peux rien face à ma Wii U !

\- Si tu savais où je vais te la mettre, ta Wii, je crois que tu fuirais tellement loin que…

\- Licorne ! hurla sans raison Seb, ce qui poussa évidemment Bob à chanter la musique des licornes qu'il préférait.

_J'aime les licornes et leurs jolies cornes_

_Elles ont un pelage semblable aux nuages_

_Elles sont si gentilles, avec leurs amis_

_Même si elles pratiquent la sodo…_

Il fut brusquement bousculé par Benzaie, qui voulait poursuivre tranquillement sa paisible et champêtre discussion avec son collègue testeur de jeux. Cependant, ils furent tous deux coupés par un soupir amusé.

Tournant tous la tête, ils aperçurent Ana, tirée de sa léthargie, qui affichait un pâle sourire. Assis à côté d'elle, Links s'obstinait dans son mutisme, mains jointes, tête baissée.

\- Ana, bredouilla, soufflé, Seb.

Aucun d'eux n'osa parler plus, comme craignant de briser cet espoir qui grandissait en eux. Ils désiraient de tout leur être que la jeune femme achève sa résurrection, qu'elle se redresse, qu'elle revienne dans le monde des vivants. Elle, et puis, pourquoi pas Links ? Si l'une y arrive, pourquoi pas l'autre ?

La critique de cinéma se releva, promenant son regard sur les environs. Une aire de pique-nique abandonnée… Depuis combien de temps voguait-elle sur l'océan de son inconscience ? s'interrogeait-elle. Depuis combien de temps son fragile esquif, synonyme de sa raison, menaçait de sombrer et de l'emporter au fond des abîmes ? Trop, décida-t-elle.

Il était temps de se reprendre.

Une flamme de haine pure s'alluma dans ses yeux. Une vague de rage de vivre déferla de son cœur, la secoua, lui fit faire un pas en avant, l'éloignant de son ami toujours perdu dans sa peine.

Il était temps de frapper à son tour.

\- Allons-y, déclara-t-elle sèchement. On a un dictateur à tuer et des morts à venger.

Il était temps de se battre.

Alors, tout doucement, Alexis releva la tête, contemplant la jeune femme comme on admire un ange guerrier semblant invincible. Dans ses pupilles, une lueur vacillante s'éleva, bougie hésitante. Il aurait suffi d'un souffle pour éteindre cette conscience tentant de refaire surface.

Oui…

Il était temps, tout simplement.

* * *

_L'espoir, parfois, n'est qu'une illusion._

_Il nous fait redresser la tête, nous fait doucement sourire avant de, sauvage, cruel, brutal, nous emporter jusqu'en Enfer, avant de nous descendre plus bas que terre, avant de nous détruire en milliards d'éclats, avant de nous tuer, encore, encore, encore._

_Mensonge !_

_L'espoir est un mensonge !_

* * *

Il y eut un moment, bref moment, où ils se regardèrent, saisis, hésitant. D'un côté, Mathieu, Antoine, Nyo, relevé tant bien que mal par le chevelu. De l'autre, François, Patrick, Yéyé et Leïzzy, cette inconnue surgie dans leur vie sans prévenir. Entre eux, le corps encore chaud de cet homme sans âme. Entre eux, son remplaçant, Victor, qui, refusant de croiser leurs regards, gardait braqués ses yeux sur le sol et le cadavre.

_Il a tué_, songeait chacun, leurs pensées formant une houle qui menaçait de noyer le meurtrier.

Leur ami, aussi.

_Il a sauvé_ finit par s'imposer à tous. Il a sauvé Nyo, et probablement Mathieu et Antoine dans la foulée. Il a tué, oui, mais pour tous les sauver.

Alors, pour un bref moment, ils oublièrent le sang qui tachait le sol.

Dans un torrent de joie et d'hurlements, ils se rencontrèrent, tels deux vagues, s'enlacèrent, tous ensembles, sans oublier l'insolite Leïzzy un peu abasourdie ou le tout nouveau Tueur qui, encore ahuri, se laissa effleurer par ces mains folles cherchant à échanger un peu de chaleur humaine, à oblitérer pour un moment leur fuite pour se réjouir de leurs retrouvailles dans un flot sans sens de paroles.

\- Mais t'as vraiment emporté ta pelle ?

\- Yéyé il a pris sa guitare, hein… Et Mathieu son chat, tiens.

\- Ma guitare vous emmerde.

\- On aura bien besoin de l'aide de Satan, crois-moi.

\- Pupuce et moi, c'est pour la vie ! Jamais je ne l'aurais laissée derrière moi !

\- Mais… Mais !

\- Ils en ont trop pris, gros !

\- Mathieu, tu es une caricature de toi-même.

\- La caricature, gamin, elle va t'enfoncer le manche de cette pelle dans…

\- Pas touche à Pupuce !

\- De cette guitare ?

\- Non ! De ton chat ?

\- Non !

\- Je suis pour le chat !

\- Vic, tu fais peur. Arrête de sourire comme ça. Arrêtez de me regarder, en fait.

\- Au bar de Buscaron !

\- Patrick aussi, en a trop pris.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- _Mais ce soiiiiiiir, je ne dors pas dans ma chambre ! Car ce soiiiiiir…_

\- Faites taire Yéyé, je crois que Leïzzy est en train de mourir noyée…

\- Non, mais, je, pas du tout !

\- Ah, elle s'appelle Leïzzy ?

\- C'est un nom ?

\- C'est toujours plus classe qu'Antoine, eh.

\- Mais !

\- Deux fois qu'il se fait moucher, ça devient une habitude. Enchanté, Leïzzy, je suis Mathieu.

\- Je blblblblbl.

\- Ah, je crois qu'elle le savait déjà.

\- C'est intéressant, une fangirl en pleine crise de bullage.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de la tête que tu as faite en rencontrant Mathieu pour la première fois ?

\- Mais ! François, t'avais promis de rien dire !

\- Le premier qui en parle, je le tue.

\- Oooh, il s'est passé quoi ? C'était sexuel ? Yaoi ?

\- Obsédée.

\- Comme toi.

\- Marions-nous.

\- Je suis polygame.

\- Oh. Marions-nous avec Yéyé.

\- Ouais, allez.

\- Eh, j'ai mon mot à dire !

\- Que dalle !

Et au milieu de cette étrange effervescence, semblable à une soirée post-examens d'étudiants à moitié bourrés, Nyo se tenait, droit, perdu, hésitant, ne sachant comment réagir devant cette masse riante, encore sonné. Ce fut finalement Yéyé le premier à le remarquer seul. Le prenant amicalement par la main, il l'attira un peu à l'écart, près d'un tronc renversé.

\- Assis-toi, proposa-t-il doucement, je vais soigner ta gorge.

Un brin calmé, les autres affluèrent, discutant plus calmement des derniers jours passés, critiquant Luther. En se mentant un peu, on aurait pu se croire après une convention, au Dernier Bar Avant La Fin Du Monde, autour de quelques bières, cafés et chocolats, débattant sur la dernière loi. Pour l'occasion, ils abordèrent celle interdisant les rassemblements de plus de quatre personnes, et le cauchemar qui en résultait pour les bars, restaurants, cinés et autres structure accueillant du monde, qui devaient alors payer une taxe faramineuse et accepter la présence de soldats pour être autorisé à accueillir du monde.

Pendant ce temps, Yéyé sortit de son sac un petit nécessaire de pharmacie, en tira du coton, du désinfectant, piqua une bouteille d'eau, et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie s'étalant sur la gorge du plus jeune, sous l'œil intéressé de François et Patrick. Ses doigts glissaient en douceur sur la peau pâle, attentifs aux réactions du blessé, le rassurant un peu de par leur chaleur amicale.

\- Ce n'est pas bête, d'avoir emporté un peu de pharmacie, réfléchit le critique de cinéma.

\- Les Fossoyeurs, ils n'ont pas +4 de résistance aux maladies ?

\- A cause des cadavres, tu veux dire ? Ouais. Mais on a -2 de résistance au soleil, on crame facilement.

\- Et les nécrophiles ? Rapport aux maladies ?

\- Oh… Comme Vic ? Ils sont invincibles, je crois. Ou alors, ça dépend de l'état de fraîcheur… Brr, c'est immonde…

Les ignorant, Yéyé acheva paisiblement son soin par un bandage propre, qu'il enroula précautionneusement autour du cou de son patient.

\- Voilà, fit-il, satisfait. Faudra juste changer régulièrement le bandage, désinfecter… Cela devrait aller. Je t'aiderais, si besoin.

\- Merci, marmonna le jeune, esquissant un sourire un brin fragile.

Inquiet pour le dessinateur, le musicien s'apprêtait à s'enquérir un peu plus de son état de santé, dont mental – se faire menacer par un mec crevant ensuite sur notre dos, ce n'est pas vraiment la situation rêvée – quand Mathieu reprit les choses en main.

\- Bon, allez, exigea-t-il. Tout le monde prend ses affaires, et on suit Nyo jusqu'à la maison qu'il a repérée.

Docile, l'assemblée se leva, s'épousseta, rassembla ses affaires. Le guide désigné fit de même, retrouva ses cartes, qui lui avaient échappée des mains lorsqu'ils s'étaient faits menacés. A ce souvenir, il frissonna, nauséeux, pour se reprendre presque aussitôt. Ne pas s'effondrer, ne surtout pas s'effondrer, se répéta-t-il comme un mantra en repérant leur position sur les cartes.

A ses côtés, Victor se faisait le même serment. Dans ses yeux, la peur, le dégoût et le regret se battait avec une lumière noire, terriblement envoûtante, terriblement forte, terriblement douce.

Et de la victoire, dépendait son Humanité.

* * *

Elle vous a plus, la discussion du tréfonds des enfers ? :D

Et la semi-résurrection d'Ana et Links ? (pas vrai, JustePhi ? :p)

PS : regardez PsyLab, c'est le bien (en plus, je crois qu'ils vivent pas en France, ça veut dire que dans la fic ils seraient encore vivants, les fourbes).

Il y a 1.200 vues et 50 reviews sur la fic, j'vous aime *coeur*


	12. Etoiles

Au cas où, je rappelle que l'acronyme « SV » signifie Sans Visage.

Salut tout spécial à EliCodex qui a fait un magnifique commentaire en live sur le chapitre onze, sur Twitter. C'était beauw putain.

PS : j'aime ITP. Désolée.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Etoiles**

Document 8 : Description de l'Opération Grise, menée par la Résistance_**.**_ _Document trouvé dans le sous-sol du 3, rue Saint-Jean, Alesville. La maison, appartenant à Sonia Eijavik, fille de Tarja Eijavik et Marco Lära, servait de siège à la Résistance de la ville. Suite aux déclarations de l'individu byA42, les Sans-Visages ont pu retrouver la bâtisse (cf. doc 9)._

_Le document est clair, aéré, précis, sans ratures, rédigé dans une encre noire, à l'écriture sèche et droite. D'après Marietta Lancet, experte en graphologie, le propriétaire de cette écriture serait quelqu'un de déterminé, refusant la faiblesse, sévère et habitué à se faire obéir. Un-e militaire, probablement._

_Les annotations en italique sont du chef d'Assaut SV Lyan Bartrez._

Ordre de mission : Opération Grise. Date : à préciser (avril-mai). _Date : 2 avril_

Objectif : porter un coup aux SV, à travers leurs membres et leurs équipements de combat. Les décourager. Atteindre leur moral. _Objectif atteint_

Sous-objectifs : encourager notre Résistance, faire parler d'elle, encourager les autres à prendre contact avec nous. Tester l'agente LL. _Qui est-elle ? But atteint ? Pas de trace d'autres R._

Déroulement 1 : – repérage de la Cible (J.) _Jean ?_

– récupérer la clé (M.) _Matteo_

– envoyer LL ramener des grenades _Qui est-elle (re) ?_

– attendre deux semaines _17j._

Déroulement 2 : – prendre les souterrains (section Ez) _Nord de la ville_

– diviser en 4 groupes : L, Sa, A / S, B, - /K, -, H, Ab / LL, M, J

– assiéger la Cible de 4 directions différentes (E / N / S / O)

\- une grenade par personne : les lancer à environ 10-20 m de la Cible _Un des groupes n'a rien fait_

– survivre, abandonner ceux repérés/blessés _Non respecté, pourquoi ?_

* * *

Logan se sentait nerveuse, sur le qui-vive, des impulsions électriques secouant régulièrement son corps tout entier. Le stress lui donnait tantôt envie de hurler, tantôt envie de tout casser. Cependant, elle se contraignait au calme, à l'impassibilité, faisant crisser son ongle sur la crosse de son Desert Eagle.

Pour l'occasion, ils étaient tous en tenue militaire ou, pour certains d'entre eux, dans un camaïeu sobre de noir et de gris. Chacun détenait une, voire deux armes pour Matteo et Sonia. Si les chefs et la prestigieuse nordique les avaient gardés au fourreau, avec la tranquille assurance qui trahissait l'habitude, les autres serraient leurs revolvers entre leurs mains tremblantes, inexpérimentées. A leurs ceintures, des lampes-torches, encore éteintes.

\- Bon, fit la voix intransigeante d'Antinéa, vous êtes prêts ?

Ils hochèrent automatique la tête, en silence. Même Luc se faisait discret, les mains serrées sur son Colt.

\- Alors, on y va.

Se détournant d'eux, la cheffe glissa son corps athlétique dans l'ouverture de la trappe et disparut dans l'obscurité. Sans une once d'hésitation, Jean l'imita. Luc les suivit, puis ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de s'abîmer dans la contemplation du gouffre d'obscurité sous ses pas. Elle le savait peu profond, au point que l'échelle, pour la descente, devenait accessoire, mais l'attraction que le tunnel exerçait sur elle lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas de fond.

A son côté, elle sentait le poids d'une des grenades qu'elle avait contribué à acquérir. Quand elle y pensait, une forte nausée se saisissait d'elle.

Est-on vraiment obligé de faire la guerre pour remporter la paix ? Cette dernière n'est-elle donc qu'un trophée ?

Elle doutait.

Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était fou, inhumain. Cela ne correspondait pas à ses principes, à sa morale, à son caractère de pacifiste. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle restât en arrière. Mais elle n'avait osé, tout comme elle n'avait pas protesté plus que ça lorsque les deux chefs avaient exposé leur plan.

Peut-être était-elle lâche.

Peut-être que la guerre était nécessaire.

Elle fit un pas en avant et disparut à son tour dans l'ouverture béante.

Oui…

Peut-être que la morale est un principe stupide.

* * *

_C'est triste, mais vrai._

_Nos principes n'étaient qu'illusions. Je me suis menti pendant longtemps, prétendant m'y être tenu, laissant d'autres, perdus, effarés, torturés, assumer à ma place le sang qui tachait mes mains. Je m'en veux, maintenant, pour la lumière noire qui les a saisis. J'y suis pour quelque chose._

_J'aurais dû les rassurer. Leur dire que j'étais aussi responsable, bien que je n'ai pas appuyé sur la détente. Leur offrir mon affection, les écouter, ne pas les laisser errer._

_Ils se sont égarés dans l'enfer de leur esprit, dans la cruauté toute nouvelle de ce monde d'obscurité. Ils ont succombé, abandonné, ont donné libre cours à l'instinct animal qui s'était réveillé en eux. Pour nous. Pour nous sauver, ils ont tué._

_C'est aussi de ma faute._

_Cette lumière noire, j'aurais dû les aider à la combattre._

_Au final, cela n'aurait rien changé. Nous allons tous mourir quand même._

_Mais, pour leurs derniers jours, j'aurais pu leur permettre de vivre un peu plus heureux, de ne pas se haïr. J'aurais pu leur apporter la paix d'esprit, les tirer de la solitude._

_C'est l'une des choses que je regrette. Je ne suis pas le seul responsable, certes. Mais cela ne change rien._

_Je les ai regardés sombrer._

_Eux._

_Ceux qui ont tout fait pour nous sauver._

_Je suis lâche._

* * *

Victor sentait peser sur les lui les regards interrogatifs du reste du groupe. Il ne tentait pas de les affronter, détournant le sien, de peur d'y lire du mépris, de l'horreur, une accusation. De peur d'y lire ce que lui-même éprouvait à son encontre.

Une vague nausée tordait son estomac, sa gorge. Il revoyait encore et encore, devant ses paupières à demi baissées, le corps s'effondrer, la fleur écarlate sur le dos de l'homme qu'il avait tué. Il avait été si simple de se saisir de son arme, jusque-là docilement camouflée, de baisser le cran de sûreté et de tirer… Si simple que cela en devenait douloureux, effrayant.

Trop simple.

Il se sentait écartelé entre des sentiments contradictoires. Le dégoût, d'abord, et la haine. Il se haïssait d'avoir tué, d'être devenu un meurtrier. Il ne pourra jamais se défaire de cette étiquette. Il ne pourra jamais se laver assez les mains pour se débarrasser du sang qui les entachait. Prétendre le contraire serait une erreur, et reviendrait à se berner d'illusions qui, tôt ou tard, se briseraient quand même devant la réalité.

Dans le même temps, il ne pouvait que se réjouir d'avoir sauvé Nyo. De ce qu'il en avait compris, l'homme était quelqu'un de dangereux, de fou, et il parvenait sans mal à lire la faiblesse, la peur et l'épuisement sur le visage de son ami. C'était lui, ou le jeune dessinateur. Son réflexe, incontrôlable, avait permis de le sauver.

Mais la peur, dangereuse, latente, restait.

Peur d'avoir perdu son Humanité.

D'être passé de l'état d'étoile à celui de lame filante.

C'était une chose, de jouer un Tueur, un psychopathe. C'en était une autre d'en devenir un.

Le pire, songea-t-il, perdu dans sa solitude, était sans doute le frisson de plaisir et de puissance qui avait suivi la mise à mort, qui l'avait pris de court.

Effrayant.

Enivrant.

Tuer, c'était allumer une flamme noire, envoûtante, sournoise, dont le doux poison corrompait ceux qui se hasardaient à l'admirer trop longtemps. Il était facile, trop facile, de se penser soudainement immortel, il était trop facile de se laisser noyer par la culpabilité. Le résultat final dépendait bien souvent de la personnalité de la personne, et de ceux présents pour lui.

Victor était seul.

Et Victor avait un esprit fort.

Brûlant sous le regard hésitant des autres, à la fois si proches et si éloignés, son esprit vacilla un bref instant, où lumières et ténèbres s'affrontèrent dans une lutte acharnée. De l'extérieur, son visage n'était qu'un masque impassible, dans lequel se reflétaient les émotions de ses compagnons.

Une pensée, soudaine, lui traversa l'esprit. Le combat qui se déroulait en lui, la culpabilité, le doute, cette joie étrange et malsaine… Tout cela, il pouvait l'épargner aux autres. Il n'était pas stupide, ni naïf. Luther voulait leur peau, et ils rencontreraient certainement d'autres personnes désirant leur mort, et ayant les capacités d'arriver à leurs fins. Il pouvait prendre sur lui la responsabilité des prochains cadavres qui se dresseraient sur leur chemin.

Il pouvait tenter d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait.

Ou il pouvait épargner aux autres de devenir meurtriers à leur tour.

La lumière de son âme se fractura en un millier de fragments d'étoiles.

Il releva doucement la tête. Dans ses iris, s'élevait une flamme noire, déterminée.

* * *

_Mais je me suis contenté de le regarder, comme les autres. Il avait beau prétendre le contraire, rire quand il évoquait ses actes de barbarie, nous gratifier d'un sourire sadique pour nous effrayer, je sais maintenant qu'il souffrait atrocement._

_Qu'il était seul. Qu'il se sentait perdu._

_Qu'il avait peur, qu'il avait mal._

_Que cette lumière noire l'éblouissait autant qu'elle le terrifiait._

_En quelque sorte, cette fille fut un peu ce que nous aurions dû être pour lui : une aide morale, quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre, le conseiller, l'écouter. Parce qu'elle était comme lui. Ils étaient l'un pour l'autre des bouées dans la tourmente, un abri dans la tempête, et à la fois une menace redoutable, les seuls à pouvoir se faire vraiment du mal. _

_C'est ce qu'elle m'a lancé, une fois, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Elle m'a insulté, traité de lâche. Sur le coup, j'en ai gardé de la rancune, avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir, d'observer._

_Je vous demande pardon._

_Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser errer seuls._

* * *

Luc ne resta pas longtemps muet. Bien vite, il se mit à piailler à voix basse, parlant de tout et de rien, excédant les autres membres du petit groupe, qui pour l'occasion avaient été rejoints par trois gamins et une adulte habitant habituellement à l'extérieur de la base.

Sonia, exaspérée, finit par faire volteface, braquant son imposant Glock sur le front de l'impertinent. Tout son corps s'était tendu comme un arc, et elle semblait à deux doigts de lui faire sauter la cervelle.

\- La ferme, siffla-t-elle, ou je te règle ton compte.

Logan admira sa maîtrise de la parole. Elle-même, lorsqu'elle s'énervait, avait tendance à bafouiller, s'emmêler, et finissait généralement par tenter de frapper, ce qui était parfois bien plus simple qu'essayer d'expliquer à quelqu'un à quel point il est stupide et mérite l'exécution simple à la nazi.

Et hop, un point Godwin pour la route.

\- Calmez-vous, ordonna Antinéa, décevant quelques-uns des jeunes gens qui, avides, guettaient la moindre parcelle de violence afin d'éteindre un peu leur anxiété maladive.

Avec une grimace, la splendide nordique baissa son arme et se détourna brusquement du châtain maussade, qui n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être fait menacé. Le groupe replongea alors dans un silence tendu et morne. Autour d'eux, les murs humides du souterrain semblaient vouloir se refermer sur eux pour les annihiler dans une étreinte de pierre.

Ce qui aurait peut-être mieux valu, songeait Logan. Tout plutôt que cette sinistre mascarade à laquelle elle participait de son plein gré. Une fois tout ceci finit, elle aurait du sang sur les mains, malgré et envers ses jolis principes.

Et elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de s'affronter ensuite dans un miroir.

Si elle tuait, restait-elle pour autant humaine ? N'était-elle plus qu'un semblant d'être, un fantôme cruel et haï de tous ?

Enfin…

Advienne que pourra.

Ils finirent par parvenir à une place percée d'une rangée de tunnels étirant leurs parois dans les ténèbres. Les deux chefs se figèrent et se tournèrent vers leur troupe docile. Leurs yeux, électrique ou d'acier, semblaient sonder l'âme de chacun, dévoilant toutes leurs pensées, mettant à nu leurs secrets.

Presque malgré elle, Logan se sentit à la fois écrasée et sublimée par le charisme de ces êtres hors du commun. Les deux personnages étaient fétus de paille dans une tempête, souverains d'un château de carte, chefs d'une bande sans liens forts unissant les uns avec les autres. Ils les conduisaient à la mort, à moins que ce ne soit à la liberté, sans hésiter, sans douter d'eux ou des leurs.

Ce qui se trouvait à la fin du chemin n'avait finalement plus d'importance.

Faits et nés pour diriger, leurs regards exaltaient, encourageaient. D'humains, Logan et ses pairs se sentirent devenir étoiles.

Et peu importait que ce fut étoiles de destruction.

\- Nous allons vous diviser en quatre groupes, énuméra Antinéa, brisant le moment. Luc, Sônya, avec moi. Sonia, Bastien, avec l'une des jumelles, Henri, Hugo et Abdel iront avec l'autre. Logan, Matteo et Jean ensembles.

Se disant, elle désignait une ouverture de tunnel à chaque groupe.

\- Vous partirez par le tunnel que je vous ai désigné. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, quinze pour Jean, vous devriez atteindre une trappe. Prenez-là, et dirigez-vous vers le siège des SV. Il devrait être facilement repérable, il y a une haute tour blanche juste à côté qui vous aidera à vous repérer. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ?

Satisfaite par l'approbation générale, Ant leur ordonna d'un geste de la main de se mettre en route. Après s'être assuré qu'ils avaient compris ses directives, adressant un dernier salut à son co-chef, elle se dirigea avec Luc et Sônya, une petite brune d'origine indienne, dans la galerie qu'elle s'était attribuée.

Dociles et silencieux, Logan et Matteo emboîtèrent le pas à Jean à travers les circonvolutions hasardeuses du chemin de pierre qui leur avait été délégué. Le long couloir était régulièrement percé de niches, de portes, de trappes, voire d'autres tunnels, mais jamais le chef du groupe n'hésitait. La jeune femme marchait à ses côtés, ses tresses noires rassemblées dans un élastique, le roux un peu en arrière.

Jamais, songea-t-elle en pensant à lui, elle ne l'avait vu sourire. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle était dans l'organisation, mais jamais une grimace amusée ou de plaisir n'avait étiré les lèvres pâles de son pair. Pourquoi ?

\- Logan.

L'appelée sursauta légèrement, habituée au mutisme de Jean, et tourna la tête vers lui, croisant son œil acéré.

Acier, orage…

\- Méfie-toi de Luc, murmura-t-il, sans aucune raison.

Fronçant les sourcils – Luc avait beau être par moment insupportable et bien trop insouciant, elle ne voyait aucune raison de se défier de lui – elle s'apprêtait à lui demander d'expliciter, rendue inquiète par son ton tendu et les circonstances, quand ils arrivèrent à la trappe désirée.

Quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées comme en un battement de cœur, rumina la jeune femme. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais arriver.

Luc quitta son esprit, et elle se centra sur la suite des évènements, et le danger immédiat.

Une dernière fois, elle et Jean se scrutèrent, avant de prendre le chemin qui les mènerait soit à la mort, une mort vaine, soit sur la route difficile et hasardeuse de leur liberté à retrouver.

Et, pour la première fois, dans l'acier imperturbable, elle perçut le doute.

Destructeur.

Il arrivait qu'une lame en acier se brise. De son vivant, elle laisse des cicatrices, vite oubliées, comme souvenir de son passage. Les corps se perdent, disparaissent. L'orage, lui, rugissant, ne cessera jamais de menacer, gravé dans les murs détruits, dans les forêts renversées.

Logan se sentit s'éloigner de sa condition d'étoile. La chute, douloureuse, la terrifia et, désespérée, elle se raccrocha à l'espoir, tandis que sur un geste de Jean elle se hissait dehors.

Juste encore un peu…

* * *

_Que devient une étoile qui se brise ?_

_Poussière amère, poussière mortuaire._

_Liberté, liberté déchue, je murmure ton nom, mais me répondras-tu ?_

* * *

Il n'y avait que le silence, assourdissant, dans la voiture. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait regarder Ana ou Links, qui, imperturbables, perdus dans de noirs songes, fixaient le paysage s'étalant derrière les fenêtres. Quelques heures auparavant, la critique avait expliqué à ses confrères ce qui les avait conduit, elle et Alexis, à s'affaler à moitié morts sur le bord de route. Le Breut l'avait écoutée avec une très grande attention.

Ana avait vu le reproche silencieux au fond de ses yeux. Il ne s'en rendait probablement même pas compte, mais une part de lui en voulait à la youtubeuse. Elle n'était pour rien dans la mort de ses frères et de Charlotte, il le savait pertinemment.

Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que lui en vouloir.

Le visage sombre, Ana se sentait comme une étoile fêlée et sur le point de se briser, comme une lumière à l'apogée de son agonie. A ses côtés, Links partageait cette impression.

Il aurait suffi d'un rien pour les réduire en poussière.

* * *

Document 9 : feuille tirée d'un cahier de brouillon. _Le cahier d'où a été tiré ce document a été découvert dans le bâtiment 45b, dans lequel s'attardèrent longuement les insurgés, dans le hangar à l'écart, plus précisément. La feuille est dans un assez bon état. Elle fut trouvée couverte de poussière, due au temps passé._

_On y trouve des phrases, le plus souvent rayées avec rage, comme si la personne les ayant écrites en avait honte. Celles encore lisibles sont très sombres, et témoigne d'un état d'esprit agité. On retrouve notamment les mots et expressions : « cassé », « courant à la défaite », « tout cela paraissait inutile », « moins qu'humaine, je vaux autant qu'eux »._

_D'après les comparaisons et analyses graphologiques, l'écriture appartiendrait à la dénommée Lena El Makir. Selon la psychologue en charge de son dossier, elle était réputée comme appréciant écrire. On pourrait en conclure qu'elle tentât, dans sa fuite, de continuer sa passion, apparemment en vain._

_La feuille est aussi couverte d'étoiles à cinq branches, en général griffonnées et mal faites. La majorité est dessinée fêlée, voire cassée en plusieurs fragments. Trois d'entre elles ont été violemment raturées. Dans les deux plus belles, un ballon a été dessiné. _

_Selon Albert Murray, spécialisé en histoire de la musique, ce symbole, particulier, est celui d'un musicien peu connu, et faisant très justement partie des insurgés. Il aurait été interpellé, d'après son dossier, pour incitation au téléchargement illégal, incitation à la révolte, pansexualité narcissique (note : affichée sans honte), propos choquants (tenus notamment dans ses chansons « Complice par le silence » et « Monsieur le Clown », « Je ne suis pas une erreur »), critique de la société, des industries dont musicales et du système… En bref, un personnage peu recommandable._

_Nous ignorons tout des liens unissant ces deux personnages, bien qu'il soit fort possible que cela s'arrête à l'admiration d'une fane pour son idole se reflétant dans ses esquisses inconscientes ; les phrases lisibles du document, nécessitant un esprit plus éveillé, traitant d'un tout autre sujet._

_Bien que difficilement explicable et obscur, ce document est très important. Il reflète directement l'état d'esprit de sa propriétaire, car réalisé instinctivement, avec naïveté et honnêteté et, par conséquent, permet d'extrapoler sur celui des rebelles, le moral d'un groupe étant fortement influencé par chacun de ses membres._

* * *

La lumière du jour mourant la frappa, l'envoûta et l'aveugla. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle vivait entre des fenêtres voilées et la nuit noire. Elle en avait oublié le souvenir du soleil.

Combien de temps exactement ? se questionna-t-elle. Peut-être trop.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'étendre sur le sujet. Déjà, Jean et Matteo jaillissaient à leur tour des souterrains, le dirigeant s'élançant immédiatement en avant, avançant à grands pas, talonné par le roux. Elle les suivit, ses bottes frappant les pavés, sentant avec délices le vent s'engouffrer dans ses poumons et les derniers lambeaux de soleil sur ses bras.

Bien assez vite, le bâtiment ciblé se profila à l'horizon, escorté de cette flèche étincelante surplombant, selon Antinéa, une mairie régulièrement rafraîchie. Logan se récapitula rapidement les différentes étapes de leur plan, par ailleurs assez simple.

1 : s'armer de grenades.

2 : se rendre sur le nouveau siège des SV.

3 : lancer les grenades – retour à l'envoyeur.

4 : tâcher de survivre.

L'explosif pesait bien lourd, à son côté. Les puissances cumulées seraient telles, selon les calculs de Sonia, que les structures de proximité exploseraient en même temps que le poste de la police spéciale. S'ils ne fuyaient pas assez vite – sachant qu'ils étaient obligés de bien se rapprocher, pour être sûr d'atteindre leur but – ils mourraient avec leurs victimes.

Faire la guerre pour la paix… Et l'amour, dans tout ça ? Personne ne pense à l'amour. Faisons tous l'amour. Avec des protections pour éviter les gamins, tout de même. Ou alors, choppez des chlamydias. C'est ça. Choppez des chlamydias et faites l'amour. Enfin, ne faites pas _tous_ l'amour, certains couples ne devraient vraiment pas se réaliser…

\- Prenez votre grenade, ordonna sobrement Jean à voix basse, saisissant la sienne.

Ils obéirent, serrant leurs doigts sur le corps sculpté et métallique. L'heure du couvre-feu approchant, il n'y avait personne dans les rues, et les patrouilles renforcées n'avaient pas encore commencées. Matteo, à côté d'elle, était tendu, sur les nerfs, bien plus qu'elle – elle le sentait nettement.

Les phalanges du jeune homme, à force de serrer sur sa crosse et sur l'explosif, avaient blanchies, à peu près autant que son visage.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enquérir de son bien-être, Jean donna le signal, et ils se mirent à courir.

L'adrénaline fusa dans les veines de Logan, exaltante, se mêlant à sa frayeur, dangereux cocktail. Elle se sentait pousser des ailes, pour mieux plonger en Enfer. Elle devenait à la fois invincible, et terriblement mortelle et, au-delà de tout, simplement humaine.

Ils parvinrent bien vite à leur but.

Eloigné d'eux d'une trentaine de mètres et cachée par le coin d'une rue, le bâtiment d'un blanc étincelant, mensonger symbole de la pureté, s'élevait fièrement de trois étages. Une élégante plaque d'or, au-dessus des doubles portes, annonçait le lieu. Derrière la structure, se devinait une immense cour. Le siège de la police de Luter avait pris la place d'un collège-lycée un peu rustique, envoyant les gamins étudier deux, voire trois fois plus loin.

\- Et advienne que pourra, murmura Jean, tendant la main vers la goupille de sa grenade, réitérant sans le savoir une des pensées de Logan, et jetant un glas sur cette fin de journée ensoleillée.

Cette image, celle de l'homme à l'œil unique et d'acier, l'autre caché par un bandeau de coton noir usé, s'élançant bravement en avant, le visage tendu par la concentration, s'apprêtant à détruire une partie de son humanité et prêt à risquer sa vie… Cette image se grava dans l'esprit de Logan. Un bref instant, il fut sublimé par un rayon flamboyant du soleil déclinant, par sa fureur guerrière, ange combattant à l'allégeance incertaine et à l'âme rouge.

Et l'Enfer, soudain, se déchaîna.

Il commença par une balle transperçant le dos de Jean.

* * *

Edwin est mort, longue vie à Nillem ! (pardon) (si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas mort)

C'est fou, tous les gens qui meurent dans cette fic, vous ne trouvez pas ? (ou alors il est en vie)

Pour le mystérieux auteur-e du journal, JustePhi pensait à Victor, jusqu'à avoir semble-t-il la preuve du contraire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'amuse :D


	13. Allégeance

Salut, c'est Mad Calypso ! Rien à vous dire, juste :

\- Si jamais, dans la discussion de l'enfer des retrouvailles de la bande de Victor et de celle de Mathieu, vous avez eu du mal à suivre l'identité de ceux qui parlent, dites-moi et je vous l'indique par mp.

\- Quand j'étale la liste des « crimes » de Yéyé, dans le document 9 du chapitre précédent (sur la page du cahier de brouillon) je cite « Je ne suis pas une erreur ». Et d'erreur, c'en est une, puisque la chanson n'était pas sortie à ce moment-là… Le Docteur va encore se plaindre.

Enjoy ! (oh, et je vous prépare un OS sur Merlin. Lol).

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Allégeance**

Depuis quelques heures, les conversations dans le groupe de Mathieu avaient repris. Chacun s'enquérait de l'état des autres, de comment ils avaient organisé leur fuite, les obstacles qu'ils avaient affrontés. Des rires fusaient régulièrement, portés par la joie de se revoir. Leïzzy avait été adoptée avec naturel par le groupe, et se chamaillait régulièrement avec un Antoine déchaîné.

Nyo marchait devant, aux côtés de François. Ils comparaient leurs cartes, cherchant un point de repos, où s'arrêter le temps de reprendre des forces – la nuit approchait dangereusement, et la journée avait été bien longue. Le plus jeune avait repris un peu de couleurs, et discutait avec son ami Fossoyeur des nouvelles interdictions entourant les jeux vidéo.

Un peu en arrière, resté seul, Vic' traînait des pieds, portant un regard agacé à tous ceux tentant d'interagir, souvent maladroitement, avec lui. Yéyé avait enfoncé ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et chantonnait par intermittence du _Disturbed_. Patrick, l'air distant, regardait au loin.

Mathieu, bravant l'air maussade du Panda, se glissa à ses côtés, opposant à l'expression de défiance de son ami un visage amical, rassurant. Levant les yeux au ciel, Vic ne fit pas mine de le rejeter, acceptant sa présence, et la possibilité de se détourner quelques instants de ses noires pensées.

\- Dis…

La voix du reviewer était hésitante. Alerté, méfiant, InThePanda le dévisagea, prêt à l'envoyer bouler.

Qu'on ne lui parle pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Pas maintenant. Pas si vite.

\- … Comment t'es-tu procuré ton arme ?

Vic' se figea. Il eut l'impression soudaine de sentir des émanations contraires de chaleur glaciale émaner de son Colt, de retour dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Brusquement intéressés, les autres, qui avaient prêté une oreille indiscrète au début de leur échange, se retournèrent sur eux, au grand désappointement du vidéaste qui passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux encore courts.

Foutu réflexe, se tança-t-il, ses doigts rencontrant le vide à la place de ses mèches folles.

Et tous ses amis, qui attendaient une réponse…

\- Je… commença-t-il, bredouillant un peu.

Il se força à arrêter, à reprendre son souffle. Il troqua son air un peu perdu contre son masque d'acteur, distant, un peu hautain, impassible. C'était beaucoup plus confortable ainsi. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse le juger pour ses actes et échapper au dégoût passait par devenir quelqu'un d'autre, un bref instant.

\- Juste avant que je ne dégage, et passe prendre François et Patrick… J'étais avec Yéyé. On remplissait peu à peu la bagnole avec de la bouffe, ce genre de conneries. Je me suis éloigné, pour fumer, être au calme…

Il se revoyait, marchant dans la nuit. Ses pas frappant le bitume, l'obscurité épaisse, émaillée de réverbères, la solitude. Doux apaisement, après la frénésie et l'horreur des dernières semaines. Le petit clic de son briquet, puis le point rouge luisant faiblement. Il avait inspiré une première bouffée avec délices, rejeté un fin nuage de fumée grise dans l'air glacial.

Yeux fermés, il s'était adossé à un mur, savourant l'instant, l'immobilité avant la course éperdue, complètement détendu, calant sa cigarette entres ses lèvres afin de pouvoir enfouir ses mains gelées au fond des poches de sa veste ocre.

C'est alors que l'homme était sorti de l'ombre. Un sourire tranquille étirant son visage, il lui avait demandé du feu, que le Panda lui avait accordé, un brin soupçonneux. Sa méfiance avait crû lorsque l'homme s'était installé à ses côtés. Il était assez inhabituel qu'en pleine nuit, un inconnu s'arrête pour discuter avec vous autour d'une clope.

Et la discussion avait commencé de façon tout aussi étrange.

\- Je vous connais, avait-il dit. Vous êtes… InThePanda, c'est ça ? Le mec qui se moque de la télé, qui fait des critiques de cinéma et tue des gens.

\- C'est à peu près ça, oui, avait-il répliqué, frôlant le cynisme, tout en songeant que lui aurait utilisé des mots bien plus trash pour se définir.

L'homme avait souri, inexplicablement amusé.

\- Le gouvernement va sûrement vouloir votre peau. Je vous plains. Internet n'était déjà pas facile lorsqu'on pouvait se prétendre en démocratie, mais maintenant…

La tension s'était accumulée dans les muscles du vidéaste.

\- Que voulez-vous ? l'avait-il coupé dans son élan.

Sans perdre son sourire, l'inconnu avait fouillé dans une poche de son vaste manteau, et lui avait tendu un mother fucking Colt.

\- Bordel de merde, avait laissé échapper le critique, reculant automatiquement d'un pas.

L'homme avait ri.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous attaquer. Voyez-vous, je me verrais bien partir dans un pays un peu plus tolérant, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'écouler un peu ma marchandise, histoire de soudoyer la douane. En vous voyant, je me suis laissé penser que vous pourriez avoir besoin de vous défendre.

Tandis qu'il monologuait, le Panda en était venu à la même conclusion. Oui, même juste pour menacer, une arme, une vraie, pouvait être utile. Une défense. A n'utiliser qu'en derniers recours, évidemment, mais face à une personne, elle aussi armée, cela pourrait se révéler salvateur.

Il n'était pas naïf, il n'était pas un bisounours. Par conséquent, il voyait clairement toute l'utilité d'une arme.

Ouais. _Shut up and take my money._

\- Ce n'est pas forcément un raisonnement erroné, avait-il laissé échapper.

\- Ecoutez, avait alors reprit, un brin carnassier, le vendeur d'armes, qui semblait tout droit échappé d'un marché noir du Deep Web. J'aime bien votre tête, et j'apprécie ceux qui osent s'opposer au système, même si nos buts divergent quelque peu. Je vous la fais pour pas chère. Deux cent euros, avec des munitions et un holster.

Deux cent putains d'euros ? avait eu envie d'hurler le youtuber. T'as vu écrit où que j'ai deux cent putains d'euros sur moi ?

Bon, d'accord, il les avait. Il avait rassemblé toutes ses économies. Mais quand même… Il n'avait pas droit à une réduction de dix pour cent ? Parce qu'il était sympa ?

Tentant d'oublier cette diabolique saga mp3 qu'est Naheulbeuk, il avait tiré une liasse de billets d'une de ses poches. Professionnel – on ne pouvait lui reprocher le contraire – l'étrange inconnu avait pris le temps de lui montrer comment s'en servir efficacement, de lui donner quelques détails d'ordre technique et quelques conseils. De sorte que lorsqu'il s'était éloigné dans la nuit, les poches pleines d'argent, InThePanda s'était retrouvé à fourrer précipitamment un lourd Colt et ses munitions dans sa veste, sa cigarette achevant de se consumer au coin de ses lèvres.

\- T'as rencontré un putain de trafiquant d'armes ? s'étrangla Antoine, qui porta sur lui un regard impressionné et envieux, ce qui était diablement flippant.

Devant l'intérêt général, Vic sortit de sa veste le Colt, et le fit admirer à tous. Leïzzy bulla même un peu, ce qui était tout aussi effrayant. Une fois qu'il fut passé de mains en mains, le Panda la plongea à nouveau dans sa veste – il avait rangé le holster offert dans un des sacs, n'y voyant aucune utilité autre que celle d'afficher qu'il était un psychopathe.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? s'étonna Yéyé.

InThePanda haussa les sourcils, sarcastiques, et le musicien accorda qu'il aurait été un peu étrange qu'il se ramène en disant « hey, j'ai croisé un trafiquant d'armes, il m'a filé un flingue, tu veux le voir ? Il est énorme. ENORME ».

Sous les injonctions de François et Nyo, la troupe finit par se remettre en route.

Il semblait toujours à Vic que le froid glacial du métal traversait sa chemise pour venir engourdir son flanc.

* * *

_Nous avons juré allégeance à notre liberté, liberté déchue_

_Qui, sitôt notre survie en péril, nous a abandonnés à la rue_

_Elle est comme la nuit d'hiver et le froid, sans foi, sans loi, sans états d'âmes_

_Mais son hostile beauté enivrante continue de givrer mes larmes._

* * *

Saisie, Logan contempla un long moment le corps étendu de son chef. Projeté en avant par l'impact, comme trébuchant, il était tombé sans bruit au sol, et n'avait plus bougé, ni dit mot. Sa chemise style camouflage s'humectait doucement de rouge, en cercle, et une flaque visqueuse, poisseuse, à l'odeur écœurante, s'agrandissait sous lui.

C'est en entendant une respiration étranglée qu'enfin, elle se retourna, pour dévisager le coupable.

\- Matteo, murmura-t-elle.

Les mains serrées sur sa crosse, il regardait fixement la silhouette immobile de Jean, les pupilles démesurément grandes, tremblant violemment. Lorsque la jeune femme prononça son nom, il détourna brusquement le canon béant pour le braquer sur elle.

En réaction, Logan posa les doigts sur la goupille de sa grenade, menaçante.

\- Tire, et on explose, siffla-t-elle.

Elle bluffait effrontément. Elle n'avait pas – pas encore ? – cet instinct sanglant, qui, à mourir solitaire, préférait entraîner dans la tombe ses meurtriers, et qu'importe des innocents autour. De plus, elle n'aurait pas forcément le temps de déclencher la grenade avant de tomber foudroyée par une balle.

Mais Matteo n'était pas un tueur entraîné. Devant la menace toute relative que lui opposait la jeune femme, il perdit le peu de maîtrise de lui-même qu'il lui restait. Il s'écroula à genoux, lâchant son arme, gémissant sourdement, son regard fixe braqué sur sa victime. La confusion régnait dans ses iris.

Cœur battant, Logan s'approcha de lui avec précautions et lui reprit ses Colt, sans qu'il ne réagisse. Elle alla ensuite aux côtés de Jean, s'agenouilla près de lui et le retourna doucement.

Son unique œil était clos. Son bandeau avait légèrement glissé, dévoilant une paupière fendue, baissée sur un globe qu'elle savait blanc, un peu transparent. Elle le rajusta avec précautions. Le tissu, sous ses doigts, était rugueux. Depuis combien de temps Jean le portait-il ? Quelle était l'histoire du borgne ?

Ses lèvres, entrouvertes, ne laissait plus filer le moindre souffle de vie. Ses joues, remarqua distraitement Logan, étaient bleutées par un peu de barbe. Etait-il mort sur le coup ? s'interrogeait-elle. Ou avait-il souffert ?

L'acier s'était brisé.

Et l'orage grondait.

Mais la foudre fut plus rapide.

La terre trembla soudain, et Logan se souvint avec un temps de retard de leur mission-suicide. Si eux avaient été brisés dans leur élan par la folie soudaine de Matteo, les autres groupes, approchant le siège des SV par divers chemins, avaient lancés leurs grenades, sans hésitation. Etaient-ils toujours vivants ? se questionna-t-elle en un éclair, basculant sur le sol sous la puissance de l'explosion. Elle sentit ses os trembler, une vague de chaleur, une angoisse diffuse.

Elle roula sur le sol, se redressa et se tourna vers son ancienne cible. Un nuage de fumée et de cendres noires s'en élevaient, se mêlant à l'air et au ciel, surplombant la silhouette du bâtiment qui, fut un temps, était grandiose. Il n'était plus que ruines sombres et brûlantes, tachées – elle l'aurait juré, mais n'était-ce pas que son imagination ? – de rouge par endroit.

Talonnée par Luc, Antinéa venait dans leur direction, sans doute inquiétée par l'absence sur le champ de bataille de son codirigeant. Elle n'eut besoin que d'un seul coup d'œil pour embrasser la scène : Jean à terre, sur le dos, Matteo à genoux et tremblant et Logan qui, accroupie près du premier, la regardait venir avec un air sombre.

Dans les yeux électriques, s'alluma la rage. Terrible. Dévastatrice.

\- Qui ? gronda-t-elle. Qui a fait ça ?

Matteo ne réagit pas, toujours hébété, ailleurs, perdu dans les limbes chaotiques de son esprit. La jeune femme se contenta de le montrer sobrement du doigt. Un rictus aux lèvres, la dirigeante fit un geste à Luc, qui se glissa dans le dos du meurtrier, et attrapa à pleine main ses cheveux, tirant violemment sa tête en arrière.

Sinistrement illuminée par une aura glaciale et vengeresse, la punk sortit calmement son Glock de l'étreinte de son holster pour le pointer sur le front de l'accusé.

Logan songea en l'observant que nul, jamais, ne devrait avoir le pouvoir de tuer. Cette possibilité ouvrait beaucoup trop souvent la maléfique boîte de Pandore, et ce qui en jaillissait reflétait le pire visage de l'Humanité, que la femme affichait en ce moment même.

L'écrivaine passa une langue sèche sur ses lèvres arides, crut y sentir un goût sanglant. L'image de l'explosion s'était imprimée dans sa rétine et la cruauté de ce qu'elle venait d'accepter menaçait de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit, de faire basculer son corps. Elle lutta. Désespérément.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura Antinéa, et ce murmure aurait pu faire trembler des montagnes et chuter le soleil.

\- Ma sœur, balbutia Matteo, reprenant ses esprits au contact du métal froid sur sa peau brûlante. Ils ont dit qu'ils la laisseraient en vie si je vous trahissais.

Le visage de la cheffe ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

\- N'était-elle pas censée être morte ?

\- Non… Elle est autiste… Ils ont dit qu'ils ne la tueraient pas… Ils ont dit, ils ont dit, ils ont…

Ant tira.

Et le monde monochrome se colora de rouge.

_Ce son… Ce son me hante. Il me renverse la tête, éteint la musique, explose mes tympans, détruit mes neurones. Ce son me tue plus que leurs actes, ce son me fait hurler en silence, gémir dans le noir, batailler contre des chimères. Ce son me terrifie, ce son m'obnubile._

_Je donnerais tout, absolument tout ce que j'ai, pour ne plus jamais entendre ce son, pour l'oublier._

_J'en donnerais mes amis._

_Pour ne plus entendre les balles vriller le silence._

Ana s'était installée sur le siège passager, aux côtés de Bob, actuellement au volant. Ils discutaient, enflammés, de ce que la radio laissait percevoir. Malgré les dernières mauvaises nouvelles, ils la laissaient allumée, pour ne pas rester dans l'ignorance juste par peur.

Links, maussade, à l'arrière, jouait avec ses mains. Depuis leur réveil difficile, il ne s'était que peu exprimé, ruminant encore et encore. De temps à autre, il fermait les yeux, et un éclair de chagrin intense passait sur son visage, traversait son corps, ne laissant que des ruines.

Les autres le regardaient. Sans savoir quoi faire, désarmés, face à une douleur qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer. Derrière les fenêtres, la nuit tombait, et avec elle une sensation oppressante de perdition. Ils se sentaient seuls, dans la noirceur.

\- Tu sais où on va, au moins ? lança Fred, qui avait toujours à cœur d'embêter le pyrobarbare, le plus souvent à ses risques et périls.

Evidemment, Bob partit dans un délire narcissique, à grandes exclamations grandioses et épiques.

\- Dans un pays, rugit-il, où la neige se dit éternelle ! Où les dragons ont gelé dans leurs tanières ! Où les gens se chauffent avec des couches usagées !

\- Quoi ? s'égosilla Benzaie, stupéfait.

\- Dont les maîtres-mots sont Internet et Liberté ! Où notre allégeance sera reconnue, les doigts dans…

\- On va en Suède, traduisit très obligeamment Seb, coupant l'illuminé en rouge dans son élan.

Un brin déçu, ce dernier se concentra sur la route, pianotant du bout des doigts sur le volant. Mais bon, il fallait l'admettre, sa dernière rime aurait clairement manqué de classe et de subtilité.

* * *

_Il a aussi juré allégeance, liberté chérie_

_Je te prie, pardonne-lui ses errances, pardonne-lui_

_Toutes ses regrettables erreurs et le sang brûlant_

_S'étalant, lent, et qui souille irrémédiablement nos âmes._

_Elle a aussi juré allégeance, liberté déchue_

_Même si c'est, malheureusement, sur le corps des mourants_

_En ton nom, solennel, elle a plongé et souillé ses lames_

_Alors, je t'en prie, pardonne-leur, ma liberté perdue._

* * *

Le retour fut laborieux. Sans la moindre hésitation, Antinéa avait foudroyé Matteo, s'aspergeant de son sang et d'autres substances plus ou moins ragoûtantes. Sans regarder son corps, dont le visage gardait le souvenir de sa peur, de sa tension, de son défi et de sa culpabilité, elle avait sèchement ordonné à ses deux subordonnés de se charger du corps de Jean de cette façon, Logan put prendre pleinement conscience de l'utilité des exercices de musculation et d'endurance, auxquels s'astreignaient quotidiennement les autres, et qu'elle n'avait imité qu'épisodiquement.

La cheffe partit en éclaireuse. L'agitation, derrière eux, commençait à poindre. Des cris, des imprécations étouffées, et, bien vite, le bruit des bottes des soldats.

Ils entendirent les soldats venir.

\- Dépêchez, souffla la punk, revenant vers eux. Le chemin est libre, on a peu de temps.

Glock en main, démarche féline, furtive, gestes mesurés, yeux luisants de concentration… Logan hésitait entre la qualifier de proie et de chasseresse. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle était formidablement dangereuse. Sublime, dans sa violence contenue.

\- Cela irait plus vite si on laissait Jean, grommela Luc, qui avait écopé des jambes, sa paire tenant le mort par les aisselles.

Il récolta un regard noir.

\- Hors de question, cracha la dirigeante, repartant aussitôt.

Ce n'est qu'un corps, eut envie d'hurler Logan. Certes, le corps d'un ami. Certes, le corps d'une personne chère à ses yeux. Mais rien qu'un corps, inerte, sans vie. Les morts se moquent des hommages futiles des vivants.

Mais elle obéit, en silence.

Elle était comme les autres, finalement. Elle ne savait que se taire et obéir. Docile, ployant l'échine, gentil petit soldat. Pour combien de temps encore ?

Ce fut de justesse qu'ils atteignirent la trappe tant convoitée, qui prenait la forme d'une bouche d'égout. Ils s'y glissèrent dans la précipitation, Antinéa en dernière, qui referma le lourd panneau de métal sur eux. Figés dans la pénombre, ils attendirent, cœur battant, que les soldats passent.

Une fois sûre qu'ils étaient loin, le visage toujours sombre, Antinéa leur fit signe de la suivre, et s'enfonça, lampe torche braquée devant elle, dans les ténèbres. C'est alors que Logan remarqua l'absence de Sônya.

Et un frisson glacial la parcourut.

* * *

Document 10 : Description de l'Assaut Renard, mené par les Sans Visages_**.**_ _L'Assaut Renard précède l'Assaut Black Zone dans la lignée des Opérations anti-résistance. Il contribua à éradiquer la Résistance à Alesville._

_Cette copie du rapport original me fut offerte par le chef des SV, Lucien Lachance._

Assaut Renard

Mené par Walter Morange, chef de la division SV d'Alesville.

Date : 2 avril

Description : répondre à l'Opération Grise des Résistants

Conclusion : demi-succès

Résumé : Nous avons été informés de la présence de la Résistance sur Alesville, ainsi que de ses opérations et coups d'éclats, par la personne de Matteo Lucciana. Lors d'une patrouille faisant suite au couvre-feu, il a été intercepté par le lieutenant Cal Samorin, et appréhendé par la Questionneuse officiant ce soir-là, Anna Klein. Il s'est révélé comme faisant partie de la Résistance.

Après quelques recherches, Mme Klein s'est aperçue que l'individu Matteo avait une sœur, du nom de Cersei, atteinte de troubles d'autisme et vouée à l'extermination. La Questionneuse a su le convaincre, en échange de la vie sauve de sa sœur, de livrer tout ce qu'il savait sur la Résistance, et de servir d'espion.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il nous avertit des buts de l'Opération Grise, nous avons pu « aider » la Résistance à parvenir à ses fins, en leur fournissant notamment la clé du siège des SV. Notre volonté était de les mener loin, avant de les détruire, pour annihiler le moral des autres groupuscules.

Cependant, nous devions les arrêter avant qu'ils ne puissent lancer les grenades, et en cela, nous avons échoué. L'informateur ignorait que la Résistance se rendrait au siège des SV par voie des catacombes et nous avons été pris par surprise.

Néanmoins, nous avons pu éliminer quatre de leurs membres. Nous avons retrouvé l'informateur sans vie quelques minutes après le désastre, et il semblerait qu'il ait emporté une cinquième personne dans la mort au vu d'une importante quantité de sang et d'une balle manquant à la chambre de son arme.

Dans la semaine, nous lancerons l'Assaut White Zone.

* * *

_Nous sommes morts pour toi, liberté, liberté cruelle_

_Tu te contentes de nous regarder hurler, tomber_

_Tu te ris de nous, de nos douleurs, nos cris torturés_

_Et malgré cela, je continue à te trouver belle_

_Ma liberté, liberté déchue, liberté cruelle._

* * *

Bon, alors, pour chaque partie de "poème", j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose qui soit à peu près carré, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris connaissance des règles de poésie. Donc bon. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.

Et spéciale dédicace aux gens qui m'ont vu poster sur Twitter, à minuit quarante, mon envie de poster le chap, et qui sont restés sur leur faim parce qu'internet m'a dit "vas-y soeur j'me casse démerde-toi". Enjoy !


	14. Maladie

Merci pour les reviews, et coucou à TearyPhoenix qui a réussi à finir les chapitres déjà postés :D

**/!\** (ça vous avait manqué, hein ?) Alcoolisme, dépression, fanservice sur Pierre Bottero

Je vous annonce d'ors et déjà un OS pour le 23, sur Unkown Movies. Bonne chance. De mon côté, puisqu'il est fini, je vais plancher sur la suite de mon os sur Merlin.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Maladie**

_Emportés dans notre élan, nous avons oublié certains d'entre nous. Des amis, des connaissances. Certains avaient disparus dans d'autres pays. D'autres étaient prisonniers dans une cage aux barreaux invisibles._

* * *

Kriss tremblait violemment, recroquevillé sur son canapé, genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, bras serrés autour de ceux-ci. Autour de lui, s'étalaient les reliefs de la rage violente qui l'avait saisi quelques instants plus tôt, le poussant à soulager sa colère sur ce qui l'entourait, avant de l'abattre avec cruauté, l'affaiblissant terriblement et le laissant en larmes.

Il joua, l'air égaré, des doigts de sa main droite. Un filet de sang y ruisselait, rouge conséquence d'une rencontre avec un éclat de verre effilé.

Ferma les yeux. Un filet de sueur coula dans son dos, acide.

Une partie de lui se réjouissait que sa femme se fût absentée avec leur fille chez les parents de la première pour le week-end. Il aurait détesté qu'elles voient ça. Sa déchéance. Les décombres poussiéreux et amers de ce qu'il restait de lui.

Main hésitante, il attrapa une tasse rescapée, une bouteille de whisky, et se servit une rasade, qu'il déglutit péniblement, recommençant aussitôt. Peut-être aurait-il dû économiser. Luther prévoyait une solide loi sur les abus d'alcool, et désirait tous les interdire, pour en commercialiser un seul, qui en mimait le goût fort, sans finalement contenir la moindre trace d'éthanol.

Vin de la Victoire, il désirait l'appeler.

Kriss rit sinistrement, s'étouffa, et finit la bouteille au goulot. Un filet, mêlé de bave et du spiritueux, coula sur son menton, sans qu'il ne s'en inquiétât. Une fois achevé, il jeta le récipient de verre sur le sol, où il alla rejoindre le reste du bordel.

Epuisé, ivre, il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

_Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, je me sens mal. C'est ridicule. Je m'inquiète pour cela, alors que la maladie devrait être le dernier de mes soucis._

_Oh, elle nous a effrayés, à un moment. Tomber malade, l'idée même nous faisait frémir. Nous ne pouvions nous le permettre. Comment soigner quelqu'un ? Certes, Yéyé, et moi-même, avions emporté de la pharmacie. La base. Antiseptique, bandages, pansements, ibuprofène. Si peu…_

_Et ce qui devait arriver arriva._

_Evidemment._

* * *

_Links…_

Il rêvait. Paisible. Son monde avait cessé d'être monochrome pour se teinter de milles couleurs. Il entendait des rires familiers, des voix aimées. Ils dansaient, tous, et la musique les baignait, s'imprégnant dans leurs cellules.

Jérémy lança une bêtise, et il rit, emporté, joyeux.

_Links…_

Une voix l'appelait, mais il l'ignora. Seuls importaient la chanson, enivrante, ceux qu'il aimait, les rires, la joie vibrante. Il fit corps avec l'ambiance, exalta. Il avait le sentiment de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment.

Il ne désirait pas se réveiller.

_Links._

L'urgence dans la voix inconnue, aux accents qui pourtant éveillaient quelque chose en lui, le tirailla, fêlant le rêve. Il secoua la tête. Sa tête lui tournait, il avait subitement très chaud, il se sentait mal, comme englué. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger normalement, et une violente nausée venait le tourmenter par intermittence.

_Links._

Il vacilla, tenta d'hurler, ne réussit à émettre qu'un gémissement douloureux. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Que se passait-il ? Autour de lui, le monde chatoyant se fractura, se fêla. Les rires, les voix disparurent. Revenez, eut-il envie d'hurler. Ne me laissez pas seul. Ne m'abandonnez pas à nouveau…

_Links !_

Il avait mal, il avait tellement mal ! La souffrance le dévorait de l'intérieur. Le monde disparaissait peu à peu, déchirant son être. Revenez, revenez, j'ai si mal sans vous, ne m'abandonnez pas…

_Links ! Links ! Links !_

\- Links !

En vain, Bob secouait son ami, qui gémissait sourdement, le front emperlé de sueur, yeux clos. Il tremblait violemment, et des mots épars jaillissaient parfois d'entre ses lèvres sèches, incohérents. Il était brûlant.

\- Il ne se réveille pas, s'affola le pyrobarbare.

Ana, qui semblait à deux doigts de paniquer, ou de s'évanouir, au choix, fixait Alexis, ses doigts entrelacés, ses mains se saisissant d'angoisse. Il n'était guère étonnant que le jeune homme soit tombé malade. Leur errance à tout deux avait duré une semaine, où il était resté inconscient, sonné par l'accident. Elle avait longtemps craint une commotion cérébrale.

Elle se revoyait, glissant tant bien que mal des fruits écrasés entre ses lèvres, dans l'espoir qu'il les ingérât, le rafraîchissant à outrance, pour compenser son manque d'hydratation. Elle se souvenait des nuits dures, longues, où elle se réveillait au moindre de ses gémissements, à chaque craquement de brindille, incapable de le couvrir suffisamment pour le protéger.

Si, depuis leur réveil, il avait pu se nourrir et boire, son corps épuisé, son esprit éraflé lâchaient désormais prise.

Bob avait recommencé à poser des linges humides sur son front, dans l'espoir de baisser sa température, et avait rajouté sa veste sur la couverture dont Benzaie avait couvert Links. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils avaient remarqué son agitation inhabituelle, et une vingtaine de minutes qu'il essayait en vain de le réveiller.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de juguler sa peur.

Il se sentait faible, il se sentait désarmé, et détestait ça. Il ne savait rien de ce qui pourrait sauver son ami. Il lui fallait du repos, ça, il s'en doutait. Un lit chaud, de quoi vraiment le rafraîchir, pas cette eau tiédasse, du temps, du calme.

Mais ils étaient dans une voiture bondée puant l'essence qui filait inlassablement dans l'espoir de fuir ce pays devenu fou.

Encore une fois, Bob plongea une lanière de tissu dans sa bouteille d'eau, et en couvrit le front d'Alexis.

Priant intérieurement.

Il ne leur restait que ça, au final.

La foi.

* * *

_Aie la foi._

_Avant de sombrer, de tomber, de mourir, avant que tout ne s'effondre, avant que les rires ne deviennent larmes, que les chants ne deviennent armes. Aie la foi, dernier espoir, avant de tout perdre, avant d'en devenir amer et d'en maudire les dieux, qui ne t'écouteront jamais._

_Ils étaient peu nombreux, ceux à avoir perdu espoir dès le début._

_Souvent, ils avaient tué._

_Souvent, ils avaient frôlé la destruction._

_Souvent, ils avaient tout perdu._

_Ce sont eux qui nous ont menés aussi loin, qui nous ont donné une chance. Les pessimistes. Ceux qui n'avaient plus rien, et, par conséquent, étaient prêt à tout._

_Peu à peu, j'ai vu la confiance en notre but être remplacée, dans nos yeux, par une lueur noire._

_Puisqu'il ne nous restait plus que cendres et lacs rouges, nous étions prêts à tout. Décidés à tuer, battre, hurler. Quitte à tomber tôt ou tard, autant ne pas le faire en vain. Autant se venger._

_Aie la foi… C'est ce que nous disaient les torturés. Alors qu'ils n'avaient plus rien que ruines et décombres._

_Triste ironie._

_Triste déchéance._

* * *

La forêt s'obscurcissait dangereusement. Malgré tous leurs efforts, Nyo et François n'avaient pas réussi à leur trouver un abri pour la nuit. Tendus, frigorifiés, ils se résignèrent pour une minuscule clairière. Au sol, ils étendirent en rang leurs sacs de couchage, se rassemblant par affinité.

Mathieu et Antoine se casèrent dans un coin, se partageant le sac de couchage du plus petit, puisqu'Antoine avait oublié le sien – ce qui fit bien rire Leïzzy, au grand dam du chevelu. François et Patrick prirent l'autre extrémité de la rangée, entreprenant l'inventaire de leurs provisions en bouffe et eau, préparant une sorte de chili con carne qui commença à cramer sur le réchaud à gaz filé par la serpillière humaine.

Leïzzy se casa avec Yéyé et Nyo, qui, sitôt allongé, s'était endormi, les ignorant royalement, discrètement veillé par le musicien qui s'inquiétait sérieusement pour lui. Il trompa son ennui en discutant avec l'écrivaine qui s'efforçait de garder les yeux ouverts, épuisée.

Victor s'était un peu éloigné. Fumant à l'écart, il les regardait, tous, ceux qu'il avait décidé de protéger, même contre leur gré, pour leur éviter les émotions déchirantes qui brisaient son âme. Malgré tout impassible, il tentait de résister à la tentation de partir en exploration à l'intérieur de lui-même, et de chercher ce qu'il restait d'humain en lui. D'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Il se sentait seul. Il les observait rire, sourire, discuter. François paniquait devant l'aspect caramélisé de sa préparation, Patrick prenant ça avec calme, Leïzzy décrivait ses fanfictions et ses autrices préférées à un Yéyé attentif, qui caressait distraitement les cordes de sa guitare. Wifi, laissé en liberté, miaulait bruyamment, attiré par l'odeur du chili con carne. Mathieu et Antoine étaient à nouveau lancés dans leur délire de couple, dans l'indifférence générale. Nyo ne bougeait qu'à peine, seule sa tête dépassant de son sac de couchage, yeux clos et l'air incroyablement fragile.

C'est ce dernier point qui laissa le plus d'éraflures sur l'âme du tueur. Sa fragilité, même si elle pouvait n'être qu'apparente. Pourrait-il les protéger efficacement ? Combien auraient à tomber face à l'ennemi, que ce soit morts ou pour se relever de feu et de glace ?

Il avait peur pour eux.

Peur qu'ils ne meurent.

Peur qu'ils ne deviennent comme lui.

Il finit sa cigarette, l'écrasa nonchalamment contre l'arbre. Un peu de cendre brûlante tomba sur sa main, sans l'émouvoir. D'un pas traînant, gardant pleinement conscience de la lourdeur de l'arme à son côté, il revient vers les autres.

Prêt à mentir.

Prêt, pour les rassurer, à se prétendre heureux.

Prêt à tout, pour eux.

Même au pire.

* * *

_Le problème, c'est qu'il n'existe que peu de limites dans la violence. Celle de notre imagination. Celle de notre rage. Celle de notre sensibilité._

_Les limites ne sont pas toujours faites pour être dépassées._

_Je me souviens d'avoir lu un morceau de papier. Je ne sais pas qui est l'auteur des phrases qui s'y étalaient. Soit lui, soit elle._

_« Hésitation effrayée, Acte irrattrapable, Tuer »._

_« Eclair de douleur et de feu, Lumière rouge monochrome, Sang »._

_« Escalade enivrante de violence, Limites explosées, Jouissance »._

_« Détresse bien trop immense, Déchéance programmée, Déclin »._

_« Eux qui ferment les yeux, Nous qui mourrons, Rancune et Amour »._

_Encore aujourd'hui, un frisson d'effroi me parcourt, quand je me les remémore. _

_Je pense qu'elles expliquent tout. Qu'elles traduisent en curieux poèmes les sentiments qui les ont agités. Que je ne peux rien y ajouter._

_Oh, pardonnez-moi. Je ne le dirais jamais assez, rien ne pourra m'excuser, et je mourrais en m'en voulant._

_Pardonnez-moi._

_Même… Si vous n'êtes pas là… Pour m'entendre…_

* * *

Il refusait de se réveiller, toujours. Son état semblait s'être stabilisé. Sa température, selon Bob, qui malgré son statut de pyromane était assez doué pour estimer ce genre de choses, n'allait pas au-delà de 39, ce qui restait une bonne chose. Le pouls était un peu rapide, la respiration lourde, lente, difficile, et il tremblait toujours autant.

Mais au moins, cela ne s'aggravait pas. Pas encore.

Ana avait pris le relais au volant, Fred à ses côtés. Seb veillait sur Links, et Bob, épuisé, dormait profondément. Son front était barré par une ride soucieuse, et il marmonnait régulièrement dans son sommeil.

D'ailleurs, remarqua le métalleux du duo Grenier, Alexis avait cessé de délirer. Ce qui le rassurait. Les mots sans sens qui s'échappaient auparavant de ses lèvres l'avaient terrifié. S'y mêlaient la culpabilité, le remord, la peur, le chagrin… Et une phrase.

« _Ralentir. Je dois ralentir _».

\- Putain, lança soudainement la Blasée.

Sursautant légèrement, Seb se tourna vers elle. Fred, aperçut-il dans le rétroviseur, semblait partager le sentiment de la jeune femme.

\- Une putain de bagnole de flic, expliqua l'illuminé en jaune, pointant du doigt une voiture qui les suivait.

\- Putain, répondit Seb.

\- C'est pas beau de dire putain, marmonna Bob, émergeant lentement.

Patiemment, ce qui était un miracle, Fred répéta ce qu'il venait de dire. Le pyrobarbare bloqua, puis s'exclama :

\- Putain.

Ana ricana et passa une vitesse, accélérant brusquement. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le volant, elle se mordait nerveusement les lèvres et un voile de sueur faisait briller son front. Derrière eux, la voiture de police hurla.

_Accélère_, murmurait Jérémy. _Accélère_.

_Ralentir_, recommença à marmonner Alexis. _Je dois ralentir_.

La bagnole derrière eux se rapprocha. Ana fit hurler le moteur. 120 km/h… Silencieux, ne désirant en aucun cas briser sa concentration, les autres guettaient la route. Ils avaient tous remarqué son angoisse, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour elle, à part veiller sur la route. Et même… La vidéaste les aurait probablement envoyé bouler s'ils avaient tenté de l'aider.

_Accélère_, murmurait une voix. _Accélère_.

_Ralentir_, marmonnait toujours Links. _J… dois ralentir_.

D'un grand coup de volant, maîtrisant à la perfection la voiture, malgré sa nervosité, Ana les jeta dans une déviation, filant vers la fin de l'autoroute. Elle sentait vaguement, se repérant à la position du soleil, s'éloigner d'eux l'Allemagne tant convoitée. Ils partaient vers le Centre, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

_Accélère, accélère !_

_Ralentir, tu… tu dois ralentir !_

Elle se contenta de s'enfoncer sur un chemin de forêt, disparaissant brusquement du champ de vision des flics acharnés.

* * *

_Tu te trompes._

_Le hasard existe._

_Je n'ai plus que ça à quoi me raccrocher._

_Il me faut quelqu'un, quelque chose à maudire, à haïr._

_Je ne veux pas de ta folie. Pas de ta cruauté, de ta détresse. Pardonne-moi, mais éloigne-toi de moi. J'aurais aimé te sauver, t'aider, mais cela aurait revenu à risquer de sombrer avec toi, et cela, jamais je n'en aurais eu le courage. Jamais je n'aurais pris le risque._

_Le hasard existe !_

_A qui dois-je m'en prendre, sinon ? A qui dois-je m'en prendre pour notre déchéance ?_

_Regarde-toi. Regarde-toi dans la glace, dans le miroir. Reflet-miroir. Tes yeux cernés, tes traits amaigris, ta peau usée et ridée par le malheur… Tu es tantôt un animal traqué, tantôt la traqueuse. Tu es la folie, voilée d'étoiles à l'éclat trompeur, et cachant toutes une lueur noire destructrice et acide._

_« La folie est parfois le meilleur moyen de s'adapter à la réalité », m'as-tu cité._

_M'en contrefous._

_Je ne veux pas être toi. Laisse-moi ce qui me reste d'innocence, de naïveté, d'incohérence, d'espoir illusoire, et meurs seule ! Je t'en supplie ! Laisse-moi un coupable !_

_J'ai tellement mal…_

_Tellement mal…_

_Mais tu le sais mieux que quiconque, n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'aimerais que tu sois là. Toi, ou lui. Sois pour vous frapper afin de vous faire payer. Soit pour vous demander de l'aide._

_Une dernière étreinte, un peu de chaleur, avant que sonne l'heure._

* * *

Dans la Résistance, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Sonia pleurait son frère, abattu d'une balle. Sônya, Matteo, Jean, Hugo et Bastien étaient morts. Les jumelles, effarées par leur échec, s'étaient volatilisées, un beau matin. Abdel, repéré, avait été assigné à résidence, et errait, maussade. Luc passait ses nerfs sur tout le monde, Antinéa s'était enfermée dans la cave, et Logan désespérait.

La Résistance ne valait pas tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné. Trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée, trop pressée, l'organisation avait fait de graves erreurs, et ses membres en payaient maintenant le prix fort.

La jeune femme ne rêvait désormais que d'une chose : suivre l'exemple des jumelles, laisser ces ruines tachées de cendres et de larmes, et chercher ailleurs un moyen de retrouver sa liberté déchue. Peu à peu, prenant son temps, elle construisait les détails de sa fuite. Que devait-elle emporter ? Où devrait-elle plutôt aller ?

Elle aurait aimé s'attarder plus longuement, mais l'urgence la tiraillait, continuellement. Rester était infiniment dangereux. Personne ne connaissait exactement les détails de la trahison de Matteo, mais il était probable qu'il ait donné l'adresse de leur planque. Par conséquent, à chaque seconde s'écoulant, le risque que des SV leur tombe dessus s'accroissait.

Et si Lena cherchait la présence des autres, pour Logan, il était hors de question qu'elle tombât ou se fasse prendre.

Néanmoins, parce que la curiosité, facette de ses personnalités, lui torturait l'esprit, elle se contraignit à rendre visite à Antinéa, dans sa pièce au sous-sol, deux jours après l'échec de l'Opération Grise. Dans la salle adjacente, percée de la trappe donnant sur les souterrains, Luc, l'air contrarié, veillait, sentinelle bien sage. Pas complètement stupide, la cheffe avait en effet ordonné des tours de gardes, bien que cela ne les sauverait probablement pas.

Logan ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte close qu'elle trouva. Entrant sans plus d'artifices, elle put voir la punk, assise sur une chaise branlante, la tête entre les mains. Devant elle, un carton, rempli des affaires ayant vraisemblablement appartenues à Jean : un carnet, un livre écorné, un stylo-plume argenté, un sac de couchage noir, quelques vêtements, un holster, son Colt, un petit album photo et une médaille ternie.

Les fuyards et les insurgés, songea Logan, n'emportent pas grand-chose avec eux. En partant, ils laissent tout en arrière. Cela revient presque à brûler sa maison, et à contempler les cendres qui en restent. Elle-même avait dû laisser bien trop de choses pour avoir la conscience tranquille, mais avait-elle eu vraiment le choix ?

L'entendant entrer, la dirigeante redressa doucement la tête, portant son regard électrique sur l'importune.

\- Que veux-tu ? questionna-t-elle abruptement.

Logan haussa les épaules, scrutant cette femme de pouvoir à la tête d'un empire vacillant. Sur son visage aux traits tirés, elle revoyait le doute qu'elle avait entraperçu dans l'œil de Jean, juste avant sa défaite face à la mort.

\- Qu'il y avait-il exactement, entre vous deux ? finit-elle par demander. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

Antinéa se détourna, son masque impassible reprenant sa place. Doucement, elle tendit la main, piocha un objet dans le carton. La jeune femme reconnut un petit soldat de plomb.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, brutalement, le souvenir d'une musique vint la cueillir.

_Petit soldat joue les durs, pas plus haut que trois pommes… _

Keny Arkana, se remémora-t-elle. Cela faisait longtemps…

Les notes, dures, brutales, et les mots-souvenirs s'infiltrèrent dans ses veines, remontèrent dans son cœur, poison doucereux, bâtissant des remparts de sable et des murailles de glace. Et elle savait pertinemment _pourquoi_. Lambeaux d'un passé chassé qui était revenu en même temps que la renaissance de Logan.

Mais Antinéa reprenait la parole, la tirant de son exploration intérieure.

\- On s'est rencontré ailleurs, murmura la punk. Tous deux soldats, sur un champ de bataille, dont le sol était fait du sang des civils. On a sympathisé rapidement. On a vu les autres détruire des vies, pour le plaisir de verser du sang, on a senti le besoin de violence tenter de s'emparer de nous. On s'est battu ensemble contre ça, on a failli s'y perdre, on y a réchappé de justesse. Quand on a pu rentrer en France, ce fut pour voir cette enflure de Luther nous enlever ce pour quoi nous nous battions : la liberté. Liberté pour tous.

Elle laissa tomber le petit soldat, qui chuta avec un bruit étouffé dans le reste des affaires du défunt.

\- Au milieu de l'horreur de la guerre, c'était mon seul allié… Il n'est plus. Je suis seule.

Les poings d'Antinéa se serrèrent, convulsif.

\- Mon ami, répéta-t-elle. C'était mon ami. Les civils ne pouvaient comprendre ce que nous ressentions. J'étais le radeau, il était la voile. L'un sans l'autre, nous ne sommes plus rien. Que vais-je faire, maintenant ? Où vais-je aller ?

En silence, Logan se retira, la laissant avec ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

* * *

Ca vous a plu, le petit détail sur la vie de Jean et Ant ?

J'ai eu une idée drôle ! Et si je tenais un compteur avec le nombre de morts ? Ouais. J'aime bien. Seront comptés tous lues dommages collatéraux clairs. Indiqué à chaque fin de chapitre, comprenant les morts de celui-ci.

(spéciale dédicace à la Mandragore de Nantes xD)

**Morts : 13**

**Soit : Hollande **(oui même lui)**, Felipe IV, Barack Obama, Jérémy et David Breut, ChachouPanda, Jean Kellog, Jean (résistance), Matteo, Henri** (le frère de Sonia, j'ai un doute sur le nom lel)**, Sônya, Hugo, Bastien**

Oui, même le mec qui a menacé Nyo, je l'ai compté. Pas de respect.


	15. Corruption

A ce que je constate, mon OS d'anniversaire vous a plus (en majorité). Vous êtes complètement cinglées. J'aime ça. Sinon, pas grand-chose à dire, on se retrouve en bas.

**/!\** Bonjour, mes amours. Ici, il y aura une agression sexuelle. Veuillez donc faire attention à votre sensibilité, ainsi qu'à votre âme. Bisous. (mais vous êtes blidées, non ?)

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Corruption**

Elle referma la porte du bureau d'Antinéa avec douceur, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, et s'apprêtait à repartir vers les escaliers, déterminée à partir le soir même, quand elle se heurta à un Luc au grand sourire. Elle soupira intérieurement. S'il désirait lui parler, il tombait mal, Logan se sentant de très mauvaise humeur.

Nonchalant, le jeune homme appuya l'une de ses mains contre le mur du couloir, prenant soin de l'empêcher de passer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? questionna sèchement la jeune femme.

\- Toi, répliqua le châtain, lui décochant un clin d'œil sans doute voulu séduisant.

Dans le langage d'Internet, la tête que fit Logan se résumerait à un _pokerface_. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Après les morts, les fuyards, avec la menace imminente de l'invasion des SV, il fallait que ce petit crétin décidât de se faire une fille. Et pour ne rien arranger, _elle_.

\- Non merci, pas mon genre, rétorqua-t-elle en retenant un soupir excédé.

Luc n'eut pas l'air de la croire.

\- Quoi, t'as un copain ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu sais, depuis le temps, il est sans doute avec une autre.

Non, espèce de singe décérébré, eut envie d'hurler la jeune femme, sur les nerfs. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être en couple pour savoir que tu me débectes, alors dégage de là, putain. Et puis tu dis vraiment de la merde.

Au lieu de ça, elle décida de se rabattre sur l'excuse qu'elle utilisait le plus souvent lorsque quelqu'un se montrait trop insistant à son goût. Pas la meilleure du monde, elle en avait pleinement conscience, mais elle avait le mérite de la laisser à peu près en paix, quand son interlocuteur ne daignait pas comprendre pourquoi elle ne succombait pas à son charme. Et ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, puisqu'elle se définissait comme osef, ou bi, ou pan, ou bordel, c'est important, vraiment ?

\- Ecoute, soupira-t-elle, les hommes, c'est pas trop mon truc, tu vois ?

Mais cela ne fonctionnât pas cette fois-ci.

\- N'importe quoi, déclara avec assurance l'espèce d'horripilant imbécile. T'as juste pas rencontré le bon mec, c'est tout.

Logan le dévisagea avec l'irrépressible envie de le tuer. Pas le bon mec ? C'était quoi, cette logique de merde ? Peut-être que c'était lui, qui n'avait pas rencontré le bon mec, après tout. Un mec qui lui aurait défoncé la gueule à coup de pic à glace histoire de lui faire littéralement rentrer dans le crâne qu'il est incroyablement stupide.

\- Bon, s'énerva-t-elle, tu me fous la paix, et tu dég…

Elle fut totalement prise de court. Sans la laisser finir sa phrase, Luc l'avait collée contre le mur pour l'embrasser de force. Une vague de dégoût la saisit, et elle le repoussa fermement des deux mains.

\- Espèce d'immonde connard, hurla-t-elle sans plus se soucier d'Antinéa à côté, d'où t'as vu possible de faire ça ?

\- La ferme, s'agaça le châtain, plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Logan.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, mordillant sa peau, son autre main remontant le long de sa jambe. Dépassée, écœurée, le cerveau de Lena tournait dans le vide, n'arrivant pas à trouver d'échappatoire. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce phénomène, raisonna une partie de son esprit. L'adrénaline produite par la situation, beaucoup trop importante, noyait l'hippocampe, et le sujet devenait incapable de réfléchir ou d'agir. Il arrivait aussi qu'il se détachât de ce qui lui arrivait alors, pour se protéger.

Submergée, Lena s'effaça devant Logan, qui eut de la chance, en un sens.

_Méfie-toi de Luc_, résonna une voix qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais.

Lorsque les doigts de Luc commencèrent à s'infiltrer sous sa chemise, son corps réagit très instinctivement. Ses bras repoussèrent le corps ennemi en arrière, qui, surpris, ne résista pas. Son genou alla alors dire bonjour à l'entrejambe de Luc, qui se plia en deux sous la douleur, souffle coupé.

La jeune femme s'écarta précipitamment de lui, les mains tremblantes. Lorsque l'une d'elle heurta accidentellement son Desert Eagle, elle se fit la réflexion, un peu tardivement, qu'elle aurait pu s'en servir. Mais les armes n'étaient pas encore rentrées dans ses réflexes.

Pas encore.

\- Espèce de conne, gémit finalement le châtain.

\- Va te faire foutre, riposta-t-elle, acide. Seul, rajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire volteface quand son regard en rencontra un autre.

Electrique.

Au pas de sa porte, Antinéa les regardait sans bouger, sans rien dire. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle là ? se demanda Logan, laissant Luc la traiter de tous les noms, dont certains franchement racistes. Sûrement dès qu'elle avait entendu son hurlement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait ?

Pourquoi ? interrogèrent ses yeux. Et ceux de la cheffe se détournèrent. Un éclair de colère secoua Logan. Inattendu, inhabituel.

\- Sale pute black coincée ! continuait de brailler l'enflure de service, qui n'essayait même plus d'être un minimum construit dans son discours.

L'ignorant, la jeune femme se détourna.

La rage battait dans ses veines.

Destructrice.

Légitime.

Elle demandait à être soulagée.

* * *

_Nous ne désirions pas tous ardemment le rétablissement de notre liberté déchue. Certains voulaient juste s'amuser, cherchaient dans notre combat un exutoire à leurs pulsions malsaines. J'ai eu vent de criminels, dans de sordides bas-fonds des villes, qui risquaient la mort avec la nouvelle politique de Luther, et qui avaient vu en la Résistance un moyen comme un autre de se faire absoudre plus tard._

_Cela n'a pas vraiment fonctionné, mais pourquoi pas._

_Après, il y en avait qui voulaient vraiment se battre, sans arrière-pensées. Qui levaient le poing pour la liberté._

_Et dans l'ombre, ils ont abattu dans la violence des femmes, des hommes, des enfants, persuadés d'être dans leur bon droit._

_D'autres étaient prêts à tout, même au pire. Quelques-uns ont fui dès que le jeu s'est corsé, ont fermé les yeux devant des atrocités, ou encore nous ont trahi dès la première occasion venue._

_La Résistance les regroupait. Les violeurs, les meurtriers, les pédophiles, les psychopathes, les lâches, les fous. Parce que les chefs sont partis du principe que chacun était important pour construire le futur._

_Non._

_Non._

_Même si j'ai tort, je refuse d'y croire._

_Notre système de résistance était corrompu à la racine. Cela ne nous a probablement pas aidés dans notre quête vaine._

* * *

Ils avaient réussi à les distancer. Ne ralentissant qu'à peine, Ana continuait à les trimballer tant bien que mal sur le chemin défoncé qui traversait la forêt. Son front était plissé par la concentration, et elle sentait sourdre un solide mal de tête.

Benzaie, en fond, s'affolait un peu, Links ayant considérablement pâli. Il avait recommencé à délirer, et semblait plongé dans un douloureux cauchemar. Bob le regardait humidifier son visage, tenter de glisser quelques gouttes entre ses lèvres. Il était presque aussi blafard que le malade, ce qui donnait un très mauvais rendu avec son éblouissante veste rouge. Seb, entre les deux, ne savait plus quoi faire.

Le brusque arrêt de leur conductrice les surprit tout. A la multitude de regards incrédules, elle opposa dans le rétroviseur ses yeux froids et distants.

\- Il faut qu'on refasse le point, se justifia-t-elle. Qu'on réfléchisse à où aller, comment, et qu'on mange un peu.

Dodelinant de la tête, ils approuvèrent. La fatigue, engendrée par l'adrénaline, les laissait apathiques. Ils sortirent docilement du véhicule, bavardant à voix basse. Fred récupéra de l'eau et un peu de nourriture et s'installa à côté de Links, dans l'espoir de le faire boire, grignotant en même temps.

Les autres s'éloignèrent à tour de rôle pour soulager leur vessie, puis se regroupèrent, discutant des évènements qui venaient de se dérouler.

\- Comment ils ont pu nous retrouver ? s'agaçait Ana.

\- Par hasard ? suggéra Benzaie. Je ne vois que ça. On a la plaque minéralogique de mon ami, qui n'a aucune raison d'être inquiété, pas de GPS, pas de portables…

\- Cela ne tient pas, fit remarquer Seb. Ils nous ont coursés de suite.

\- Pas exactement, rectifia la critique de cinéma. Ils nous ont d'abord fait signe de nous ranger sur le côté. Mais cela représentait un trop grand risque. Cependant, je reste dubitative. Ils ont autre chose à faire que d'intercepter un véhicule tranquille sur une grande route, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, réfléchissait le Grenier. Avec le couvre-feu, les gens ne bougent plus trop, et on est dimanche… Cela les a peut-être surpris…

Resté silencieux jusque-là, Bob s'exclama soudainement et avec force :

\- Bordel, je pue !

Ana leva les sourcils, sarcastique, Seb ricana, Benzaie secoua la tête. Ils préféraient ne pas y penser, cependant, cela s'appliquait aussi à eux. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils étaient sur les routes, et, comment dire… Une douche leur aurait fait le plus grand bien.

Une douche, rumina Seb, ainsi qu'un lit, un vrai repas, de l'eau fraîche… Il tira nerveusement sur son haut, qu'il sentait coller à sa peau sale. C'était désagréable, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Oh, il aurait donné son âme pour un bain, voire tout simplement une rivière pas trop polluée.

\- Promis, soupira Ana. Si jamais on tombe sur un point d'eau, on s'arrêtera pour nous débarbouiller. En attendant, hop, on remonte !

Ce fut au tour du Grenier d'aller au volant, Benzaie à ses côtés. La critique alla se reposer, blottie dans un coin du siège arrière, bercée par le roulis du véhicule roulant tant bien que mal sur la terre et les nids-de-poule, Fred échangeant sa place avec Bob. L'état de Links n'avait pas évolué. Il ne cessait pas de marmonner, de gémir.

Ses murmures tourmentés bercèrent le sommeil obscur de son amie.

* * *

_Oh, je m'en souviens. Je crois que je ne l'oublierais jamais. L'odeur suffocante de transpiration, la saleté qui nous recouvrait, les cheveux si gras qu'on en venait à vouloir les raser. Ce que certains ont fait, d'ailleurs. Ana, par exemple. Elle a fini par en avoir marre et passer le rasoir. Les vêtements lourds, collant à la peau, étouffant. Parfois, je n'osais plus me toucher, j'étais dégoûté._

_Et les sous-vêtements… Ecœurants. Pas la partie la plus épique de notre errance. Nous avons accueilli chaque point d'eau avec un rire extatique, une jouissance incroyable qui, pour la première fois, m'a fait comprendre à quel point l'eau était une ressource infiniment précieuse, rare, magnifique._

_Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai plus vu l'onde en grande quantité. Mes habits sont usés, tachés, puants. Mes cheveux me démangent, cachés sous ma capuche._

_Et je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre._

* * *

La première chose qu'elle fit, une fois sortie de cette épreuve, fut de prendre une douche, particulièrement brûlante et longue. Elle avait toujours apprécié l'eau chaude en grande quantité, mais les règles de leur Résistance interdisant d'en prendre trop souvent : une consommation excessive d'eau aurait rendue Sonia, la propriétaire, suspecte.

Mais cela n'avait désormais plus la moindre importance. Ils étaient morts. En sursis.

Elle n'hésita pas à augmenter la puissance du jet, s'efforçant d'oublier dans l'onde cet épisode particulièrement déplaisant. Sa peau rougissait violemment, malmenée, et ses nerfs hurlaient d'agacement, trop sollicités depuis quelques jours.

Partir, songeait Logan en boucle. Elle devait partir. Fuir loin, et vite. L'idée de rester la révulsait.

Et elle ne se doutait pas encore à quel point cette impression allait s'approfondir.

Une fois résignée à sortir de l'eau, elle s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon noir et d'un de ses tee-shirts fétiche, qui lui rappelait doucement la vie d'avant : celle de quand elle pouvait se prétendre à peu près heureuse.

_Petit soldat…_

\- La ferme, Keny, lança-t-elle à haute voix.

Secouant la tête, elle effleura le motif du vêtement – une étoile rouge capturant un ballon –, rajouta un sweat à capuche et se décida à quitter la salle-de-bain embuée. Descendant dans le salon, elle eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir la Résistance sagement regroupée avec, évidemment, Luc, qui la regarda l'air maussade.

_Toi_, songea Logan,_ si tu crèves, je danserais sur ta tombe_.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle.

Suite à leur expédition ratée, il était rare que tous se retrouvât dans la même pièce. Chaque figure leur rappelait leur échec cuisant et les visages des disparus. Antinéa était là, elle aussi, et elle affronta le regard impitoyable d'orage qui lui fit face.

\- Viens t'asseoir, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Méfiante, Logan obtempéra, prenant place sur un des canapés, se gardant de s'approcher trop de Luc. La tension tendait tous ses muscles. Que voulaient-ils ? Au regard qu'Ant' posait sur elle, elle devina que cela la concernait, et s'inquiéta vivement.

_Laissez-moi, laissez-moi quelques heures, quelques heures et je m'envole… Quelques heures…_

_Méfie-toi de Luc_.

Méfie-toi des tiens, méfie-toi de tous. Le pire des ennemis se cache sous des traits amis, sous des traits d'alliés. Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne, y compris à toi-même. La solitude est parfois la seule solution, le remède à la folie. Méfie-toi de toi, et que les autres fassent de même.

_And we run_.

\- Cela vous concerne, toi et Luc, annonça la cheffe déchue.

Méfie-toi de tous.

\- J'aimerais que votre incident, dont j'ai averti les autres, expliqua avec naturel la punk, n'affecte pas l'atmosphère de la maison. Nous devons faire face à beaucoup d'épreuves et…

Logan se leva brusquement, ses yeux brûlants de haine et de colère.

Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de faire cela, de dire cela ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me demandes, au juste ? assena-t-elle.

\- Lena… tenta de la calmer Antinéa.

\- Logan, corrigea immédiatement celle-ci.

Avant de cligner des yeux, déconcertée. Elle avait fini par donner son prénom à la Résistance. Mais elle ne s'y identifiait étrangement plus. Depuis combien de temps se désignait-elle systématiquement en tant que Logan ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait sous-entendre ?

\- Logan, répéta-t-elle.

Lena, songea-t-elle, était à l'agonie. Lena était son passé, ses souvenirs. Lena n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait forcément. Elle n'était pas elle. Seule Logan comptait.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

\- Peu importe, s'agaça Ant'. Ce que je vous demande, c'est de faire la paix, et de vous comporter normalement l'un envers l'autre.

La rage la reprit, tentatrice, murmurant. _Tue, tue, tue_, chuchotait une voix, lancinante. Elle la chassa avec férocité. Tuer n'était pas une solution. Ne devait pas devenir une solution.

\- Va te faire foutre, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme, faisant immédiatement demi-tour., allant se réfugier dans le bureau.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son sac de couchage. L'endroit était vide, rumina-t-elle, sans les jumelles, qui n'avaient rien laissé derrière elles. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, croisa les bras sous sa tête et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Tâchant de se calmer.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Se calmer…

**Garder le contrôle.**

* * *

_Oui, j'en ai appris des choses, sur la Résistance. Oh, il me reste de l'espoir. Elles ne sont sans doute pas toutes ainsi. Cela dépend des dirigeants, sans doute. Peut-être était-elle tombée sur le mauvais groupe._

_Cela a-t-il contribué à faire d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui ? Dans quelle mesure ? Est-ce plus son agression ? Le désintérêt l'entourant, l'inaction, presque l'approbation des autres ?_

_Elle m'a rapporté que Sonia avait été confrontée de la même façon à ce Luc._

_Cette Humanité est folle._

* * *

Un soupir angoissé brisa le silence nocturne. Yéyé cligna des yeux, étourdi, tiré de ses pensées, et se tourna vers ses compagnons d'infortune. Il était alors de garde, prenant la relève de Victor, et s'était assis sur une souche sèche. Front plissé, il tenta de percer l'obscurité, de repérer celui ou celle en proie aux cauchemars.

Mathieu et Antoine dormaient paisiblement, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ce qui était très drôle à voir, mais parfaitement innocent : il faisait froid, très froid, et ils cherchaient ainsi inconsciemment un peu de chaleur. Les mèches folles du plus grand cachaient une fourrure blanche : Wifi s'était pelotonné dans son cou.

De l'autre côté, François et Patrick semblaient tout autant calmes. La pelle du Fossoyeur reposait à portée de sa main, et la tête du chroniqueur d'Axolot était posée sur son sac à dos. Juste à côté, Victor bougeait dans son sommeil, sourcils froncés, mais gardait la bouche close. Son arme, se souvint Yéyé, était toujours à l'abri dans sa veste.

Leïzzy gardait un air assez triste, mais ne parlait pas plus que le critique de cinéma. Ses cheveux emmêlés s'étalaient, s'étiolaient autour de sa tête, corolle sombre. Un bracelet aux couleurs de l'Italie luisait à son poignet.

Le regard du musicien se posa sur Nyo.

Le dessinateur s'agitait encore plus que Victor. Il tremblait, un fin voile de transpiration recouvrant son front. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient de temps en temps, laissant filer un soupir apeuré, égaré, traduisant ses craintes.

Hésitant, Yéyé se leva. Que devait-il faire ? Le réveiller, pour l'apaiser, parler avec lui ? Attendre un peu ? Le laisser dormir malgré tout ? Tenter de le rassurer dans son sommeil ?

Nicolas lui épargna plus de questions en se calmant soudainement. Ses traits se détendirent, et il plongea dans d'autres rêves, peut-être moins obscurs. Le musicien se résolut donc à rajuster le sac de couchage sur son ami, pour lui éviter le froid, puis, s'enroulant du mieux possible dans sa veste, il reprit son poste de garde.

Sans cesser de fixer le dessinateur.

* * *

Document 11 : seconde feuille tirée d'un cahier de brouillon_**.**_ _On retrouve sur celle-ci bien moins de ratures. Il est impossible de la dater précisément par rapport à l'autre, et est également relié à Lena El Makir._

_Y sont notés des poèmes étranges, brefs, brusques, et des phrases sans sens, telles que : « Certains sont ce qu'on leur a dit d'être, d'autre sont ce qu'ils ont décidé de devenir. Alors, dans le sang et la douleur, choisis ton camp ou meurs. »_

_L'auteure porte un constat acéré et négatif sur ce qu'on pourrait appeler « le destin ». Elle voit ce qu'il est devenu comme inéluctable, voire mauvais, sans autre échappatoire que la mort._

_« Alors, dans le sang et la douleur, plutôt que mourir, j'ai choisi mon camp. Je tuerais tous ceux qui s'y opposeraient, qui à moi s'opposeront »._

_Elle prend pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle est, manifeste de la colère et l'envie de tuer contre ceux qui ne sont pas du même avis qu'elle._

_« Je ne contrôlerai pas mes pulsions. Pour quoi faire ? J'aime ça. Vous ne voulez pas de moi. Alors, vous en paierez le prix fort. Carnage sera un maître mot parmi tant d'autres »._

_ L'auteure annonce qu'elle tuera sans discernement, sans se contrôler, comme par vengeance._

_Les phrases traduisent un état d'esprit meurtrier, buté. On assiste à la naissance d'une psychopathe, au sein même de cette rébellion prétendue pure._

* * *

Bon eh bien on reste à **13 morts** pour l'instant. La prochaine fois peut-être… Elle devrait vous plaire (je pense) (oh wait ; no)

Concernant la prochaine fois, je vais retourner en France mercredi. Je ne sais absolument pas quand est-ce que je serais installée dans mon appart avec internet, ni si j'y aurai accès avant d'une manière ou d'une autre (vite si possible, Internet en libre accès dans ma maison pour la première fois de ma vie, sérieux). Je ne sais donc pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira. Normalement, demain je sors la suite de mon OS sur Merlin (_Le subtil parfum du feu_), et je suis censée bosser sur une songfic.

Enjoy.


	16. Déchéance

Yo, bande de gens ! Je viens briser vos feels comme promis. J'ai pas encore Internet illimité, mais ça viendra. Pour ceux qui cherchent ardemment l'identité de l'auteur du journal… Eh bien, pas vraiment d'indice dessus, mais le chapitre peut peut-être vous aiguiller vers les deux personnes (un homme et une femme) dont il parle de temps à autre.

Et si VRAIMENT vous les trouvez pas, ces deux-là, je peux plus rien pour vous (je rigole je vous aime quand même). Je tiens à signaler que ça me fait infiniment marrer, vos recherches, j'ai l'impression d'être Antoine Daniel avec le mystère des Internets, c'est ouf (t'as vu mon ego lel).

Plus sérieusement, mon but dès le début était de vous faire chercher. Si vous ne trouvez pas immédiatement, c'est normal, et vous pourrez vous venger de mes mesquineries à la fin de la fic en me tuant si vous voulez (mais je vous ôterais l'envie avant).

Pour le coup, je dédicace le chapitre à celles qui cherchent sur Twitter (avec un hug (virtuel calme-toi Leïzzy *coeur*) à JustePhi parce que ses analyses sont pas mauvaises, hein), et une dédi à Déponia (que j'ai mise en PLS kestuvafaire) et à la Mandragore, qui ne cherchent pas, n'en ont rien à foutre et narguent les autres.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – Déchéance**

Hâtivement, elle saisit à la volée un gros sac à dos de randonnée vide, et fourra dedans des conserves, des médicaments et une grosse bouteille d'eau. Grimaçant sous le poids conséquent, elle accrocha son sac de couchage sur le côté. Veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, elle repassa dans l'entrepôt et entreprit de fouiller les caisses d'armes.

Elle se dégota en plus de son Desert Eagle un Beretta, des munitions, deux Colt, un S&amp;W, parce qu'on n'a jamais assez d'armes et qu'elle espérait s'en servir en éventuelle monnaie d'échange, des vêtements militaires, une dizaine de paquets de cigarettes de la marque Calypso égarées là – depuis l'interdiction du tabac, ce dernier valait une fortune au marché noir – et une bouteille de vodka.

Pour se souler.

Du grand n'importe quoi.

Vérifiant que son Desert était toujours accroché à sa ceinture, elle hala avec difficultés le sac sur ses épaules, sangla la ceinture de ce dernier à sa taille, et s'apprêtait à descendre par la trappe, jetant un regard ironique à Abdel, de garde et profondément endormi.

Dans sa précipitation, elle ne remarqua pas l'absence de Luc, lui aussi de surveillance ce soir-là.

Elle descendit l'échelle et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres des souterrains, tentant de rompre leur monotonie à travers sa lampe de poche. Celles-ci semblaient vouloir l'étouffer, se resserrant autour d'elle, traînant autour de ses chevilles en lambeaux ondoyants d'obscurité.

Elle se sentait s'approcher de son but quand une ombre se détacha des autres, barrant son chemin.

Luc. Luc désarmé.

Une envie inconnue tirailla brutalement son ventre, naissant de ses entrailles. Un besoin impérieux, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrypter, comme sentant qu'elle signerait la fin de son innocence.

\- Salut.

La voix atrocement doucereuse du jeune homme hérissa les poils de sa nuque. La sensation enfla, gagna sa poitrine, l'écrasant, accentuant son souffle.

\- Dégage, siffla-t-elle, ses doigts se portant par instinct sur la crosse de son arme.

Il fit la moue, l'air blessé.

\- Mais pourquoi me traites-tu comme ça ? gémit-il. Je ne t'ai rien fait, que je sache ! Tu sais, dehors, c'est vraiment trop dangereux pour toi. T'es bien plus en sécurité avec nous.

Elle sentit une boule dans sa gorge, un goût amer sur sa langue, une crispation au fond de son âme. Elle délogea son Desert de son holster, retira la sûreté et le braqua sur la tête de Luc. Doucement, le besoin pressant se saisissant d'elle se précisait, l'effarant autant que la fascinant.

\- Dégage, répéta-t-elle, sa respiration accélérant brusquement.

Pas de retour possible, devinait-elle. Valait mieux éviter de s'engager dans cette voie.

Il sourit. Goguenard.

\- T'es pas capable de tirer, fanfaronna-t-il, sûr de lui.

Elle laissa filer quelques secondes, se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant. Des frissons parcouraient son échine, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Il suffisait d'appuyer… C'était presque trop simple. Une pression, et le monde vole en éclats sombres. Une pression, pour s'engager sur un chemin maléfique.

\- Dis-moi, se décida-t-elle, est-ce que tu es… déjà arrivé à aller au bout avec d'autres filles ?

\- Les baiser, tu veux dire ? dit-il avec insouciance, crispant Lena. Ouais, ouais. Sonia, par exemple. Je ne te comprends pas, vraiment. Elles avaient apprécié, el…

Comme dans une convulsion, presque sans le vouloir, son doigt appuya résolument sur la gâchette.

Le bruit de la balle fusant hors du canon, vrillant l'air et s'enfonçant dans le crâne de Luc percuta ses tympans, l'assourdissant quelques secondes. La puissance du tir la fit reculer d'un pas.

Lentement, le corps à présent sans vie s'affaissa au sol, le front percé d'un trou rouge. Bien vite, le sol comme le monde se colora de cette nuance vive, cruelle, au goût ferreux et incroyablement captivante.

Logan avait sursauté, les tympans vrillés par le bruit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, un peu perdue, son cœur s'emballant.

Un poison se répandit dans ses veines, envoûtant, délicieux, porté par la mort donnée. Il captura son cœur dans un étau, l'enivra, la secoua, déferlante obscure. Etourdie, elle se raccrocha au mur, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, à percer les secrets et nuances de ce maelström incompréhensible.

Etait-ce cela, tuer ?

Se réjouir de la mort d'un autre être humain, haï ? Ces sensations enivrantes, de puissance, de pouvoir, s'approchant tout simplement de la jouissance ? Et cette peur latente, l'éclat éperdu dans les yeux du mort qui s'était imprimé sur ses paupières ?

En tuant ainsi, n'avait-elle pas perdu le reste de son humanité ? Que lui restait-il alors, à port cendres, souvenirs et poussière ? N'aurait-il pas mieux qu'elle abstint ? Qu'elle passât son chemin ?

Elle se ressaisit. Rangea son arme. Calme.

\- Pas de retour possible, se murmura-t-elle, alors qu'un sourire mêlé de joie et d'amertume se peignait sur ses lèvres.

Elle enjamba le cadavre, laissant une trace de basket dans le liquide visqueux au parfum capiteux et écœurant, et poursuivit sa route.

* * *

_Dis-moi, quel effet cela fait, de tuer ? Quelles sensations ? Avez-vous plané ? Êtes-vous tombés si bas que vous en avez traversé le ciel ? Avez-vous souffert ?_

_J'aimerais savoir. Curiosité malsaine._

_Dites-moi tout. Vos peurs, vos errances, le goût du sang et de la victoire, la jouissance qui suit la mise à mort, la fausse invincibilité, votre statut d'étoiles éphémères. Dites-moi tout._

_Parce que je ne le saurais jamais par moi-même._

_J'entends les soldats venir._

_Et mon chargeur est vide._

* * *

Ils avaient repris la route tôt le matin, finissant le chili con carne de la veille. Malgré leur situation, la nuit longue, dure, leurs corps courbaturés et la fatigue, les émotions trop intenses, ils riaient, bavardaient. Toujours guidés tant bien que mal par Nyo et le Fossoyeur, leurs éclats de voix brisaient la tranquillité de la forêt dans laquelle ils évoluaient.

Le jeune dessinateur, de sa nuit mouvementée, ne gardait que des cernes et une figure un peu pâle, finalement assez semblable à celle des autres. Il les dirigeait avec fermeté, d'une voix sûre, et Yéyé en vint à penser qu'il avait rêvé son gémissement tourmenté.

Tout le monde fait des cauchemars, là n'était pas le problème ou la question, et nombreux sont ceux qui murmurent dans leur sommeil. Ce n'était pas cela qui avait inquiété le musicien, mais l'angoisse étrange, puissante, qu'il avait décryptée dans le cri étouffé.

Suite à cela, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se rendormir, une fois remplacé au tour de garde par Leïzzy, qui l'avait par ailleurs gratifié d'un magnifique « Putain, je te hais » quand il l'avait réveillée, ce qui l'avait fait rire.

Maintenant, elle semblait en pleine forme, charriant joyeusement Antoine, qui avait surpris tout le monde au matin en s'accrochant à Mathieu comme à une peluche quand ce dernier avait voulu se lever. Le chevelu avait fini par entraîner la jeune fille dans un concours de cheveux, et chacun s'appliquait désormais à se décoiffer, vaguement arbitrés par Yéyé qui refusait de participer, partant du principe qu'il avait déjà gagné.

Wifi miaulait, furieux d'être ainsi trimballé, sans que personne ne prête attention à ses grondements agacés. Son propriétaire, portant la cage du chat sur son dos, discutait assez paisiblement avec Patrick. Quant à Victor…

Yéyé se retourna.

Il restait en arrière, encore, fier, visage fermé. Ses doigts s'agitaient nerveusement, prêts à se refermer sur la crosse de son arme, bien au chaud dans l'envers de sa veste. Il émanait de lui quelque chose de confus, de la puissance, de la violence contrôlée. Il semblait pouvoir abattre des armées, franchir des mers et toucher les étoiles, sans que rien ne puisse vraiment expliquer cette impression.

Que se passerait-il, s'interrogea le musicien, si son sang-froid disparaissait soudainement ?

A qui, à quoi laisserait place l'homme calme ?

Victor était quelqu'un de fascinant. Il aurait presque désiré avoir la réponse se mettre en marche sous ses yeux, malgré le danger que cela entraînerait, malgré la violence, le sang et la douleur.

Mais cette réponse, il le sentait, il la connaîtrait tôt ou tard. Qu'il le voulut ou non.

C'était inéluctable.

Et ce jour-là sonnera clairement le début de leur déchéance.

* * *

_Quitter le statut d'étoile_

_Pour celui de destructeurs_

_Quitter le statut d'humains_

_J'en perds le sens de tout cela_

* * *

Ana se sentait tomber.

Elle avait trop vécu, en trop peu de temps, et à présent, tout s'effritait sous ses doigts. Le monde devenait poussière, poussière amère. Quand elle fermait les yeux, des visages s'agitaient dans son esprit, hurlant inlassablement.

Oui, Ana se sentait tomber.

Comme dans un gouffre obscur, oppressant, dont les ténèbres s'infiltreraient dans son sang, poison, puis dans son âme, pour en extraire ce qu'elle était, ses peurs les plus profondes, et tout lui jeter à la figure, avec cruauté.

Et malgré cela, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que cette chute ne se termine. L'idée de toucher le fond la terrifiait.

Elle ne désirait pas savoir ce qu'elle deviendrait alors.

Ce qu'il resterait d'elle.

Décombres brûlés, probablement.

Il n'y a pas que les phénix qui renaissent des cendres, elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Mais elle se sentait tomber.

Et loin, loin en-dessous d'elle, le fond, sa fin, se rapprochait.

Inéluctablement.

Qu'importe, se surprenait-elle à songer. Qu'importe ce que je deviens, tant que cela me rend plus forte.

Son regard glissa sur le corps immobile d'Alexis.

Tant que cela me donne la force de les venger.

_Et que tombent les têtes._

* * *

_Free free free from material world_

_A notorious girl in the jungle…._

_Nous sommes tous tombés. Pas de la même façon, et nous ne nous sommes pas relevés parfaitement identiques, mais nous sommes tombés, et nous avons touché le fond._

_La musique s'est arrêtée._

_Je ne l'ai jamais fait, et ne le ferais jamais, mais je pense que j'en serais capable._

_De tuer._

_Est-ce que tuer nous détache de ce monde matériel ? Cette question n'a pas de sens sans sa musique…_

_Je pense que l'on pourrait résumer notre histoire ainsi._

_Décadence._

_Déchéance._

_Douleur._

* * *

Le souffle court, Logan s'extirpa de la trappe, et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. La poussière qui la recouvrait s'attacha à son pantalon, se mêlant au sang sur ses semelles pour faire une boue cendreuse et bien trop rouge. Respirant doucement, elle ne s'attarda pas, et se releva bien vite.

Alors, son regard gris foncé croisa les yeux électriques d'Antinéa.

Cette dernière était tranquillement assise au sommet d'un empilement de caisses, jambes croisées, mains jointes. Son arme était restée à son holster, et son manteau de cuir grisé de poussière enveloppait ses épaules. Elle scruta le visage de sa vis-à-vis, imperturbable.

\- Tu as du sang sur la joue, lui dit-elle sans s'effarer.

Tendue, Lena s'essuya le visage, examina sa manche : elle s'était légèrement humectée de rouge foncé. Elle laissa retomber son bras, toisa la cheffe.

\- Tu vas essayer de m'arrêter ? fit-elle calmement.

Ant' laissa dériver son regard vers une petite lucarne oblitérée de poussière et de crasse, en haut de la cave. Distraitement, elle vira une particule blanchâtre de son pantalon, revint à la toute nouvelle meurtrière. Elle semblait sûre de son choix, et en même temps pétrie de doute.

\- Non. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as tué.

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, siffla hargneusement Lena, omettant soigneusement qu'elle n'avait probablement aucun droit de vie et de mort sur les autres.

Un goût de sang traînait dans sa bouche. Elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver désagréable.

\- Nous ne pouvons accepter une fille qui tue l'un des nôtres, soupira la punk.

Logan lui jeta un regard plein de haine.

\- Mais un violeur, oui ? grinça-t-elle.

Ant' s'agita sur son trône, nerveuse. Avec une vague de dégoût, Lena nota que le terme ne l'avait pas interpellée plus que ça. Elle savait. Elle savait qui avait été Luc. La punk redressa d'une main une mèche qui lui tombait dans l'œil, passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ecoute, fit-elle, gênée, nous avons besoin de tout le monde pour la Résistance. Certains délits peuvent être excusés.

\- Crimes, rectifia Lena, intransigeante. Ainsi, c'est ça, la Résistance. Un criminel, et des gens qui approuvent ses actes. On dirait un peu Luther et ses copains, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- La ferme, marmonna la cheffe. Tu ne comprends rien.

\- Oh, je comprends très bien, au contraire.

Elle passa la main sur ses genoux poussiéreux. Son arme la démangeait, mais elle se refusait à tuer à nouveau. Pas maintenant. Pas si tôt. Elle avait encore bien trop peur des émotions qui l'avaient assaillie.

\- Tu règnes sur des ruines, lui assena-t-elle. Un jour, tout s'effondrera, et tu te retrouveras seule.

Le regard de la punk se fit distant. Sans doute, songea l'accusatrice, pensait-elle à Jean, mort, à Matteo, traître qu'elle avait abattu, elle la bien-pensante, à Luc dont le corps gisait dans les catacombes, à tous ceux qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle et tous ceux qui mourraient dans son sillage.

Jean… La jeune femme sentit un goût amer traîner sur sa langue. C'était bien gentil, de la prévenir. Mais s'il savait, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas débarrassé de Luc ? Etaient-ils donc tous hypocrites ?

_Méfie-toi de Luc._

Méfiez-vous de moi, songea-t-elle. Parce que j'ai tué, parce que je n'en tire aucun remord, parce que j'ai aimé ça, et parce que je suis prête à recommencer. Parce que je ne suis pas de ceux qui s'arrêtent.

\- Peut-être, répondit enfin Antinéa, mais j'y règnerais jusqu'à la fin.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Logan se détourna, la laissant seule avec ses illusions brisées, ses mensonges et ses hypocrisies.

* * *

_Ce monde… Ce monde n'a pas de sens._

_La guerre, la misère, la peur arrachent les masques des gens bienpensants. Elles leur jettent la figure ce qu'ils sont vraiment, et ils abdiquent._

_Stop._

_J'en ai assez._

_Je vais mourir._

_J'en ai assez de m'en vouloir, de culpabiliser._

_Après tout… Je n'ai jamais prétendu être quelqu'un de bien. _

_Non ?_

* * *

Ils finirent par tomber sur une maison installée au milieu d'une clairière artificielle. Plutôt vaste, délaissée depuis peu, au vu de la couche superficielle de poussière, à la porte arrachée de ses gonds par des vandales qui n'avaient pas fait grands dégâts. Selon Patrick, les habitants, des ermites, au vu du coin reculé, avaient probablement fui les lois de Luther, laissant leur logement abandonné.

L'approbation générale fut vite coupée par un hurlement de joie de Leïzzy, qui venait de découvrir que l'eau fonctionnait. Ce fut alors l'apocalypse, chacun désirant y accéder en premier, jouant des coudes.

Leïzzy fit valoir sa découverte comme récompense pour être la première à se doucher, Antoine revendiqua son titre de Boss Final, François menaça les autres de sa pelle, Patrick soupira bruyamment, Yéyé alla jouer de la guitare puisqu'il n'en avait rien à foutre, et Mathieu leur passa tranquillement devant en ninja pour s'enfermer dans l'unique salle-de-bain.

Une fois remis de ce coup bas, chacun alla explorer la maison, se choisissant un coin où jeter son sac de couchage et ses affaires personnelles. Ils se réunirent ensuite par petits groupes, Nyo et François planchant avec Patrick sur les cartes, Antoine hurlant à la porte de la salle-de-bain, nargué par un Mathieu qui prenait tout son temps, et Leïzzy entreprenant d'écrire une ode à la raclette, acclamée par Yéyé.

Livré à lui-même, les savant un minimum en sécurité, Victor prétexta une pause clope, et s'éloigna un peu, se perdant dans l'entrelacs des arbres. Une fois sûr que nul ne pouvait le voir, parcouru par une vague d'adrénaline douloureuse, il s'élança en avant, courant de toutes ses forces. Sans même faire attention à où il allait, telle une étoile filante à la fin de sa course, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes cèdent soudainement.

Se laissant tomber à genoux, il tenta de reprendre son souffle, haletant. Un éclat de souffrance transperça son cœur, et il se recroquevilla, gémissant.

Il craquait.

Devant ses yeux dansaient des lueurs de sang, des lumières noires, dans ses souvenirs brûlaient le plaisir malsain qu'il avait ressenti en tuant, l'abandon, la solitude, le déni, la détresse.

L'angoisse lui serrait le ventre, lui donnait envie de vomir. Des larmes silencieuses, acides, roulaient sur ses joues, chutaient au sol, nées de ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus erratique, sifflante, angoissée.

Il avait peur, il se sentait seul, il ne savait plus quoi faire, hanté, torturé par son acte. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, de mourir.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, il hurla sa douleur.

Mais personne ne l'entendra.

* * *

_Oui, personne ne vous entendra. Personne n'a voulu vous entendre. La culpabilité disparaît, peu à peu. Au seuil de la mort, mon cynisme se retourne contre vous. Savez-vous, oh, savez-vous pourquoi personne n'a voulu vous entendre ?_

_Parce que vous nous terrifiez._

_Parce que nous refusions de risquer de devenir comme vous._

_Parce que nous voulions garder l'espoir d'être… quelqu'un de bien._

_Vous êtes les monstres du placard, la bête féroce guettant au coin de la rue, la chimère effrayante agitée au visage des enfants. Vous êtes la mort, la déchéance, la terreur, le sang enivrant. Vous êtes des tueurs._

_Oui, nous sommes des enflures. Je ne prétends pas le contraire._

_En attendant, je ne suis pas comme vous, moi._

* * *

Elle erra longtemps.

Jaillissant de la maison abandonnée qu'elle avait choisie comme point de sortie des souterrains, elle était partie sans se retourner, ne prenant pas la peine de se demander qu'est-ce que faisait Antinéa dans ladite baraque. Son sac pesait lourd, la ralentissant, entravant ses mouvements.

Il faisait nuit, une nuit fraîche et douce. Elle tendait sans cesse l'oreille, guettant les bruits de pas des soldats, prête à tout laisser tomber et à détaler. Ne pas se faire attraper, ne surtout pas se faire attraper…

Elle ne supporterait pas qu'on la prive de sa liberté. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, elle avait cette certitude, la sentait pulser dans son sang, monter à sa tête.

_Maman._

Le visage tant aimé frappait son esprit. Serait-elle vraiment fière, alors qu'elle avait abandonné tous les principes que, patiemment, elle lui avait appris ? L'honneur, l'intégrité, le respect de l'autre… Elle avait tout détruit.

_Mais, maman, je n'avais pas le choix. Tu m'as laissée seule, seule… C'était eux, ou moi. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire, hein ? Me laisser emprisonner bien sagement, baisser la tête ? _

Elle lui avait aussi appris la fierté, à se battre. Il est difficile de trouver le juste milieu.

De cet enfer foudroyant dans lequel elle s'était jetée. De l'abîme de culpabilité, de doute. On ne revient jamais en arrière, et elle venait de le comprendre. Ses actes lui revenaient en pleine figure, une fois l'enivrement passé.

Elle le sentiment de n'être qu'un gentil petit soldat, qui exécute docilement les ordres, part au front, y meurt.

Non, c'est faux.

Elle n'était pas ce genre de soldat. Entre la guerre et Keny, entre le soldat du champ de bataille et le soldat de la rue, elle avait fait son choix.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'au loin, de l'autre côté de son monde, sa mère allait bien.

Elle courrait, éperdue, et lui vint le désir de brûler dans son errance folle. Trébuchant, elle dut s'appuyer à un mur, haletante, perdue. Elle tenta d'avaler sa salive, s'étrangla, toussa, prise de tournis, et se laissa glisser au sol, malgré le danger, malgré sa fuite qui n'aurait jamais de fin.

On ne peut pas fuir ce que l'on est.

Laissant un gémissement filer d'entre ses lèvres, elle se recroquevilla contre le mur, poings serrés collés contre son ventre, dans le vain espoir de juguler sa douleur, terrifiante. Sa respiration se fit atrocement sifflante, inutile, anarchique. Des larmes s'égarèrent sur son visage, sans qu'elle ne tentât de les essuyer.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Comment se débarrasser de ce sang qui rougissait sa vue, comment oublier son acte, comment oublier le frisson qu'elle en avait tiré, extatique, étrange, fascinant, et qui la poussait à recommencer, encore et encore ?

Elle dut lutter pour retenir le cri de détresse qui enserrait sa gorge, et qui aurait signé son arrêt de mort. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux se laisser arrêter, songea-t-elle, confuse. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Où étaient partis ses principes, sa morale, son pacifisme ? Tout s'était délité dans la puissance qui l'avait enivrée, dans les yeux vides de Luc.

Pourquoi l'avait-il provoquée, aussi, hein ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas écarté de son chemin, bien sagement ? Ils n'en seraient pas là. Elle n'en serait pas là, à lutter contre ses instincts, à s'en vouloir terriblement, hantée par le bruit lancinant de la balle et les yeux sombres de sa mère, qui lui intimait de ne jamais faire de mal à personne.

Elle avait envie de hurler, mais personne ne viendrait à son aide.

Puisant la force qu'il lui restait, elle se releva tant bien que mal, s'aidant du mur, et reprit sa marche, hésitante, tremblante, se forçant à se concentrer sur son but.

Elle ne tuerait plus jamais, se promit-elle.

Plus jamais ça.

* * *

Ta-dam.

J'ai un peu de pub à faire : je suis sur un forum rpg au contexte original médiéval-fantastique et nous cherchons des gens. On a eu un ralentissement de l'activité ces derniers mois, mais ça commence à revenir, et on cherche donc des proies… enfin, des joueurs-euses. Si vous voulez jeter un œil, tapez Les Guildes d'Aranor sur Google ^^.

Sinon, j'ai réfléchi à cette histoire de compteur, et je pense que je vais affiner le truc.

Il va donc y en avoir un avec le nombre de morts précisés total, un avec le nombre de morts appréciés et au centre de l'histoire et un dernier pour ceux qui tombent du côté obscur.

Ce qui nous donne :

**Morts totales : 14**

**Ceux déjà cités + Luc**

**Morts importantes : 3**

**ChachouPanda, Jérémy et David Breut.**

**Tueurs : 2**

**Victor Bonnefoy et Logan**

And enjoy.


	17. Juste une Danse

Oui, je suis en retard, mais lundi, j'avais pas internet, mardi, le site buguait, mercredi, pas internet... Et je sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre 8D

Certaines m'ont déjà dit que François, Patrick, Antoine (pour ne citer qu'eux) n'étaient pas très développés. C'est vrai. J'y avais pas fait gaffe en écrivant, mais au bout d'un moment, ne vous inquiétez pas, leur personnalité sera précisée. Parce qu'on est encore loiiiin de la fin. J'en suis à l'écriture du 30e chapitre (j'ai de l'avance tavu) et je ne vois toujours pas le bout.

J'ai aussi pu voir vos suppositions sur les deux persos dont parle l'homme mystère, et je voudrais dire quelque chose : pourquoi jusque-là Logan était exclue de vos considérations, vous l'aimez pas ? :q

Chansons citées : Last Alone, de Shaka Ponk, et la Taverne, de Yéyé.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – Juste une Danse**

Ce n'est qu'après deux heures de route nocturne, Benzaie au volant, qu'ils arrivèrent enfin en vue d'une ville. Ce qui, au départ, n'était absolument pas dans leur objectif devint vite une évidence. Alors qu'au loin, ils voyaient briller les quelques lumières encore autorisées – en raison du couvre-feu, l'éclairage de nuit avait été réduit, n'étant nécessaire qu'à la police, ce qui permettait ainsi de faire des économies à l'Etat –, il leur vint l'idée folle de se glisser entre les murs aveugles de la cité, de frapper du pied sur le bitume, de sentir l'air lourd s'engouffrer dans leurs poumons, pour…

Pour quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Chercher un peu de compagnie ? Forcés de rester ensembles, les conversations s'envenimaient facilement, la tension régnait, ainsi que les non-dits. Oui, rencontrer d'autres êtres humains, même brièvement, leur ferait un bien fou.

Faire des achats ? Ou voler, leur morale les abandonnant peu à peu face à ce système devenu fou. Manger correctement, enfin, s'habiller de vêtements propres…

S'informer ? Ils étaient coupés du monde, radio mise à part, et désiraient voir de leurs propres yeux l'avancée de l'hégémonie gangréneuse de Luther.

Cesser de fuir, quelques instants, aller vers la confrontation, dans le besoin de violence et de revanche, espérer de l'aide et de l'espérance, faire semblant de vraiment vivre…

Ils se tournèrent un rapide instant vers Links, qui avait repris conscience depuis peu, et semblait perdu, malade, brisé, rongé par un poison inconnu contre lequel ils n'avaient pas d'antidote. Il était encore fiévreux, fébrile, épuisé.

Des médicaments.

Ils rêvaient de médicaments.

De secours.

Et d'espoir.

* * *

_J'ai perdu tout espoir._

_Et ça fait mal._

_Ça fait atrocement mal._

* * *

Logan marchait, sans arrêt, sans daigner s'arrêter. Elle ne faisait même plus attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait. Le plus vite possible, elle avait regagné l'entrée de la ville, fouillant fiévreusement des yeux les bas-côtés, dans l'espoir insensé de retrouver sa moto. En vain. Elle s'y attendait en partie, mais en gardait un goût amer.

Alors, elle s'était mise en marche. Elle ignorait où elle allait. Loin, sans doute. Elle avait longé une route de campagne déserte, ne croisant qu'une unique voiture de police. En l'entendant au loin, elle s'était jetée dans le fossé boueux, priant le plus fort possible de passer inaperçue, de ne pas être vue.

_Ne pas être attrapée, s'il-vous-plaît, ne pas être attrapée…_

Le véhicule s'était éloigné, sans ralentir, dans un léger vrombissement.

Sitôt sûre qu'il était loin, elle s'était extirpée de sa prison de boue et d'herbe. Ne prenant pas le temps, ni la peine, de soupirer sur son état, elle avait repris sa route.

Elle marcha des heures durant, inlassable, comme en transe. Mettre un pied devant l'autre, encore et encore, mais ce n'est que le début, d'accord, d'accord… S'oublier, oublier son but, son départ.

Lorsque l'aube commença à vaciller à l'horizon, elle abandonna. Dévalant dans le fossé, elle le suivit quelques minutes, et réussit à se trouver une petite butte cachée par des arbres, contre laquelle elle se pelotonna, retournée à l'état sauvage, étrange fauve blessé et perdu reprenant des forces.

Sommeillant, ne ressentant ni faim ni soif, elle veilla ainsi, écoutant distraitement le va et vient des voitures sur la route.

Attendant.

* * *

_L'odeur d'humidité se fait de plus en plus forte, alors que la nuit menace de pâlir. Mes lettres, mes mots, se font de plus en plus hésitants, les ratures s'accumulent. Depuis combien de temps j'écris ? J'aimerais arrêter. Je suis fatigué._

_Fatigué de tout cela._

_SI je dois mourir, que cela soit le plus tôt possible. Je ne veux pas d'hésitation. Je ne veux pas de doute. J'irais provoquer Dame la Mort s'il le faut, mais je mourrais vite, bien, et tête haute si possible._

_Il est temps que tout cela finisse. Je n'en peux plus._

_Je n'en peux plus._

* * *

Une fois tous douchés et ravitaillés par les conserves finalement assez réussies de François et Antoine – qui se plaignit par ailleurs de l'absence de yaourts – ils entreprirent de faire le point, luttant contre la fatigue.

La porte avait été encastrée tant bien que mal sur ses gonds, les fenêtres fermées, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, entre quatre murs, ils se sentirent enfin en sécurité. Leur relâchement déplaisait au Panda, toujours sur le qui-vive.

La discussion, au départ assez mesurée, finit par s'enflammer. Nyo était sur les nerfs et les calmait en faisant usage d'un certain esprit de contradiction et de cynisme violent. Antoine enchaînait les blagues, cherchant à se détendre par ce biais, Leïzzy et Patrick restaient un peu en retrait, ne sachant comment apaiser la situation, François et Mathieu se disputaient sur le déroulement à respecter pour la suite de leur fuite. Yéyé, en un premier temps, avait tenté de brider Antoine avant qu'il n'exaspérât tout le monde, mais avait fini par abandonner et jouait de la guitare en fond sonore. Victor, dans un coin, faisait la gueule.

Ils hurlèrent ainsi sur les tours de garde, sur la répartition de l'espace de la maison, sur la gestion des réserves de bouffe, sur le but insensé de leur errance. Ils s'opposèrent sur le temps qu'ils resteraient dans la baraque abandonnée, certains étant pour un repos maximal, les autres pour un décollage immédiat.

Mathieu finit par se lever brusquement. Malgré sa petite stature, les autres se turent aussitôt, tous les regards se fixant sur lui. Loin de flancher, il donna ses directives d'une voix ferme, claire, et autoritaire.

\- Bon, ça suffit. Tout le monde va dormir, et on avisera demain.

Il fut largement approuvé. L'assemblée se scinda en plusieurs groupes : Leïzzy alla s'enterrer dans la plus petite chambre de la maison, Antoine suivit un Mathieu blasé en s'extasiant faussement sur son potentiel de dominateur, taquinés par Patrick et François, tout quatre dormant au salon. Yéyé et Nyo partirent dans la seconde chambre disponible, où Vic avait aussi laissé ses affaires.

Wifi fut relâché, et le fauve grondant partit se cacher quelque part dans la masure. Selon Mathieu, pas le moins du monde inquiété, il reviendrait lorsqu'il aurait faim. D'office, désigné implicitement comme gestionnaire des tours de garde, InThePanda se chargea du premier, se postant près de la porter d'entrée, contemplant la nuit tomber.

Saisi par l'ennui, il finit par sortir son arme de l'étreinte de tissu de sa veste. Doucement, il fit glisser ses doigts sur la crosse, le canon. Le calme autour de lui le perturbait. Il avait trop l'habitude du bruit, du mouvement…

Non, vraiment, cette fuite avait tout changé

Plus précisément, elle avait tout démoli, et il se retrouvait face à des ruines brûlantes. Il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait reconstruire avec ces cendres, ces braises et ces fragments poussiéreux.

Une tombe, peut-être.

La sienne, ou celle des autres. De ceux qui croiseraient sa route. A lui de choisir.

Il plongea son regard dans l'obscurité et la forêt.

Oui…

A lui de choisir.

* * *

_Cette nuit-là, je suis allé le voir. Je ne sais plus pourquoi. J'ignore ce qui m'a encouragé à me lever, à m'extraire de la chaleur de mon sac de couchage._

_Il regardait la nuit._

_Je ne l'ai pas reconnu._

_Un prédateur, voilà comment je peux le qualifier. Féroce, déterminé, sournois, puissant. Gare à celui qui le nargue ou blesse ses protégés. Au-dessus des loups, chef de meute incontesté, il émanait de lui une aura étrange, à la fois attirante et effrayante._

_Oui, il avait entamé sa première danse, danse de douleur, sang et destruction. Cette danse a explosé en milliard de fragments, nous emportant dans une spirale infernale. Nous dansons tous._

_Il s'agit là de ma dernière valse, de mon dernier tour de garde._

_Je me souviendrais toujours de l'éclat noir de ses yeux, lorsqu'il m'a dévisagé._

_J'ai eu peur de lui, pour la première fois._

_C'est peut-être une bonne chose que tout cela s'arrête ici._

* * *

Ils avaient abandonné la voiture dans un sous-bois, et avaient progressé vers la ville, emportant le strict minimum avec eux, luttant contre la nuit et la peur latente qu'elle leur inspirait. Nul ne s'interposa, et c'est dans le plus grand silence qu'ils se glissèrent entre les murs de suie. Ana les menait, Seb et Fred encadrant Links, par précaution, veillant sur lui. Bob, nerveux, tournait entre ses mains son briquet.

La nuit les enveloppait d'une étreinte froide et satinée. Le vent fragile glissait sur leur peau, hérissant leurs poils, s'engouffrant dans leurs manches et leurs cols, les glaçant. L'obscurité vacillait devant leur marche presque inexorable et l'air était parfumé de poussière.

Ana, à la brise sournoise, sentit se mêler un air de folie, entêtant. Elle avait l'étrange envie de se saisir d'une batte de base-ball, de lancer de la musique trop forte, puis de frapper, inlassablement, avec violence, tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main.

Briser ces vitres, brûler ces affiches à la gloire de Luther, exploser les crânes de ceux qui s'interposeraient, tout détruire. L'animal en elle grondait, avide de sang et de tempête, rêvant d'être libéré de ses chaînes.

Brièvement, la critique se retourna, laissant errer son regard sur les siens. Links avait une flamme grise et morne au fond des pupilles, Bob grinçait des dents, l'ongle crissant sur la molette de son briquet, Benzaie jouait avec un canif, et les Grenier dressaient férocement la tête.

Oui, ils rêvaient aussi de destruction, de vengeance, d'étouffer leur peine dans la douleur, la leur, celle des autres.

Ils furent coupés net dans leurs vains désirs par trois silhouettes qui se dressèrent devant eux.

* * *

_Je m'essouffle._

_Je me meurs._

_Je suis seul._

_Et un air de folie me suit… _

_This place is crazy_

_Should I be worried about the future without you_

_Nobody told me, nobody holds me_

_I had to find out by my own that I'm here to last alone_

* * *

Logan s'était relevée, avait repris son chemin, toujours hésitante, cherchant à se défaire de cette transe qui l'emprisonnait. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas totalement conscience que cette gangue étourdissante cherchait à la protéger d'elle-même. Peu lui importait.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se glissa entre les murs d'une ville au goût de poussière. Frôlant l'immatérialité, ses pieds glissaient sur le bitume, elle affrontait l'air glacial, sans frémir, sans jamais, jamais cesser.

Elle fut interrompue dans son errance par une silhouette se plantant devant elle.

S'avançant sous la lumière d'un réverbère, l'un des rares allumés, l'inconnue dévoila ses traits. Vêtue d'un long manteau gris passé sur un jean et un sweat, une arme à feu à la ceinture, les traits graves, large et costaude, la femme avait de cours cheveux blonds, un air altier et des yeux bleus intenses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, gamine ? soupira l'être d'une voix profonde.

Déstabilisée, Logan secoua la tête, cherchant à reprendre conscience, à toucher la réalité. Elle redressa la tête, grimaça devant la haute stature face à elle.

\- Et toi, alors ? répliqua-t-elle, peu désireuse d'avouer à quelqu'un de totalement random son ancienne affiliation à la Résistance.

Loin de s'offusquer, la femme rit.

\- Très bien… Disons que je tiens un bar. J'allais justement le rejoindre.

\- En pleine nuit ? ironisa la jeune écrivaine.

La tenancière, de toute évidence en confiance face à la petite stature de son interlocutrice et son air égaré, répondit très calmement.

\- Oui. Un bar illégal. Pour ceux qui, dans l'ombre, lutte.

Dans un léger sursaut, Logan acheva de s'extirper de sa transe. Son cerveau recommença à tourner à plein volume, analysant toutes les possibles à sa disposition. Pas grand-chose, en vérité. Elle avait le choix entre continuer à errer, se perdre, probablement tomber, et tenter de suivre cette femme qui avait surgi sur son chemin comme un ovni. Un bref instant seulement, avant de repartir. Elle avait besoin de faire le point, juste un moment.

\- Vous n'auriez pas besoin d'une serveuse ?

Riant, la femme luit fit signe de la suivre. Elle reprit sa route, talonnée par l'autrice.

\- Au fait, fit la tenancière, tu peux m'appeler Brienne.

* * *

_I saw the real face of your humanity_

_It's pretty ugly !_

* * *

\- Que voulez-vous ? interrogea Ana, alors que les trois ombres s'approchaient, leur permettant de lire leur visage.

\- Vous aider, fit celle de tête, d'une voix marquée d'un léger accent québécois.

La critique émit un doux rire, teinté de sauvagerie.

\- Au nom de quoi ?

\- Nous vous connaissons, fit une seconde silhouette. Nous vous regardions du temps d'Internet. On vous a vu, de notre appart. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, les flics ne vont pas tarder à commencer leur ronde.

\- Comment savoir si nous pouvons vous faire confiance ? continuait d'attaquer la brune.

La perplexité dansa sur les trois visages. La dernière ombre osa doucement, chantonnant :

\- _Internet est à nous _?...

Ana prit l'air désabusé. Qu'est-ce que les gens pouvaient être cons et naïfs, parfois. Elle s'apprêtait à les envoyer se faire voir quand Seb tira sur sa manche. Elle se retourna. Son regard tomba sur Links, yeux mi-clos, affaibli, respirant difficilement. Elle serra des dents, furieuse. Non pas contre son ami, mais contre ce monde fou.

\- C'est d'accord, finit-elle par murmurer.

Elle le sauverait.

Elle sauverait Links.

Elle se le promit.

* * *

_Et tu l'as sauvé. Brièvement. Brièvement…_

_Le hasard vous a réunis. Vous êtes tombés sur des amis plutôt que sur les soldats. Quelle chance… Reculer juste quelques instants sa fin, dites-moi, maintenant que vous n'êtes plus là, est-ce que cela en valait vraiment la peine ?_

_Ils vous ont choyés, nourris, lavés, abreuvés, soignés, réchauffés. _

_Et parce qu'ils n'osaient s'impliquer dans la Résistance, ils vont ont amené au seul endroit qui réunissait tous les dissidents__._

* * *

Elle virevoltait entre les tables, s'efforçant d'afficher un sourire amical. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, finalement, bien que les coins de sa bouche en devenaient douloureux. Sourire par automatisme. Elle déposa sans un mot une flopée de chopes de bière à une table de six.

Officier en tant que serveuse n'était pas si désastreux que cela, quoiqu'elle trouvât ce travail redondant et ennuyeux. N'ayant pas d'autre salaire que le gîte et le couvert, elle pouvait se permettre, et ne s'en privait pas, de remettre à leur place tous ceux tentant de la contrarier, et qu'importe si cela leur déplaisait.

Car le Cabaret Noir était le seul bar illicite de la ville – voire du département, pour ce qu'on en savait. Et sa gérante, Brienne, en profitait allègrement, vendant extrêmement cher l'alcool, alors qu'ils allaient l'emprunter – ou le voler, selon le point de vue – dans les réserves d'autres bars, qui attendaient, eux, la levée du couvre-feu pour reprendre leur activité.

Ce que l'établissement, n'ouvrant que de nuit, proposait aussi, c'était des dortoirs, des sandwichs pour se restaurer, des latrines et des douches en assez bon état. Il était accessible par un réseau de tunnel scrupuleusement surveillé. En somme, tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faciliter l'accès aux particuliers.

En son sein, se tenaient des réunions bruyantes, arrosées du moins, le but de l'endroit était de travailler sur la résistance aux lois folles de Luther. Cependant, il servait plus à décompresser, à oublier une journée de labeur et de mensonges, d'oppression et de cruauté, à se perdre dans des verres – puis dans la cuvette. Il arrivait, de temps à autre, qu'un leader prenne la parole et contraigne les fêtards et fêtardes à une discussion stricte et constructive.

Coupée du monde, au gré des conversations, Lena attrapait quelques informations sur l'extérieur. Et ce qu'elle entendait lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Luther avait instauré la discipline, à travers des règles sévères. Faites comme les autres, était son credo. Il était omniprésent, supplantant tous ceux qui, auparavant, servaient d'os à ronger pour les médias, aidé en cela par ces derniers, qu'il commandait. Il était omniscient, omnipotent, grâce à sa police spéciale.

Il avait créé un idéal français, à la manière d'Hitler, songeaient amèrement certains. La peau blanche, évidemment, à croire que cela ne changerait jamais. L'idéal hétérosexuel, aussi, qui ressortait notamment dans la nouvelle loi à la mode, promettant une aide financière vraiment conséquente à qui engendreraient deux enfants. Et pour cela, il était souvent bien plus simple d'être en duo hétéro… L'idéal du couple éternel. La somme accordée baissait brusquement à la séparation des parents, et les divorces devinrent progressivement plus difficiles.

Evidemment, Luther ne fit rien pour aider les transgenres dans leur changement d'état civil, pour leur prise d'hormones, leur reconnaissance ou quand certains désiraient suivre des opérations pour changer de sexe.

Il ne fit rien pour réduire le racisme, qu'il entretenait, pour réduire le sexisme, dont il n'avait absolument rien à foutre, pour réduire l'homophobie, la biphobie, la transphobie, le chômage, la pauvreté, le classisme, dont il se carrait tout autant.

Non, ce qui lui important, c'était le terrorisme. Qu'il soit fantasmé ou réel. Couvre-feu, barrages routiers, surveillance téléphonique, censure des médias, enfermement de masse, interrogatoires aux tenants et aboutissants tenus secrets… Tout était bon pour apporter une sécurité toute relative aux français.

Il arrivait à Logan de se demander ce qu'il était advenu de ces gens qu'elle admirait, en temps d'Internet. De ce qu'elle réussissait à capter, ils étaient en fuite, introuvables, et Luther s'était lancé dans une lutte acharnée pour leur mettre la main dessus. Elevés – ou abaissés – au rang de psychopathes sans âmes souhaitant la fin du peuple français, ils effrayaient désormais les plus faibles d'esprit, tandis que le doute régnait dans celui des autres.

Elle en eut douloureusement la preuve en entendant un homme sûr de lui déclarer que sans « ces bons à rien de YouTube » Luther aurait eu moins tendance à interdire Internet. Logan eut, ce jour-là, une envie presque irrépressible de planter un couteau dans le crâne de l'impertinent.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment mieux.

\- Logan, l'interpella une femme en blouse blanche à une table, apporte-nous du Jack Daniel's. Cinq, avec glaçons.

Avec un soupir, la serveuse repartit chercha la commande. Faire ce boulot avait beau lui avoir permis de rester à l'abri, de manger à sa faim, de dormir au chaud, elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à repartir. Elle ne voulait pas servir des verres jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle voulait vraiment agir, être l'une de ces femmes plongées dans des calculs et des plans, prêtes à se battre et à vendre cher leur peau. Tout cela était censé n'être qu'un point de départ, et cela faisait quinze jours qu'elle y était plongée.

Lorsque la porte de la taverne souterraine, menant aux tunnels, s'ouvrit en grand, Logan tourna machinalement la tête. Se figea de surprise.

Dans l'encadrement, se tenaient un petit groupe qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

Benzaie, Bob Lennon, les Grenier, Linksthesun et Ana D.

\- Bonsoir ! lança, tonitruant, l'homme à veste rouge, quoiqu'un peu défraîchie. Je suis Bob Lennon ! Haha !

\- Putain, t'es con, murmura assez distinctement Fred.

Le pyrobarbare ignora royalement l'insulte, dressé avec fierté face à la foule, qui le regarda avec désolation et ennui. Attristé par le manque de réaction des gens, Bob se laissa conduire sagement aux toilettes par ses comparses, qui en profitèrent certainement pour se rafraîchir : les tunnels n'étaient pas vraiment propres.

Logan eut toutes les peines du monde à détacher d'eux son regard, reprenant son chemin vers le bar pour apporter aux buveurs leurs commandes. Son esprit tout entier était obnubilé par l'irruption des fantasques personnages. Comment s'étaient-ils égarés là ? Pourquoi Links avait cet air si hagard, qu'elle avait réussi à capter sur son visage, et Ana ce regard dur ?

Elle aurait aimé arrêter son service, aller à leur rencontre, parler à ces gens qu'elle reconnaissait, se sentir un peu moins seule. Mais ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa patronne, et elle comprit qu'elle n'en aurait pas l'occasion, du moins pour l'instant. Soit. Elle attendrait la fin de son service. Et si jamais ils partaient avant, elle enverrait bouler la boss.

Tourbillonnant sans fin, elle replongea dans la folie latente de la salle, servant, débarrassant, resservant, prenant le temps de recueillir quelques soupirs avinés, repartant aussitôt. Elle put voir, du coin de l'œil, son collègue servir en bières les nouveaux venus, avant de la rejoindre dans la danse du Cabaret Noir.

Il s'agissait d'une danse effrénée, qui semblait ne jamais avoir de fin, teintée de folie. On la jouait seulement de nuit, dans les vapeurs d'alcool, dans les rires enivrés, sur fond de musique tour à tour déchirante et exaltante. On s'y prenait à croire en un vrai futur, on se laissait porter par l'effervescence, pour ressortir hagard, épuisé, apaisé.

Elle voyait venir avec impatience la fin de son service, et baisser le rythme de consommation du groupe convoité, quand quelque chose, dans l'atmosphère, changea. Imperceptible, mais douloureux. Quelque chose qui changea la définition de sa danse.

Une danse qu'elle avait crue façonnée de joie, d'ivresse, tourbillonnant éternellement entre les tables rondes et la foule immatérielle.

En une poignée de secondes, elle vit défiler devant ses yeux le chemin menant au cagibi où elle avait ses appartements, et où se trouvait son sac, avec ses possessions les plus chères, et celles volées en toute simplicité à la Résistance.

Alors, une musique lancinante, qui la fit confusément penser en premier lieu à _Rain of the Castamere_, de Games of Thrones, s'éleva. Cruelle, accompagnant une nausée, une image s'imposa à son esprit.

Noces Pourpres.

_La milice grouillait dans les rues_

_Veillant à bien maintenir l'ordre_

_Entre deux rondes, l'un d'eux perçut_

_Les notes d'un instrument à cordes..._

Le Temps sembla s'arrêter. La plupart se levèrent, les deux serveurs se figèrent. Une angoisse diffuse déroula ses vrilles dans le ventre de Logan. Tous s'étaient tendus, comme si dans les vers suivants résidait leur salut.

_Ces chats noirs malveillants_

_A la botte d'une élite malsaine_

_S'approchèrent silencieusement_

_De la fenêtre de la taverne..._

Mais en vérité, tous l'apprendraient bien assez tôt, il n'y avait pas de salut. L'ennemi se cachait parmi eux, sous des traits d'ami, d'amant, d'allié, poignardant dans le dos, et affectionnant la mise en scène. De par sa cruauté, il souillait les symboles.

_Mais ce soir..._

_Je ne dors pas dans ma chambre,_

_Car ce soir..._

_Je vais vivre un peu dans l'ombre !_

Le regard perdu de Logan erra sur la salle. Elle croisa celui de sa patronne, qui amorçait un geste vers sa porte de secours, du serveur, de qui elle s'était rapprochée amicalement, de divers buveurs venus chercher un peu de vie dans l'obscurité, avec qui elle n'avait qu'à peine échangé. Elle plongea dans les yeux d'Ana, y vit une lueur floue, qui la terrifia.

_Dans la taverne souterraine_

_On se retrouve en souriant_

_Chantant la liberté souveraine_

_Buvant tant qu'il est encore temps_

Tant de choses s'étaient déroulées, dans l'enceinte des murs de bois. Tant de choses étaient promises à l'éclosion. Certes, ce n'était que des enfants de la guerre qui se réunissaient, mais ils promettaient de devenir adultes, et les adultes savent faire la révolution. D'ailleurs, les réunions visant à combattre Luther s'étaient faites plus fréquentes, plus intéressantes, de semaine en semaine, selon Brienne. Tout cela allait positivement.

_On danse à en perdre la tête_

_Les hommes les femmes s'aiment de folie_

_Et la musique propre à la fête_

_Nous emporte le temps d'une nuit !_

Mais il fallait que ça change. Et un homme, dans un coin de la pièce, attira le regard de la serveuse. Cet homme souriait, alors que tous s'étaient figés. Cet homme portait une arme à la ceinture, comme tant d'autres, mais cet homme ne s'en était pas saisi. Cet homme avait des yeux bleus de givre, et la musique provenait du petit iPod qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Car la véritable danse du Cabaret Noir n'était pas d'alcool et de rires.

Elle était de désolation et de massacres.

_"Ils arrivent" cria l'un des fêtards_

_Et les vitres volèrent en un milliard_

_D'éclats qui tranchèrent dans la chair_

_Laissant entrer les militaires_

_Ils ne nous laissèrent aucune chance_

_Un battement de cils, les menottes aux poings_

_Tel est le sort de qui a le sens_

_De choisir seul ses lendemains_

Et, soudain, le plateau de Logan lui échappa. Dans un temps qui lui sembla interminable, il chut vers le sol, où il se fracassa, brisant avec lui les verres et bouteilles, répandant débris de verre et mares d'alcools. La folie, alors, fusa. Les chopes se renversèrent, les tables aussi, et les hommes et femmes amorcèrent un geste de recul vers les portes de sortie.

D'où jaillirent une nuée de soldats Sans Visage, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Et Logan ferma doucement les yeux.

_Mais ce soir..._

_Je ne dors pas dans ma chambre_

_Car ce soir..._

_Je vais mourir un peu dans l'ombre..._

Commença sa danse, une parmi d'autres, danse de sang et violence dans la fuite ambiante, dans la folie ardente. Sur fond de musique tour à tour exaltante et déchirante, elle virevolta, fuit, mentit, tricha, dans les vapeurs d'alcool, sur les bris de verre et sur les larmes et les cris.

Tourbillonnant, laissant tomber son sourire faux pour un masque froid, sa main se glissa dans sa veste et en tira son Glock, qu'elle braqua vers la tête du premier soldat. Elle tira, sèchement, un frisson arrachant une partie de son âme malmenée.

L'inconnu s'écroula sans bruit, aussitôt remplacé par deux autres.

Et Lena, la douce Lena, la gentille Lena, céda totalement place à Logan, qui éclata sauvagement de rire dans le massacre, redevenue animale, inaccessible et odieusement mortelle, étoile de destruction.

Soit. Elle tuerait. Elle survivrait. Elle finirait l'œuvre ébauchée et débauchée, et repeindrait de sang les murs de sa vie.

_Dans la taverne souterraine_

_Plus rien ne donne envie de sourire_

_Nos chants d'espoir se teintent de haine_

_Nos bouteilles sont brisées ou vides_

Elle se précipita vers le petit groupe de youtubers, saisit un Lennon abasourdi par le bras. Elle lui désigna la tapisserie derrière le bas, par laquelle la boss s'était échappée. Autour d'eux, la folie enflait, dévastait tout sur son passage.

\- Partez par-là ! ordonna-t-elle, le poussant en avant. Il y a une porte derrière le rideau. Partez loin !

Sans vérifier qu'il lui avait obéi, elle se tourna vers _cet homme_, toujours aussi immobile, toujours aussi souriant. Elle alla à sa rencontre, bravant son rictus joyeux et victorieux, portée par le désir de venger le symbole détruit, sans s'interroger sur sa légitimité à le faire. Autour d'eux, les hurlements fusaient, les coups de feu aussi.

\- Tu penses pouvoir m'avoir ? interrogea-t-il de but en blanc lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent face à face, alors qu'elle posait le canon de son arme sur le front présenté. Tu penses avoir le cran de me tuer, en me regardant dans les yeux ?

\- Sans hésitation, assena-t-elle.

Son sourire carnassier s'élargit.

\- Alors, dit-il, tu n'es pas mieux que moi.

_On pleure à en perdre la tête_

_Les hommes les femmes s'aiment encore_

_Mais la musique propre à la fête_

_N'est qu'un souvenir avant la mort _

Finalement, la vie n'est qu'une danse. Du début à la fin. Elle peut se faire d'or et de rêves, et se teinter très facilement de sang et d'obscurité.

Le bruit de la balle brisa le silence revenu.

Du Cabaret Noir, ne restait que prisonniers, morts et fuyards, comme cela devait être depuis le début.

N'attendant pas que les soldats tentent de l'arrêter, elle fit volteface, courut vers la sortie.

Danseuse.

* * *

**Morts totales : 15**

**\+ mec du Cabaret Noir**

**Morts importantes : 3**

**Tueurs : 2**

And enjoy.


	18. Vouloir l'Envol

HAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Va te faire pour le warning.

(et cookie aux gens qui ont lu ça sur Twitter 3)

A part ça, le rythme de publication passera au dimanche (ce qui m'arrange pour la reprise des cours), et, dans les jours qui viennent, je vous posterais « Qui a peur du Noir ? » apparut il y a un peu moins d'un an dans le recueil d'Halloween de Titipo. Une petite fic (six chapitres peut-être) et un OS sont en cours et prévu. Sur quel sujet, me direz-vous ?

Haha.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – Vouloir l'envol**

Logan courait dans la nuit, étoile filante née de la destruction. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie à fuir. Fuir les soldats, fuir Luther, fuir le quotidien et la solitude, fuir la mort et aller à la déchéance.

Ses pas frappaient le bitume. A l'horizon, l'aube se levait. Les murs de poussière semblaient vouloir se refermer sur elle, pour l'emprisonner dans une étreinte de pierre. Cette fois pleinement consciente, elle avançait vers la sortie de la ville, déterminée. Elle avait gardé au poing son arme à feu, et son sac était accroché à son épaule.

Sitôt sortie de la salle principale du Cabaret Noir, fuyant par la même porte que sa boss et probablement le groupe d'Ana, puisqu'elle ne les voyait pas avec les morts ou les menottés, elle avait remonté quelques tunnels, pour accéder à la petite pièce que Brienne lui avait accordée.

Ressemblant plus à une penderie qu'à une véritable pièce de vie, elle regroupait un matelas jeté au sol, un lavabo et ses affaires. Sans s'arrêter, elle avait saisi son sac, par précautions toujours prêt, et était aussitôt repartie.

Derrière elle, elle avait entendu les soldats. Leurs bottes martelaient le sol, encore, et encore, la poursuivant inlassablement. Sans un regard en arrière, elle avait fui, ouvert ses ailes, pour s'engouffrer dans la nuit chancelante.

Et depuis, elle courrait. Poussée en avant par l'adrénaline fusant dans ses veines.

Son esprit survolté hurla de joie lorsqu'elle aperçut un jeune homme, de toute évidence assez matinal, qui enfourchait tant bien que mal une assez jolie moto. Sans daigner écouter sa conscience affolée, elle braqua son arme sous le nez du pauvre mec, qui s'écroula au sol, terrorisé par cette irruption.

\- Merci pour la bécane, lui lança-t-elle, démarrant hâtivement à l'aide des clés laissées sur le contact et rangeant son arme.

Elle laissa sa victime sans la moindre compassion, et, bien vite, se retrouva à filer à toute allure dans la ville. Son cœur battait éperdument, l'assourdissant, le vent giflait son visage, le monde se brouillait dans une explosion de couleurs monochromes et de sons étouffés.

Elle rit, sauvage.

* * *

_Et que le monde explose en milles éclats tranchants, coupants, dangereux._

_Elle rit, ils ont ri, nous avons ri, nous avons damné notre âme, nous sommes tour à tour tombés et élevés._

_J'aimerais chanter une dernière fois…_

* * *

Loin de s'élever immédiatement vers le ciel, comme l'avait fait l'étrange serveuse du Cabaret Noir, Bob, Benzaie, Seb, Fred, Ana et Alexis avait continué d'errer dans les souterrains, apaisés par l'obscurité lourde, qui leur donnait l'illusion d'être cachés.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient mollement une sortie, guettant tout de même que nul soldat ne les suivait, Ana se remémora leur parcours dans la cité que, déjà, ils devaient fuir.

Le trio, trois amis, les avait soignés avec patience. Ils avaient pu se restaurer, se laver. La critique en avait profité, se doutant que leur course n'était pas prête de finir, pour se raser le crâne. Elle détestait la sensation de gras, ne voulait pas être gênée, et les cheveux, contrairement à une tête, ça finit toujours par repousser.

Le résultat l'avait surpris. Elle n'aurait pas été si désespérée lorsqu'elle avait saisi la tondeuse, elle aurait ri, et aurait peut-être apprécié le final. Mais l'occasion ne s'y prêtait pas.

Links avait pu enfin se reposer dans un vrai lit. Il avait dormi presque vingt-quatre heures d'affilées puis, une fois debout, avait dévoré tout ce qui lui était tombé sous la main. Il semblait en meilleur état que peu après leur accident… Pas au point de toucher les étoiles, pas au point d'espérer l'envol, non, mais cela valait mieux qu'aucune amélioration, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais, surtout, au-delà du repos, de la nourriture et de l'hygiène, le trio, suivant vaguement la Résistance de loin mais n'osant s'impliquer, les avait mis en contact avec une de leurs connaissances : une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blancs, au sourire avenant, à la peau caramel, mais possédant un redoutable arsenal d'armes.

Elle leur avait cédé un Colt, un Beretta et des munitions contre tout l'argent qui leur restait et des conserves intactes. Lors de ce troc, le groupe s'était violemment scindé. Links, Benzaie et Seb s'étaient opposés à l'achat, alors qu'Ana, Bob et Fred le conseillaient. Ces derniers avaient finalement eu gain de cause. Seuls Ana et Bob s'étaient armés, Fred refusant malgré sa position à manier une arme.

Puis, le trio leur avait parlé du Cabaret Noir. Attiré par ces promesses illusoires de victoire, ils y étaient descendus.

Au lieu d'une future armée et de gens décidés, ils avaient rencontré des fêtards, des hommes et femmes ivres morts, un serveur danseur dépassé, une serveuse danseuse armée, puis la mort et la destruction.

Ils avaient réussi à fuir, oui, de justesse, se lançant éperdus dans les entrelacs de couloirs. Bob se souvenait du ton pressant de la voix de la serveuse. Il se revoyait saisir Ana et Links par le bras, et tous cinq, s'enfuir vers la sortie officieuse, glissant derrière le rideau pour se perdre dans les souterrains.

Il avait eu le temps, ainsi qu'Ana, de voir les yeux glacés du responsable de tout cela. La musique vrillait encore ses tympans, tout comme le coup de feu tiré par la serveuse danseuse. A son entrée dans la salle, il n'avait prêté aucune attention à son personnel. Il se souvenait d'un petit homme blond en gris, d'une femme à peine plus grande habillée de militaire.

Il se rappelait avoir vu l'arme à feu, brillant dans un revers de sa veste de cuir, sans s'y être attardé sur le moment. Dans un jeu vidéo, songea-t-il assez cyniquement, cette erreur aurait pu lui coûter cher.

Il ferma les yeux, se remémora le corps caché sous les habits stricts, les tresses noires voltigeant autour du visage grave. Puis, la sauvagerie qui avait animé la silhouette innocente, l'animalité hurlante lorsqu'elle avait saisi son arme, puis sa manche, lui donnant le chemin de la survie.

Pour combien de temps ? s'interrogea-t-il. Combien de temps ?

* * *

_Pour en arriver là, il nous a fallu du courage, il nous a fallu de la lâcheté, il nous a fallu la peine, la rage, la colère, la haine, mais, aussi, l'amour._

_Je n'en reviens pas d'écrire ce mot._

_Moi, le non-romantique._

_Certains d'entre nous, avant de tomber, ont aimé._

_Et c'était si beau, c'était si simple, que je ne peux que sourire en y repensant. Un sourire teinté de larmes, joie et peine mêlées. _

_Moi, le non-romantique._

* * *

\- Nyo ? résonna une voix près de lui, aux accents sincèrement inquiets. Ça va ?

L'interpellé serra les paupières, refusant de répondre, et enfouit un peu plus profondément sa tête dans le creux de ses bras. Prostré contre le mur, reclus dans un coin de la bâtisse – une sorte de grand cagibi défraîchi – il avait espéré s'isoler, échapper aux regards, et notamment à Vic, qui faisait la gueule depuis plusieurs jours, l'air tourmenté par son meurtre, et qui ne s'apercevait pas que son regret blessait le dessinateur.

S'il regrettait son acte, raisonnait malgré lui le jeune homme, alors il se pouvait qu'il regrettât de l'avoir sauvé.

La nuit, des cauchemars le torturaient, le laissant sur les nerfs, épuisé. Malgré tous ses efforts, il se changeait peu à peu en fantôme, incapable de s'ouvrir aux autres ce qui le tourmentait, régulièrement secoué par des crises d'angoisse qu'il s'efforçait de rendre secrètes. Il ne pouvait leur montrer sa faiblesse, leur faire porter ce fardeau trop lourd, que pourtant, ils devinaient sans savoir quoi faire pour l'aider.

Mais, évidemment, il avait fallu que Yéyé le cherche et le trouve, Dieu seul sait pourquoi et comment. Il soupira lorsque le chanteur se laissa glisser le long du mur, pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ne pouvait-il pas rester seul ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'on vienne le déranger ? Etait-ce trop demander ?

Mais malgré ses ressentiments, il se détendit légèrement quand le musicien se colla à lui, lui transmettant un peu de sa chaleur humaine. Ouvrant un œil, il s'aperçut alors que Yéyé était torse nu. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- J'avais chaud, se justifia l'accusé avec un brin de mauvaise foi, répondant à la question silencieuse.

Nyo se contenta d'un faible sourire, que le chanteur prit tout de même pour une victoire.

Suivant un tic qu'il avait acquis, le dessinateur porta une main distraite à sa gorge, frôla son bandage. Rendu maladroit par les réminiscences de son attaque, il demandait à chaque fois l'aide de son ami pour le changer, qui prenait toujours le plus grand soin à le soigner. Ses doigts rendus calleux par la pratique de la guitare frôlaient doucement sa peau, et les dernières fois avaient déclenchées d'agréables et discordants frissons dans son ventre. Le souvenir de leur chaleur persistait peu après. Ce matin, en l'aidant, le musicien lui avait même jeté un regard un brin curieux en l'apercevant rougir, sans insister plus.

Etranges souvenirs, qu'il s'efforçait à chaque fois de chasser.

\- Alors ? questionna-t-il justement Yéyé, l'air intransigeant et avec un certain manque de tact. Dis-moi ce que tu as.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se renferma, rappelé de force à ses préoccupations initiales. Il se sentait tiraillé entre deux sentiments contradictoires. L'un lui intimait de rester fier, de ne pas s'attarder sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas le seul à se sentir mal. L'autre lui conseillait de s'en remettre au chanteur, de vider son sac, parce que tout refouler ne servirait à rien.

Doucement, voyant ce combat mental se dessiner sur le visage crispé, Yéyé passa un bras autour des épaules de Nyo, tentant de le réconforter. Ce dernier se pelotonna contre lui, capturant dans l'étreinte le maximum de chaleur. Il cala sa tête sur l'épaule du musicien, referma les yeux. Il se sentait très bien, ainsi, et ne voyait aucune raison de bouger. Les doigts du chanteur effleuraient doucement son épaule.

Un peu plus serein qu'avant l'irruption de Yéyé, il songea que, peut-être, il pourrait lui dire. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte, finalement. Ce n'était pas parce que chacun avait ses démons qu'il fallait mépriser ceux des autres, sous-estimer les siens. Il n'est jamais bon de faire des échelles de la souffrance.

\- C'est _lui_… finit-il par murmurer, le plus bas possible, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose. L'homme que Vic a tué.

Les caresses du plus âgé s'arrêtèrent un bref instant, pour reprendre, comme encouragement à poursuivre.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il m'a menacé… Enfin, bien sûr, j'ai pas trop aimé avoir un couteau sous la gorge, comme ça… C'est normal, non ?

\- Oui, répondit doucement le chanteur.

Un brin rasséréné par cet acquiescement, il continua.

\- Mais il y avait autre chose. Une sorte… D'aura. C'était… Malsain, j'avais envie de vomir. Je… je ne sais pas le décrire…

Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer sous l'effet du stress, sa voix se perdit dans les aigus. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer ? Si Yéyé ne comprenait pas ? S'il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois seul, enfermé dans sa propre tête, parce que personne ne pourrait comprendre ce qui lui semblait presque incompréhensible, inexplicable ?

\- Je vois, fit néanmoins Yéyé, resserrant instinctivement son étreinte. Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Et Nyo respira un peu plus librement. Rassuré, ne serait-ce que d'avoir pu en parler un peu, il se redressa et se cala un peu mieux contre le corps chaud du musicien, dont les doigts remontaient lentement le long de son épaule pour caresser sa nuque. Peu à peu, des frissons glissèrent le long de son dos, presque incongrus.

\- Il est mort, murmura le plus âgé. Il ne pourra plus rien te faire. Vic l'a tué.

Et Vic ne regrettera jamais d'avoir sauvé son ami. Juste d'y avoir laissé une partie de lui. Si c'était à recommencer, ruminait le tueur un étage en-dessous, il le referait, sans hésiter.

Le jeune dessinateur s'aperçut peu à peu que ce qui n'était qu'une étreinte amicale, réconfortante, menaçait de basculer dans un autre contexte. Et cela, ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, ne le gênait absolument pas. Les doux frissons longeant son échine réchauffaient son ventre et il se surprit, les yeux rouverts, à profiter de sa position pour observer en toute impunité la fine musculature du chanteur.

Bon sang, songea-t-il, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy. Cela pourrait donner des guerres. Genre, Yéyé de Troie.

S'efforçant d'oublier ces pensées, dont certaines versaient vraiment dans l'absurde, il se redressa un peu plus, leva la tête avec la ferme détermination de s'en aller prendre une douche froide et croisa le regard du musicien. Il y vit une question muette, l'attente d'une infirmation ou d'une approbation.

Comprenant sans mal ce qu'il lui demandait, un bref instant, Nyo pesa le pour et le contre, avec le plus d'ojectivité possible compte tenu de la situation Il n'était pas perdu au point d'accepter de coucher juste pour pouvoir profiter d'un peu de chaleur, et Yéyé n'était de toute façon pas de ce genre-là. S'il refusait, il aurait probablement toujours droit à un câlin. Non, il devait vraiment en avoir envie.

Il finit par lancer un sourire timide, mais définitivement favorable, au délicieux chanteur. Au fond des pupilles, brûla alors une lueur qui lui fila des papillons dans l'estomac et une soudaine envie des lèvres du même personnage.

\- Il fait chaud, non ? marmonna-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre, et se sentant effectivement bouillant. Pas fiévreux, non… C'était… différent.

Le sourire tout simplement démoniaque et sexy de Yéyé acheva de transformer la pièce en fournaise. A moins que cette hausse de température ne vienne d'ailleurs... Le chanteur approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, sa main glissant sous le tee-shirt du dessinateur pour effleurer son ventre. Le contact entre les deux peaux, l'une fraîche, l'autre brûlante, déclencha d'autres frissons chez le plus jeune.

\- Je connais un excellent moyen d'y remédier, murmura-t-il, la voix voilée, son souffle caressant la nuque pâle.

Le rythme cardiaque de Nyo augmenta sensiblement, ainsi que sa respiration, qui se fit plus rauque. Il se mordilla distraitement la lèvre inférieure, alors que la lueur de désir s'enflammait dans les yeux du musicien beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche. Il sentit un brusque afflux de sang dans son bas-ventre, et décida que finalement, l'hétérosexualité, ça ne vaut plus grand-chose face à un Yéyé sauvage. Son sourire s'agrandissant, il passa une main presque hésitante dans les mèches folles de son vis-à-vis qui se pencha sur son visage.

Mais l'instant, ainsi que la tension sexuelle, furent brusquement brisés par Antoine surgissant, cheveux décoiffés, un pack de Heineken à la main, et hurlant joyeusement sans (presque) aucune putain de raison un « GAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY » tonitruant. Yéyé étouffa un rire dans un toussotement discret, et Nyo, un brin déçu, résolut d'assassiner ce foutu chevelu dans son sommeil.

La main du musicien quitta doucement sa peau. Le dessinateur le regarda se relever pour piquer deux bières dans le pack du chevelu qui déblatérait quelque chose à propos de Mathieu sortant de la salle-de-bain torse nu et encore humide, ainsi que de papillons roses shootés aux amphétamines.

Alors, Nyo sourit.

* * *

_Et il est triste que cela n'ait pas pu durer._

_Je suis désolé, Nyo._

_Infiniment désolé._

* * *

Mais ils se rapprochaient. Aux bottes frappant le bitume, avait succédé le hurlement des pneus crissant sur la route mouillée. Elle-même filait dans l'aube, incertaine, craignant à chaque tournant de s'envoler pour tomber et ne plus jamais se relever. Mais Logan n'avait d'autre choix qu'accélérer et prier.

Prier.

Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé, jusqu'à présent.

Est-ce que sa mère, de l'autre côté de son monde, priait pour elle ? Avait-elle eu vent de sa fuite ? Lui en voulait-elle ? Quand ne restait plus que l'obscurité et l'oppressant silence, ces questions venaient la tourmenter. Mais elle ne pouvait se le permettre… Pas si elle voulait survivre.

Elle jaillit hors de la ville, et s'éloigna sans heurt de ses murs de poussière. La moto volée finit par s'échouer dans un ravin, lorsqu'elle entraperçut une forêt où disparaître. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'essayer de battre les soldats à la course. C'était perdu d'avance.

Toujours son sac sur l'épaule, elle traversa en courant la route de campagne sur laquelle elle s'était égarée, franchit d'un bond le fossé qui s'offrit à elle et s'enfonça dans les sous-bois.

Absorbée dans sa fuite, elle aurait pu ressembler à une proie, si elle n'avait pas été armée, et aussi déterminée. Et c'est peut-être ce qu'aurait dû songer le soldat qui commis l'erreur de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Il était seul. De la troupe qui s'était lancée à la poursuite de la danseuse, il n'y avait que lui qui avait aperçu l'éclat de la moto dans le bas-côté. Les récompenses pesant sur les têtes des rebelles étaient considérablement élevées, par conséquent, il avait décidé de ne pas avertir ses collègues de sa curieuse découverte.

Délaissant son propre véhicule, il s'était lancé à sa recherche, un peu au hasard, suivant son instinct et sa bonne étoile. L'ivresse de la traque et de sa victoire lui avaient arraché un frisson d'extase lorsqu'il avait aperçu la silhouette devant lui, marchant avec précautions pour s'arracher à l'étreinte toujours plus sauvage des branches et des plantes.

Souriant, il leva son arme. Ses parents seront heureux de la somme d'argent qui leur rapporterait avec ce trophée. Peut-être qu'ainsi, son petit frère pourrait suivre les hautes études dont il rêvait. N'importe quel crime valait la peine de voir la joie au fond des yeux du gamin qu'il adorait. N'importe quel acte pouvait justifier de lui permettre de prendre son envol.

Tuer, oui, tuer.

Avançant d'un pas, il fit craquer une brindille.

* * *

_Les morts sur notre route n'étaient pas forcément animés de mauvaises intentions. Ils voulaient parfois le bonheur de leurs proches, des êtres qu'ils chérissaient. Comment pouvons-nous leur en vouloir, en sachant cela ?_

_Le monde n'est pas manichéen. Il n'y a pas les gens bien d'un côté, nous, et les méchants de l'autre, eux. Je le savais depuis le début, mais ce fait m'a surtout frappé lors de notre fuite._

_Nous-même, pouvons-nous nous prétendre purs ?_

_Non. _

_En aucun cas._

* * *

Patrick s'était éloigné de la maisonnée, dans le but de se promener tranquillement dans la forêt alentour. Il y avait trop de bruit, trop d'agitation, trop de tension. Plutôt que de calmer ses nerfs en gueulant sur les autres ou en lançant vanne sur vanne, il avait préféré sortir.

La marche l'apaisait toujours.

L'odeur de la forêt, à la fois douce et lourde, gorgée d'humidité, le mélange entre obscurité et lumière, le silence trompeur, le camaïeu de couleurs, l'air pur…

C'est ainsi, à environ une vingtaine de minutes de son point de départ, qu'il entendit distinctement un coup de feu.

Son cœur s'emballa brusquement à ce son, alors que devant ses yeux écarquillés dansèrent des images de Victor armé, tendu, parcouru par une énergie sauvage et fascinante, aussi brûlante qu'une étoile et sournoise qu'un poison, sa première victime chutant au sol. La respiration soudainement erratique, il dut s'appuyer contre un arbre pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Il ne sortit de son dangereux hébétement que lorsqu'un bruit de végétation remuée et un juron prononcé d'une voix faible lui parvinrent. Reprenant le contrôle de ses muscles tétanisés, il fit précipitamment volteface et s'enfuit, sans même prêter attention au bruit qu'il causait.

Et dans l'ombre des arbres, l'humain devint proie quêtant sa meute.

* * *

_Moi-même, j'ai aimé cette violence qui me saisissait parfois, qui me donnait le sentiment que je pouvais franchir des océans, abattre des montagnes, vaincre un Etat tout entier et réussir à m'en tirer sans dommage._

_C'est faux, bien entendu._

_Et après chaque sursaut d'adrénaline, je m'effondrai, épuisé, vidé, mais jamais apaisé._

* * *

Elle haletait.

Elle n'avait fait que réagir, proie apeurée, tirant sans réfléchir. Le soldat avait surgi derrière elle, bruyamment, armé, et elle avait tiré, sa conscience s'abîmant dans l'effroi. Elle qui avait cru maîtriser cette face animale et cruelle de sa personnalité, contrôler sans mal ses pulsions de mort, se retrouvait devant un être qu'elle n'avait pas voulu tuer, qu'elle avait abattu sans vraiment le désirer.

Suivant un instinct brûlant dans sa pureté.

Secouant la tête, elle finit par retoucher la réalité. Main tremblante, oubliant de vérifier que sa victime était seule, elle raccrocha son Desert à sa ceinture, regarda l'homme qui avait échoué à la tuer.

_Tuer pour avancer, tuer pour résister, tuer pour ne pas être tué…_

Elle tomba à genoux près de lui, déglutit avec difficultés, redevenue Lena, fragile Lena, effrayée devant la responsabilité de ses actes. L'état de transe sublimatoire qui l'avait saisi lors du massacre du Cabaret Noir lui paraissait beaucoup plus enviable que son actuelle et horrible prise de conscience.

Elle ne ressentait aucune joie sauvage, aucune étrange et malsaine jouissance. Juste la peur et le dégoût.

Et elle n'en voulait pas.

Au diable son Humanité.

Doucement, elle tendit la main, retira le masque du soldat. L'étrange matière grise, hésitant entre le tissu rigide autocollant et le plastique très souple, dévoila un visage fin, juvénile. Elle grimaça, rabattit l'espèce de cagoule précipitamment, et laissa son regard couler sur la poitrine de l'homme, marquée de rouge.

Elle finit par se relever, passa une main hésitante sur ses vêtements pour se dépoussiérer. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une substance écarlate, un peu visqueuse, poisseuse. Baissant les yeux, tétanisée, elle s'aperçut que sa veste et son tee-shirt avaient été aspergées de sang.

La nausée monta, difficilement refoulée. Logan serra les dents, déterminée à ne pas craquer. Reprenant totalement le contrôle d'elle-même, elle se baissa à nouveau, fouilla le corps en tâchant de ne pas s'émouvoir, récupérant ainsi l'arme de poing du mort, une poignée de munitions, un paquet de clopes sans doute procuré illégalement et des chewing-gums. Gardant le tout, elle se détourna.

S'enfonça entre les arbres.

* * *

_J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de les observer, après un meurtre. Rarement, certes._

_Victor, mis à part sa première victime, est toujours ressorti auréolé de cette énergie vibrante, dangereusement attirante, incroyablement calme. Il ne m'a jamais montré la moindre faiblesse._

_Elle, de ce que j'ai vu, de ce que j'ai su, hésitait entre l'apaisement et le dégoût d'elle-même. Entre la sublimation et l'horreur. Je ne savais si je devais l'admirer, la craindre, ou la mépriser._

_Mais à la fin, elle a cessé d'hésiter._

* * *

François s'apprêtait à sortir dehors quand un missile humain le percuta violemment. Se raccrochant d'une main au chambranle de la porte, il retint l'importun de l'autre, l'empêchant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Il fut surpris de reconnaître Patrick en la silhouette fébrile.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama le Fossoyeur.

Le chroniqueur d'Axolot se remit tant bien que mal d'aplomb, aidé par son ami. La respiration hachée, il fixa le brun, tenta distraitement de se recoiffer et d'essuyer son front recouvert de sueur, sous l'œil inquiet de l'autre.

\- J'ai entendu un… un coup de feu… bégaya-t-il enfin.

\- Où, exactement ? interrogea abruptement Mathieu, qui venait de surgir.

\- A vingt minutes d'ici, à peu près.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non…

Le reviewer de vidéos plissa le front, réfléchissant furieusement. Il finit par détaler sans plus de façons vers les escaliers, hurlant le nom du Panda. Patrick et François, restés seuls, se dévisagèrent. Dans le regard de l'autre, ils lurent la même angoisse.

Le porteur de pelle allait poser une question quand le reste du groupe débarqua, chacun mitraillant le pauvre rescapé de diverses questions, souvent sans le moindre rapport entre elles. Agacé, Mathieu réclama le silence. Victor prit aussitôt le relais et entraîna Patrick un peu à l'écart, l'obligeant à lui faire un compte-rendu détaillé, laissant les autres survoltés.

Une fois que le Panda eut obtenu tous les détails, ils revinrent vers le groupe. Un débat assez vif s'engagea alors. Mathieu proposa d'aller voir, Victor voulait y aller seul, François désirait qu'ils se contentassent de partir le plus loin possible…

Il fut finalement résolu que seul Yéyé, alors en mode blasé, resterait dans la bâtisse afin de veiller dessus, ainsi que sur leurs affaires et d'accessoirement préparer le repas du soir. Cela lui permit par ailleurs de soupirer sur l'absence de raclette. Nyo, après un instant d'hésitation, décida de reste avec lui.

Ils avaient beau savoir à quoi s'attendre, ils sursautèrent tous lorsque Victor prit en main son arme.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme noire.

* * *

_Mais en êtes-vous plus heureux pour autant ?_

_Avez-vous moins souffert ? Avez-vous pu en ressortir vraiment apaisé, vidé ?_

_Ou le sort qui vous attendait après chaque bouffée d'adrénaline était-il pire que le nôtre ?_

_Je ne vous envie pas._

* * *

Ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps. A peine une demi-douzaine de minutes après leur départ de la maison, ils aperçurent, se profilant entre les arbres, une petite silhouette rougie de sang, pointant en leur direction un solide Desert Eagle.

Dents serrées, Vic releva aussitôt son arme, sourcils froncés, prêt à tirer. Il hésita, un bref instant, à se contenter de tuer cette inconnue, plutôt que de risquer que l'un d'entre eux tombe. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux gris orage de sa vis-à-vis.

Il y vit une lueur noire.

Il hésita.

Elle les toisait, farouche, doigt sur la gâchette et sécurité désactivée. Lorsqu'elle les avait aperçus, aussi nombreux, son cœur avait douloureusement chuté dans sa poitrine – la peur, l'appréhension –, mais maintenant qu'elle était assez proche pour les reconnaître, elle devait lutter pour ne pas éclater de joie – pour la première fois depuis des jours.

S'efforçant d'ignorer le danger que représentait la gueule béante pointée sur elle, elle baissa son arme. Ils se détendirent alors automatiquement, à l'exception de leur porteur d'arme. Un peu barbu, aux cheveux fou. Elle entraperçut dans sa posture, sur son visage tendu, un _quelque chose_, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer au tueur qu'il jouait auparavant dans son émission.

Qu'elle compara à son propre reflet, à sa danse irraisonnée.

Confronté aux regards des siens, Vic se sentit obligé de rengainer.

\- Ne baisse jamais ton arme, siffla-t-il néanmoins à l'adresse de Logan, plus comme un conseil que comme un avertissement.

Elle se contenta de sourire, narquoise. Que savait-il de ce qu'elle était, hein ? De ce qu'elle avait fait ?

\- Je sais qui viser, et qui ne pas viser, répliqua-t-elle avec fermeté, et une pointe indicible de mépris.

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants, reconnaissant en l'autre un être aussi dangereux et déterminé qu'eux-mêmes, accordant un fragment de respect. La danseuse se demanda fugitivement s'il ne s'était pas désigné d'office comme le défenseur du groupe, celui qui s'occuperait de leur garantir la vie sauve face à leurs ennemis. Trop grande responsabilité, lorsqu'elle passe par une arme.

\- Qui es-tu ? interrogea, nettement plus diplomate, un grand mince vêtu de noir, qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme étant le Fossoyeur.

Elle constata avec un pincement au cœur qu'au final, passé la surprise, elle n'était pas aussi heureuse de les rencontrer qu'elle aurait pu penser l'être. Une partie de sa capacité à s'émerveiller était morte.

\- Une fane parmi d'autres, répondit-elle avec une fausse nonchalance.

Elle observa leurs effets usés, leurs mines fatiguées. Le fait que seulement Victor soit armé. Elle se compara à eux, à peu près fraîche, reposée, s'étant ragaillardi auprès de la Résistance, puis du Cabaret Noir. Au moins, philosopha-t-elle, ils lui auraient au moins apporté ça.

\- Une fane, réitéra-t-elle en désignant son sac, qui a de la bouffe, des médocs, des armes et des contacts dans la Résistance.

Impudent mensonge concernant ce dernier point. Seule, elle cherchait à se faire accepter, n'osant compter sur ce qu'elle savait d'eux – leur gentillesse, et aussi le fait qu'une bande isolée ne compte jamais trop de membres face à une Nation toute entière. Alors, quitte à tricher…

\- Un nom ? interrogea Mathieu, dont les yeux clairs avaient brillé à son énumération.

\- Logan…

Oui, Logan, Logan à jamais. Lorsqu'elle s'était relevée, après avoir tué le jeune soldat, Lena avait fini de mourir, en douceur, en silence, comme une flamme que l'on souffle, au point qu'elle venait seulement de s'en rendre compte.

Son horrible agonie ne remontait pas vraiment au moment où les premières gouttes de sang s'étaient posées sur ses mains, mais à celui où l'enveloppe marquée d'un L bleu s'était échouée sur la table de son salon. Pas de retour en arrière, qu'elle l'eut voulu ou non.

Elle ferma fugitivement les yeux.

Peut-être que cela remontait à plus loin encore…

Au revoir, Lena la normale, Lena la fragile, bienvenue à Logan la forte, la déterminée, celle sans scrupules.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre plus dessus. Car entendant son pseudo, une silhouette effrontée se détacha des autres pour se jeter dans ses bras, se moquant du sang, à la surprise générale.

\- Logan, putain ! pépia la voix de l'intruse. C'est moi, Leïzzy !

Alors, Logan sourit.

Son monde taché de lumière.

* * *

LEIZZY MATE MOI CA la fête commence.

Mais ça devient intéressant, tout ça, dites-moi !

**Morts totales : 16**

**\+ soldat random**

**Morts importantes : 3**

**Tueurs : 2**

And enjoy.

(qui a eu peur en lisant la note de début ? *coeur*)


	19. En es-tu capable ?

Salut. Ça va ?

Vite fait sur Twitter, j'avais dit que deux des compteurs grimperaient.

A vous de voir lesquels... Avant la fic de cette fic.

Je vais un immense câlin à Elou (Twitter, j'connais pas ton pseudo ici *.*) qui a fait un putain de poème sur ANDLL.

Réponse à la review anonyme du chapitre 17 : Merci pour la review :D T'ES SERIEUSE AVEC LE CANON DE VICTOR PTN TU SAIS PAS CE QUI L'ATTEND

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – En es-tu capable ?**

**Document 12 : Description de l'Assaut White Zone, mené par les Sans Visages**_**.**_ _L'Assaut White Zone fait suite à l'Assaut Renard, dans la lignée des Opérations anti-résistance. Il contribua à éradiquer la Résistance à Alesville._

_Cette copie du rapport original me fut offerte par le chef des SV, Lucien Lachance._

Assaut White Zone

Mené par Walter Morange, chef de la division SV d'Alesville, et par son adjointe, Julie Hernaut.

Date : 8 avril

Description : anéantir la Résistance d'Alesville

Equipe : Maria Heilan, George Hurlevent, Laura Maugreen, Pierre Xeraz, sous le commandement de Julie Hernaut et Walter Morange.

Conclusion : succès

Résumé : Faisant suite à l'Assaut Renard, qui consistait en une réponse de l'Opération grise, menée par les résistants, elle avait pour but d'anéantir la Résistance sur notre territoire. Informés de leur position, de leurs effectifs et de leurs moyens tant offensifs que défensifs par la personne de Matteo Lucciana, il nous fut facile de préparer l'opération.

Dans la nuit du 7 au 8 avril, nous nous sommes préparés en vue de l'invasion de leur QG. Etant donné que nous nous heurtions à des éléments de classe D peu nombreux, et donc peu dangereux, j'ai restreint le nombre de membres de l'équipe à 6, afin de pouvoir laisser le reste des effectifs de la caserne veiller sur la ville.

A 04h34 A.M., j'ai scindé mon équipe en deux, la seconde partie étant gérée par mon adjointe, qui s'est chargé de la mener dans la ville jusque la maison de la personne incriminée, Sonia EIJAVIK. Mon équipe et moi sommes entrés dans le réseau de souterrain présent sous la ville.

A ce sujet, il devient urgent de le réserver aux professionnels de guerre, afin d'éviter à l'avenir son usage par les forces résistantes. A 04h56, nous sommes arrivés devant la trappe donnant sur la maison de la propriétaire, et sommes entrés, l'équipe de mon adjointe pénétrant par la porte principale au même moment.

Je peux assurer qu'ils ont été surpris. L'un d'eux était alors de garde près de l'entrée des tunnels, et a été abattu par la soldate Heilan.

Il s'agirait d'Abdel Hassouam, musulman présent illégalement en France. Sommé le 26 mars de retourner avec ses parents en Irak, il se serait enfui de chez lui sans la permission de ses géniteurs. Ceux-ci n'ont jamais changé leur version de l'histoire, malgré les séances d'interrogatoires qui ont entraîné leur mort.

Alertée par le bruit, la propriétaire, Eijavik, est ensuite venue, et le soldat Xeraz a tenté de la persuader de se rendre. Elle a fait mine d'abdiquer, avant de tenter de l'attaquer. Devant sa résistance, l'agente Maugreen a été obligée de la tuer.

La cheffe de la Résistance, Antinéa Betrayed, s'est ensuite présentée à nous. Loin de se rendre, et à notre grande surprise, elle nous a salués d'une dernière phrase avant de se tirer une balle fatale dans la tête à l'aide de son Colt.

Nous n'avons retrouvé personne d'autre dans la maison, malgré les assertions de Mattéo, qui laissait penser qu'étaient présent un jeune homme du nom de Luc Nossorin et une jeune femme connue sous le pseudonyme de Logan et le nom de Lena.

Après quelques recherches dans les souterrains, nous avons retrouvé le corps de Luc, tué quatre heures avant le début de notre assaut, ainsi que celui du second chef de la Résistance d'Alesville, Jean Lacoste, en état de décomposition avancé.

Nos suppositions sont que la rebelle Logan aurait tué Luc avant de fuir précipitamment, peu de temps avant notre intervention, ou que les divers membres de la Résistance se sont battus par désespoir. Nous n'expliquons pas le premier fait, le plus probable, d'autant plus que nous n'avons aucun prisonnier, ce qui fait de notre mission un succès relatif.

Cependant, nous sommes appuyés en cela par l'ultime tirade d'Antinéa.

« Nous aurions pu réussir, si nous avions été unis, si dans nos rangs ne dansaient pas des assassins. Je mourrais libre. »

* * *

_Est-il vraiment possible de mourir libre ?_

_Ou n'est-ce qu'une utopie ?_

_Est-ce que les ombres dansant dans nos rangs ont aidé à notre perte ?_

_Oh, est-ce que je devrais vous en vouloir ? J'en ris._

_C'est drôle… Quand on y pense…_

* * *

Il avait été difficile pour Logan de faire sa place dans le groupe survolté. Déjà parce qu'elle n'était pas spécialement sociable. Ensuite, parce qu'elle sentait peser sur elle les questions muettes. D'où venait le sang sur ses vêtements ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour se retrouver avec autant d'armes ? Quel chemin avait-elle parcouru ?

Avait-elle volé dans les ténèbres, ou rampé dans la lumière ?

Mais le pire était les regards de Victor. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, pas le moins du monde. Elle était armée, elle avait tué, elle avait confiance en son arme et sa capacité à se battre. Elle était agressive.

Elle était dangereuse.

Et cela, il ne pouvait le supporter. Que quelqu'un puisse menacer les siens.

Il regrettait cruellement l'hésitation qui l'avait amené à la laisser en vie. Qu'importe qu'elle ait l'air de leur côté. Le mensonge pouvait être facile à manier, et les visages les plus angéliques – car cette Logan ne ressemblait clairement pas à une psychopathe – pouvaient cacher les âmes les plus noires.

N'était-il pas le mieux placé pour le savoir ?

Et cette femme, toute jeune femme, respirait le mensonge.

Elle s'était recluse dans la même chambre que Leïzzy, qui semblait être la plus enthousiaste de la maisonnée quant à son irruption, et essayait tant bien que mal de la faire accepter au reste du groupe.

Mais le sang qui avait taché ses vêtements hantait les esprits.

Elle les avait longuement frottés, au savon, mais n'avait pas pu tout enlever sur son tee-shirt, qu'elle avait dû jeter, le vague à l'âme. L'étoile au ballon l'ornant s'était peinte d'un rouge bien trop fort, bien trop cruel, et elle avait presque craint d'avoir corrompu ce doux symbole d'innocence.

Oh, elle s'était haïe quand elle avait vu la méfiance sur les visages qu'elle avait autrefois admirés. La réalité la rattrapant, elle avait transformé les bons souvenirs en pensées amères. L'étoile au ballon s'était brisée, songeait-elle quand son regard tombait sur l'auteur de l'emblème, et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Elle se sentait bien seule.

Et elle détestait cela.

Alors, patiemment, fragment par fragment, elle se construisit une muraille de glace, capable de repousser la plus violente des attaques, et probablement la plus douce des étreintes.

Au Spleen, à l'Idéal, elle préférait un monde monochrome et sinistre.

Tout, plutôt que la douleur.

Tout, plutôt que sa solitude.

Car pour elle, c'était cela, ou mourir lentement.

* * *

_Oui, j'entends les soldats venir._

_Mais je n'ai plus peur._

_Je n'ai plus peur._

* * *

Tous, sans exception, auraient donné leur âme pour que cesse leur fuite. Ce qu'ils avaient presque pris pour un jeu, l'affaire de quelques douces semaines, une jolie résistance, se muait désormais en un piège mortel, au poison sournois, qui les entraînait dans une danse épuisante et douloureuse.

Links allait mieux, oui. Il commençait à reprendre des forces.

Mais la flamme de sa conscience vacillait au fond de ses pupilles, le faisant chanceler, tandis qu'Ana s'élançait, inexorable, puissante, déterminée. L'énergie qui leur avait été accordée pour revivre, on aurait pu jurer que la critique se l'était entièrement appropriée. Vivant pour deux, vivant par deux, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Elle marcherait, marcherait, et tout s'effondrerait à ses côtés, amis, ennemis et inconnus.

L'attestait le reflet des réverbères sur son arme de poing.

Avec une incroyable assurance, qui la sublimait, l'élevait au rang d'étoile, elle mena son groupe dans la ville. Le hasard se mêlant à leur jeu dément, c'est sans ennuis qu'ils purent en sortir – sans doute parce que les SV s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de la serveuse danseuse.

Bob aurait aimé la remercier, cette étrange jeune femme au regard étincelant de rouge et de gris. Le fait qu'elle les aidât eux, et seulement eux, l'amenait à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une ex-fane. Bon endroit, bon moment, peut-être.

Dans l'ombre vibrante de la critique qui les dirigeait, il retrouva la lumière qui avait auréolé la serveuse. Fascinante, repoussante, flamme dans une nuit noire qui attirait les pauvres papillons irraisonnés qu'ils étaient.

Elles étaient prêtes à tout, même au pire. Elles étaient capables de tout, et pas forcément du meilleur. Tout le monde ne peut pas faire de même.

Cela pouvait les mener aux deux extrêmes, de la lumière aux ténèbres. Malheureusement pour elles, leurs capacités avaient été requises dans l'œil de l'enfer, et elles ne pouvaient que sombrer.

* * *

_Qu'elles sombrent. _

_Emportant avec elles le plus d'âmes possible._

_J'aimerais vous dire que je vous aime, que je ne vous en veux pas. Mais j'en ai perdu la capacité. J'en suis navré, croyez-moi. Mais de mon âme, de mes anciens sentiments, ne restent que brûlants décombres bien trop coupants. Ne reste que la colère, la rage de vivre et de mourir, la haine._

_Tout le monde change un jour… Et j'ai changé. _

_Comme vous._

* * *

Au lendemain de l'arrivée impromptue de Logan, celle-ci leur présenta le résultat de ses anciens larcins – puisqu'elle avait aussi veillé à piocher dans la réserve du Cabaret Noir, envoyant au diable sa jolie et inutile morale.

Quatre armes à feu : deux Colt, un Beretta, un S&amp;W, et leurs munitions. Des antibios, de quoi faire baisser la fièvre, de l'alcool à 90°, des bandes de gaze, des antidouleurs. Des denrées non périssables, conserves peu réjouissantes mais vitales, deux petites bouteilles d'eau. Une bouteille de vodka, ce qui fit bien rire Antoine, des clopes, ce qui fait soupirer d'envie les fumeurs, et des vêtements, quoique pas vraiment à la taille des plus grands.

Une moue aux lèvres, Logan distribua presque à contrecœur certains de ses paquets de cigarettes. La nourriture et l'alcool allèrent rejoindre leurs réserves, la parapharmacie celle de Mathieu et Yéyé, le second capturant Nyo pour changer correctement le bandage autour de sa gorge, à la plus grande joie du dessinateur – on se demande bien pourquoi.

Les armes à feu furent partagées entre François, Leïzzy, Mathieu et Yéyé, Nyo et Patrick refusant catégoriquement d'en prendre une, et Antoine estimant ne pas être sûr de pouvoir s'en servir si le besoin se présentait. Victor dubitatif – il avait été contre l'idée de donner des moyens d'attaquer aux autres – traîna alors les heureux élus, excepté Yéyé qui était toujours porté disparu, dans une petite dépendance de la maison pour les entraîner au tir et au maniement des armes. Les vêtements en surplus furent distribués entre Nyo, Mathieu, Leïzzy et Logan, les seuls à pouvoir les porter.

Une fois ceci fait, Logan se perdit dans les entrailles de la maison et Antoine joua aux cartes avec Patrick, tous deux pris par l'ennui, tellement étrange après l'effervescence et l'adrénaline des derniers jours.

Mais que ça dure encore…

* * *

_Et que ça dure encore…_

_Même si tout finit un jour_

_Même si rien n'est éternel_

_Que ça dure encore…_

* * *

Même si rien n'est éternel.

C'était ce à quoi songeait le groupe mené par Ana. Ils avançaient le long de la route de campagne, à peut-être trois, quatre kilomètres de la ville, attendant le moment propice pour disparaître sur le côté. Ils voyaient, à l'horizon, s'approcher d'eux un bois épais, mais pour l'instant, l'entourant, il n'y avait que petits champs et battues désolées.

Une trentaine de minutes s'écoula encore avant qu'ils ne s'y confrontassent. La meneuse plongea son regard dans l'ombre des feuillages, appréciant, soulagée, l'espace restreint entre les troncs, la densité, et l'état sauvage de la forêt. Ils allaient pouvoir disparaître, et sur ce terrain-là, seraient beaucoup plus difficile à traquer.

C'est ce moment que choisirent les voitures des soldats pour faire demi-tour, ayant abandonné la traque de la serveuse danseuse. Ana, le visage crispé de colère et de haine, les vit doucement venir vers eux, puis accélérer en reconnaissant leurs visages, connus par tous grâce aux médias et aux forces de l'ordre, bien qu'ils ne pouvaient que s'en douter.

Une vague de découragement traversa ceux qu'elle tentait désespérément d'accompagner. Links, subitement pâle, commençait à trembler. Bob rejeta violemment la tête en arrière, comme traversé par une vague d'énergie brutale. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la crosse de son Beretta. Un gémissement étrange sortit de sa gorge, un autre de la part de la critique lui faisant écho.

Leurs corps tendus par la fureur guerrière, par l'attente insoutenable, guettant la venue des véhicules, ils brûlaient d'envie de se jeter en avant et tirer les premiers. La raison les poussa néanmoins à se saisir de leurs compagnons pour les pousser vers l'abri des arbres.

_Run, run, run… And we run…_

Sauter par-dessus les souches, les arbres morts, fouler le tapis de feuilles pourrissantes, accélérer le pas, tenter de vaincre la peur, l'appréhension, et le besoin humain de faire front plutôt que de tourner le dos à l'ennemi. De loin, ils entendirent les voitures freiner, les soldats en descendre, aller vers eux.

Mais ils ralentissaient, inéluctablement, épuisés par la somme étourdissante d'émotions qui les avaient assaillis, pas tout à fait remis de ces semaines de fuite, et puis Alexis, encore malade, qui trébucha une fois, deux fois, ne se releva pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent autour de lui, l'aidèrent à se redresser. Leurs visages étaient sombres. Plutôt que la course, ils semblaient s'être décidés pour un face-à-face odieusement mortel. Mourir ensemble, plutôt que d'abandonner un des leurs.

Cœur serré, Ana les contempla. Eux, amis, compagnons, tristes innocents. Bob, flamboyant pyrobarbare aussi frêle qu'un gamin de dix ans, le duo Grenier, vacillants, trop calmes par rapport à leur personnalité explosive et légère, Benzaie qui regardait au loin sans rien y voir, et Links, à demi-mort, prisonnier d'une glace qu'il ne savait perforer.

Non.

Elle ne pouvait les laisser faire cela.

Caressant de la pulpe du doigt la crosse de son arme, elle prit sa décision.

* * *

_Et vous ?_

_Comment aimeriez-vous mourir ?_

_Je vous imagine, rêvant de vivre jusqu'à vos cent ans, paisiblement, avant de vous éteindre sans douleur dans votre lit._

_Mais cela ne marche pas comme ça._

_Jamais._

_Je voudrais que vous ne l'oubliiez pas._

* * *

Victor s'était éloigné de la maison pour faire une ronde de surveillance, et pour pouvoir être tranquille. Une Calypso aux lèvres, assez calme, il réfléchissait à la suite de leur fou périple. Selon lui, ils devaient fuir à nouveau le plus vite possible, avant de tomber en rade de ressources, ou de se faire repérer.

Il songeait à ce dernier point en particulier quand un bruit inattendu le mit sur le qui-vive. Jetant sa cigarette presque entièrement consumée à terre, sortant son arme, il se glissa entre les troncs, devenu ombre invisible et silencieuse malgré sa stature massive. Il se dirigea vers le son incongru, cœur battant, prêt à faire feu.

C'est ainsi qu'il put apercevoir un homme, de dos, au visage recouvert du masque réglementaire des Sans Visages.

Brutalement, sa respiration se fit plus profonde, ses battements de cœur plus lents, plus sourds, alors que son cerveau s'activait furieusement. Il leva la crosse de son arme, prêt à tirer, quand une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit.

En était-il capable ?

Il n'hésita qu'à peine. Se rapprochant de l'inconnu, il abattit son arme sur sa nuque, l'envoyant au pays des rêves.

En était-il capable ?

Souffle brusquement court, il prit soin de vérifier qu'un autre bruit sortant de l'ordinaire ne se faisait entendre. Satisfait, il fouilla le corps inanimé, lui prit ses armes puis, le saisissant par les aisselles, commença à le traîner péniblement vers la maison.

En était-il capable ?

De vraiment torturer quelqu'un ?

* * *

_Oh, toi, inconnu ou inconnue qui lis ces lignes, je suis infiniment désolé. J'aurais dû t'en avertir, dès le moment où j'ai commencé ce journal que je lance telle une bouteille à la mer, qu'il était infiniment dangereux de plonger ton regard dans ces pages souillées._

_J'aurais dû te le dire dès le début._

_Bienvenue en enfer._

_Bienvenue chez moi._

_Bienvenue chez toi._

* * *

\- Ils se rapprochent, gémit Links, respiration trop rapide, tremblant violemment sous la peur, le froid et la maladie.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il avait beau aimer comme un fou ses frères et son amie disparus, il ne voulait pas les rejoindre. Il n'était qu'un simple humain comme tant d'autres, qui s'était engagé dans cette guerre pour défendre ses droits, puis sa vie. Il n'était pas immortel, il n'était pas plus courageux qu'un autre, et il ne voulait pas mourir.

_Oh, je vous aime, à la folie, mais laissez-moi essayer de vivre encore un instant._

Son regard effaré parcouru les silhouettes tendues de ses compagnons d'infortune, avant d'effleurer celle d'Ana. Traits tirés, elle regardait droit devant elle, sans la moindre peur. Son visage était sombre, et ses yeux brûlaient de rage et de détermination. Ses poings étaient serrés.

Elle ressemblait à une étoile enflammée, prête à tout détruire, une reine de l'ombre qu'on avait tenté d'attaquer, et qui répliquait avec une violence insoupçonnée, décidée à tout casser pour la vengeance et les siens.

Elle était belle, dans sa rage, aussi belle qu'un poison, qu'une flamme noire dans les ténèbres.

Face à l'adversité, certains s'effondrent. D'autres hurlent à la lune et se battent jusqu'à la mort.

\- Partez devant.

Aussitôt, le silence se fit, total. Benzaie cessa de bredouiller, Bob de faire crisser son ongle sur la crosse de son arme, et Fred de taper du poing dans l'arbre. Tous, ils dévisagèrent leur collègue, muets, refusant de comprendre l'évidence, un brin effrayés par cette perspective, cet espoir insensé.

Elle se tourna vers eux, et, rassurante, leur offrir un sourire chaleureux, amical. Assuré.

Son ombre hésitait entre l'ange déchu et l'ancienne et gentille critique.

\- Partez, reprit-elle plus doucement. Je vais les ralentir. Vous allez vivre.

Seb déglutit, fit un pas en avant, déchiré entre ce choix cornélien qu'elle leur proposait. L'abandonner, vivre, rester, mourir.

\- Tu… commença-t-il.

\- Non, coupa-t-elle, redevenue sévère. Pas de protestation. Vous devez vivre. Je vais…

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Elle n'osa prononcer ce mot qui errait dans l'esprit de tous, entre eux, empoisonnant l'atmosphère.

\- Je vais vous offrir une chance de survivre. Partez. Vite.

Comme secoué par une décharge électrique, Benzaie la serra fugitivement dans ses bras, imité par Seb, avant de tirer ce dernier par la manche, commençant à l'entraîner pour encourager les autres à faire de même. Fred lui donna la bénédiction de l'Enfant de Juron, voix tremblante, et recula, lui jetant un regard plein de gratitude.

Bob fit mine de lui donner son arme à feu, offre résolument refusée par la jeune femme, qui désirait qu'ils puissent se défendre si besoin. Acceptant sans dire mot, il l'enlaça aussi, s'éloigna. Alexis fut le dernier à aller vers elle, tremblant, les pupilles hantées par des fantômes.

\- Je… Enfin, je…

Elle sourit, très simplement, posée et sûre d'elle. Un « à tout de suite » plutôt qu'un « adieu ».

\- Gagnez pour moi, lui dit-elle. Je veux entrer dans la légende. Dans l'Histoire avec un grand H.

Ils se capturèrent dans une rapide étreinte, dans laquelle ils mirent leur détresse, leur peur, leur rage de vivre, leurs doutes et leur affection, bien qu'ébranlée par les épreuves. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Links, plongeant dans les yeux assombris de son amie, put lire la crainte, viscérale, voilée par le vain désir de tous les sauver.

Il fut le seul à le voir, le seul à le savoir. Sa peur.

Il fut le seul à voir la peine et tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait en la tenant responsable de la mort de David, Jérémy et Charlotte. Fugitivement, il vacilla, frappé par ce fait, écœuré par lui-même. Mais il ne put s'attarder dessus, lui demander pardon. Elle le poussa vers Bob, qui le réceptionna et le traîna avec les autres.

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus de sa vue, le visage de la vidéaste perdit tout de son air faussement enjoué et rassurant. Elle serra les doigts autour de sa crosse, serra les mâchoires, désactiva la sécurité.

\- Allez, se murmura-t-elle, alors que les feuilles autour d'elle bougeaient étrangement. T'as intérêt à bien te démerder. Faut que tu les sauves.

Un éclair d'adrénaline la traversa, brutal, à en couper le souffle, alors que les premiers soldats jaillissaient des frondaisons. Un bref instant, elle se sentit vivante, tellement vivante, vivante à en mourir, à se battre ainsi et à tomber pour la vie des autres. L'envie d'hurler, à la manière d'une louve, la saisit, mais elle la réfréna fermement.

Leva son arme.

Majestueuse.

Un homme s'effondra dans le cri d'un coup de feu, puis deux, remplacé chacun par trois autres. Une première balle s'enfonça dans son épaule. Elle grinça des dents sous la douleur, et ne put retenir, cette fois-ci, un cri profond, jaillissant de ses entrailles.

Purement animal, une invitation à la mort et à la gloire.

* * *

_Je retranscris ici les mots de Bob, tels qu'il me les a rapportés, peu avant… avant. Je n'ai pas encore le courage de parler de ce qui a suivi tout cela, et nous n'y sommes pas encore._

_« Au loin, fuyant comme des lâches, nous avons entendu son hurlement, nous exhortant à courir, encore. Et j'ai pleuré. Pour ce cri, transportant la vie et la mort, le courage et la peur face à la défaite, l'ivresse de tuer et de nous sauver. _

_Puis, nous avons entendu son gémissement de douleur._

_Et le dernier coup de feu. Celui qui l'a achevée. Celui qui m'a brisé un peu plus le cœur._

_Elle est morte, pour nous, et je crois que je lui ai cédé une partie de mon âme pour l'accompagner dans l'au-delà, tellement j'ai mal. »_

_Ana._

_Nous allons échouer. Tu n'entreras pas dans la légende. Pardonne-moi._

* * *

J'ai hésité entre Antoine et Yéyé pour le dernier porteur de l'arme à feu. Leïzzy ayant bullé de ouf en imaginant Yéyé armé, j'ai choisi celui-ci.

**Morts totales : 16**

**Morts importantes : 4**

**\+ Ana**

**Tueurs : 3**

**\+ Ana**

And enjoy.


	20. Echecs

Salut. Ça va ? Oui, ce chapitre aurait dû paraître à minuit, conformément à mes désirs.

Cela n'est pas le cas.

Dommage.

J'ai pas le temps de faire une longue note alors je dirais juste que la magnifique LemonDessine (twitter) ma fait un fanart génial d'_Humains_, et que si vous n'êtes actuellement pas sur Twitter, vous venez de me rater cosplayée en Commissaire. Sorry not sorry.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 – Echecs**

L'homme reprit doucement conscience, presque malgré lui. Des vagues de douleur émanaient de sa nuque, vrillant son crâne et ses tempes. La bouche sèche, il tenta de déglutir, puis de bouger ses bras, qui lui paraissaient étrangement placés.

Il n'y parvint pas.

Perturbé, le cœur battant frénétiquement, il ouvrit les yeux, ne rencontra que l'obscurité, ce qui le fit paniquer. Secouant violemment la tête, il sentit du tissu frotter son visage. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que quelque chose masquait sa vue – un sac ? un vêtement ?

A sa peur, il sentit se mêler de l'exaspération, et tenta de faire fonctionner ses autres sens, de reprendre conscience de son corps et de ses limites. Il n'entendait rien de spécial, ne sentait rien sous ses doigts, semblait toujours habillé, mais ses poignets étaient collés l'un à l'autre…

Il les secoua, s'aperçut que des cercles métalliques les retenaient, cisaillant sa peau. Des menottes. Les siennes ?

Retenant un frisson d'inquiétude, il décida de faire le point et fit tourner sa mémoire, se raccrochant à ce qu'il savait. Bon. Qui il était, pour commencer. Julien Marchal, vingt-trois ans, jeune soldat, recruté deux mois auparavant par les Sans Visages. Il travaillait dans la division de Beyrac, petite ville.

Ses souvenirs se précisaient. Une partie de l'équipe était allée, suite à l'espionnage d'un infiltré des Résistants, envahir un bar illicite nommé « Le Cabaret Noir » - quel étrange nom, franchement. S'ils avaient réussi à mettre la main sur une belle brochette de rebelles, quelques-uns, reconnus comme étant probablement des vidéastes en fuite, étaient parvenus à s'échapper, ainsi qu'une serveuse armée ayant abattu leur taupe.

La cheffe de la division avait alors envoyé des soldats à la poursuite des insurgés. S'ils avaient raté la serveuse, ils étaient tombés sur le groupe de vidéastes. L'une d'en eux s'était sacrifiée, permettant aux autres de se sauver. Bon. Mais lui ?

Cela lui revenait. Un soldat avait disparu sans laisser de traces dans la forêt, abandonnant son véhicule. En tant que bleusaille, on lui avait donné comme ordre de battre la forêt pour le retrouver. Peut-être s'était-il perdu. Sinon, c'était qu'il s'était enfui. Les mesures qui seraient prises à alors à son encontre seraient brutales et définitives.

L'Etat n'aimait pas les déserteurs.

Mais alors, songea-t-il, que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il entendit alors un bruit de pas dans sa direction, et le tissu qui lui couvrait la tête fut arraché d'un coup, accrochant au passage quelques-uns de ses mèches folles. Le brusque flot de lumière le fit serrer les paupières, le temps de s'habituer. Une fois ceci fait, doucement, il leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

Il observa l'être qui lui faisait face. De stature massive, vêtu d'une chemise et d'une veste beige, il avait des traits plutôt doux, mais qui étaient durcis par une expression de rage intense. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, plus clair, sondant son âme. Il y vit décombres et cendres.

\- Que me… voulez-vous ? articula-t-il avec difficultés, manquant de salive.

Le sourire fou qui se peignit sur les lèvres de l'inconnu le fit frémir d'appréhension. Sur quel dingue était-il tombé ?

\- C'est très simple, répondit-il.

S'écartant de lui sans vraiment finir sa phrase, il commença à faire les cents pas, suivi par le regard du jeune soldat de plus en plus nerveux. Inspectant rapidement l'endroit où il se trouvait, il put s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de grange, attaché à une chaise. Il ne sentait pas le poids familier et réconfortant de son arme de service à son côté.

\- Tu es un Sans Visage, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Julien se renferma, et il baissa la tête, ratant ainsi un autre rictus de la part de son geôlier.

\- Ah… Tu n'as pas l'air très disposé à parler. On part sur de mauvaises bases, c'est dommage.

Un rire bas s'éleva. Le cerveau du jeune homme bouillonnait. Serait-il tombé sur des résistants ? C'étaient bien sa veine, d'autant plus que l'inconnu semblait fou à lier. Néanmoins, aussi compliquée que puisse être sa situation, il se devait de garder le silence sur… Sur tout. Absolument tout.

Un éclat de colère le fit frémir. Ces rebelles, se croyant tout permis, et désirant faire tomber son beau pays… Il avait beau ne pas apprécier la peine de mort, cela lui paraissait alors être une excellente idée, si cela pouvait nettoyer le monde de ces ignobles raclures. Il en entendait tous les jours, à la télévision, dans les journaux, ou au boulot. Des choses horribles.

Ces terroristes désiraient répandre l'anarchie, se cachant sous des prétextes fallacieux, tels que la liberté. Mais qu'est-ce que la liberté, sans réelle sécurité ? songeait-il. Les médias prétendaient qu'ils semaient des dizaines de morts sur leur passage…

\- Allez vous faire voir, déclara-t-il en conséquence.

A sa plus grande surprise, l'homme ne s'énerva pas. Il se contenta d'aller vers sa gauche, se dirigeant sur une table un peu poussiéreuse. Tournant la tête, Julien le suivit du regard. Il put ainsi le voir saisir un cutter assez impressionnant, posé initialement aux côtés d'une collection de lames diverses et rouillées, positionnée avec soin.

Son cœur s'emballa.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua l'inconnu.

Peu de temps après, les cris commencèrent.

* * *

_Quand nous nous sommes aperçus – car il ne nous l'a pas dit tout de suite – qu'il avait ramené un soldat dans la grange pour lui arracher de force tout ce qu'il savait, nous avons très mal réagi. D'autant plus que lorsque nous sommes venus, il était déjà mort._

_La scène était véritablement affreuse. Le gamin baignait dans son sang, des plaies ouvertes sur ses bras et son torse, la gorge brûlée par des cigarettes, les cheveux arrachés. Vic, à côté, respirait avec difficultés, les mains rouges._

_Je n'ai pas reconnu le regard qu'il a porté sur moi._

_Les pupilles démesurément grandes, ravagées par ce sentiment étrange et que je n'explique pas, procuré par ses mises à morts. Parfois, à cause de lui, je rêve que je tue et que je ressens la même chose._

_Une chose est sûre._

_Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que quelque chose s'était cassé entre nous. Parce qu'il avait commis deux fois l'irréparable. Mort, torture._

_Et rien, jamais, ne pourra réparer le tort qu'il a causé._

* * *

Fred avançait, tant bien que mal, ses pieds se prenant dans les racines, dans les buttes et les vallées formées par le sol, s'heurtant aux arbres, giflé par les branches et brûlé par le vent. Malgré cela, malgré la peur et sa conviction profonde, qui lui intimait de courir sans jamais regarder en arrière, il prêtait un regard attentif à ses compagnons d'infortune, en particulier Alexis.

Celui-ci peinait, yeux écarquillés, membres tendus, visage figé dans une expression de douleur étrange, celle qui naît des entrailles et non pas d'une blessure physique. Il se mouvait avec difficultés, comme si une force étrange le retenait en arrière, s'agrippant à ses membres, ses habits.

Autour d'eux, Seb, Bob et Benzaie s'élançaient. Le pyrobarbare enserrait dans ses doigts fins la crosse de son arme, à en blanchir ses phalanges. Benjamin sautait par-dessus les racines, se glissant sous les branches, avant une agilité qu'on ne lui aurait pas forcément donnée au premier coup d'œil. Le Grenier arrivait à peu près à se débrouiller, à l'image de son collègue, bravant la nature hostile.

Ils courraient pour leur vie, certes. Mais au final, ce qui les poussait aussi en avant, c'était le cri animal qu'avait poussé la louve ayant surgie en leur défunte amie. Il vibrait encore dans leur sang, féroce.

Dans ce hurlement puissant, chant du cygne, Ana avait aussi tenté d'insuffler à ses amis, et en particulier Links, l'énergie de vivre. Elle avait essayé de lui transmettre sa force vitale, pour l'aider à renaître.

Se sacrifier, ce n'était pas seulement les sauver. C'était offrir à Alexis un espoir, l'énergie qu'elle s'était accaparée, c'était lui donner la vie.

C'était ce que songeait Fred.

Et cela avait été en vain, ruminait-il.

Links était comme une étoile qui aurait brûlé trop vite. Sa course folle le précipiterait dans les ténèbres qu'il fouillait déjà du regard, à la fois attiré et écœuré par leur mouvante profondeur. Tous les sacrifices du monde ne pourraient lui rendre la joie de vivre, cette vitalité qu'il était si facile de perdre, et si dur de reprendre.

Il mourrait, et Fred en souffrait, l'observant sombrer sans savoir quoi dire, quoi faire. Ils étaient tous démunis devant la détresse qui pulsait dans les yeux trop pâles de leur ami.

Il ne lui restait que l'espoir qu'un jour, il s'en remette. Par conséquent, il avait besoin de temps. Et le temps était justement ce qui leur manquait le plus. Au moins pouvait-il s'assurer que chacun veillerait sur lui, en particulier les plus à même de le faire.

Décidé, il se rapprocha d'un bond de Bob, le tira par la manche. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard sombre, teinté de sauvagerie. Si la critique de cinéma avait voulu lui léguer son animalité, elle avait réussi. Animal, Bob semblait l'être devenu, capable de tuer tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur leur chemin, à l'image d'Ana.

\- Si jamais il arrive quelque chose… souffla Fred, cherchant l'air qui lui manquait.

\- Je m'occupe de Links, répliqua le combattant, qui, alors qu'il était réputé comme étant peu sportif, évoluait dans l'espace sans mal, à longues foulées régulières et équilibrées, évitant sans peine les pièges que la nature leur tendait.

Satisfait, le Grenier hocha la tête, se replongea dans sa course. A bout de forces, il se détacha du reste, se concentrant uniquement sur ses pas, sa respiration, les battements incohérents de son cœur, les autres faisant de même, seul Bob veillant à ne pas quitter Links du regard.

C'est ainsi qu'ils furent séparés.

* * *

_Sérieusement ?_

_Comment… Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?_

_Être ainsi séparés ? Ne pas faire attention aux autres ? Une morte ne vous a donc pas suffit ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?_

_A votre avis, qu'à ressenti Alexis, quand, après avoir vu tomber sa famille, il a dû assumer le sacrifice d'Ana et la perte de deux des vôtres ?_

* * *

Ses mains glissaient sur le manche de la pelle. La transpiration les avait rendues moites, et avait déposé une fine pellicule brillante sur le bois vernis. Il sentait sur ses mains éclore des ampoules, sa peau fragile s'irriter, le choc de l'outil fracassant la terre se répercuter dans ses os. Le soleil encore un peu hésitant, matinal, alourdissait sa nuque.

Néanmoins, il ne s'arrêtait pas, continuant à creuser, encore, éjectant près de lui de pleines poignées de terre. Pas loin, reposait un corps immobile.

Presque trois heures après avoir commencé son dur labeur, il s'arrêta, l'air assez satisfait, laissa tomber la pelle au manche rougi de son sang, et observa longuement le trou qu'il avait creusé, suffisamment large pour accueillir un adulte, et le faire disparaître dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Alors, il scruta celui qui subirait ce sort.

Le cadavre avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur un futur qui n'existerait jamais. La rigidité cadavérique n'avait pas encore fait son office, et des insectes commençaient à lui tourner autour, attirés par l'odeur de décomposition, par le sang outrageusement rouge qui le recouvrait presque entièrement, par les multiples plaies s'étoilant sur la peau découverte.

Victor chancela soudainement et s'effondra, assis sur le sol, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le gamin qu'il avait torturé et tué.

Il sentait son esprit sombrer dans un abîme de ténèbres.

Il avait réussi à tirer des lèvres muettes d'intéressantes informations. Il s'était ainsi assuré que pour l'instant, les siens ne risquaient rien, qu'ils pouvaient prendre le temps de se reposer. Il avait fixé le nombre de groupes de Résistance dans les parages, de QG de soldats, les villes les plus proches. Il savait désormais où aller s'ils manquaient de nourriture, de médicaments.

Il avait aussi appris une information infiniment fascinante. Chaque fois qu'il y repensait, un éclair de rage parcourait son corps, à la fois enivrant et effrayant, lui donnant l'envie brûlante de frapper, frapper, et encore frapper.

Mais malgré tout cela, malgré le fait qu'en arrachant la vie à ce jeune soldat il avait assuré celle des siens pour un court instant, il ne pouvait se mentir.

Ce qu'il avait fait était mal.

Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Jamais les autres ne pourraient lui pardonner

Il ne pouvait vivre avec cela sur la conscience. Cela le tuerait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à oublier sa fausse humanité, ses principes, sa folle morale, il ne lui restait plus qu'à plonger au fond du gouffre tentateur qui lui tendait les bras.

C'était la seule manière de tous les sauver.

Alors, doucement, il se releva, tira vers lui le corps alourdi, et le fit basculer, ahanant, dans la fosse, qu'il entreprit aussitôt de refermer, à l'aide de la pelle qu'il avait empruntée à un Fossoyeur mécontent.

Et ensuite, se murmura-t-il, ensuite, il irait arracher d'autres vérités.

Si la Résistance dont prétendait venir Logan était morte, qui était-elle vraiment ?

* * *

_Tout faire pour les siens._

_Les échecs se sont accumulés, chacun en entraînant un autre. Je suis navré, Vic, mais sacrifier ta morale pour nous était un échec. Regarde, regarde comme cela a réussi. Ça va ? Pas trop la haine ? Est-ce que tu peux voir à quel point cela a échoué, à quel point toi, tout entier, tu n'es qu'échec ?_

_Une erreur !_

_Tu es, vous êtes, nous sommes, des putains d'erreur !_

_N'est-ce pas ?_

_Je me mens, je me trompe._

_Donnez-moi de l'espoir, encore un peu, pour mourir la tête haute, pour ne pas blâmer les autres. Je ne veux pas être une putain d'erreur, je veux croire que nous avons réussi, au moins un tout petit peu. Je ne veux pas tomber en haïssant, je veux tomber en vous aimant comme le fou perdu que je suis._

_Pardonnez-moi, de vous en vouloir._

_Ma mort approche._

* * *

Fred mit longtemps à s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux à s'élancer avec désespoir, et que derrière eux, avaient cessé les pas précipités des soldats. D'abord médusé, puis effaré, il fouilla fiévreusement des yeux les alentours. Devant lui, courrait Sébastien.

Les autres avaient disparu.

La panique le saisissant, il hurla le nom de son co-Grenier, qui se retourna vers lui, un air surpris sur le visage. Décryptant l'angoisse dans les yeux de son ami, il regarda automatiquement autour de lui. S'arrêta net, imité par Fred.

Ils étaient seuls.

Ils mirent quelques secondes à enregistrer cette information. Puis, un « putain » indéterminé jaillit, brisant le silence revenu. De rage, Seb frappa violemment un arbre du poing, mais ne réussit qu'à ensanglanter ses phalanges. Fred tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre d'autres bruits de pas, des voix les cherchant. Malgré le risque, il hurla le nom d'Alexis, de Bob, puis de Benzaie, en vain, les mots se perdant entre les arbres.

S'efforçant de repousser le découragement qui l'assaillait, il se tourna vers son compagnon, quêtant son avis. Encore essoufflés, ils décidèrent de continuer à marcher, en silence au cas où des soldats traîneraient encore non loin, dans l'espoir de tomber sur le reste du groupe.

Ils partirent alors vers le sud – du moins, Seb pensait qu'il s'agissait du sud, la forêt étant particulièrement touffue en cet endroit, cachant donc le soleil, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant eu la bonne idée d'emporter une boussole.

Les fougères, les branches basses, les plantes urticantes s'attardaient sur leurs jambes, cherchant à les retenir, vicieuses, cruelle. Ils devaient sans cesse faire attention aux arbres, aux racines, à où ils mettaient les pieds. La soif les tourmentait, ainsi que la faim, mais ils n'osaient piocher dans leurs dernières réserves, sans savoir ce qui les attendait.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, virent défiler le jour, sans voir ni entendre leurs compagnons perdus. Un sentiment étrange, mélange de lassitude, de peur et de détresse s'installait doucement dans leurs veines, insidieux.

C'est lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, et qu'ils songeaient qu'il serait bien de faire une pause, afin de dormir et de repartir complètement reposé, qu'à la faveur de l'obscurité Seb, marchant en tête, dérapa et dévala dans un fossé.

Son cri de peur retentissant sous la voûte des arbres.

* * *

_Je vous aime._

_Je veux le dire, l'écrire, le hurler, même si cela ne vous parviendra jamais, même s'il est trop tard. Je vous aime, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu prétendre. Je ne vous hais pas, j'aurais aimé vous sauver, je me serais volontiers sacrifié pour vous. Cela, d'autres l'ont fait à ma place._

_A votre avis, quel est le pire ? Mourir pour les autres, ou sombrer pour les autres ?_

_Nous avons tous sombré._

_Nous allons tous mourir._

_Sad but true._

* * *

Logan était recroquevillée dans un des trois canapés du salon. Elle regardait distraitement Antoine, Mathieu, Yéyé et Patrick tromper l'ennui et la tension en jouant aux cartes. Nyo dessinait dans un coin, ou plutôt scrutait sa feuille vierge avec morosité, Victor et François avaient disparu dans la bâtisse ou ses alentours, et Leïzzy somnolait, blottie à ses côtés.

Elle voulait partir, songea-t-elle avec tristesse. Au départ, apercevant ces légendes du web, et son amie, elle avait voulu se greffer à leur groupe, ne plus être seule, oublier qu'elle avait renaquit avec du sang sur ses vêtements.

A présent, elle le regrettait. Elle avait dû mentir, omettre qu'elle pourrait être dangereuse pour eux. Mathieu l'avait déjà pressé de questions sur la Résistance dont elle disait venir, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment quoi répondre. Elle leur avait offert un faux espoir, et ne savait plus comment le reprendre sans les blesser.

Ils finiraient bien par se douter de la vérité, et alors, elle devrait décoller, s'enfuir à nouveau, s'efforcer d'enfouir au fond de sa mémoire qu'elle avait triché avec des gens qu'elle adorait – qu'elle avait adoré.

S'enfuir, oui, et vite, car jamais Victor ne laisserait cela impuni. Aimant les siens jusqu'à la folie, il ne lui pardonnerait pas cette erreur, qu'elle ait brisé ce faux espoir.

Et depuis qu'elle avait vu le garçon aux yeux vides et au corps rouge, pour rien au monde elle ne voulait tomber entre les mains de cet homme devenu animal et prêt au pire. Après tout, elle savait courir, non ? La fuite, c'était sa spécialité. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'avait réussi à l'attraper.

Des années qu'elle fuyait. Brave petit soldat.

Oui, partir. Demain, se dit-elle, brusquement décidée. La nuit, prise par l'insomnie, elle observait parfois Leïzzy dormir paisiblement, et une tristesse douce, douloureuse, tordait sa poitrine et sa gorge.

Les émotions qui l'assaillaient depuis qu'elle se trouvait en ce lieu, au milieu de cette petite foule, la dérangeaient. Solitaire dans l'âme, la compagnie des autres finissait aussi par l'agacer. Pourtant, ce qu'elle en avait rêvé, de les rencontrer, de leur parler ! C'était risible.

Il n'y avait que Leïzzy, qu'elle continuait à supporter. Trop étrange. Elle devait s'envoler. Ou sombrer. Qu'importe.

Elle s'enfoncerait dans la nuit – cette nuit. Un peu de nourriture, d'eau, quelques médicaments, son arme, des munitions. Elle leur laisserait le plus gros, dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Elle ne voulait plus de groupe, elle voulait être seule. Plus facile. Peut-être que, le lendemain, ils trouveraient un mot sur la table. Une excuse.

Qu'ils l'oublient. Peu importe qu'ils la haïssent. Elle disparaîtrait, errerait. Qu'importe sa liberté déchue. Elle ne voulait plus rien d'autre que se fragmenter en poussière, et toucher les étoiles.

Elle fermait les yeux, décidant de prendre un peu de repos maintenant, quand François surgit dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'air mécontent, sa pelle salie à la main, il appela Logan.

\- Vic' te demande. Il est dans la grange.

Sans lui laisser le temps de l'envoyer balader, il repartit, grondant contre un « abruti qui ne sait pas faire gaffe aux affaires qu'il l'utilise, j'ai pas que ça à faire que de nettoyer sa merde, bon sang ». Haussant les sourcils, elle se leva tout de même, avec un soupir. Que lui voulait donc le psychopathe de service ?

Ignorant les regards interrogateurs des autres, elle traversa la salle, sortit dehors, et alla vers la grange, petit dépendance détachée de la maison. Elle ne méritait guère son nom, ressemblant plus à un petit entrepôt encombré de poussière, de meubles partant en lambeaux et de divers déchets, les murs ornés de trois petites lucarnes crasseuses.

La haute porte céda sous la pression de sa main. Quittant l'atmosphère parfumée et ensoleillée de l'extérieur, elle plongea dans la semi-obscurité qui régnait en ce lieu. Fronçant le nez sous le mélange d'odeurs de poussière, de produits chimiques et de moisissure, elle fit quelques pas en avant, fouillant les ombres du regard, cherchant Victor.

La porte, toujours entrouverte afin d'éclairer un peu l'endroit, se referma brusquement, coupant le rayon de lumière dorée et la faisant sursauter. Persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un coup de vent, elle se retourna, déterminée à la rouvrir, et à la bloquer.

C'est alors que des ombres mouvantes s'en détacha une autre, furieuse, aux yeux assassins, qui saisit à pleine main ses tresses folles, l'emporta avec une rare violence et une force incroyable contre le mur, et y cogna sa tête avec brutalité.

Un étrange gémissement lui parvint, son crâne résonna douloureusement, et elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

_Folie._

_L'animal, tout en instincts aiguisés et sauvagerie, avait remplacé l'humain placide dans le corps de Victor. Au lieu de chercher calmement à comprendre, de s'expliquer, comme je l'aurais fait s'il avait daigné m'informer, il a décidé de recourir à la manière forte._

_Il a décidé d'arracher ses réponses plutôt que de les demander._

_Tour à tour proie et chasseur, ils ont ensemble entamé une danse parsemée d'erreurs et d'errances. J'admire celle-ci comme elle m'effraie, de par l'animalité qui la caractérise, brûlante, sauvage, inaccessible, étrange._

_La violence était au centre de leur monde._

* * *

Bob mit un certain moment à s'apercevoir de la disparition des Grenier. Quand, ayant parcouru les environs du regard, il comprit qu'ils n'étaient plus là, un éclat de lassitude s'enfonça dans son cœur. De six, ils étaient passés à cinq, et maintenant trois. Arriverait-il vraiment à gérer Alexis, avec si peu de gens pour le soutenir ?

Il se ressaisit bien vite. N'entendant plus de soldats, il ordonna d'une voix ferme et claire à Links et Benzaie de s'arrêter. Dociles, ils s'exécutèrent, se rapprochèrent de lui. Le chroniqueur du Point Culture scrutait son visage, y cherchant l'espoir, l'assurance qu'il n'avait pas, afin de tenir debout. Benzaie, lui, gardait un air buté, morose.

\- Bon, réussit à ne pas bafouiller Bob. On a perdu les Grenier, mais ils ne doivent pas être loin. On va essayer de sortir de cette forêt, d'accord ? On avisera après. Il faut mettre de la distance entre nous et les soldats.

\- Et à quoi ça sert ? attaqua brusquement Benzaie, à la plus grande surprise du pyrobarbare.

Il observa attentivement son collègue vidéaste, cherchant une explication à son brusque défaitisme. Il s'y serait plutôt attendu de la part de Links, mourant, à bout de forces, que de celle de son ami, qui semblait stable émotionnellement.

Alexis, justement, perturbé par cet avis pessimiste, observait Benjamin, tout son corps tendu par l'appréhension. Et s'il avait raison ? pouvait lire Bob au fond des yeux délavés par la peine et la détresse. Hors de question, résolut l'homme. Ana lui avait confié une mission, il se devait de veiller à sa réussite.

\- Ça sert à rester en vie, riposta Bob. Maintenant, on avance.

La colère luisait dans les pupilles noires de son vis-à-vis, mais il ne pouvait s'y attarder, essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Ils devaient avancer. S'en sortir. S'il y avait encore un peu d'espoir.

Malgré la réticence de Benzaie, ils se mirent en route, avançant d'un pas régulier, traversant la forêt.

* * *

_Il a craqué. Pas difficile à comprendre. On pouvait penser qu'il n'était pas celui qui subissait le plus, mais lui aussi, a souffert. Nous nous sommes concentrés sur ceux qui sombraient devant nous, oubliant ceux qui le faisaient en silence._

_Mais tout cela, au final, n'a plus aucune importance._

* * *

**Document 13 : lettre d'annonce de désertion.** _Ce document a été rédigé par Carla Lang, trois jours après la disparition de l'individu Julien Marchal, vingt-trois ans, et envoyée à ses parents. Il a alors été accusé de désertion. On ne retrouvera finalement son corps que deux mois après, grâce à l'individu Fgh8u. _

_Une fois asserté qu'il avait été tué dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, il a été canonisé par Luther lui-même. Il est sûr qu'on se souviendra longtemps de ce pauvre jeune homme, tué par un psychopathe, pour sa patrie._

Madame, Monsieur,

J'ai l'honneur et la tristesse de vous annoncer que votre fils Marchal, Julien, est accusé de désertion. Envoyé en reconnaissance dans la forêt de Beyrac, afin de retrouver un autre soldat, lui aussi accusé de désertion, il a disparu sans préavis.

En l'absence de réponse de sa part aux multiples messages qui lui ont été envoyé, il a été déclaré déserteur au bout des trois jours réglementaires.

Des soldats viendront fouiller votre maison afin de vérifier que vous ne cachez pas le soldat Julien chez vous. Si tel est le cas, je vous rappelle que cela équivaut à une trahison d'Etat, et que cela entraîne 50 000 € d'amende, ainsi que prison à perpétuité et placement de vos éventuels enfants en centre officiel pour enfants perturbés.

Si votre fils vous adresse un signe, nous vous serons gré de nous en faire part le plus vite possible, afin qu'il puisse être jugé par la Cour Militaire d'Etat.

Avec mes salutations les plus respectueuses,

Signé : Carla Lang, secrétaire gradée 3 des Sans Visages.

* * *

Bonne nuit.

**Morts totales : 17**

**\+ Julien Marchal**

**Morts importantes : 4**

**Tueurs : 3**

And enjoy.


	21. Sombrons ensemble et gardons le contrôle

Hello, les gens ! Demain, c'est la rentrée pour moi, et c'est très triste. Voilà. Des gens tout au long de la journée, l'internat et un accès internet très, très relatif. Et j'ai rien de valable pour briser vos feels (à part mon OS de jeudi, _Down with the sickness_, si vous ne l'avez pas lu).

Sinon j'aime bien ce chapitre à la base, et quand je l'ai relu je l'ai trouvé nul, donc c'est la joie. Voilà.

Ah et puis je disais que ce serait dans ce chapitre qu'on saurait qui écrit le journal et en fait non. Voilà. Ce sera dans le chapitre suivant ET ME JETTE PAS DE CAILLOUX TU VAS LE KIFFER LE CHAPITRE.

Léger **/!\** Violence physique, blessures corporelles (j'ai pas compris mon warning lawl)

* * *

**Chapitre 21 – Sombrons ensemble et gardons le contrôle**

Il faisait les cent pas, nerveux, agacé, furieux. Le corps sur la chaise, relâché, affalé, ne daignait pas bouger, ni montrer des signes d'éveil. Deux heures, qu'elle dormait. Peut-être avait-il frappé trop fort… Et si elle ne se réveillait jamais ? Bon sang, il serait dans la merde. Elle détenait probablement des informations très importantes. Si elle était une ennemie, il devait le savoir, afin de préparer leur fuite.

Deuxième personne à se retrouver sur cette fichue chaise. Finirait-elle comme l'autre ? Hurlant, suppliant, en larmes, ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées quêtant la pitié, espérant le salut ? A la fin, le petit soldat suppliait qu'il l'achève.

Un frisson parcourut lentement son dos, lorsqu'il se rappela le plaisir troublant qu'il avait pris à mettre en pratique ladite mise à mort. Pas de balle dans la tête : bien que très beau du point de vue scénaristique, il devait faire gaffe à leurs munitions. Non, il lui avait vivement tranché la gorge.

Simple, efficace. Pas trop douloureux.

Les yeux écarquillés de l'homme dans son agonie. Dans le noir fiévreux, il avait lu les étoiles déchues, les ténèbres les plus noires, le rouge intense, un parfum de fer et de fleurs mortuaires, mêlé à la nuit et à la terre. Enivrant.

Il avait aimé tuer, aimé tirer des hurlements plaintifs et des mots précieux des lèvres déchirées par la souffrance. Un plaisir fou. Une drogue. Il en voulait encore, toujours plus, sentir une dernière fois l'éclair presque douloureux traverser son corps, son âme, son cœur.

Dans sa bouche, traînait un goût de cendres. Presque agréable.

Mais il devait se contrôler. Ne pas se laisser aller. Il en allait aussi de la sécurité des autres. S'il cédait à ces pulsions nouvelles, qu'il en devenait dépendant, et qu'il tombait soudainement à court de nouveaux corps, de quoi serait-il capable ? Il ne voulait pas risquer de leur faire du mal. Jamais. Tuer avait été plaisant, mais aussi terrifiant. D'où venait cette obscure facette de son être ?

Mais voulait-il vraiment le savoir ?...

Qu'elle se réveille.

Il devait se changer les idées.

Un soupir étourdi, comme écho à leurs doubles gémissements ayant tout juste précédé la plongée de la jeune femme dans les ténèbres – souffrance, surprise et terreur de proie pour elle, animalité, agressivité et sinistre plaisir pour lui – jaillit des lèvres de Logan.

Il fit doucement volteface. S'avança jusqu'à elle, se tira une chaise, s'assit.

Croisa le regard orage.

Se contrôler.

Il devait à tout prix se contrôler.

Cette certitude pulsait dans ses veines.

* * *

_Oh, si vous saviez…_

_Je ne veux plus lutter, plus continuer, à les affronter_

_Ces ombres qui approchent_

_Je veux m'abandonner, tout laisser aller, avec fers aux pieds_

_Mais jamais être fait prisonnier_

_Laissez-moi tomber, le tueur se tait_

_Le tueur se meurt_

* * *

Un bref instant, Fred resta stupéfait. Que venait-il de se passer ? Etait-ce bien Seb, qu'il avait vu soudainement disparaître sous la surface ? Etait-ce bien son cri, qui avait résonné dans son crâne ? Etait-ce bien son propre cœur, qui battait à tout rompre, affolé, gémissant ? Que venait-il de se passer ?

Presque hésitant, il se rapprocha de l'endroit où il avait vu son ami se dérober à sa vue. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour voir un fossé se dessiner sous ses pieds, profond de trois, quatre mètres, parsemé de racines décharnées, de plantes urticantes aux branches effilées, et de cailloux plus ou moins imposants.

Il arrivait à percevoir, dans la terre sable, ocre et brune, le chemin qu'avait parcouru le Grenier. Brisant la trompeuse immobilité de la pente, jamais dérangée jusqu'à présent, des sillons plus clairs, poussiéreux, des empreintes profondes et des nids vides ayant accueillis des petits galets se faisaient voir.

Au fond de ce gouffre, Seb était recroquevillé. De son perchoir, Fred n'arrivait qu'à entrapercevoir sa peau salie de terre, griffée de blanc. S'était-il assommé ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Coulant son regard de l'autre côté du fossé, large d'une demi-douzaine de mètres, il vit une pente bien plus douce, facile à descendre et remonter.

Il s'y dirigea aussitôt, longeant le trou, continuant à garder un œil inquiet sur son ami, qu'il appela à plusieurs reprises, à voix basse, craignant d'attirer les soldats, sans jamais recevoir de réponse. Saisi par la panique, peinant à la contrôler, il dégringola plus qu'il ne descendit le fossé, les pierres roulant sous ses pieds, se cognant aux racines, levant un nuage de poussière âcre sur son chemin.

Une fois en bas, il s'accroupit aux côtés de son ami, fébrile, et le retourna précautionneusement sur le dos. Yeux clos, l'air étrangement serein, il n'avait pas l'air trop abîmé, si l'on exceptait les multiples griffures rouges constellant son visage, ses bras, ses jambes…

Fred dû retenir un haut-le-cœur de peur et de dégoût en découvrant la cheville de son ami.

Tordue, malmenée, un os en sortait, dans un brouillard de gouttes sombres.

* * *

_Parfois, il me semble que l'Univers entier s'est mis sur notre chemin. Etat, voisins, Nature, ils ont tenté de précipiter notre fin. Nous n'étions pas de taille. Pas contre eux tous._

* * *

Logan se réveilla avec la bouche sèche, un tambour dans le crâne, de douloureuses courbatures et le sang qui pulsait dans ses mains, comme si les veines et artères, à cet endroit, étaient gênées. Elle ne put empêcher un gémissement échapper à l'étreinte de ses lèvres, et mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'elle était mains liées, à une chaise attachée.

Elle entendit un bruit de bois raclant sur le sol, vrillant ses tympans. Un goût de bile dans la bouche, elle releva la tête, doucement, puis ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant un orage pâle, blessé, vacillant, et passa une langue nerveuse sur ses lèvres asséchées.

Son regard croisa un autre, clair, fracturé par une flamme noire incroyablement intense et fascinante. L'esprit en ébullition – que s'était-il passé ? – elle parcourut le visage durci par la rage difficilement contrôlée, les cheveux ébouriffés et maculés de la poussière de l'endroit, la veste salie de terre et de sang, les mains nerveuses.

Elle revint aux yeux sauvages, y planta les siens. Son ventre se tordit.

Flashs de sensations au goût amer, elle se revit pénétrer dans la grange, ombrée par la lumière du jour, et la porte se refermer sur son passage. Elle se souvint de sa surprise, acidulée, puis de sa brève et terrible stupéfaction, mêlée à une peur de proie, à l'incompréhension, parfum âcre. Le regard qu'elle avait réussi à capter, avant que sa tête ne résonne contre le mur. Lueur noire et rouge, rage et plaisir perdu mêlés.

Ce regard, qui appartenait à un homme qu'elle avait autrefois admiré passionnément, notamment pour son jeu d'acteur en tant que psychopathe. La fiction avait, hélas, rattrapé la réalité. Mais pas seulement pour lui, oh non.

Bien que ne se mettant jamais personnellement en scène dans ses fictions, ses personnages avaient la mauvaise habitude de lui emprunter des traits de caractère, ainsi que celle d'être d'invétérés sociopathes ou psychopathes. Au lieu de se découvrir, une fois précipitée dans ce monde de violence, doux agneau fragile, elle avait revêtu le masque propre à ses créations.

Et la rage hurlant en elle ne laisserait personne la tuer aussi facilement. Un peu d'épique, quand même. Mourir attachée sur une chaise n'était pas vraiment son rêve.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle s'étonna elle-même de parvenir à s'exprimer, bien que ce soit d'une voix plaintive. Le visage de son vis-à-vis n'exprima aucune émotion. Entre ses doigts, il faisait tourner un stylet un peu rouillé. Par l'Enfer, comme ce fou avait réussi à trouver une arme dans cet endroit abandonné ? A moins qu'elle ne fût à lui.

Victor ne faisant pas mine de répondre, l'air plongé dans ses pensées, elle le relança, avec l'élégance qui la caractérisait.

\- Eh. Connard. Je te cause. Pourquoi t'as essayé de me tuer, en fait ?

\- Je n'ai pas essayé de te tuer, répliqua-t-il avec un souverain mépris, et sans se vexer suite à son insulte. Je t'ai assommée. Nuance. T'as été rapide à te réveiller, d'ailleurs, deux heures. L'autre, là, le gamin, il est resté dans les pommes près de sept heures.

\- Le « gamin » plus âgé que toi, tu veux dire ?

\- Je t'emmerde. Et la prochaine fois que tu m'insulte, je te _défonce_.

Leurs regards s'affrontaient, brûlant d'une rage froide et destructrice. Aussi fous l'un que l'autre. Le geôlier se retenait pour ne pas assouvir sur-le-champ son besoin de violence, tandis que la prisonnière le narguait.

\- Alors que je suis attachée ? Je savais que t'étais con, mais lâche, c'est une nouvelle.

Le poing percutant violemment sa pommette la surprit réellement. A force de se moquer d'un tueur aux tendances psychopathique, l'on pouvait s'y attendre, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il craquerait si vite. Bataillant contre la douleur, elle éprouva une violente colère, et l'irrésistible envie de frapper à son tour, encore et encore.

\- Ta gueule. Juste, ta gueule.

Il haletait, le regard étrangement fixe, les pupilles dilatées, ses mains se serrant et desserrant sans cesse. Brusquement, Logan ressentit une bouffée de compassion et de compréhension envers cet homme tombé si bas qu'il en avait traversé le ciel. Elle comprenait atrocement bien ce qu'il pouvait éprouver.

Le besoin de violence, douloureux, le contrôle froid et strict qu'il était nécessaire d'appliquer pour ne pas perdre totalement la tête. Le plaisir enivrant de posséder, détruire, le pouvoir sur les autres. A croire que l'Humanité toute entière cachait cette facette sombre, tant il lui avait été facile d'y sombrer corps et âme.

Ils pouvaient se comprendre. Avec un peu d'effort. S'aider. S'il n'était pas trop tard.

* * *

_Mais il a toujours été trop tard. Trop tard pour fuir, trop tard pour vivre, trop tard pour se rendre compte de nos erreurs, de nos errances, de nos perversions. Nous n'avons jamais assez fourni d'efforts, nous avons préféré nous haïr, ne pas pardonner._

* * *

Fred se sentit submergé par la panique, âcre, perdant peu à peu ses moyens. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, face à ce corps inanimé, à la poitrine faiblement secouée par une respiration erratique et par des battements hasardeux, et à la cheville cruellement brisée. Comment soigner ça ? Comment réveiller son ami ? Pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas pensé à prendre bandages, désinfectant, n'importe quoi ?

Se secouant, il s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. S'apitoyer sur leur sort était inutile. Ôtant son sac de ses épaules, il fureta dedans, retrouva une bouteille d'eau quasiment pleine. Il se rendit alors compte, l'observant, qu'il mourrait de soif. Vraiment.

L'onde pure s'agitait entre les parois de plastique, tentatrice. Juste une gorgée, semblait-elle murmurer. Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux soins, mais il se doutait qu'un blessé avait énormément besoin d'eau. Et son ami _était_ blessé.

Il fouilla encore, dénicha un mouchoir, et avec précautions, l'humidifia. Il l'apposa ensuite sur le front de Seb, doucement, le passa sur l'intégralité de son visage, le nettoyant de la saleté, de la poussière, de la sueur et du sang filtrant des égratignures.

Fouetté par la fraîcheur de l'eau, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres, Seb revint peu à peu à la vie. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur deux yeux fiévreux, brisés par la douleur. Fred sentit un puissant éclair de soulagement le secouer, manqua en pleurer. Refoulant ses larmes, il aida son ami à s'asseoir, continuant d'éponger son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? haleta le brun avec difficultés.

\- Tu es tombé, expliqua son ami, son front barré de rides d'inquiétude. Dans ce fossé. Très… très mauvaise chute.

\- A quel point ? voulut-il savoir.

Fred croisa les iris trop pâles, regretta de ne pas avoir dérobé à la vue de ceux-ci, à l'aide d'un morceau de tissu peut-être, la jambe abîmée. Il aurait voulu, d'un coup de baguette magique, arranger cette blessure. Personne ne peut rester impassible devant un tel massacre, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de son propre corps.

Et en effet, quand les yeux de Seb, suivant le coup d'œil involontaire du valide, glissèrent sur sa cheville, un étrange cri monta de sa poitrine. Ses membres furent pris de spasmes, sa plainte pris de l'ampleur.

Il y avait de quoi. L'esquille d'os surgissait du côté extérieur de la cheville droite, brûlante d'écarlate, entourée d'un magma de chair déformée. Un filet rouge s'écoulait encore, trempant le sol de boue cuivrée. De larges bleus commençaient à apparaître sous la peau, et, plus haut sur la jambe, les estafilades provoquées par les branches et cailloux luisaient.

Voyant nettement venir la crise de panique, Fred saisit les bras de son ami, se positionna face à lui, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Le visage doux, rassurant, sûr de lui, il entreprit de lui murmurer des encouragements.

Les pupilles dilatées de Seb se perdirent dans les siennes, quêtant cet espoir qu'il tentait de lui insuffler, l'emprisonnant dans son propre cœur. Alors, lentement, il se calma, la tempête au fond de lui se taisant pour un temps, tapie dans les ombres.

Pressé par le temps, l'esprit agité par la certitude qu'il fallait au plus vite des soins pour son compagnon, Fred se leva, examina la pente pour sortir du fossé. Dure à faire pour un infirme, songea-t-il avec une pointe d'angoisse. Retournant auprès de Seb, il lui cala la bouteille d'eau entre les mains.

\- Bois, intima-t-il. Je vais chercher de quoi… t'aider à marcher. Une branche.

\- Je ne vais pas y arriver, rétorqua Seb, plaintif, une supplication muette au fond des yeux, ne me laisse pas.

C'était ce que pensait Fred, mais il ne pouvait lui avouer. Il n'osait même pas tenter d'immobiliser la cheville, à cause de l'os brisé. S'efforçant de garder le visage impassible, il s'éloigna tout de même, grimpant la montée, répondant aux appels apeurés de son ami par un calme imperturbable. Il se devait de paraître fort.

Sitôt arrivé en haut, il s'enfonça dans la forêt.

* * *

_Bien que seul, sans ressources et avec un blessé grave sur les bras, Fred a réussi avec brio à assurer, pour un temps, la survie de lui et Sébastien._

_Pour un temps._

_Vous me manquez._

* * *

\- Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Elle s'efforçait de se contrôler. Tout en elle lui ordonnait de tirer sur ses chaînes, louve furieuse, pour arracher la gorge à l'animal la défiant et la menaçant. Mais ce n'était pas la solution. Surtout pas.

Et elle ne voulait pas sacrifier complètement l'admiration et le respect qu'elle avait eus pour lui.

\- La Résistance.

Un frisson glacial se glissa aussitôt dans son dos, pernicieux. Ses dents se serrèrent. Le visage de Victor se tordit dans un sourire carnassier lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Désirant faire au plus vite, plutôt que de faire durer le jeu insensé, il se pencha à son oreille, créant un second long frémissement le long de son échine.

Murmure.

\- Je t'explique. Ou tu me dis tout ce que je veux savoir, sans mentir, sans esquiver, et selon ta réponse, je te laisse peut-être en vie, ou je t'arrache mes informations. Et je te tue.

Il ne l'aurait pas facilement avoué, mais il préférait, et de loin, la première proposition. Logan égratignait le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même, et qu'il gardait telle une muraille. Si cette protection cédait, il craignait de se déchaîner, même contre ses amis.

Mais cela aurait été mentir que de prétendre qu'il n'y avait que cette raison.

Victor se sentait seul, très seul. Et cette fille lui ressemblait. Du moins, plus que ses amis, dont la douce innocence tachait ses mains de lumière brûlante. Elle, elle n'était plus innocente. A détruire, il ne restait que sa raison, son corps.

Elle le défiait, pinçait les lèvres, haïssant les menaces. Mais n'ayant pas le choix.

\- Et donc, grinça-t-elle, tes questions ?

Il sourit, enchanté.

\- C'est simple. Ta Résistance n'existe plus. Pourquoi avoir prétendu en être venue ?

Surprise, Logan fronça les sourcils. N'existait plus ? Comment ça ? Elle avait naïvement pensé que le Panda avait juste appris qu'elle était partie comme une voleuse après avoir tué l'un des leurs. Mais apparemment, ce n'était de ça qu'il l'accusait.

Oh, suite à l'éblouissante trahison de Matteo, elle s'était bien évidemment attendue à un coup porté par les Sans Visages. Pas à ce que cela lui retombe dessus. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, tenta de comprendre sa question insensée. Repartit depuis le début.

Attendez. Comment…

\- Comment as-tu appris de quelle Résistance je venais ?

A force de mentir, d'esquiver, elle en venait à oublier qui elle avait trompé, et à quel point. Oui, elle avait dit venir d'une Résistance. N'avait pas précisé laquelle. La mine soudainement sombre d'ITP l'interpella.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, gronda-t-il.

Jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves sur ma chaise, et moi devant toi, brûlait-elle de lui hurler.

\- Elle n'existe plus, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, parce qu'ils ont fait une connerie. Et je me suis barrée avant.

\- Ce n'était pas la question.

\- C'est que tu l'as mal formulée.

Il soupira, excédé. Ses pupilles se voilèrent. Sentant sentir le danger, et sa pommette toujours endolorie, elle se rétracta prudemment.

\- Pour que vous m'acceptiez. Et quand j'en suis partie, ils étaient encore debout. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me détacher, j'aimerais dégager d'ici…

Victor secoua la tête, l'air toujours pas convaincu.

\- Bon. Disons que ça passe. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi l'intégralité de ta Résistance a été tuée juste après ton départ, et pourquoi on te soupçonne de meurtre.

Ses yeux brillaient. Leur flamme prenait de l'ampleur, menaçante.

\- Je ne peux permettre que tu représentes le moindre danger.

* * *

_A-t-elle finalement représenté un danger pour nous ? Je ne pense pas… Pas plus qu'un autre, pas plus que Victor lui-même. Non, le véritable danger est venu après. Je n'ai appris que très récemment de quelle façon exactement._

_Et j'étais déjà trop épuisé pour lui en vouloir._

_Pas sûr qu'il mérite ma haine, de toute façon. Et quand bien même…_

_Il est mort. Qu'est-ce que cela peut lui faire ?_

* * *

Mathieu laissa traîner son regard sur l'horloge poussiéreuse du salon, haussa les sourcils. Cela faisait près de deux heures que Logan avait disparu, quêtée par Victor, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne donne signe de vie.

Il jeta un regard sur le salon. Cherchant la chaleur humaine procurée par les leurs, tous, excepté les deux absents, s'y étaient regroupés. Leïzzy dormait sur le canapé, Yéyé s'ennuyait, François et Patrick discutaient, et lui-même jouait aux cartes avec Nyo et Antoine, ce dernier profitant d'ailleurs de son inattention pour regarder son jeu.

Il pianota distraitement des doigts sur ses cartes, repoussa son ami chevelu trop envahissant d'un coup de coude, abaissa vivement le jeu du Boss sous les protestations bruyantes de ce dernier et les rires de Nyo. Leur partie implicitement achevée, il jeta sur la table ses propres cartes et se leva, faisant craquer son dos et ses jambes.

\- Où vas-tu ? l'interrogea le dessinateur.

\- Voir ce que font Panda et Logan.

\- Je t'accompagne, résolut Yéyé.

Il se redressa à son tour et, tous deux, ils sortirent de la pièce.

* * *

_Je me demande si ce que je fais à un véritable intérêt. Ecrire ce qui s'est réellement passé… Au final, ce sont surtout des pensées que je jette sur ce cahier. Oui, quel intérêt ? Qui s'intéresse vraiment à la vérité, à la réalité ?_

_Toi, qui lis ces lignes, es-tu intéressé par ce que je raconte ? Ou brûles-tu tout simplement de savoir à quel point nous avons touché le fond ?_

* * *

Pourquoi, hein ?

D'apprendre qu'ils avaient été tous tués lui fila un sacré choc. Tous, jusqu'à quel point ? Elle avait pensé qu'ils seraient faits prisonniers. Des Résistants, c'est précieux, on y fait attention, on les dorlote pour mieux leur extorquer leur savoir. Les jumelles avaient-elles été retrouvées ? Les autres n'avaient-ils donc pas tenté de s'enfuir, l'imitant ?

Pourquoi la sage Antinéa n'avait pas donné l'ordre de déguerpir ?

_Tu règnes sur des ruines._

_Peut-être… Mais j'y régnerais jusqu'à la fin._

Éventuellement pour cette raison, oui. La reine déchue était-elle tombée la dernière ? Ou avait-elle décidé de se sacrifier, pour la grandeur ? Saleté. Pourquoi les avoir précipités à la mort ? Pour quelle putain de raison ?

Mais elle, était-elle bien placée pour la critiquer, serveuse danseuse, armée de colère et voilée de rouge, les abandonnant dans sa fuite sans la moindre compassion ?

Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à Victor, mais manquait de choix. Dans l'immédiat, mourir ne la tentait pas vraiment, et encore moins le lot de souffrances qui l'accompagneraient. Elle n'aimait pas révéler, préférait cacher.

Mais bon. S'il voulait des réponses. La rage grondait dans son ventre. Qu'il la détache, et elle …

Non, contrôle.

\- Soupçonne, dis-tu ? On t'a mal informé. Sans doute le petit soldat, hein ? Non, j'ai bien tué un membre de ma Résistance. Si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais. Et je me suis cassée juste après. Ensuite… Pourquoi les autres ont été tués… Un informateur. Pas moi.

Il la fixa, longuement, hésitant. Il avait envie de la croire. Son récit était corroborait par celui du soldat : la Résistance décimée grâce à une taupe, des gens en fuite, dont probablement la meurtrière d'un des rebelles. Partie avant l'invasion des SV. Mais il voulait s'assurer de la véracité du récit de sa victime, ainsi que de l'honnêteté de Logan.

Ceci était fait. Pouvait-il vraiment la tuer ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Elle représentait toujours un danger, toujours voilée d'ombres. Peut-être pouvait-il essayer un véritable dialogue… Se comporter en temps qu'être humain. Se décidant enfin, il se redressa, sortit de sa poche une petite clé de menottes, et, se glissant derrière Logan, ouvrit les cercles de fer enfermant ses poignets.

\- Bon, fit-il, l'observant masser ses poignets, j'ai quelques autres questions, mais on peut…

Il hoqueta.

Féline enragée, Logan avait bondi, tendue par la colère, et l'avait précipité au sol. Le dominant, elle leva un poing, déterminée à le frapper, à lui rendre la pareille. Sentir la chair se déformer sous son coup, le frisson la parcourir, écho à celui de douleur, se venger, sobrement, animalité.

Le Panda se laissa envahir par la rage, se fondit dans l'instinct. Sa tête cognant contre le sol ne l'émut même pas, et il lança la main, arrêtant le bras de la danseuse en pleine course. Décontenancée, il en profita pour attraper son autre poignet, roula des hanches, la faisant basculer à son tour. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui la surplomba, plantant ses yeux brûlant de colère dans les siens.

Tous deux au paroxysme de la fureur, ils échangèrent des coups, d'abord hasardeux, maladroits, puis de plus en plus précis, douloureux, cherchant les points faibles avec une acuité incroyable, sans la moindre pitié. Entrejambe, poitrine, gorge, flanc. Ils en virent chacun à chercher dans leurs poches, avec fébrilité, une lame, une arme.

Victor réussit à saisir son Colt. Ce dernier fut cependant expédié au loin par un coup de pied bien placé. En représailles, il explosa son nez, admira le filet rouge qui l'éclaboussa. Réussit de justesse à s'extraire de l'étreinte mortelle des mains de Logan autour de son cou.

Leurs cris, mélange de douleur, de rage et de victoire, résonnaient dans la grange, trop à l'écart pour attirer les autres. Les griffures, morsures et hématomes, constellaient leur peau, la souffrance s'étiolant bien souvent au profit de l'adrénaline.

Les mèches de cheveux se perdaient entre leurs doigts, la chair s'enfonçait sous leurs ongles, leurs mains se teintaient de rouge, leurs souffles se faisaient courts, les mouvements moins fluides, leurs battements de cœur plus précipités. L'épuisement, peu à peu, les rattrapait.

Vaincus brutalement et au même moment par celui-ci, ils s'écroulèrent sur le dos, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, pétrifiés par les courbatures, les blessures. Ils se jetèrent un regard, circonspects. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'une trêve. Au moins le temps de reprendre des forces.

Logan, attristée par leur violente et irraisonnée dispute, tenta une première et dernière fois de les réconcilier.

\- Panda…

Le nommé frémit à ce surnom, peut-être un peu attendri. C'était ainsi que le nommaient ses abonnés. Son public. Il est vrai que cette fille en avait fait partie, fut un temps… Est-ce que cela changeait vraiment quelque chose ? Il aurait voulu dire oui.

\- Sérieusement. Je ne vais rien faire aux autres. T'as pas à te défier de moi. Je veux juste ma casser de ce pays.

\- Comme nous tous, murmura-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit s'essuyer le nez de la manche. Avec un peu de chance, il n'était pas cassé. Il soupira.

\- Ok… Alors… Je te laisse une chance. C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de t'attacher comme ça, mais…

\- Mais c'est dans nos veines, compléta-t-elle.

Il sourit faiblement. Il ne l'aurait pas forcément formulé ainsi, mais pourquoi pas…

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte de la grange s'ouvrit grand, laissant entrer Yéyé et Mathieu.

\- Mec ? fit ce dernier. Cela fait des heures que t'as disparu avec Lo…

Il s'arrêta, bouche bée. N'ayant pas encore vu le spectacle s'étalant aux yeux du reviewer de vidéos, le musicien lança, plaisantant :

\- Vous baisez, ou quoi ?

\- Putain ! hurla en réponse le schizophrène.

L'écartant de son chemin, surpris, Yéyé fit un pas en avant. La même injonction lui échappa. Aussitôt remis de leur hébétement – qu'est-ce que ces deux imbéciles foutaient par terre, ensanglantés ? – ils lâchèrent une pluie d'insultes et de réprimandes, furieux.

Discordants, les rires des deux fous s'élevèrent.

* * *

OH Y A PAS DE NOUVEAU MORTS.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je regrette, mais ils baiseront pas. C'est dommage. Très.

Sinon, la Mandragore de Nantes a lancé un recueil sur _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides_, et en fait c'est une très bonne idée (pour une fois qu'elle a de bonnes idées JE DECONNE MANDRA JE T'AIME). Donc si jamais vous voulez écrire une fanfic sur ma fanfic (lawl) vous faites, vous m'envoyez, je poste et c'est la joie. Vous faites ce que vous voulez sous tous les ratings et même en UA, quand vous voulez, etc. Voilà. Amour. (si vous voulez les faire baiser vous pouvez OUI BON HEIN)

**Morts totales : 17**

**Morts importantes : 4**

**Tueurs : 3**

And enjoy.


	22. Je ne te laisserais pas

Salut. Ça va ?

Oui ? Plus pour très longtemps haha.

Je vous informe pour celles qui l'auraient manqué qu'il y a déjà deux OS dans le recueil sur ANDLL par les lecteurs (et tous les deux shippent Victor et Logan, vous êtes cinglées, je vous aime, je les ship aussi maintenant à cause de vous et je pense vraiment à le mettre en canon).

**Réponse à la review de Siffly :** _Parce que j'avais la flemme de te répondre en MP._

_J'espère que tu ne liras pas ce chapitre au mauvais moment *sifflote*_

_Je pensais pas que la description de la cheville était aussi gore, la prochaine fois je ferais gaffe au warning (oui, j'ai bien dit "la prochaine fois")(et de toute façon je fais ce que je veux du warning)._

_Aime moua_

_True story de ouf, Victor et Logan partent vraiment en live x)_

_TON ESPOIR JE LE PRENDS JE LE BRISE JE LE MANGE ET L'ENTERRE ENCORE VIVANT ENJOY_

_Merciii *coeur*_

Ah, au fait. C'est maintenant que vous allez être assurées de l'identité du mec qui écrit le journal.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 – Je ne te laisserais pas**

Le plus délicatement possible, face au miroir de la salle-de-bain, Logan tamponnait son nez douloureux à l'aide d'un coton imbibé d'antiseptique. Légèrement tordu et coloré de bleu, il ne semblait néanmoins pas cassé, et avait cessé de saigner voilà un quart d'heure.

Elle et Victor s'étaient fait vivement sermonnés, d'abord par Mathieu, mollement appuyé par un Yéyé assez blasé, puis par François, Patrick, Antoine et Leïzzy, cette dernière ayant surtout gueulé sur le Panda. Nyo n'en avait eu absolument rien à foutre, encore maussade et plongé dans un dessin.

Le dessin… Ils avaient tous une passion, parfois presque dévorante. L'écriture, la lecture, le dessin, le cinéma, la vidéo, le chant, la musique, l'acquisition et restitution de savoir… Il était difficile de la maintenir, de s'y accrocher en ces temps troublés. Il leur fallait bien souvent du matériel, pour continuer à assouvir leurs penchants artistiques.

Il fallait aussi l'inspiration.

Elle manquait, ou elle se faisait sombre, très sombre.

Les accords tristes de Yéyé se faisaient rarement accompagner de chants, et ceux-ci étaient toujours tellement sinistres que leur auteur s'arrêtait bien souvent avant d'avoir dépassé la dizaine de vers. Logan et Leïzzy n'écrivaient que très peu, essentiellement des bribes lugubres.

Les dessins de Nyo étaient toujours très sombres, dans des univers glauques, et malgré le noir et blanc sobre, une angoisse s'en dégageait, oppressante. Victor et François en étaient réduits à rêver d'épisodes et de films, Patrick relisait toujours les mêmes livres que cachait la maison, Antoine et Mathieu jouaient aux cartes pour tromper l'ennui.

Ayant fini, Logan jeta le coton et quitta la pièce, retenant une grimace. Des bleus constellaient son corps, ainsi que des courbatures, laissés par sa lutte avec Victor. Éprouvés par leur combat, ils n'avaient plus l'autorisation de rester seuls dans la même pièce.

Par conséquent, ils faisaient tout pour cela, par pur et jouissif esprit de contradiction.

Ils échangeaient des regards mauvais, narquois, méfiants. Le Panda souriait à pleines dents dès qu'il apercevait le bout de son nez tordu, et elle regardait sa joue droite, minutieusement lacérée par ses ongles rongés mais acérés.

Chacun avait trouvé dans leur étreinte rouge une sorte d'exutoire à leur folie. Se battre, presque à la mort, les avait vidés de cette énergie incontrôlable qui les hantait. Depuis qu'ils s'en étaient rendu compte, ils rêvaient de s'empoigner à nouveau, de se déchirer. Hors de question de partager ce fait aux autres.

Dans chaque regard s'entrecroisant, il y avait un défi brûlant, une invitation narquoise. Mais jamais ils n'y répondaient tout à fait. Ils n'en éprouvaient pas le besoin, pas encore, et n'étaient de toute façon pas en état de se battre à nouveau, désirant garder leurs maigres forces de façon à affronter d'éventuels problèmes.

Cette étrange relation était teintée d'une sorte de respect hésitant, quoique pas assez suffisant pour qu'ils s'apprécient vraiment. Chacun se méfiait de l'autre, et cherchait aussi ses plus infimes erreurs afin d'avoir une raison de se jeter sur lui.

Pas vraiment le calme plat, donc.

Elle descendit au salon, où elle sentit aussitôt peser sur elle le regard des autres, allant d'interrogateur à inquiet, en passant par compatissant et méfiant. Le plus brûlant était celui de Victor, presque avide. Celui de Leïzzy était le plus amical. Deux puissants contraires, qui pourtant s'entendaient très bien.

La jeune fille était très sociable, et les quelques dissidences entre les deux tueurs ne l'avait aucunement empêchée d'apprécier les deux, ce qui était une excellente chose. Elle s'efforçait même de les réconcilier, de temps à autre, ce qui était une nettement moins bonne chose.

Logan les dévisagea à son tour, longuement. Elle avait finalement décidé de rester. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être par lassitude. Fuir est ardu, épuisant, alors quitte à courir tôt ou tard, maintenant qu'elle avait réglé ses comptes avec le sociopathe de la maison, elle désirait reprendre le plus de forces possible.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, annonça-t-elle avec assurance.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent dans ceux, aux teintes incertaines, de Victor. Ils avaient eu une longue discussion, tous deux, et plutôt paisible, en plus.

Elle en avait décidé d'être totalement honnête.

* * *

_C'est une bonne question. Pourquoi être finalement restée ? Je pense que c'était parce qu'elle se sentait seule, surtout. Bien que semblant asociale, son isolement lui pesait fortement. Et, de ce que me rapporta Vic plus tard, elle se sentait redevable, pour ce qu'on lui avait apporté, et coupable, pour ce mensonge._

_Je ne lui en veux plus. Cela n'aurait plus aucun sens maintenant. Au début, oui. Enormément. Par fatigue, aussi._

_Oh, chère Logan… Tu as suffisamment de raisons pour t'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pourquoi en rajouterais-je, maintenant que tu ne peux plus m'entendre ?_

* * *

Fred revint vite auprès de Seb pourtant, ce dernier eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Son ami une fois disparu de son champ de vision, il avait eu tout le loisir pour se rendre compte que sa fracture ouverte lui faisait atrocement mal. Vraiment. A un point inimaginable. La nausée le grignotait de l'intérieur, sans qu'il puisse seulement se redresser pour vomir, son crâne explosait, une brûlure acide remontait le long de ses nerfs et il oscillait entre veille fragile et évanouissement.

Il sentit la présence de son ami près de lui, laissa filer un gémissement. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans un gouffre effrayant de noirceur, s'y noyant. Chaque rencontre de sa conscience avec les ténèbres était une libération teintée de peur. Si la douleur, insurmontable, disparaissait pour un temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de ne plus jamais retoucher la réalité.

Mais mourir finirait par devenir un but, un soulagement. Tôt ou tard. Et dans la fièvre dans laquelle il s'effondrait peu à peu, il suppliait à voix basse que la douleur s'arrête, par n'importe quel moyen, sans que leur récepteur n'y réponde, ignorant sa souffrance pour le diriger.

\- Lève-toi.

La voix froide de Fred perça le voile opaque qui couvrait ses tympans et l'assourdissait. Il brûlait d'envie de l'envoyer se faire voir, de se mettre en PLS dans un coin et de pleurer, mais manquait d'énergie pour. En conséquence de quoi, il s'agrippa à la main que lui présentait le valide et se releva, tant bien que mal, une plainte incessante s'échappant de ses lèvres sèches.

D'autorité, une fois qu'il fut debout et à peu près stable sur sa jambe valide, le Grenier lui mit une branche épaisse dans la main droite, correspondant donc à sa cheville brisée, glissant de l'autre côté son bras sous ses épaules.

\- Il faut avancer, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

L'inquiétude le tordait presque autant que la douleur taraudait son confrère. Ce dernier était atrocement pâle, transpirant abondamment et grelottant avec violence. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas le laisser là… Et ils ne pouvaient rester.

Le doute s'infiltra dans son cœur. Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de tout laisser tomber, de se rendre ? Seb pourrait être soigné… Sauvé, sûrement. Lui-même pourrait prétendre qu'il l'avait entraîné dans cette galère, influencé. Si le blessé mentait bien, s'il se pliait à leurs règles, il serait sauvé.

Et lui ?

Oh, lui… Peu importait.

Néanmoins, il renforça sa prise sur son éternel comparse, et, remplaçant le doute, fit naître la haine dans son âme. Une haine immense, destructrice, aussi brûlante qu'une étoile filante, entièrement dirigée à l'encontre de Luther. Et ce glacial sentiment l'aida à porter son ami, à mettre un pas après un l'autre et à les sortir du fossé, pour s'enfoncer dans les méandres sournois de la forêt.

* * *

_Je dois reconnaître à Fred que lui a su haïr les bonnes personnes. Pas exactement ce que j'ai fait, pas vrai ? Toi-même, lectrice et lecteur sans visage, tu t'en es rendu compte. J'accuse facilement._

_« Et toi » ? te demandes-tu peut-être. « Qu'as-tu à te reprocher ? Qui se cache sous cette plume désespérée ? »._

_Attendons encore un peu, d'accord ? Mon histoire n'est pas terminée. Loin de là._

* * *

Mathieu était furieux. Le pire étant peut-être que la raison de son irritation démesurée s'était fait la malle quelque part dans la forêt, avec un paquet de clope et sous le prétexte fallacieux de se « balader ». Cela aurait pu être vrai si le moment où elle l'avait soudainement décidé ne correspondait pas avec celui où elle avait vu sa tête.

Qui, à voir la mine d'Antoine, à ses côtés, ne devait pas être vraiment rassurante.

Il se mettait rarement en colère, mais Logan ne l'avait pas vraiment ménagé. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait revoir son visage impassible, et ses lèvres annoncer calmement qu'elle leur avait menti sur la Résistance. Que celle-ci n'existait plus, qu'elle leur avait tendu un faux espoir. Même les traits de Leïzzy s'étaient affaissés à cette nouvelle.

Il ne désirait même pas savoir ce que la tueuse avait voulu dire par « Vous n'auriez de toute façon pas voulu l'intégrer ».

Ses poings se serrèrent, convulsivement. Il avait fondé tant d'espoir sur cette Résistance. Pour lui, cela impliquait un organisme structuré, sérieux, avec de vrais projets, des gens qui agissent, un avenir et une base sûre. Un endroit où laisser les siens, avec la certitude qu'il ne leur arriverait plus rien.

Leur groupe avait beau ne pas avoir de chef vraiment déterminé, chacun avait un certain rôle. François et Nyo guidaient, Victor les protégeait, Patrick aidait à la survie en milieu inconnu, Yéyé et Antoine les distrayaient, Leïzzy faisait une excellente éclaireuse… Lui-même, avec le Panda et les deux guides, s'efforçait de les mener tant bien que mal. Sans être le dirigeant autoproclamé, il se sentait responsable du groupe. A tort ou à raison…

\- Putain ! explosa-t-il soudainement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et il se rappela alors où il se trouvait. Dans le salon, prostré dans un coin du canapé, entouré des autres, qui décidèrent alors de partir voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient. Leïzzy fila dehors, Yéyé et Nyo en haut, Victor retourna probablement dans sa grange démoniaque, François et Patrick s'éloignèrent ensemble. Ne resta que lui et Antoine.

\- Hey, fit ce dernier, pensif, à ton avis, considérant le fait que nous sommes que des mecs – Leïzzy est pas disponible – et que nous sommes partis pour ne plus voir de filles pendant un bon bout de temps, combien y a-t-il de chance qu'on se mette tous en couple gay ?

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel, blasé.

\- Tu as déjà Nyo et Yéyé, répondit-il néanmoins. Comment ça, Leï n'est pas disponible ?

Le chevelu passa une main dans ses mèches folles.

\- Elle passe tout son temps avec Logan. Sauf qu'on est en nombre impair. Du coup, y aurait un trio ? Tu nous vois avec Victor ou pas ? C'est trop bizarre. Bon, on va dire que le trio sera Nyo, Yéyé et Victor. Ouah, j'aimerais filmer ça, moi. Ou, encore mieux… Logan, Leïzzy _et Victor_. Han. Jouissif. Je veux. Tu crois qu'ils ont des tendances sado-maso ?

A la mention de la fautive, le reviewer grogna et replongea dans ses pensées moroses. Antoine, déçu ne pas être parvenu à le faire rire, ou interrogé sur cette intéressante question – c'est vrai, c'est peut-être fun le yaoi IRL, et puis, Logan _et_ Victor… voilà quoi – se posta devant son ami, debout, mains sur les hanches. Il ne réussit à récolter qu'un regard de mauvais augure.

\- Hey. Le nain.

Pas de réponse.

\- Mec, on se met en couple et on baise ?

Soupir désespéré. Et, sans prévenir, explosion. Mathieu se releva soudainement, debout sur le canapé, et toisa son ami, qu'il surplombait de peu – pour changer. Son corps tout entier était tendu par la colère, ce qui ne déstabilisa pas le moins du monde le Boss, qui, au contraire, le scrutait avec un étrange intérêt.

Et de la curiosité. Actuellement déplacée, quand même.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte, imbécile, hurla le jeune homme, qu'on a perdu un putain d'espoir, une chance inouïe ? Qu'elle nous a menti, juste pour se taper une place, un peu comme une pu…

\- Évite de dire ce genre de choses, le coupa Antoine, presque acide, tu pourrais le regretter et ce n'est pas ton style. Et calme-toi, ou je fais comme mon double dans les fanfictions et je t'embrasse pour te faire taire.

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, et referma la bouche, au plus grand plaisir du Boss.

\- Tiens, comme ça aussi, ça fonctionne, ronronna-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. Honnêtement, Math. A sa place, seul, survivant, t'aurais pas mis toutes tes chances de ton côté, si tu avais croisé un groupe de gens susceptible de t'accueillir ?

Le reviewer se rassit en silence. Il cala ses genoux contre sa poitrine, passa ses bras autour et y plongea son visage, l'air épuisé. Sa colère avait laissé place à de l'abattement.

\- Si, murmura-t-il, mais c'est une ex-fane… Elle savait qu'on était des gens biens, non ?

Antoine tiqua à l'expression « ex-fane ». Dans ce passé employé, il y avait un désespoir tangible, la perte de l'espoir. « Ex » impliquait que plus jamais elle ne referait partie de leur public. Pour quelles raisons possibles ? Soit, que leurs vidéos futures ne l'intéresseraient plus. Après avoir vu le personnage, tout en brutalité et cynisme, cela ne l'étonnerait même pas. Soit, parce qu'il n'y aurait _pas de vidéos_.

Et il connaissait très bien l'opinion de son ami, particulièrement sinistre. Reprenant le fait qu'elle les avait un temps apprécié, étant donné qu'elle était venue à eux souillée de sang, et qu'elle avait réussi à se foutre sur la gueule avec le Panda… Une personne comme elle ne faisait probablement aucunement confiance. Pas folle à ce point.

\- Mais les gens changent en temps de guerre, les gens changent… J'admets qu'elle aurait dû nous avertir plus tôt, et moi aussi, ça m'a fichu un coup. Mais, Mathieu… Tu te voyais vraiment faisant de la résistance ?

L'interpellé leva un regard triste sur son ami. Triste, et un peu désespéré. Antoine, en voyant cette flamme éteinte, senti son cœur se serrer. Mais il connaissait le châtain sur le bout des doigts. Bientôt, il retrouverait toute son assurance, qui le pousserait en avant, qui les traînerait vers la fin du chemin. Peu importe qu'elle soit de mort ou de victoire, tant qu'ils restent ensemble.

Lui-même n'avait pas autant de force. Il riait, distrayait les siens, faisait bonne figure, continuait à jouer l'homme absurde qu'il avait auparavant affiché à l'écran. Au fond, bien trop cynique, il aurait déjà abandonné s'il n'avait pas eu tous ces visages tant aimés.

\- Tu penses que cela aurait pu changer quelque chose à notre histoire ? interrogea Mathieu. Que si, au lieu de fuir, nous nous étions battus de l'intérieur, nous aurions pu mieux réussir ?

Le Boss haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait rien, n'y réfléchissait pas. Sinon, il en aurait perdu la tête, à chercher tous les possibles à jamais perdus.

\- On ne le saura jamais.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de son éternel ami, et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Le schizophrène laissa un sourire las planer sur ses lèvres en réponse à ce geste, porteur de chaleur.

\- Te casse pas la tête pour ça, reprit Antoine. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Vraiment.

Tous deux, ils fermèrent alors les yeux.

Après tout, ils étaient ensembles. Là était l'important, l'essentiel. Tout irait bien, tant qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés…

* * *

_Oui, on était ensembles…_

_Mais pour combien de temps ?_

_Combien de temps ?_

* * *

Logan fut tirée de ses pensées par un bruit de chaussures foulant le tapis de feuilles mortes de l'an dernier, de brindilles, de racines et de terre un peu boueuse. Sa première réaction, instinctive, fut de porter une main à son côté, effleurant le cran de sûreté de son Desert, avant de lever la tête.

Ce n'était, heureusement, que Leïzzy, emmitouflée dans son anorak rouge, qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur la large souche moussue sur laquelle la tueuse s'était isolée. Cette dernière avait une Calypso aux lèvres – comme quoi, elle était effectivement sortie fumer. Un ruban fin de fumée bleutée s'échappait de ses lèvres par intermittence.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

La fumeuse haussa les épaules, laissant traîner distraitement les doigts sur la crosse rugueuse de son arme. Elle se remémora un fragment de sa discussion d'avec le Panda, fugitif éclat. Il lui avait vaguement parlé de son désir d'épargner aux autres ses douloureuses émotions, celles qu'il avait éprouvées en prenant une vie. Des sentiments à en devenir fou, d'une folie cynique et désabusée, teintée d'avidité. Tous les tueurs étaient-ils comme eux ? A ne regretter aucune balle, hésitant à se considérer humains ?

La main de Leïzzy s'approcha de son nez blessé, le frôla doucement, pour se poser sur son bras, réconfortante.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

Il ne valait mieux pas, songea Logan. Inutile qu'elle encombre son esprit avec ses états d'âmes glacials. S'il devait y avoir une seule personne à qui les partager, ce serait Victor, allié tout désigné, le seul à pouvoir les comprendre et les partager. Un jour, peut-être…

\- Tout va bien, assura-t-elle, délaissant son arme.

Leïzzy, pas le moins du monde convaincue, fit une moue beaucoup trop mignonne, mais n'insista pas. Au lieu de ça, elle se pelotonna contre Logan, qui sourit, aux anges.

* * *

_C'est beau, l'amour, mais cela ne réchauffe pas longtemps, hein, Antoine ?_

_J'ai si froid._

* * *

Ils avancèrent longtemps, tous deux, le valide et le blessé. Régulièrement, dès que Seb décrétait que tout cela était inutile, qu'il ne pouvait plus avancer, qu'il voulait mourir là, Fred le posait quelque part, un tronc, une souche, un rocher, lui donnait de l'eau, de la nourriture – qu'il gardait rarement dans l'estomac –, l'encourageait vivement, et ils se remettaient en route.

Portés par la haine inépuisable de Fred.

Il n'était pas fou, cependant. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient continuer ainsi, et cherchait dans chaque renfoncement du terrain un coin où se terrer, et… Et quoi ? Il se doutait de la fin de l'histoire. Il n'était pas de ceux qui perdent espoir, en temps normal… Il était juste… Réaliste.

Les heures passèrent, brouillées par l'enchevêtrement des arbres filtrant la lumière du soleil, ralenties par les racines se mettant sur leur route, par les branches vicieuses, les plantes tombant en cascade des arbres ou s'enroulant autour de leurs pieds.

A son plus grand soulagement, teinté d'une étrange tristesse – celle de savoir que tout s'arrêterait bientôt, peut-être ? – ils dénichèrent une cabane branlante et pourrie à l'abri du ramage d'un vieux chêne, à la porte à moitié démise de ses gonds. Il repoussa celle-ci du pied, entra à l'intérieur, portant toujours son ami.

Un sol crevassé, rongé par les termites, mais pas trop moisi, parsemé çà et là des quelques feuilles mortes qui avaient échouées à travers l'interstice de la porte… Potable. Appuyant un Seb au bord de l'évanouissement au mur, Fred étala sa veste sur le sol, et aida le blessé à se caler dans un coin, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- C'est fini ? murmura Seb, lorsque le valide le recouvrit d'une couverture rescapée de leur sac.

\- Non, grogna-t-il. On… on attend juste que tu reprennes des forces. On va y arriver. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il tira leur deux dernières bouteilles d'eau des tréfonds de son sac, les observa, dépité. Se redressant, il utilisa une partie de la première pour rincer un minimum la cheville martyrisée de son acolyte, tentant de la purifier de sa boue, de son sang, des fragments de verdure insidieux qui s'y étaient glissés, poursuivi par les protestations de douleur épuisée de Seb, à qui il fila le reste de la bouteille.

Le métalleux ingurgita tant bien que mal quelques gorgées, qu'il parvint à ne pas vomir sur-le-champ, reposa le récipient de plastique, main tremblante.

\- J'ai sommeil, souffla-t-il.

\- Repose-toi…

Fred regagna sa place auprès de lui, récapitula discrètement leurs réserves. Une bouteille d'eau. Deux barres de céréales. Un briquet rescapé de l'obsession de Bob. Une lampe-torche. La couverture. Un livre abîmé, à la couverture anonyme et élégante, appartenant sans doute à Ana. Il l'ouvrit, distraitement.

_Baudelaire - Les fleurs du mal._

Il retint une larme avec difficulté, reposa l'ouvrage. Les fleurs du mal… Son livre préféré. Il ne l'avait pas accompagné dans la mort… Non, au lieu de ça, il était resté tranquillement dans son sac, plus ou moins à l'abri. Il finirait probablement par se mêler à la terre et disparaître.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'était même pas possible de faire un feu pour les réchauffer… La cahute avait beau transpirer l'humidité et la moisissure, elle flamberait, et eux avec. Sans doute une solution moins douloureuse… Il secoua la tête.

A côté de lui, Seb sombrait dans un sommeil bien trop profond.

Fred laissa aller sa tête contre le mur, fixant le plafond. Que ce monde était triste… Aussi triste qu'un livre de poésie sans propriétaire.

Doucement, sa haine s'éteignit. Trop inutile.

Il était trop tard. Il sentait cette certitude vibrer dans ses os. Pourquoi gaspiller ses dernières forces à en vouloir à un fantôme ? Il s'abandonna alors à de mélancoliques songeries, dans lesquelles dansaient ses amis perdus, et le moribond à ses côtés.

* * *

_Si je tends la main, je peux frôler des visages fantomatiques. Aimés. Parfois, ils furent détestés, futilement. J'aurais aimé vous avoir près de moi plus longtemps… Pour l'éternité. Une vraie vie, sans Luther._

_Les morts dansent près de moi. Bientôt, je danserais avec eux près des vivants._

* * *

\- Hey. Le chevelu.

L'individu susnommé grogna en réponse, yeux toujours fermés, recroquevillé contre la peluche vivant que constituait son acolyte.

\- T'aurais vraiment été capable de m'embrasser ? Pour me faire taire ?

\- Pourquoi, espèce de nain, t'es intéressé ? ricana Antoine. Eh, tu savais qu'au début du séjour, là, ben j'ai surpris Yéyé et Nyo ? Bon, j'ai pas fait exprès, mais je crois que je les ai dérangés au moment où ils allaient faire des trucs. J'aurais dû me planquer et filmer.

\- Des « trucs » ? releva Mathieu, narquois. Tu changes de sujet ? Inquiet, peut-être ?

\- Absolument pas, s'offusqua le Boss, se redressant pour toiser son ami, qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

Et totalement craquant, rêvassa le chevelu. Foutu Yéyé. Foutu Mathieu. Quelle idée d'être tour à tour aussi mignon qu'un chaton et aussi sexy que… que… Il n'avait pas d'équivalent. Dommage. Qu'une bouteille de bière belge fraîche un jour de forte chaleur, accompagnée de fins chocolats et d'un porno inventif contenant du fromage de chèvre et du jus d'orange bu de façon sensuelle ?

Ouais. Ça se valait.

\- Prouve-le, le taquina le reviewer, l'air persuadé que son ami allait esquiver de nouveau, et définitivement, cette fois.

Mais Antoine décida qu'ils allaient probablement tous bientôt mourir, que la vie est courte, méchante, que le karma s'acharnait contre eux, que faire des trucs hors du commun c'est fun et surtout qu'il n'y avait personne susceptible de les observer. En conséquence, il se pencha sur Mathieu et l'embrassa, tout doucement, se relevant très vite.

Eh ben, songea-t-il, retenant sur ses lèvres le souvenir d'autres, chaudes, un peu rêches. Il aurait su, il aurait tenté plus tôt. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose qu'Internet ait disparu. Il aurait détesté donner raison aux fangirls. Juste pour son ego.

Il croisa le regard ébahi de son ami, esquissa un sourire mi-sadique, mi-sexy. Fallait pas le titiller. Le Boss Final des Internet est capable de tout. _Absolument_ tout. Et il commença à se questionner sur la limite de ce « absolument » quand Mathieu lui rendit son sourire, le faisant violemment frissonner, l'attrapa par la nuque d'une main pour le baisser à son niveau et l'embrassa à son tour.

* * *

_Somebody to love, again… Somebody to love… __Avec les rires, me réconforte le souvenir de lèvres inconnues, apprivoisées, de sourires brûlants, d'yeux brillants de joie et d'un corps chaud se mouvant sous mes mains, contre moi._

_Chaleur humaine._

* * *

**Document 14 : supposition de l'entretien entre Lena et Victor**_, suite à leur affrontement, extraite du film-documentaire « L'As Noir de la Rébellion »._

_Beaucoup de films et de livres ont été écrits sur ces révoltés, en majorité de la fiction pure. Il y eut cependant quelques documentaires, à visée informative, qui combla ses vides (la discussion entre les deux protagonistes n'ayant jamais été connue de personne d'autre) par de la fiction._

_Le documentaire qui reste le plus dans les mémoires est « L'As Noir de la Rébellion ». Très bien renseigné, alternant entretiens avec des psychiatres décryptant avec soin leur personnalité, interviews de leurs proches et des personnes les ayant côtoyés, et passages de fiction avec des acteurs, afin de mieux retranscrire l'ambiance dans laquelle ils évoluèrent. _

_Réalisé en 2024 par la talentueuse historienne et réalisatrice aux multiples talents Cat Maure, il fut accueilli avec enthousiasme par la critique, et est considéré aujourd'hui comme un documentaire de référence, présenté aux enfants lors des cours d'histoire. Il était inévitable qu'il en soit fait mention ici. Leur version de l'entretien entre Lena et Victor, notamment, a été considérée comme très réaliste, et probablement très proche de la vérité._

_Nous sommes donc une dizaine d'heures après leur sanglant affrontement. Reposés, soignés, ils réussirent à échapper à la surveillance de leurs pairs pour discuter de façon civilisée. Assis dans la grange du terrain, chacun sur une chaise, face à face…_

Ils se regardaient, droit dans les yeux, en face l'un de l'autre, les pupilles luisant de ressentiment et de défi. D'un commun accord, capturé au coin d'un jeu de regard échangé à la croisée d'un couloir, ils avaient résolu de discuter, sans violence. Pari pas trop risqué, normalement…

\- Donc, commença l'accusateur, comment as-tu intégré cette Résistance ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument des infos dessus ? riposta immédiatement la jeune femme. La Résistance est morte.

\- Pour en intégrer d'autres, évidemment, répliqua-t-il.

On repassera, pour le « civilisé ». Néanmoins, malgré leur verve, leur verbe acide et cynique, malgré les mots ardents et effilés dansant sur leurs langues et au bord de leurs lèvres, ils parvinrent à garder leur distance de sécurité.

\- Pas la peine. Je suis tombée sur eux par hasard. Aventurée de nuit dans Alesville, j'ai été repérée par des soldats, et l'un d'entre eux m'en a… sauvés…

Elle cracha presque ce mot. Ce souvenir laissait un goût amer traîner dans sa gorge et son esprit.

\- Bon. Pourquoi as-tu tué ce gars ?

Décelant l'éclat glacial dans les yeux de sa vis-à-vis, il décida de changer de sujet. Pour l'instant. Successivement, il sut qu'elle était la méthode de sa Résistance, la fonction des membres, leurs compétences, les réussites et échecs du groupe, sa structure, sa manière de fonctionner en tant que communauté, ses moyens.

Logan lui parla aussi du Cabaret Noir, déplorant sa perte dans une musique trop fragile et terrible pour eux, éphémères humains. Elle appréciait néanmoins le concept, tout comme lui. Un bar illégal, noyant dans l'alcool les subversives et dissidentes conversations d'une assemblée de révoltés… Un rêve. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas été mieux géré, afin de vraiment avancer, plutôt que d'accueillir les ivrognes du coin.

Ils frôlèrent le sujet de leurs victimes, et l'étrange plaisir qu'ils en tiraient. Elle lui annonça qu'elle avait décidé de dire la vérité aux autres – le devançant donc. Qu'elle resterait peut-être, finalement. Pour un temps.

La discussion, finalement, cessa lorsqu'il s'avança à lui demander qu'elle était sa situation, comment en était-elle arrivée là. Refusant de lui répondre, ils s'étaient séparés, soulagés que cet échange ne se soit pas terminé dans le sang et les larmes.

* * *

_Un miracle, si vous voulez mon avis. Je pense qu'Antoine avait un peu une vision de l'apocalypse en imaginant ces deux timbrés en couple. Sérieux. Je ne veux pas connaître leur trip en tant que pratiques sexuelles._

_Je blague._

_J'ai le droit, encore un peu._

_Vraiment, si vous saviez…_

* * *

\- Fred…

La voix gémissante, atrocement faible, le tira de l'état de demi-sommeil dans lequel il s'était autorisé à sombrer. Il rouvrit les yeux avec difficultés, prit conscience de son épuisement avancé. Mais il ne pouvait totalement s'abandonner à cette Morphée tentatrice… Trop dangereux. Pas assez de temps.

\- Oui ? murmura-t-il.

Le malade le fixait de ses yeux agrandis par la fièvre, la douleur, les épreuves, brisant un peu plus le cœur de son ami.

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas, hein ?

Petit à petit, Fred sentit son âme se fragmenter et disparaître dans le néant. Soudainement, avec une amertume triste qui traîna sur sa langue, il sut ce qui allait se passer, dans les moindres détails, et éprouva l'envie de pleurer.

_Voilà ce qui va se passer…_

Il ne pouvait se le permettre, non. Pas pour lui. Il devait lui donner l'illusion qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Le laisser s'enfoncer dans le puit sombre de son inconscience en paix avec lui-même.

\- Jamais, répondit-il, voix éraillée.

Rassuré, Seb referma les yeux. Son corps se détendit un peu, sa respiration s'apaisa, se fit moins bruyante. Un bref instant, sous l'influence des ombres, il sembla même reprendre un peu de couleurs.

Une fois sûr qu'il ne rouvrirait pas les yeux, Fred laissa échapper une larme.

La dernière.

* * *

_Oh, Fred, cela a dû être tellement dur, de le voir ainsi s'étioler, sans rien faire…_

_Et nous, qui n'étions qu'à seulement trois cent mètres de vous… trois cent mètres… Dans votre direction de départ…_

_Vous ne vous seriez pas arrêtés…_

* * *

\- Bob…

Le pyrobarbare, épuisé – il n'était pas facile de gérer un mec au bord de l'effondrement et un autre sur les nerfs – mit un certain temps à comprendre que le premier l'avait interpellé. Avec un soupir, il releva la tête, le dévisageant.

Links était toujours aussi maigre, aussi pâle, mais il tenait debout. Ils avaient cessé de courir voilà plusieurs heures, et avaient fait de nombreuses pauses. Ils attendaient… Un miracle. Bob ne savait pas quoi, exactement.

Quelqu'un pour tous les sauver.

Depuis qu'ils avaient perdu les Grenier, il avait l'impression que rien n'allait plus. Qu'ils étaient foutus. Encore plus qu'avant.

\- Bob, répéta Alexis, une drôle d'étincelle au fond des yeux – de l'espoir ? –, il y a une maison, là-bas…

L'homme à la veste rouge suivit son regard. Sa respiration s'accéléra, ses battements de cœur aussi. En effet, entre les branches et les feuilles, miroitait un espace vide, taillé avec soin, destiné à accueillir des bâtiments isolés. Un couple solitaire… De l'aide ?

Ils avancèrent précipitamment, oubliant toute prudence, toute logique, tendus dans ce but. Ensembles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la même énergie les animait. Benzaie, coléreux suite à leurs échecs successifs, souriait aussi, lié à eux.

Ils se rapprochèrent, accrochèrent leurs mains, pour ne pas se perdre. Ils oublièrent tout, le danger, la possibilité qu'à l'intérieur, les attendait leur pire cauchemar.

C'est ainsi que les découvrit François, en sortant de la maison.

Unis.

Pour la dernière fois.

* * *

'_Cause fot the last time in forever…_

**Pour la dernière fois**

_You're not safe here…_

**Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici**

* * *

Un sursaut. Le Grenier valide laissa tomber son regard sur l'entrebâillement de la porte. Seule l'obscurité en perçait, opaque, menaçante. Ainsi donc, la nuit était tombée ? Se penchant sur son sac, il en tira sa lampe torche, l'alluma.

Dès que le rayon de lumière blafard perça les ténèbres, il sentit une faim intense et une soif insoutenable tarauder sa gorge et son estomac. Il s'étonna, porta une main étrangement faible à son front, par automatisme, le sentit glacial.

Près de lui, Seb gémissait dans son sommeil, tout doucement, en fond sonore qu'il arrivait presque à oublier.

Combien de temps était-il passé, pour qu'il ait si faim ? Pour qu'il soit si affaibli ? Tombait-il malade ? Il jeta un œil à sa montre, un vieil exemplaire, qui avait la particularité d'afficher la date.

_Trois jours_.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il dormait. Trop longtemps. Il voulut se lever, réagir, sortir de la torpeur qui le paralysait et le tirait inévitablement vers le fond. Ils devaient à tout prix repartir, maintenant, où ils ne sortiraient plus jamais de cette cabane.

Ces jambes refusèrent de le porter, il s'effondra à sa place. Reprit son souffle. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles son regard se perdit dans le lointain, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que Seb ne gémissait plus depuis longtemps.

Il avança le bras, serra la main de son ami, le plus fort possible, à en faire hurler un vivant. Pourtant, Seb ne réagit pas. Sa poitrine avait cessé de s'agiter, ses cils restaient baissés sur ses yeux, voilant son visage trop pâle. Clos pour toujours. De loin, très loin, le testeur de jeux sentit un profond chagrin déchirer sa poitrine, la lacérer, saisir son cœur pour le broyer. De l'extérieur, il gardait un regard vide, un visage immensément triste, doux.

Avec une infinie douceur, et une douleur infinie, il tendit sa main libre, la posa sur l'épaule de son compagnon d'infortune. L'étreignit, faiblement. Ses doigts tentèrent de s'accrocher au vêtement, glissèrent le long du bras, s'échouèrent sur le sol.

La respiration de plus en plus faible, le corps de plus en plus lourd, comme capturé par le sommeil, Fred s'aperçut qu'il ne ressentait plus la faim, ni la soif. Suivant cette constatation, il sut qu'il ne s'endormait pas, mais qu'il s'évanouissait, qu'il allait sombrer dans un coma de plus en plus profond.

Qu'il allait mourir.

Quelques instants après Seb. Mais il le lui avait promis. Il ne le laisserait pas seul.

« Ceux qui partent », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Sa tête partit en arrière, contre la paroi. Il ferma les yeux.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que son cœur cesse de battre.

* * *

Oups o/

**Morts totales : 17**

**Morts importantes : 6**

**\+ Greniers.**

**Tueurs : 3**

And enjoy.


	23. Juste un reflet

J'ai la flemme de faire une note de début.

Publication d'ANDLL passée à tous les samedis, 22h.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 – Juste un reflet**

Le cri de joie étourdie résonnant encore dans leurs oreilles, escortés par leur auteur fossoyeur, Bob, Benzaie et Links furent amenés dans la maison et posés sans concessions sur le canapé du salon. Tout aussi éberlués, Links retouchant le monde du réel pour l'occasion, ils se laissèrent engloutir par une marée humaine réjouie.

Leur apparition avait dérangé Antoine et Mathieu qui, sitôt leurs amis aperçus, avaient laissé exploser des hurlements de joie, alertant les autres résidents de la maison, et attirant même l'attention de Victor, traînant dans le coin avec sa clope – la grange étant pleine de produits chimiques, il évitait d'y fumer.

Les trois pauvres vidéastes ne réussirent pas à faire entendre leurs principales préoccupations dans la vague d'amour qui les submergea, à savoir : les Grenier ne seraient pas passés par ici, par hasard ? Ils n'auraient pas de la bouffe ? Où est la douche la plus proche ?

Le temps des questions et des révélations plus acides viendrait plus tard.

Ce fut Bob qui réussit à trouver la force de se redresser, malgré la langueur procurée par cette toute nouvelle sécurité, ce délicieux confort et l'affection soudaine l'entourant. Surplombant tant bien que mal l'assemblée, il présenta succinctement leur état : catastrophique.

Logan et Leïzzy arrivèrent à peu près à ce moment-là, et s'esbaudirent tout autant que leurs camarades masculins. Ecoutant les explications du pyrobarbare, qui, grâce à un putain de don, n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, malgré les épreuves et sa veste tachée, les différents membres de la maisonnée s'éparpillèrent.

Mathieu et Patrick leur sortirent de la bouffe rapide et des boissons, s'attelant ensuite à un meilleur repas. François, dès qu'ils eurent avalé un peu de nourriture, les conduisit à la salle-de-bain, leur filant des vêtements. Dans la lignée, Yéyé récupéra leur linge sale pour tenter de le ravoir, et Leïzzy leur prépara un coin pour dormir dans le salon.

Benzaie fut le premier à s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau, son étiolement furieux combattant contre sa joie de revoir ses collègues. Links se cala dans un coin du canapé, mangeant à peine, et Bob refusa fermement de répondre à toutes leurs questions. « Après », disait-il, posant un regard triste sur Alexis. « Après ».

Ce dernier prit la relève de Benzaie, laissant les deux testeurs de jeux dévorer les pâtes aux haricots rouges que leur avaient confectionnés les cuisiniers du moment. Ceci fait, Benjamin alla s'enterrer dans l'amas de couvertures et draps vieillots qu'on lui avait trouvé. Bob lutta contre le sommeil, qui lui murmurait qu'après tout, être propre, c'est un truc dont tout le monde se fout, et discuta avec Mathieu et Antoine.

Son épuisement fut plus fort que lui. Incapable d'attendre qu'Alexis ait fini de se laver, usé par les efforts dantesques que son corps avait fournis, il s'endormit sur le canapé, recroquevillé en position fœtale. Ses deux amis le recouvrirent d'une bonne épaisseur de draps et quittèrent la pièce, les laissant se reposer en silence.

Le tout, en moins d'une heure.

* * *

_C'était presque improbable. Que l'on se retrouve ainsi. Et ce n'en était que plus doux à savourer. Les revoir m'a fait passer l'amertume de cette absence de Résistance. Ils allaient bien. C'était le plus important._

_Je me suis menti. Chacun son tour, je présume._

_Non, ils n'allaient pas bien._

_Benzaie avait le regard fuyant._

_Links n'était jamais vraiment là, près de nous._

_Bob avait les yeux hantés, et cette étincelle un peu hagarde, qui semblait signifier qu'il était prêt à tout. Cette même étincelle, quoique plus assourdie, que je pouvais voir danser dans les pupilles de Victor et Logan, et qui finirait par s'ancrer dans les miennes._

_Et, surtout, surtout, Ana, Charlotte, Jérémy et David n'étaient pas avec eux. Pas plus que les Grenier._

_J'ai fini par tout savoir, de toute façon._

_Et une question me taraude. N'aurais-je pas préféré rester ignorant ?_

* * *

Le bruit d'une portière claquant brisa le silence froid de l'après-midi. Près d'une très coûteuse Audi, un homme leva la tête vers le ciel, pensif, contemplant les volutes gris plombant la voûte. Le soleil ne commençait qu'à peine à percer la couverture de nuages, et malgré les mois s'écoulant, il faisait encore bien frais.

Il tira doucement sur l'écharpe noir et blanche protégeant son cou, et baissa le regard, observant cette fois la route grise devant lui et, de l'autre côté, une forêt laissée à l'état sauvage. C'était si rare, de grands bois à l'abandon, évoluant seuls, sans humains pour les y aider. Il le regrettait presque. Tout et n'importe qui pouvait se cacher dans l'étreinte sombre des arbres.

N'importe qui, oui. Même quelqu'un comme lui. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Il se pencha, ramassa sur le sol un sac à dos râpé, qu'il haussa sur son épaule. Le tissu usé jurait avec l'élégance sobre de son manteau noir, parfaitement cintré sur son corps frêle. Cette dernière, et son jean Diesel, se disputaient de même avec les chaussures de l'homme, baskets boueuses.

D'une démarche assurée, il traversa la route, enjamba d'un bond le bas-côté et s'enfonça dans le couvert du sous-bois. Après avoir avancé quelques dizaines de minutes, s'arrêtant, il sortit un smartphone de sa poche, pianota.

Il le consulta longuement, puis, le rangeant, reprit sa route.

Déterminé.

* * *

_Ces mots me hantent. « Le hasard n'existe pas ». Essayez d'imaginer ça… De l'appliquer à vous, aux autres. Je me demande ce que Kurt Cobain en aurait pensé. _

_Lui qui, parce qu'il aimait trop l'être humain, est mort._

* * *

En quelques gestes, Links se débarrassa de ses vêtements poisseux, collants et sales, et s'engouffra dans la douche. Il actionna le jet, augmenta brutalement la pression et la température. L'onde battante, presque douloureuse, et frôlant la quarantaine de degré, ruissela bientôt sur son corps épuisé.

Il laissa, passif, l'eau limpide se mêler à ses cheveux gras et emmêlés. Il la laissa effacer les larmes de son visage, la poussière de ses bras, la sueur de son corps, le sang et le pus de ses blessures. Le fleuve grondant se teintait au fur et à mesure de brun terne, avant de disparaître dans le sol dans un tourbillon noirâtre. Ce n'est que lorsque le liquide s'éclaircit un peu qu'il se saisit au hasard d'un flacon de shampoing, cueillant une pleine poignée du produit au creux de sa main.

Il frictionna vivement ses cheveux, puis sa peau, à l'en faire rougir. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent sans la moindre pitié dans ses bras, son torse, traçant des sillons blanchâtres, voire rouge, selon la fragilité de la zone. Il avait l'impression que rien, jamais, ne pourrait vraiment laver la saleté et le chagrin.

Il resta longtemps ainsi, à s'abandonner sous l'onde battante, un peu perdu, ne songeant à rien. C'est par automatisme qu'il coupa le jet, et sortit de la douche, ruisselant sur le carrelage. Alors, son premier réflexe fut de se mettre face au miroir.

Il hoqueta.

Des cernes impressionnants s'étalaient sous ses yeux ombrés par les épreuves. Son visage, sa peau étaient marqués, rougis par l'eau brûlante et ses griffures presque inconscientes. Des bleus s'étiolaient, il avait perdu au jugé une bonne dizaine de kilos, et semblait à présent affreusement frêle.

Il n'y avait pas que cela.

Il n'était pas sorti indemne de l'accident de voiture. Sa tempe droite portait une blessure mal cicatrisée, tordue, un peu suintante. Un hématome immense ornait ses côtes. Des douleurs musculaires le tourmentaient à chaque mouvement.

Doucement, comme n'y croyant pas tout à fait, il effleura du bout des doigts chacune de ses blessures. Et, de l'autre côté du miroir, se présenta à lui une image fantomatique.

Perdu dans ses pensées, à l'écart de la réalité, il reconnut distraitement dans le reflet le salle-de-bain du trio chez lequel ils avaient logé. Encore malade, il n'en avait qu'à peine profité, au contraire d'une autre personne.

Suivant ses gestes, l'air tout aussi égaré, Ana, ses cheveux rasés de près laissant entrapercevoir une cicatrice sur son crâne, plongeait son regard dans le vide. Pas vraiment Ana, son reflet, plutôt, un reflet fantasmé, un souvenir brouillé.

Des cicatrices constellaient son corps flou. Il y en avait des infimes, simples éraflures, aux impressionnantes, nées lors de son errance avec Links moribond, sans omettre les plus monstrueuses, conséquences de l'accident leur ayant coûté, à long terme, la vie à tous. Zigzaguant du bas de son dos à sa nuque, en trois fragments entourés d'une myriade de petits traits insignifiants, ou zébrant sa joue, ils étaient hideux, gonflés, suintant de sang comme de pus, même pas cicatrisés, et ils provoquaient – avaient provoqué – probablement pas mal de souffrances à leur porteuse.

S'y superposaient des bleus, évidemment, mais aussi et surtout, sur son visage, Alexis put lire l'épuisement gravé sur le sien, la perdition, l'abandon, le chagrin intolérable.

Alors, tout doucement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il gémit, d'un cri de bête blessée.

Ana.

Son amie.

Fantôme du miroir.

Il se remémora soudainement la colère qu'il avait éprouvé, injustement, à son encontre. Il l'avait tenue responsable d'actes sur lesquels ni lui ni elle n'avaient eu de réelle incidence. Le hasard, ou le destin, les avait tous deux brisés, mais il ne s'en était pris qu'à elle.

Elle.

Sacrifiée pour lui.

La peine, immense, qu'il avait lue dans son regard, quand il croisait le sien…

Elle l'avait sauvé, une fois après leur accident de voiture, une seconde fois face aux soldats. Jamais il ne l'en avait remerciée. Elle avait pourtant tant fait…

Links, depuis l'accident, perdait la tête. Sa conscience à l'agonie se noyait, égarée, ne refaisant surface que de temps en temps pour observer le monde, interagir. Le reste du temps, il était sur pilotage automatique, perdu dans des limbes épais.

Mais il se souvenait de certains détails. La semaine de leur errance à tous deux, par exemple.

Flashs fracturés en toile d'araignée aux milles reflets faussés.

Elle. Le suppliant de se réveiller, glissant entre ses lèvres quelques gouttes d'eau, des fruits réduits en bouillie. Elle n'avait quasiment rien mangé, ni bu, durant ces sept jours, lui réservant tout.

Elle. Ôtant sa veste pour l'en recouvrir, espérant le protéger du froid. Condamnée à grelotter dans la nuit, sursautant à chaque bruit, à chacun de ses gémissements.

Elle. Le portant sur son dos, utilisant toutes ses forces, les traînant tous deux, malgré ses blessures. Sa respiration anarchique, sifflante, épuisée. Sa chaleur, qui le revigorait un peu, le retenant à la réalité.

Elle. Ne s'effondrant jamais. Pour lui. Pour son ami.

Elle. Toujours elle. Dans le miroir, des larmes amères roulaient sur leurs joues à tous deux. Leurs yeux s'accrochaient, communiquant de la peine, du désespoir. Comment avait-il pu la tenir responsable de tous leurs malheurs ? Etait-elle morte en sentant sur elle son regard accusateur ?

Morte.

« Pardon », murmura-t-il.

Et sa conscience sombra encore une fois, s'abîmant dans une mer de volutes obscures, laissant son corps, vieille enveloppe vide, en tête à tête avec un miroir sans reflet.

* * *

_Etions-nous vraiment en capacité d'aider Alexis ? Nous l'avons laissé sombrer, mais nous ne savions que faire… Il semblait déjà mort. Etoile à l'agonie… Quand je croisais son regard, je ne voyais qu'ombres hurlant leur souffrance._

_Ces yeux ne quittent pas mes cauchemars. Jamais._

* * *

Les ongles de Nyo claquaient sur la table de bois brut, marquant le silence d'une façon agaçante. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Silence. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Et ça recommence. Il ne bronchait pas sous les regards exaspérés des autres.

Mathieu finit par briser cet étrange calme, se tournant vers Bob. Ce dernier était assis sur le plus confortable canapé du salon, près de Benzaie et Links. Les autres membres de la maisonnée s'étaient éparpillés sur des chaises, des fauteuils et sur le tapis. Muets, ils attendaient le compte-rendu des trois arrivants.

\- Bob ? Tu commences ?

L'interpellé lui jeta un regard assez blasé. Question presque rhétorique… Il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie d'expliquer jusqu'où ils étaient tombés, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, qui s'en chargerait ? Benzaie, plongé dans son apathie maussade ? Links, pas vraiment présent ?

\- Bon, soupira-t-il, captant sans mal toute l'attention des autres. Cela a commencé par moi, Benzaie et les deux Grenier. On squattait chez ces derniers pour picoler et déconner, quand Luther a publié son programme…

Il décrivit leur décision de partir, presque sur un coup de tête, voyant le danger s'approcher d'eux. Il parla de leur course, réunissant avec hâte de la bouffe, de l'eau, des sacs de couchage, des fringues et leurs possessions les plus chères. Comment ils avaient laissé un mot pour leurs proches, résolument optimistes.

« On reviendra bientôt, promis. On s'en va, on va rétablir cette saleté de liberté chérie. Une question de peu de temps. Avec tout notre amour… ».

Mots faux, mots erronés. Alexis et ses frères, Ana et Charlotte, avaient-ils laissé les mêmes ? Pour quel résultat ? Bob gardait un goût amer sur ses lèvres. Lui-même, reverrait-il les gens qu'il aimait un jour ? Il n'y croyait plus vraiment.

Ils étaient montés dans la voiture de Benzaie, décidés à rester ensemble, s'étaient lancés dans une longue course…

Il rappela ces jours passés assis sur un siège, à dormir de façon étrange, entassés les uns sur les autres, à bouffer du rassis et des conserves, perclus de courbatures. Ils connaissaient tous cela, peut-être Logan mise à part, tour à tour piétonne et motarde, ou au calme, que ce soit chez la Résistance ou au Cabaret Noir. La mieux lotie, peut-être.

Puis, il évoqua cette curieuse apparition. Ces deux silhouettes sur leur route. Son regard s'égara près d'Alexis, et le nom d'Ana flotta sur ses lèvres, sans que le survivant ne réagisse, encore perdu dans les déchirures de son esprit.

Sa voix dérapa un peu. Il décrivit l'état de leurs deux amis, blessés, plus morts que vifs, les yeux trop fiévreux de ce qu'ils avaient vu et vécu. Il repoussa à plus tard l'explication de leur état, embraya. La suite de leur course, pressée par l'horreur… La santé vacillante, tant mentale que physique, des deux jeunes gens… Les flics, à un bref moment…

Leur arrivée dans cette ville, leur rencontre du trio qui les avait hébergés. Le Cabaret Noir. La serveuse danseuse, vêtue d'ombres rouges et armée de rage, et ses yeux dérivèrent vers Logan. Celle-ci, appuyée contre le mur, baissait la tête. Bob l'observa quelques instants, reprit son récit.

La fuite, encore, la forêt… Les Sans Visages. Ana. Ses mots s'emmêlèrent, il se racla la gorge, voix serrée, quand il résuma le sacrifice fou de la critique de cinéma, de l'amoureuse de Baudelaire et de SF. Et leur errance qui reprend… Les Grenier, dont ils se retrouvent séparés…

Et, enfin, leur arrivée ici.

Il se tut, enfin. Regardant sa montre, il s'aperçut que sa narration s'était étalée sur bien deux heures, sans que ses compagnons d'infortune ne l'interrompent, l'écoutant presque religieusement. Le récit terminé, ils commencèrent à bouger, s'étirèrent. Spontanément, François et Patrick partirent chercher de l'eau dans la cuisine.

Le pyrobarbare les contempla, tous. Mathieu et Antoine lui avaient rapidement brossé un tableau de leur propre situation. Il laissa son regard errer, rencontra celui de Nyo, encore plein de fantômes, de Logan, butée, de Victor, dangereux, de Leïzzy, flamme de vie perdue ici, de Yéyé, blasé… Puis, il plongea dans l'âme des siens. Benzaie, aux traits durs, et Alexis.

Alexis.

Redressant la tête, Bob accepta avec plaisir le verre d'eau que lui présenta François, le porta à ses lèvres. Folle déchéance. Ils avaient perdu tant des siens. Il espérait ardemment que les Grenier se portassent bien, mais une partie de lui riait, cynique, de désespoir.

Il ferma les yeux.

Le visage déterminé d'Ana flottant encore une fois sur l'écran noir de ses paupières.

Sur l'injonction un peu désolée de Mathieu, il résuma sobrement la chute d'Ana, Charlotte, Links, Jérémy et David. Il sentit comme un coup de poignard leur détresse, à l'annonce des morts, de la folie de Luther.

Près de lui, Alexis laissa échapper un léger sanglot.

* * *

_Et puis, le temps commença à filer, fluide, sans contours ni consistance. Nous étions fatigués, usés, alors que nous n'étions qu'au début de notre errance. Nous avons laissé traîner les choses, au lieu de fuir… Cela a probablement tout changé._

_En pire ? En mieux ?_

_Oh, qu'en sais-je ! Je préfère ne pas savoir. Je m'en veux déjà assez comme ça._

_Mais les jours s'écoulèrent, doucement._

* * *

\- Laissez-moi partir, sanglotait une poupée de chiffons, anciennement humain fier. Laissez-moi partir… Je ne dirais rien… S'il-vous-plaît…

Son bourreau le contempla avec un air mêlé de mépris et de dégoût. Une part d'eux lui était adressée. Voilà quelques semaines, jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer briser vraiment d'autres êtres vivants, et en tirer en plus une indicible flamme de plaisir. Certes, il torturait allègrement des gens dans ses vidéos. Mais cela relevait de la _fiction_.

Il scruta le visage tuméfié, tordu de peur et de douleur, baigné de sang, de larmes et de salive. Des esquilles d'os transperçaient sa mâchoire, son nez était indéniablement cassé. C'était ridicule. Comment l'homme pouvait-il penser être épargné ? Après avoir subi tout cela ?

Il paye, songea sobrement le Panda. Il paye pour les autres, qu'il n'a pas sous la main. Il doute souvent du bien-fondé de cette conclusion, mais pour les siens, il se doit de paraître sûr de lui.

Un peu à tort, un peu à raison, il se considérait comme le garant de leur innocence, portant sur lui la culpabilité des divers cadavres qu'ils laissaient dans leur sillage. L'être brisé devant lui n'était qu'un pauvre soldat, égaré trop près de chez eux, et qui avait eu la malchance de tomber sur Victor et son extraordinaire instinct. Comme son prédécesseur, il s'était retrouvé sur une chaise, dans la grange.

Il plongea la main dans sa veste, en extirpa un large canif. D'un geste assuré, il le déplia, et posa la lame au tranchant glacial sur la gorge du futur mort, qui parvint à tressaillir, malgré son état de décomposition avancé.

\- Non, geignit-il à nouveau, non, non, non…

Un rire fit taire ses suppliques. Surpris, Victor releva la tête en direction de la porte. Il se sentit, en changeant d'expression faciale, perdre un certain visage, un certain faciès, qu'il reconnut assez vite avec un brin de recul.

A l'homme, il avait exposé sa mine de Tueur, avec une majuscule, anciennement employée dans son émission, qui lui avait par ailleurs valu pas mal de surnoms, ainsi que de fanfics, dont beaucoup carrément sexuelles. Ses fans étaient étranges, que voulez-vous. Que cette mine lui appartienne désormais au point d'être une de ses expressions les plus instinctives lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Cependant, dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas sa priorité. Accoudée au chambranle de bois, Logan souriait, yeux brillants. Elle observait avec avidité et une intense curiosité la silhouette malmenée de la victime, au point que c'en était presque flippant. Elle donnait l'impression d'essayer de restituer _quel_ objet avait été utilisé pour _cette_ blessure, _quel_ coup avec _quelle_ puissance pour _cet_ hématome…

Analyse scientifique et macabre.

\- Allons bon, soupira Vic, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?

Sa proie jetait à présent des regards éperdus d'espoir à la nouvelle venue.

\- Si, si, je vois, répondit-elle avec allégresse. Justement, si je suis là, c'est pour parler de ça avec toi.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, recommença l'homme, s'il-vous-plaît, aidez-moi, je…

InThePanda, exaspéré, saisit ses cheveux d'une main et fit violemment coulisser le cutter, sans aucune hésitation. La tête de sa victime tressauta. Un flot de sang et de substance plus indéfinissable jaillit sur sa chemise, la tachant sans doute irrémédiablement.

Logan ne daigna pas sourciller. Au contraire, elle sembla scruter avec d'autant plus d'intensité la scène macabre, comme désirant graver les détails dans son esprit. Peut-être, songea le Panda, pensait-elle au prochain écrit dans lequel elle pourrait mettre ce genre de scène. Il fut tenté de la qualifier de psychopathe, mais n'était pas exactement bien placé pour le faire.

\- Et donc, tu veux ? l'interpella-t-il en posant son arme, frottant sa chemise pour retirer quelques débris grossiers.

Elle avança vers lui, mains dans les poches, se détournant enfin du spectacle, et s'arrêta à quelque pas, l'observant lui, cette fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? l'interrogea-t-elle brutalement, perdant son air enjoué.

Son front s'était plissé et ses yeux avaient pris la couleur sombre des nuages d'orage. Il lui lança un regard noir, nullement déstabilisé.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grogna-t-il. Si c'est pour raconter de la merde, casse-toi.

Elle sourit à nouveau, quoique toujours aussi butée.

\- Je parle de ce que tu es train de devenir, répondit-elle. Ton personnage.

\- Dixit la fille qui s'est présentée à nous les vêtements imbibés de sang, railla-t-il.

Haussement d'épaules.

\- C'était lui ou moi.

Il désigna le cadavre encore tout chaud du doigt.

\- C'était lui ou nous.

\- La torture était nécessaire ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, se frotta la tempe, étalant inconsciemment du sang sur son visage. Si elle n'était pas contente, elle n'avait qu'à s'asseoir sur la chaise, et il lui réglerait son compte, promptement.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais il ne pouvait la regarder sans avoir envie de frapper. Elle savait tuer. Par conséquent, et parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas assez pour lui faire confiance, elle pouvait devenir une menace pour les autres. Ce qu'il ne pouvait permettre. Il ferait tout pour que ses amis ne tombent jamais, quitte à descendre des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Il n'était pas particulièrement altruiste. Ses proches comptaient plus pour lui que le reste du monde. On pouvait comparer sa situation à celle des deux personnages principaux de _The Last of Us_.

\- Dégage, râla-t-il.

Il avait du boulot. Il devait planquer convenablement le corps – François allait enrager lorsqu'il allait lui piquer sa pelle –, se débarbouiller, nettoyer la salle, et, éventuellement, dormir. Bientôt trente-six heures qu'il était debout, pour arracher au mort tout ce qu'il savait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Il était fatigué, sur les nerfs, et détestait perdre du temps. Si en plus une gamine devait venir lui casser les couilles…

\- Cela t'avance à quoi, de tout prendre pour eux ? interrogeait-elle, imperturbable. Toutes les morts, toutes les tortures, ce genre de responsabilités ?

Une grimace lui tordit le visage. Elle n'allait jamais le lâcher.

\- Ils auront une chance de s'en sortir, quand… _si_ on se fait attraper, rectifia-t-il vivement.

Ils échangèrent un regard sombre, se comprenant dans leur aversion. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait croire à une fin heureuse. Par cynisme, peut-être. Ou alors, tuer vous arrache tout l'espoir que vous portez en vous, comme si apporter la mort vous détruisait un peu.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que cela ne changera rien, riposta-t-elle. Qu'ils aient tué ou non, ils seront exécutés voire pire. Tuer à leur place ne leur permet pas d'avoir les mains immaculées. Ils ont beau ne pas être couverts de sang, c'est tout comme.

\- Et t'es qui, mademoiselle, s'hérissa-t-il, pour dire tout ça ? T'as quel âge, déjà ? Dix-huit ans ?

\- T'as pas énormément plus que moi, grogna-t-elle, vexée. Moi aussi, j'ai tué. Si c'était à refaire, je tirerais à nouveau, avec autant de plaisir – du moins pour l'un d'entre eux.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le corps sans vie, commença à se détourner.

\- Je ne dors pas, la nuit, soupira-t-elle. Très difficilement, du moins. Cela me laisse du temps – beaucoup de temps – pour réfléchir.

\- Et tu venais pour quoi, en plus de m'apprendre ce que je sais déjà ? lui lança-t-il, alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

\- Je peux t'aider à supporter ta responsabilité, répondit-elle avec sa nonchalance revenue, passant la porte.

\- Va te faire foutre, grommela le Panda, avant de revenir au cadavre.

Il le saisit par les cheveux, réfléchit quelques instants, puis se précipita vers la porte.

\- Oh, attends ! Est-ce que tu aimes creuser ?

* * *

_Ils ont fini par y parvenir, par réussir à s'entendre. Tant bien que mal. Logan, surtout, s'est battue pour cela. J'ai appris bien plus tard qu'elle se sentait seule, qu'elle s'en voulait pour chaque coup porté, et qu'elle avait cherché une légitimité dans les mots et les yeux de Victor. _

_Lui-même, il lui arrivait de douter, n'était pas inébranlable. Il a pris ce qu'elle lui a donné, ils ont un peu échangé._

_De ce que je sais, ils ont vraiment réussi à s'aider._

_J'en suis heureux…_

_Mais à peine commencions-nous à tous nous entendre que l'ennemi frappait à notre porte._

* * *

La pluie battait, violente, pluie d'orage au parfum lourd. L'air s'engouffrait avec difficultés dans les poumons de l'homme inconnu, qui bravait du mieux qu'il pouvait l'eau, le vent, la terre boueuse et la forêt.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Tête basse, déterminé, il marchait droit, comme suivant un chemin lumineux, sans chercher à se repérer. Une capuche baissée sur ses cheveux, son jean Diesel taché de terre, son sac gorgé d'eau.

Ses mains frôlaient les troncs, s'accrochaient aux branches, repoussaient les plantes sournoises. Il arrachait ses baskets foutues au sol gorgé d'eau, encore et encore, sans s'énerver, sans se décourager, au-delà du courage. De la folie, peut-être ?

Comme mû par un instinct indéterminé, il redressa brusquement la tête. Devant lui, entre deux arbres sombres, une clairière taillée strictement s'offrait à sa vue limitée par le rideau de pluie. Laissant fleurir un sourire neutre sur ses lèvres fines, il accéléra.

Se précisa dans son champ de vision une grande bâtisse, vieille maison résolument debout, un semblant d'entrepôt, un peu à l'écart, ce qui avait été un temps un potager, maintenant à l'abandon et envahi de mauvaises herbes, quelques buissons et plants de fleurs pourries.

Il s'arracha à l'étreinte des arbres, se dirigea vers la maison, ombre dans la pluie et la pénombre. Il repéra bien vite l'ouverture, grande porte de chêne solide à la couleur intense conservée par du vernis. Scrupuleux propriétaires. Un judas, presque inapproprié dans un coin aussi perdu, jetait un regard aveugle en sa direction.

L'homme leva le poing et l'abattit trois fois sur le panneau de bois, fort.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une mine stupéfaite aux yeux bleus et cheveux châtains et passer un flot de lumière artificielle.

\- Da fuck ?

L'inconnu sourit de nouveau.

\- Puis-je entrer ? fit-il d'une voix douce et grave. Je me nomme Max. Max Arendi.

* * *

_Vous savez, j'ai presque hâte que les soldats viennent, et qu'ils m'emportent. Je suis tellement fatigué, usé ! J'ai trop lutté, pour trop peu, et trop perdre. Combien se seraient déjà rendus, combien se seraient déjà achevés ?_

_A quoi bon finir cette histoire ?_

_A quoi bon ?_

* * *

**Document 15 : résumé de l'autopsie de Sébastien Rassiat et Frédéric Molas**. _Les deux hommes furent trouvés dans une ancienne cabane de bûcheron quinze jours après leur décès. Leur autopsie fut donc compliquée, mais le médecin légiste, Pierre Bernahour, fit des merveilles, tenant notamment compte du contexte._

_Suite à ma demande, il me fit parvenir un résumé de ses spéculations._

Les individus Sébastien Rassiat et Frédéric Molas furent retrouvés dans la zone sud de la forêt d'Alesville, dans une cabane de bûcheron abandonnée depuis une décennie. La vague de froid qui s'est abattue sur la région, ainsi que la relative protection contre la pluie dont ils disposaient, ont à peu près conservé les corps.

Ils ont été retrouvés assis sur une couverture pourrissante, sans doute à cause de l'humidité. Rassiat était installé dans le coin arrière gauche de la masure, Molas à ses côtés. Ils étaient vêtus d'habits très usés et sales, dénotant une longue période sans la possibilité de se laver et de se changer.

D'après mes estimations, ils sont morts sensiblement en même temps. L'individu Rassiat présentait une fracture grave à la cheville droite, très infectée, et qui a probablement causé sa mort. Tous deux présentaient des signes de malnutrition sévère, ainsi que d'hypothermie, qui a probablement achevée l'individu Molas.

Il est surprenant de constater que la cabane dans laquelle ils ont rendu l'âme se trouvait à trois cents de mètres de la bâtisse où s'étaient réfugiés leurs compagnons. Leur isolement n'a, à mon sens, que deux explications possibles : soit, au cours de leur pérégrination vers la maison, ils ont été séparés en minimum deux groupes, soit ils ont abandonnés Rassiat et Molas.

Compte tenu du caractère des rebelles, je penche pour la seconde proposition.

* * *

**Morts totales : 17**

**Morts importantes : 6**

**Tueurs : 3**

And enjoy.


	24. Entre réalité et cauchemars

Salut. Désolée de pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews. Câlins *coeur*

Format assez atypique. Seulement pour ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 – Entre réalité et cauchemars**

_Il était faux de prétendre qu'ils dormaient bien. Chacun avait ses démons, ses marionnettes noires secouées devant les yeux. Bien des visages les hantaient, bien des regards les martyrisaient, tantôt accusateurs, tantôt suppliants. Leur errance fut une longue succession de cauchemars et de noires réalités._

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »

La phrase avait été murmurée, encore une fois. Et, encore une fois, le rire glacial s'était élevé, près de son oreille, accompagnée d'un souffle chaud. Nyo sentit le bras de l'inconnu resserrer sa prise sur sa gorge, et il suffoqua. L'odeur corporelle de l'homme, mêlée de relents de sueur, s'infiltrait dans ses narines, dans sa bouche grande ouverte dans l'espoir de capturer un peu d'air.

Il sentait le lourd fusil d'assaut peser sur sa poitrine, la lame froide sur sa peau, le torse de l'autre contre son dos. Ses bras se levèrent, tirèrent avec la force du désespoir sur celui qui l'empêchait de respirer, plantant ses ongles dans la chair, sans succès.

Le monde se floutait, parsemé de taches noires, ses poumons suppliaient, quémandant de l'oxygène, son corps arc-bouté. De l'air, de l'air, il voulait juste de l'air ! N'y avait-il donc personne pour l'aider ? Où étaient ses amis ? Et Victor ? N'était-il pas censé arriver maintenant, et le sauver ?

Un filet chaud coula sur son menton, du coin de sa bouche, parfumant son palais du goût de son propre sang. Il s'était mordu la langue. Perdait des forces, son esprit sombrant dans le désespoir. Ses mains lâchèrent prise, virent heurter ses cuisses. Et l'autre reprit la parole.

« Pourquoi luttes-tu ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux tout laisser tomber, te laisser aller ? Tu vas mourir. Tu vas mourir. Laisse… Ne te bats pas… Tu verras, tout sera plus facile, plus doux. Tout ce que tu fais est inutile, voué à l'échec. Laisse… Laisse-toi aller… »

Oui… Pourquoi souffrir inutilement ? Pourquoi se battre pour des chimères ? Il aurait beaucoup moins mal s'il abandonnait.

Devant sa vision brouillée, surgit un certain visage. Bouée dans le naufrage, plus qu'ami, Muse au sourire et au rire éclatant. « Aide-moi », esquissèrent ses lèvres muettes. « Yéyé, aide-moi ». Mais le visage aimé était étrangement buté, regard méprisant. « Aide-moi », répéta-t-il, les joues humides, des larmes amères effleurant sa peau trop froide, peau d'un être déjà mort.

Yéyé se détourna, sans dire mot. Disparut en volutes sombres dans l'atmosphère viciée. Et le rire de l'inconnu, encore une fois, résonna. Alors, Nyo sentit un acier froid perforer sa poitrine, et le monde s'effondra.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, cœur battant à en jaillir de son étreinte de chair, respiration sifflante, un faible gémissement filtrant d'entre ses lèvres. En nage, perdu, il mit un certain temps à reconnaître la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. La chambre de la baraque abandonnée. Nul homme sans visage en vue. Il était mort, se répéta-t-il, Vic l'avait tué.

Dans l'obscurité, il sentit soudain deux bras l'entourer, réconfortants. S'efforçant de se calmer, il se cala contre le corps chaud près de lui, inspira profondément l'odeur maintenant connue par cœur. « Tout va bien », souffla Yéyé, « tout va bien ».

Non, eut-il envie de répondre. Rien ne va. On est foutu, foutu d'avance. Qui dort vraiment tranquillement, dans cette maison ? Qui sera le prochain à mourir ? Combien de temps, avant que notre fuite ne reprenne ? Avant que l'on soit séparé ? Tout cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ?

Mais il ne dit rien. Se contenta de refermer les yeux. Profitant en silence de la présence de l'autre, lumière dans le noir.

\- Je t'aime, finit par murmurer Yéyé.

Un sourire rêveur se dessina sur ses lèvres, et, pour un bref moment, avant que le cauchemar ne reprenne, son monde se colora de magnifiques couleurs.

* * *

_Certains d'entre nous avaient la chance de ne pas être seul, au réveil. Pour d'autres, tant la réalité que leur sommeil recelaient des ombres amères. Le jour, nous nous efforcions de combattre les larmes de la nuit, riant, plaisantant, jouant, oubliant, avec une avidité de noyés, tout en sachant que dès que le sommeil nous vaincrait, l'horreur recommencerait._

_Parfois, l'horreur se tenait tout près de nous, yeux profonds._

* * *

Bob, maussade, contemplait la forêt par la fenêtre salie par les pluies. Les entrelacs de troncs et de lourdes branches s'étendaient de tous les côtés, teintés par une pluie diluvienne qui ne cessait pas, frappant le sol pour en faire de la boue épaisse. L'avantage, songea-t-il, était qu'aucun soldat ne se risquerait jusqu'à eux. Il ne supportait plus les yeux brillants de Victor.

Près de lui, Patrick et François interrogeaient le nouveau étrange venu. Max, quelque chose comme ça… Ce que ce mec foutait au beau milieu d'une forêt sous la pluie restait un mystère, mais on aurait pu lui retourner la question. Un rebelle, disait-il, utilisant un terme dans lequel eux ne se reconnaissaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas des rebelles… Des gens façonnés d'espoir et d'amour de liberté, peut-être.

Mais où était désormais l'espoir ? Et la liberté ? Dans les pupilles sombres de Victor et de Logan, où était l'amour ?

Foutue utopie.

Il tira sèchement le rideau, cachant le spectacle sinistre derrière la vitre, et se tourna vers l'étranger, l'examinant soigneusement. Grand, au sourire indéfinissable, les cheveux noirs, aux vêtements pas le moins du monde assortis. Tantôt élégants et chers, tantôt usés jusqu'à la corde et pathétiques. La lampe du salon jetait des reflets glauques sur son visage aux traits fins.

Max… Leurs yeux se croisèrent, tous deux sombres. Ils se toisèrent. Non, Bob ne lui faisait aucunement confiance. Peut-être par habitude, par lassitude. Ou alors, c'était à cause de cette lumière, vive, maligne, au fond de ses pupilles. On ne peut se fier à quelqu'un d'intelligent _et_ d'inconnu.

Ils savent trop bien cacher leur jeu.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Bob ? lui lança Patrick, qui s'était tourné vers lui.

Il haussa les épaules. Qu'on ne lui demande pas de conseils de ce côté-là… Il était plutôt bâti pour la bataille, la survie, la tactique. Il écouta néanmoins tout ce que lui narrait le chroniqueur d'Axolot. Mec random, sans histoires, sans famille, mais un peu trop porté sur le mépris et la provocation. Ses voisins l'avaient rapporté aux flics, et il avait reçu une convocation. Il avait fui.

Plausible, songea Bob, ordonnant qu'on lui trouvât des draps et des couvertures, une place pour dormir, qu'on lui indiquât la douche et qu'on lui donnât des habits propres. Oui, plausible. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que cela ne le soit pas.

Aucune raison.

* * *

_A croire que Satan lui-même avait décidé de nous pourrir la vie. Est-il seulement possible d'avoir aussi peu de chance ?_

_J'ai failli oublier qui je suis vraiment. Je m'en suis rappelé en posant pour la dernière fois les pieds sur le bitume._

_Je suis humain. Terriblement mortel._

* * *

Elle courrait, extraordinairement libre. Le parfum de la nuit et du goudron encore chaud de la journée s'engouffrait dans ses poumons, la poussant en avant. Elle sentait le sol dur sous ses boots frappant résolument le béton, elle sentait le vent tiède glisser sur ses bras nus. Autour d'elle, la nuit, parfaite, les immeubles silencieux. Elle était reine de l'obscurité, et un rire puissant jaillit de ses lèvres.

D'autres courraient avec elle. Frères et sœurs du bitume, ils riaient aussi. Armés de bombes de peintures, ils venaient de réaliser leur plus belle œuvre sur la façade de la gendarmerie. Echappés belle, ils avaient réussi l'exploit de semer un agent nocturne dans les ruelles étroites et sombres de la ville, qu'ils connaissaient par cœur.

Le bruit de leurs pas sur le béton était une musique semblable à l'orage, annonciatrice de désordre, et ils aimaient ça. S'opposant aux standards, futiles soldats clamant une différence qu'ils n'ont pas demandé à la gueule du monde et de la société outrée.

Peu à peu, ils cessèrent de courir, commencèrent à marcher, près des autres, unis. Tous et toutes, fils et filles d'immigrés, ou d'hommes et de femmes qui ont commis l'erreur de ne pas avoir la peau blanche, ou qui sont trop pauvres, trop différents pour être respectés par leurs pairs adultes. Ils se vengeaient à leur manière, faisant trembler les vrais citoyens devant leurs télévisions aveugles.

« Ces adolescents de banlieue, sans foi ni loi, qui sèment la terreur dans nos villes »… Ils n'étaient que des gamins que l'on méprisera de toute façon, à qui l'on refusait tout, que l'on dédaignait. Ils séchaient les cours, fumaient dans des squats, faisaient le mur et fuguaient de temps à autre. Un tag, pour rappeler leur présence, pourquoi pas. Braves petits soldats.

Amis dans la défaite, discutant paisiblement, ils s'allumèrent des joints, ou des cigarettes pour les plus softs, observant les fumées grises et bleues se perdre dans le ciel noir de la ville. Logan, de comme elle se faisait appeler dans ce groupe, les menait, une Calypso entre les lèvres. Elle savait, au fond, que de son lit sa mère s'inquiétait, mais dans ses veines pulsait le besoin de vivre.

Mais cette nuit ne serait pas comme les autres. Devant eux, surgit une autre bande. Une bande d'ados plus âgés, de jeunes adultes. Racailles avérées, d'un autre niveau que le leur, et qui désirait leur disputer le territoire.

Une fille dans la bande de Logan hurla, et le cauchemar commença. Les autres avaient des armes. Pas eux.

Ce fut la débandade. Tous, fuirent, poursuivis par les rires de ces adultes trop forts pour une bande de gamins. Immobile, statufiée par la peur, Logan les vit venir vers elle, et le canon brillant sous les lampadaires. Le souvenir de mains et d'une bouche écœurante passèrent sur son corps, incongru.

Coup de feu.

Elle est face au corps de Luc, le Desert dans la main, et le mélange de joie, d'étrange plaisir et de peur d'elle-même battant dans ses veines. La mare de sang s'agrandit, tache ses chaussures. Près d'elle, sa mère lui jette un regard blessé.

\- Comment peux-tu faire ça ? accuse-t-elle. N'ai-je pas fais tout ce que je pouvais, pour toi ? Meurtrière ! Tu ne mérites rien, rien ! Regarde ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait !

Elle écarte les mains, dévoilant sa poitrine, sur laquelle fleurit une fleur rouge intense. Et, doucement, elle s'effondre.

Logan hurle.

* * *

Elle se réveilla brutalement, s'assit, prenant une violente inspiration, hagarde. Elle resta quelques moments ainsi, à chercher ses repères, à calmer son cœur battant. Elle porta une main hésitante à sa tête. Putain, qui s'amusait à défoncer son crâne à coup de pics à glace ? Son regard tomba sur le canapé, où elle se trouvait, puis sur le sol, où gisait le cadavre de sa bouteille de vodka.

Oh.

Quelle idée de jouer à « c'est moi qui peut picoler le plus longtemps ». Avec qui, déjà ? Ah, oui. Victor. Boire avec un psychopathe ayant vaguement menacé de vous tuer est tellement courant… Celui-ci dormait sur le sol, une veste pour le recouvrir. Au moins, songea-t-elle, elle ne l'avait pas réveillé, et il ne l'avait pas entendue. Grimaçant, elle se leva, s'étira, et partit vers l'escalier, décidée à dormir dans son sac de couchage, avec Leïzzy.

Yeux grand ouverts, vaincu par l'insomnie et les lueurs noires, Victor contemplait le plafond, guettant les bruits de pas de sa pair.

* * *

_J'ai moi-même fait bien des cauchemars. La présence des autres, non loin, de mon ami, tout près, m'aida bien souvent. Certains avaient leur façon d'affronter leur peur du noir. Je pense à Logan et Panda, qui vidèrent la maison des réserves d'alcool sans la moindre honte, parfois aidés par Antoine et Bob._

_Quitte à dormir, autant le faire vite, complètement sonné. Là était leur logique._

_Tous, nous affichions des airs bravaches, ne dévoilant nos peurs qu'au détour d'un couloir, à une certaine personne, yeux dans les yeux. Nous avions cessé de nous mentir quant à une hypothétique victoire, mais il était hors de question d'errer comme des âmes en peine._

_C'est par lassitude que nous ne sommes pas partis avant._

* * *

\- Vous vous nommez Bob Lennon, c'est ça ?

L'interpellé fit brusquement volteface, sa veste rouge claquant en suivant son mouvement. Il se retrouva face à ce Max, qui souriait, l'air aussi paisible et insipide que d'habitude, les yeux brillant d'intelligence.

\- Tu vas me vouvoyer encore longtemps ?

Il rit. Rire clair. Appelle-moi donc Bob, songea le pyrobarbare. Jamais tu ne connaîtras mon vrai nom. C'est bien ainsi. De toute façon, qui se souviendra longtemps de nous ? Même si nous réussissons, jamais de listes avec tous les noms des héros invisibles ne fut diffusée, après la seconde guerre mondiale. Il en sera de même cette fois-ci.

\- Je vous reconnais, se contenta de répondre l'homme. J'ai déjà vu certaines de vos vidéos.

\- Un temps lointain, murmura le Minecraftien.

\- Cela ne vous fait rien, de savoir que la majorité de votre bande est morte, peut-être à cause de vous ?

Max hoqueta lorsque son dos, suivi de sa tête, heurta violemment le mur. Un écho du choc se propagea dans ses jambes, sa nuque et sa colonne vertébrale. Pour le coup, il en perdit son sourire. Il vit avec une légère inquiétude le visage du pyromane se rapprocher de son visage, tordu par la rage. Une rage sourde, pulsant au fond de ses entrailles. Ses mains agrippaient son col, comprimant sa gorge, et un briquet allumé s'était matérialisé entre ses doigts, flamme frôlant presque sa peau.

\- Ne parle plus jamais de ça, siffla Bob.

L'homme porta les mains aux bras l'étouffant, tira faiblement dessus. Etant plus petit que son vis-à-vis, et plus frêle encore, le pyromane été parvenu à le soulever de quelques centimètres. Il finit par s'apercevoir que les lèvres de Max viraient au bleu. Ses yeux sombres lui jetèrent un dernier avertissement, silencieux, et il le relâcha, faisant presque aussitôt volteface pour disparaître dans le coin du couloir.

A genoux, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, le malmené jeta un regard plein de rancune en direction de l'homme à veste rouge.

* * *

_Bob porte bien son nom de « pyrobarbare ». Il est aussi vif, ardent et sauvage que le feu. Il réagit plus qu'il n'agit, ne prend pas forcément la peine de réfléchir, mais fait un excellent tacticien lorsqu'il a le temps de bien se poser._

_Le feu a bien des ennemis._

* * *

Ana dansait dans ses rêves, souriant. Elle lui tendait les mains, riait, parlait de ses projets. Il l'écoutait, absorbé, envoûté par son ton passionné. Elle aimerait faire un court-métrage de science-fiction. Que pensait-il de ce film ? Et si elle faisait une autre série de « 7 objets » ? Ne trouvait-il pas que l'adaptation en jeux vidéo de Dune était parfois très limite ? 1984 n'était-il pas un roman d'anticipation glaçant ? Et la fiction en cours ? Si on l'imaginait appliquée à la vie réelle, ne jetait-elle pas sa créatrice et les lectrices dans un gouffre effarant ?

Puis, soudain, son visage perdit tout vestige de joie. Elle lui lança un regard effaré, blessé, taché de rouge et de noir. Elle lâcha ses mains, se recula, serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine dans une tentative vaine de se protéger face à des ombres invincibles.

\- Alexis, murmura-t-elle, ce n'est pas ma faute. Pourquoi m'en veux-tu autant ? J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais… Crois-tu vraiment que je ne souffre pas de les savoir morts ?

Son cœur se brisa. Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle, ne réussit qu'à la faire reculer encore plus. Un flot de paroles sortait de sa bouche, ponctués de « désolé, pardonne-moi », sans qu'ils n'effacent l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de son amie défunte.

\- Je suis morte, Alexis, gémit-elle, je suis morte seule !

Brusquement, son image se flouta. Quand elle reprit de sa netteté, elle était sur le sol, sans vie, une fleur rouge sur la poitrine. Debout, un soldat littéralement sans visage baissait la tête vers elle, un fusil d'assaut dans les mains.

Links s'entendit hurler son nom, se jeta près d'elle, saisit ses mains, puis son visage, la suppliant à voix basse, brisée. Le soldat ne bougeait pas, et autour d'eux, apparurent d'autres corps, aux yeux grands ouverts, fixant le vide. Jérémy, David, Charlotte, Fred et Seb…

Il hurla, longtemps, désirant ardemment que le cauchemar cessât.

Mais ne se réveilla pas.

* * *

_Et certains restaient prisonniers de leurs rêves._

_C'était sans doute le pire._

_Voire les mêmes scènes tourner, sans jamais pouvoir se réveiller._

_Pour partager nos craintes, nous avions tous réussi à trouver quelqu'un. Excepté Alexis, jamais vraiment présent parmi nous. Toujours ailleurs. Loin, si loin de nous…_

* * *

Le Panda grogna lorsqu'il sentit le canapé s'enfoncer sans le poids d'un autre être humain. Son agacement se mua en exaspération quand, tournant la tête, il reconnut Logan, tout aussi renfrognée que lui et tournant son Desert entre ses mains.

\- Casse-toi, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je t'emmerde, répliqua-t-elle.

Décidé à l'ignorer, il se replongea dans son bouquin. Lire… C'était finalement la seule chose intéressante à faire ici. Trop s'éloigner de la baraque était déconseillé, jouer aux cartes avec Mathieu et Antoine finissait par devenir redondant, et il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir à d'autres épisodes. Comme si une part de lui était convaincue qu'il ne pourrait jamais les tourner.

En désespoir de cause, il avait demandé un livre à Patrick, et le relisait pour la troisième fois, hésitant à chaque page à s'en servir comme papier toilette, tellement il s'ennuyait. Mais le chroniqueur n'apprécierait certainement pas, et il ne voulait pas vraiment mourir tout de suite.

Alors, même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, la présence de Logan était un divertissement bienvenu. Tant qu'elle ne lui donnait pas envie de lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

\- Dis, Panda…

Il grogna sans répondre. Cela commençait mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela t'as fait, la première fois que tu as tué ?

Il releva brusquement la tête, interdit. Elle le fixait, sourcils relevés, avec un air mi-curieux, mi-moqueur sur le visage, au point qu'il ne savait si elle se foutait de lui ou lui posait une question sérieuse. Saleté de gamine.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? la rabroua-t-il, front plissé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, n'appréciant visiblement de se faire envoyer balader.

\- C'est juste que… marmonna-t-elle.

Il reporta son regard sur son bouquin, attendant avec impatience qu'elle finisse sa phrase et qu'elle dégage.

\- Que…

Assez surpris – d'habitude, elle avait la sale manie de parler convenablement –, il la scruta. Reconnut deux sentiments bien particuliers, pour les voir souvent sur son propre visage, lorsqu'il contemplait le miroir.

Doute.

Peur.

Qu'était-elle devenu, sinon bien moins qu'un être humain, en tuant pour la première fois ?

\- T'as aimé, pas vrai ? fit-il, un peu plus gentiment.

Elle sourcilla, reprit contenance et marmonna assez distinctement :

\- Victor Bonnefoy, prix 2015 de l'élégance.

Il retint un gloussement assez ridicule, reconnaissant que la phrase, même gardée dans son contexte, était… explicite. Se casant confortablement contre le dossier du canapé, elle répondit tout de même à sa question, réfléchissant à chaque mot.

\- C'était particulier. Presque indescriptible. Un mélange de dégoût, pour avoir buté un autre être humain, et…

Elle s'arrêta, confuse, et grimaça. Le Panda prit la relève.

\- Et de puissance, c'est ça ? Avoir tué quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui te menaçait. Avoir l'impression que tu peux abattre tous les obstacles comme ça, d'un coup de feu. Le pouvoir… Presque l'invincibilité. Personne ne peut t'effrayer, une arme à la main. Et c'est _plaisant_.

\- C'est de pire en pire à chaque fois, enchaîna-t-elle. Plus tu tues, plus tu te penses puissant. Il suffit pourtant que quelqu'un te vise à son tour, et tu n'es plus qu'un simple mortel. Mais tu l'oublies. Chaque mort est plus exaltante.

Ils se jetèrent un regard circonspect.

\- Rassurée ? se moqua-t-il, quoique assez aimablement.

\- Ouais, soupira-t-elle. J'avais peur d'être la seule psychopathe de la maison.

Il hocha la tête, sourit. Peut-être allait-il l'apprécier. Ou peut-être pas. Ils avaient des caractères trop forts, et semblaient destinés à s'engueuler jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, soit dit en passant probablement très courte. Au moins, il n'avait plus l'irrésistible envie de l'attacher dans sa cave pour faire des trucs avec son cadavre.

\- N'empêche, reprit-elle, Links avait raison en disant que personne ne devrait pouvoir tuer, que ce soit humain ou Etat. C'est vraiment trop glauque.

Il allait lui demander qu'elle avait été sa première victime quand un énorme « COMME MA BITE » retentit derrière eux, saluant l'entrée d'un Antoine Daniel réjoui, et n'ayant visiblement rien entendu de leur conversation. Logan marmonna un « what the fuck », retenant difficilement un rire, avant de se laisser aller, en écho à celui assis près d'elle.

\- Quoi, ça vous fait rire ? s'étonna la brosse à chiottes.

Il ne reçut jamais de véritable question à sa réponse, excepté les rires convulsifs des deux fous.

* * *

_Antoine, dis-moi, j'aimerais savoir, que cachaient réellement tes yeux sombres ? Peur, courage, désespoir, force intérieure ? Tu n'as jamais voulu me le dire. Peut-être pour que je garde moi-même espoir. Mais c'était inutile, Antoine. Inutile._

* * *

Préoccupée, le crâne plein de divers questionnements, c'est sans hésitation que Leïzzy poussa la porte de l'insalubre salle-de-bain qu'ils se partageaient depuis un nombre indéterminé de jours, tant bien que mal, et plus mal que bien étant donné leur nombre et l'amour de certains – Logan, pour ne pas la nommer – pour les longues douches brûlantes.

Et c'est parce qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs qu'elle eut un instant de bug en apercevant l'actuel occupant de la pièce, qui venait visiblement de sortir tout juste de l'eau puisqu'il tendait le bras vers sa serviette, complètement nu et l'air assez surpris par son intrusion.

Le cerveau de la jeune fille mis un léger moment à additionner toutes les informations contradictoires, telles que « J'aurais peut-être dû frapper », « Merde, c'est Yéyé », « Tiens, il est poil », « Faudrait peut-être que je sorte » et « A POIL PUTAIN BLBLBLBLBL ».

\- Euh… Bien dormi ? interrogea-t-elle distraitement, faute de savoir quoi dire, et n'ayant pas encore totalement assimilé le fait qu'il était urgent qu'elle détale, puisqu'elle s'appliquait à se rincer l'œil. La vile gourgandine.

Ce disant, elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de quitter le visage du musicien pour descendre un peu, suivant du regard le parcours de quelques gouttes d'eau sur le torse bien dessiné, puis un peu plus encore, à la plus grande gêne de ce dernier – pas qu'il soit pudique, mais quand même… –, qui finit par quitter son état d'hébétude.

\- Ça serait bien si tu pouvais sortir, en fait…

\- Ouais, ouais, marmonna l'intéressée qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, absolument pas pressée.

L'information finit cependant par faire son chemin dans ses neurones à demi fondus, faisant s'écarquiller ses yeux, et elle fit précipitamment volteface en claquant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Logan fronça les sourcils en sentant le canapé défoncé s'écraser sous le poids d'un être humain supplémentaire. Levant les yeux de son livre insipide – _Une vie_, de Maupassant –, elle scruta le visage souriant de sa comparse d'écriture.

\- On dirait que tu as vu une licorne rose courant dans les champs en chantant à la gloire de Charlie Hebdo, fit-elle rêveusement, tournant une page de son bouquin pour observer avec attention une tache de gras.

\- Mieux, ronronna Leïzzy, j'ai vu Yéyé à poil.

\- Très bien, marmotta son interlocutrice, avant de brusquement relever la tête, ahurie. Attends, tu as _quoi_ ?

\- Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, s'empressa de se justifier la voyeuse en herbe, ce qui, même s'il s'agissait de la plus pure vérité, prenait des airs de mauvaise foi devant son grand sourire réjoui.

Logan la dévisagea fixement quelques secondes. Elle passa une main sur son visage, peinant à en croire ses oreilles ainsi qu'à mettre des mots sur cet évènement… particulier. Elle hésitait franchement entre l'envie, le désespoir (« apprends à frapper aux portes, bordel ! ») et le fait, assez ridicule, qu'elle frôlait le fangirlisme sur cette situation alors que, bon sang, ils avaient autre chose à faire qu'hurler de joie.

Néanmoins, elle choisit cette dernière solution. Faut bien décompresser, de temps en temps, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle posa son livre, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et de scènes rating M.

\- Et il est comment alors ? Alors ? Hein ? Dis-moi !

Un sourire gourmand aux lèvres, Leïzzy s'apprêtait à répondre quand le sujet de leur conversation débarqua dans le salon. En passant devant elles, il fit un clin d'œil diablement sexy aux deux jeunes femmes. Si Logan se contenta de buller un peu, sa comparse s'étouffa dans une quinte de toux incontrôlable, les joues écarlates. Elles le regardèrent s'éloigner en sifflotant innocemment – le fourbe.

\- Je devrais peut-être oublier plus souvent de frapper aux portes, marmonna Logan pour elle-même, Leïzzy se faisant exactement la même réflexion.

Nyo, tout près de la porte, jeta un regard dépité aux deux fangirls. Ayant aperçu l'émotion sur son visage, Yéyé profita en passant pour le frôler, et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Jaloux ? murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque, ce qui fit aussitôt rougir le dessinateur, qui le dévisagea avec la ferme intention de se venger.

Mais il fut, comme les deux écrivaines, réduit au bullage par un sourire odieusement sexy et suggestif.

Avec un petit rire démoniaque, le musicien profita de son trouble pour s'enfuir, laissant trois légumes dans le salon.

* * *

_Ce mec est complètement dingue. C'était drôle._

* * *

Antoine ne dormait pas, luttant contre l'insomnie, yeux fixant le plafond au-dessus de lui, s'efforçant de creuser les ténèbres. Près de lui, la respiration de Mathieu fêlait le silence, douce et calme. Pas de cauchemars pour lui. Pour cette fois, du moins le Boss se souvenait de nuits bien agitées.

Il roula sur le côté, observa son ami. Bizarre, songea-t-il, la façon dont leur relation avait évolué. Imprévisible, sur un coup de tête. Il ne s'en plaignait pas forcément. Leurs instants en tête-à-tête étaient rares, mais plaisants. Il adorait sentir ses poumons de remplir de l'odeur de l'autre, effleurer sa peau de ses mains, sentir leurs corps brûlant se serrer l'un contre l'autre et le goût de ses lèvres sur sa langue.

Mais est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?

Il n'en était pas sûr. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, alors il l'avait fait. Il avait eu envie de le basculer sur leurs sacs de couchage, il l'avait fait, et Mathieu ne s'était pas vraiment plaint. Mais est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?

Est-ce qu'il aurait le temps de trouver la réponse à cette question ?

Il ferma les yeux, se blottit contre son tout récent amant, qui murmura, heureux dormeur. Quitte à ce que le repos le fuit, autant être près de lui. Quant à savoir s'il l'aimait… La nuit n'en finissait pas, il avait tout le temps d'y réfléchir.

Finalement, le sommeil le cueillit bien vite.

* * *

_Je crois qu'on ne sera jamais vraiment sûr d'avoir haï ou aimé les autres. Ce qui explique peut-être les sentiments mitigés que j'éprouve à l'encontre de Logan et Victor. Dans d'autres lieux, avec la vie devant nous…_

_Je préfère penser que je les aurais aimés. De toutes les façons qu'on a d'aimer._

_Une fois, Patrick m'a raconté quelques-uns de ses rêves. Ils étaient fous, déments, train de folie voguant sur des rails d'irraison. Je me demande si quelque chose, une morale, un savoir, se cachait sous leur trame éraflée._

* * *

Les cartes s'abattaient tour à tour sur la table. Leur ordre n'avait pas de sens, pas de logique. Les deux protagonistes, face à face, en saisissait une de temps à autre pour la ranger dans son jeu, pour la cacher dans sa manche de façon évidente, sortant presque immédiatement une autre fugitive des plis de leurs vêtements.

Un peu en arrière, Patrick observait tout cela. La lumière glauque de la pièce ruisselant sur la surface plastifiée des rectangles et jonglant sur le décor sobre, les doigts fins virevoltant sans cesse, et leurs détenteurs.

Il ferma les yeux, brièvement, les rouvrit.

Les joueurs étaient bien particuliers. Il y avait un homme à la fois squelette, fantôme et être de chair, dans cette impossibilité propre aux songes, vêtu de noir, au crâne couvert de cheveux bruns, aux joues osseuses tachés de terre et de suie. De l'autre côté de la table, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux sombres, aux yeux d'un vert intense, peau pâle et corps maigre serré dans une robe à carreaux bleue. Un fer à cheval pendait autour de son cou.

Il rêvait, oui… Il en avait conscience, rêve lucide, et s'efforçait de comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de cette mascarade touchant le cauchemar sans totalement s'y émerger. Que faisait une caricature de son ami François et Alice, du jeu _Madness Returns_, face à face, jouant aux cartes ?

Les cartes, tiens. Au départ piques, carreaux, cœurs et trèfles sur fond blanc, elles changeaient, se transformaient, retraçant des histoires et des destins fous, dont il ne désirait pas vraiment connaître les lignes.

S'affichèrent ainsi un homme blond et beau aux yeux de serpent, Lilith aux côtés d'Eve, un fanart de Victor en Tueur, un revolver taché de sang, une corde de pendu, ce François démoniaque, l'Alice folle, une maison en flammes, un médiator brisé, une peluche de chien éventrée, un dessin déchiré comme par des griffes, une basse sans cordes, deux feuilles côte à côte raturées, un chapeau familier avec un Kirby trempé de boue sanglante, une chemise jaune et une chemise noire froissées, une bouteille d'alcool vide, une seringue dans laquelle dansait une femme éplorée, la Faucheuse, un homme à deux visages, une perruque de longs cheveux noirs, une camisole de force et un livre de poésie anonyme.

Patrick ne daigna même pas frémir lorsque se dévoila un axolotl pourrissant. Au contraire, il se leva du siège dans lequel il était assis, se plaça près des deux êtres de cauchemar. Si l'Alice ne broncha pas, posant un As blanc sur noir et prenant la carte à son image, le François leva ses orbites vides sur le rêveur, dans lesquelles flottait le fantôme d'un vrai regard.

Hochant doucement la tête, Patrick s'assit sur une chaise entre les deux personnages, et saisit une carte retournée, posée devant lui. Avant de la poser, il prit le temps de la contempler. Un sourire amer tordit ses lèvres, et il la jeta sur la pile.

S'affichait une femme sans visage, vêtue d'une veste rouge et possédant deux grandes ailes d'ange.

* * *

_Il y eut aussi l'imprévisible._

* * *

Ses mains tremblaient, violemment. Il ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison. Peur ? Culpabilité ? Colère ? Au fond, quelle importance ? Il partait, personne ne le retiendrait. Juste un mot les informerait de sa fuite. Près de la porte d'entrée, il vérifia le contenu de son sac – nourriture, eau, ses possessions personnelles… –, le haussa sur son épaule et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Vous partez, Benjamin ?

Sur le qui-vive, nerveux, Benzaie fit brusquement volteface. En face de lui, se tenait cet étrange Max, foutu squatteur. Il arborait son habituel sourire, neutre. Indigne de confiance, songea-t-il. C'était viscéral.

\- Un problème avec ça ? jeta-t-il, acide.

L'inconnu leva les mains, tentant l'apaisement.

\- Absolument pas, répondit-il. Au contraire, je vous comprends. Tant de tensions… Ils ne veulent pas vraiment de vous, pas vrai ?

Le cœur de Benzaie dérailla. Comment ? Aurait-il été moins méfiant, il aurait été plus tenté de le croire, d'écouter ses insidieuses paroles. Une partie de lui refusait farouchement d'envisager qu'il dise vrai.

\- Fermez-la, répliqua-t-il sobrement.

Avant que l'autre ne parlât de nouveau, il ouvrit violemment la porte, sortit et la claqua derrière lui. Le froid le frappa de plein fouet. Heureusement, il portait son manteau. Une grimace aux lèvres, il commença à s'éloigner, s'enfonça entre les arbres.

Il était désolé de partir ainsi, comme un voleur. Mais il se sentait mal. Un peu responsable. Il était un survivant, et, comme tous les survivants, il avait trop vu, trop vécu. Moins nombreux ils étaient, plus ils avaient de chances de passer inaperçus. Il y croyait. Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur un allié en cours de route, et pourrait l'orienter vers ses ex-compagnons. Lui, par contre, il…

Un bruit étrange explosa près de ses oreilles, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Il mit un instant à le reconnaître. Un coup de feu ? Ici ? Maintenant ? Il voulut se retourner, en chercher la provenance. S'effondra, ses jambes refusant de le porter.

Il heurta le sol humide, sentit son odeur capiteuse emplir ses narines, le froid sous ses mains et sa tête. Petit à petit, des vagues de douleur émergèrent d'un point de son dos. Il y passa une main, avec difficulté. La retira souillée d'un liquide chaud.

\- Non… murmura-t-il.

Il bascula sur le dos, gémit de douleur. Déjà, sa vue se brouillait, sa respiration déraillait. Il touchait du bout des doigts un obscur rideau flottant dans le vide, et ce qui se trouvait derrière l'effrayait. Qui était… le salopard…

Une silhouette apparut, le surplombant, souriante. Il n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier, malgré l'obscurité. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, tenta d'hurler, d'insulter, au moins. Les sons s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, accompagnés du goût du sang. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le ciel, caché par les arbres.

Bien vite, ils se firent vitreux, et Benzaie cessa de respirer.

* * *

La partie avec Yéyé est tout spécialement dédié à Leïzzy, m'ayant assuré que Yéyé n'est pas Yéyé s'il n'est pas à poil au moins une fois. Ceci étant fait, pour toute réclamation, insulte ou fangirlisme aigu, veillez vous adresser à elle dans les reviews, je ferais suivre.

**Morts totales : 17**

**Morts importantes : 7**

**\+ Benzaie**

**Tueurs : 3**

And enjoy.


	25. That I'm here to last alone

Salut. Ça va ?

Perso c'est très le bad, et l'impression que cette fic est nulle. Je. Voilà. J'aime moins Logan, par exemple. Et j'aime pas certaines tournures de phrases. Certaines situations. Bon.

Ah, et puis je n'ai pas encore continué à l'écrire. Il est donc possible que je finisse par tomber à court de chapitres. Désolée ^^'.

Well. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 25 – That I'm here to last alone**

La montre à son poignet clignotait, étincelle rougeâtre et agaçante, au tempo rapide. La preuve que la technologie, aux mains de n'importe qui, donne n'importe quoi. Qui, déjà, mettait en garde ses prochains des avancées technologiques, au travers de ses récits de science-fiction ? Il ne savait plus. Il aurait fallu demander à Ana, mais il était de notoriété publique qu'elle était morte. Les informations le rappelaient assez souvent.

Il se trouvait devant, justement. Face à son poste de télévision, avachi, caricature qu'aurait méprisé pas mal de ses amis. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et les amis en question n'étaient plus là pour se moquer.

A l'écran, une présentatrice poupée de cire informait les béats téléspectateurs que, suite à la fermeture des frontières françaises, plusieurs pays voisins avaient cessé tout échange commercial avec leur belle patrie, retenant notamment leurs journalistes et touristes français en leur sein. Par conséquent, la nation se retrouvant devant une pénurie alimentaire, technologique et informative, de drastiques mesures allaient devoir être mises en place.

Et l'énumération commença. Réduction de la population pénitentiaire, consommatrice inutile. Réduction de la population de sans-abri, vecteur de violence. Mise en place de tickets de rationnement. Saisie des appareils technologiques tels qu'ordinateurs, téléphones, tablettes – exceptant les télévisions – afin de les étudier pour mieux les répliquer.

La lumière à son poignet cessa de clignoter, disparut. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Alexis Lloyd appuya sur sa télécommande, éteignant le poste aveugle. Privé de sa seule source de lumière, l'appartement plongea dans l'obscurité.

Il resta longtemps là, ruminant, triste, réfléchissant à leur triste sort. Peu à peu, la France s'enfonçait dans un isolationnisme comparable à l'Espagne de Franco, ce qui aurait probablement ravi les Le Pen s'ils avait encore donné des signes de vie.

N'étant absolument pas autonome sur beaucoup de sujets, le gouvernement en profitait pour réglementer les ressources, mettant ainsi à mal ceux cachant des révoltés, et s'accaparer les objets technologiques sous de fallacieux prétextes, empêchant tout accès véritable à l'électronique et à la communication.

La peur de la famine leur laissait aussi libre cours pour abattre les individus jugés dangereux. Tout le monde se taisait et regardait les rebelles se faire exécuter par dizaines, sans procès.

Quant aux pauvres Français retenus à l'étranger, qui fournissaient une bonne raison à Luther pour entrer en guerre froide… En déplacement lorsqu'il avait accédé au pouvoir, pour rien au monde, à part leurs familles, ils ne seraient rentrés. Reporters Sans Frontières n'avait-il pas été dissolu récemment ?

Son regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur sa montre ultra-perfectionnée. Les conseillers de Luther avaient vite compris que la meilleure façon de manipuler les foules passait par la télévision. Ainsi, il était désormais obligatoire de la regarder durant deux heures, chaque jour, et ce, dès l'âge de deux ans. Les aveugles l'écoutaient, les autistes et hyperactifs étaient forcés de rester devant, les sourds regardaient les sous-titres. Ceux ne respectant pas le quota le payaient cher.

Pour s'en assurer, chacun avait à son poignet un objet de haute technologie, un peu semblable aux bracelets électroniques des prisonniers en liberté surveillée. Impossibles à détacher, sous peine de se prendre un électrochoc, ils se connectaient à la télévision la plus proche, selon l'angle, et, si le temps réglementaire n'était pas fait, envoyaient un message aux autorités. Et ce n'était que le début.

Alexis ferma les yeux, pris de vertiges. Ses pensées revinrent, encore une fois, à ses amis disparus, que ce soit dans la nature ou fauchés par la mort. Il pensa aussi à son frère, Loris, déclaré inapte à la vie en société, enfermé deux mois auparavant, après qu'il se soit battu avec un flic qui tentait d'embarquer en taule une pauvre gamine aux cheveux enveloppés d'un tissu.

Il avait été exécuté hier. La fille, deux jours auparavant.

Il se leva, avec difficultés, affaibli par le temps et la douleur, et se traîna jusqu'à son bureau. Eparpillées dessus, des feuilles raturées, froissées. Des mois que son inspiration l'avait laissé tomber… Que lui restait-il ?

Il avait promis à Mathieu de l'aider de loin, oui. Mais il ne savait pas comment rentrer en contact avec lui. Et Mathieu était peut-être déjà mort. Tout comme, probablement, Bruce, sans véritable raison. Délation, paraîtrait-il : il aurait tenu des propos dissidents. Possible que, au vu de ses liens avec les autres vidéastes, le gouvernement ait simplement décidé de réduire un risque statistique. Il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre.

\- Ce monde est fou, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

La semaine dernière, ses voisins, couple calme, étaient parti en prison. Leurs gamines, deux filles de neuf et dix ans, les avaient dénoncés. On y encourageait les enfants. Qui ignorait l'existence de la célèbre Jeunesse Luthérienne, obligatoire dès cinq ans ?

Non, tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Alexis fit voler quelques feuilles, posément, dévoilant un Beretta élégant au corps sombre. Il entrelaça ses doigts à la crosse, leva l'arme, la posa contre sa tempe. Une dernière fois, ses yeux se posèrent sur un papier surplombant les autres, crème, portant un sceau bleu en forme de L.

Les premières lignes, en noir fluide…

« Monsieur Alexis Lloyd, nous vous informons de votre arrestation prochaine. Des témoins sûrs vous ont entendu proférer des propos allant à l'encontre du système gouvernemental… ».

Un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps, et le dernier, orna ses lèvres. Sourire dur, cynique. Il leva le regard, observa une inscription à la peinture rouge s'étalant sur le mur.

« Vous aurez mon corps, pas ma vie ».

Fierté inutile. Fierté douce au goût cuivré. S'il devait mourir, ce serait de sa main. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Il ne serait pas le dernier à rester seul ici.

L'immeuble était vide.

Personne n'entendit le coup de feu.

* * *

_J'ai fini par oublier Alexis, en quelque sorte. Survivre était déjà si dur, avec nos visions de cauchemar. Mais j'ai appris il y a peu ce qui lui est arrivé. Ce jour-là, j'ai abandonné les derniers lambeaux d'espoir qui me restaient._

_"Parce qu'il t'en restait ?"_

_Oui. Je pensais que ceux suivant ce fou de Luther gardaient la vie sauve._

* * *

Ils étaient seuls, encore une fois, malgré d'ailleurs les ordres des autres, tous les deux dans la grange à l'abandon. Là, ils tentaient d'oublier qui ils étaient. Ils discutaient, parfois, où s'absorbaient dans leurs pensées, dans leurs occupations. Généralement, ils s'insultaient copieusement, plus pour se défouler et se détendre que par réelle colère ou ressentiment. Tous deux craignaient de relâcher leur vigilance, et se servaient ainsi de l'autre pour rester aux aguets.

Cette fois-là, ils ruminaient, chacun de leur côté. InThePanda lustrait la pelle du Fossoyeur, qui exigeait qu'elle lui soit rendue propre, et Logan griffonnait sur un cahier, assise sur le sol contre un mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'écris ? finit par demander, vaguement intéressé, le tueur.

\- De la merde, répliqua l'écrivaine d'un air distant.

\- Je m'en doute, ironisa-t-il, sans provoquer de réaction, à son grand désappointement.

Bon, parfois, il avait juste envie de lui taper sur les nerfs, et l'inverse arrivait tout aussi souvent. Son calme constant, presque absurde, son humeur égale l'agaçait, et il rêvait de la pousser à bout. Il estimait que cela serait alors un spectacle intéressant, et instructif. Logan refusait de parler plus que ça d'elle, s'enfermant dans un certain mutisme.

\- Hey, relança-t-il, c'est quoi, ton prénom, au fait ?

\- Logan, riposta l'intéressée, levant les yeux de son ouvrage.

\- C'est pas un nom, la titilla Vic. C'est un pseudo.

\- J't'emmerde, le _Panda_, grinça-t-elle, baissant à nouveau la tête.

Réjoui devant cette ouverture, le critique se leva, abandonnant la pelle, et vint se poster debout près de la jeune femme qui le fusilla du regard.

\- Dégage, grogna-t-elle.

\- Va te faire voir, répliqua-t-il avec élégance.

Secouant la tête, elle décida de l'ignorer. Un sourire un brin sadique se peignit sur le visage de l'ébouriffé. Cela devenait enfin intéressant. Nonchalant, il frappa de la pointe du pied dans le sol, créant un bruit répétitif et très agaçant.

\- Quoi, putain ! finit par s'exclamer Logan, irritée.

\- Rien, rien, chantonna, angélique, le psychopathe.

Abandonnant, la jeune femme se leva, prête à partir s'isoler ailleurs. Un brin déçu par sa réaction, il la retint par le bras. Elle se dégagea sèchement de sa prise, le toisa.

\- C'est bon, c'est qu'un nom, plaida-t-il. Il est légitime que nous nous interrogions sur toi. D'où tu viens, les trucs de ce genre… T'as une famille, non ? Tu peux nous en parler ! Qu'on n'ait pas l'impression que tu n'es qu'un mirage.

« Famille ».

Les nerfs pourtant solides de la tueuse cédèrent. Ses émotions, qu'elle s'efforçait de refouler jour après jour, jaillirent comme un torrent à l'air libre. Ses iris s'assombrirent sous la colère. La colère, et la peine.

\- Une famille ? hurla-t-elle sans prévenir. Mais je n'ai aucune putain de famille ! J'avais que ma mère, et elle est exilée au Maroc, juste parce que ce salopard de Luther n'aimait pas sa religion ! Je ne la rejoindrais jamais, et quand bien même, j'suis qu'une putain de meurtrière ! Elle ne voudra plus jamais de moi, le Coran interdit de tuer… Pour elle, je serais une... une…

Sa voix, après s'être envolée dans les aigus, s'abîma tout à coup, incohérente. Dans l'incapacité de poursuivre, Logan se détourna brusquement, les épaules secouées. Perdu, Victor s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Il s'en voulut. Il avait voulu jouer, provoquer… Pas peiner.

Un peu maladroit, hésitant, il se rapprocha d'elle et, doucement, l'attira dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage contre son torse, tremblante. Il resserra sa prise sur elle, dans l'espoir de l'apaiser, que cessent les larmes.

\- T'es sa fille, tenta-t-il de la réconforter, comment elle pourrait t'en vouloir ? T'as pas eu le choix… C'était toi, ou eux, et elle préférera toujours que ce soit eux…

Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le crût, mais ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire, désarmé. Au moins, songea-t-il sombrement, cet épisode l'avait rassuré sur un point.

Il avait été touché par sa détresse.

Il restait encore un peu humain.

Non, on ne perdait pas tout ce qui faisait de nous quelqu'un de bien juste avec une balle, juste avec une lame, mais il était facile de se perdre dans ses cauchemars, où l'on s'aperçoit soudainement que nous sommes devenus aussi haïssable que nos ennemis. Pouvoir faire preuve de compassion, et même la cruauté du chagrin, rassurait.

La respiration de la jeune femme s'apaisa un peu, redevint régulière. Ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent. Elle ne fit pas mine d'échapper à l'étreinte, y puisant la chaleur humaine qu'elle ne trouvait pas ailleurs.

\- T'es douillet, marmonna-t-elle, et il eut un petit rire étouffé.

Doucement, il massait son dos. Lui aussi, tirait du câlin un peu de réconfort. Le sang sur ses mains l'avait séparé des autres. Les contacts, les échanges lui manquaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au départ.

Il ne regrettait aucun de ses meurtres. Il en regrettait les conséquences, et son âme fêlée.

\- Le mec que j'ai tué… murmura Logan. Le premier…

Il attendit, patient, qu'elle finit de s'exprimer.

\- Il s'appelait Luc… Dans la Résistance. Il avait…

Elle se concentra, cherchant à expliquer rapidement ce qui l'avait principalement poussée à tirer.

\- Il avait essayé de… putain de bordel, finit-elle par jurer, excédée. Bon, il pensait que j'allais coucher avec lui.

Débarrassée de cette information, trop lourde, elle referma les yeux, soupirant.

\- Moi, fit le Panda, c'était… A notre rencontre avec le groupe de Nyo, Mathieu et Antoine. Il y avait un mec qui menaçait Nyo. J'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai tiré. Tant mieux. Ce mec était horriblement glauque.

Elle réfléchit.

\- Mon second, poursuivit-elle, c'était un Sans Visage. Tu sais, j'ai officié quelques temps dans un bar illégal, et ils nous ont envahis. Le troisième, dans la lignée, ça été le traître qui nous a balancés.

Elle se remémora le regard glacial, ses mots poison. « Alors, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi ».

\- Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, murmura-t-elle. C'est le seul à m'avoir regardé ainsi… Droit dans les yeux.

Sans faillir, sans peur.

\- Puis, ce fut un autre soldat, qui a réussi à me suivre. C'est pour cela que j'étais tachée de sang.

\- Mes suivants, enchaîna le Panda, tu les connais. Ce sont ceux que j'ai ramené ici. Gamins au mauvais endroit, mauvais moment.

\- Hmm, marmonna Logan en réponse, l'air à deux doigts de s'endormir.

Un brin attendri – ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais, il avait tout de même une réputation à préserver –, il défit son étreinte. Avec sa nonchalance étudiée, quoiqu'un peu fatiguée, la jeune femme passa la main dans ses tresses désordonnées et à moitié défaites.

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle. Je vais dormir.

\- Il est quatorze heures, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Elle lui tira la langue, de façon très infantile, et s'éloigna, de toute évidence décidée à aller trouver le repos au fond de son sac de couchage. Vic la regarda quitter la pièce. Il s'apprêtait à retourner à sa pelle quand son regard tomba sur le carnet de la jeune femme. Il se baissa, l'examina.

Il n'y avait que des ratures, sur toutes les pages. Des étoiles explosées, parfois. Des phrases désespérées.

Comme pour lui, son inspiration s'était tarie.

Que devenaient-ils, se questionna InThePanda, si mourrait leur imagination ? S'ils ne pouvaient plus écrire, que restait-il d'eux, à part une enveloppe vide et des cendres noires ?

* * *

_Pour certains d'entre nous, l'inspiration est presque toute notre vie. Sans inspiration, je n'aurais jamais fait mon émission. Je serais toujours en train de trimer pour un salaire de misère. Le fait que nous la perdions était probablement un indice de plus que nous sombrions inéluctablement._

* * *

Antoine fut le premier à entrer dans la cuisine. Titubant de fatigue, il se dirigea vers la vieille cafetière qui stationnait sur le plan de travail et remplit le réservoir d'eau. Mathieu ayant eu le génie d'emporter assez de café pour abreuver un régiment, ils ne risquaient pas d'en manquer avant un bon moment.

La préparation de la boisson étant lancée, il se tourna vers la table pour s'y poser, le temps de se réveiller complètement. C'est là qu'il avisa un morceau de papier plié en deux. Un « Benzaie » y était tracé en sèches lettres bleues. Surpris, un peu inquiet, il l'ouvrit.

A la fin de sa lecture, ses mains tremblaient. Hurlant le nom des autres habitants de la maison, il se précipita hors de la cuisine.

_Je me suis toujours posé une question._

_Que faisaient exactement Victor et Leïzzy, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont jamais voulu me dire._

Logan, cachée dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Leïzzy, se dévêtait peu à peu, remplaçant son tee-shirt, son pantalon militaire et sa brassière par des vêtements de sport, plus confortables mais toujours aussi pratiques en cas de catastrophes les obligeant à fuir en pleine nuit. Sa colocataire s'incrusta justement, sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer auparavant.

\- La dernière fois que tu t'es tapée l'incruste comme ça, soupira Logan, son haut à la main, tu as vu Yéyé à poil. Frappe, parfois. Je te jure, c'est fun.

\- Je ne pense pas, non, ricana la fangirl, qui conservait de cet épisodes des images très intéressantes, quoiqu'assez étranges sur le moment. Et puis, je me suis excusée.

\- Ben excuse-toi à nouveau, bougonna son interlocutrice, qui avait tendance à être un peu à cheval sur les règles d'intimité.

Un sourire angélique aux lèvres, Leïzzy la rejoignit en quelques pas et retint ses poignets des deux mains lorsque Logan fit mine d'enfiler son tee-shirt.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna faussement l'écrivaine, sentant une certaine chaleur colorer ses joues et envahir son bas-ventre en voyant le sourire de sa vis-à-vis.

Leïla se pencha en avant, près de son oreille, déclenchant des frissons dans le dos de la jeune femme. Son sourire n'avait absolument plus rien d'innocent, carnassier.

\- Je connais une façon géniale de s'excuser, ronronna-t-elle en caressant doucement ses avant-bras, du bout des doigts. Je peux te la montr…

Elle fut interrompue par Logan qui l'attira vivement dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, presque désespérée, puisant dans leur étreinte un remède à ses poisons. Enchantée, Leïzzy passa les doigts dans les tresses de son amante, laissant celle-ci déboutonner lentement sa chemise.

Elles pouvaient mourir d'un instant à l'autre, être séparées sans aucune raison, ne plus jamais se revoir. Elles – ils – vivaient tous sur le fil du rasoir, et n'avaient pas le temps de vivre tranquillement. Elles pouvaient juste s'aimer maintenant.

Car demain serait peut-être trop tard.

* * *

_Il a toujours été trop tard. L'amour a été un réconfort vain, passager, aussi fragile qu'éphémère. Il m'a réchauffé lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul, mais, finalement, ne m'en a que plus blessé._

* * *

\- Patrick, tu joues aux cartes ?

L'interpellé leva le regard vers François. Debout près du canapé sur lequel il s'était affalé, il avait un jeu dans les mains, et quémandait une partie à son éternel acolyte. Ce dernier gardait la saisissante image d'un joueur squelette battant des cartes démentes et n'éprouvait donc pas vraiment l'envie de réitérer cette expérience dans la vraie vie.

\- On peut jouer à autre chose, non ?

\- Et à quoi ?

Le chroniqueur d'Axolotl soupira. Si la maison leur avait offert de l'eau, de l'électricité, un peu de nourriture, de l'alcool, des livres et des draps, ils manquaient cruellement de jeux. Ce qui était assez triste.

\- On pourrait réfléchir à plus tard ?

\- Genre, tactique, tout ça ?

\- Ouais.

Le Fossoyeur fit aussitôt apparaître des feuilles et deux stylos. Il prit place près de son ami et lui tendit des deux, tirant vers eux une table basse. Patrick soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier du siège. Il avait proposé cela, mais n'avait pas la moindre idée, tête vide, incapable de réfléchir.

\- On pourrait…

François se pencha sur les feuilles, traça un rectangle dans un coin, près du lequel il écrivit « maison », et traça une ligne, qu'il entoura de petits nuages. L'air satisfait de son esquisse, il regarda son ami, qui haussa les sourcils.

\- Cela représente quoi ?

Le Fossoyeur grimaça, laissa tomber le stylo.

\- Bon, quand on partira, on devra tracer notre chemin dans la forêt. Il faudrait aller vers la Suisse, c'est ça ? Disons que nous y arrivons. A partir de là, peut-être que…

* * *

_La disparition de Benzaie, parti sans rien dire, nous a convaincu qu'il fallait que l'on dégage à notre tour. Alors, tout s'est précipité._

* * *

InThePanda, affalé dans le canapé, regardait passivement les autres gens de la maison. L'affairement particulier de Logan attira son attention. Celle-ci s'était vêtue d'habits plutôt neutres et avait juché un sac sur son épaule, son Desert Eagle discrètement planqué dans sa veste.

\- Tu vas faire des courses ? s'enquit-il.

Elle leva la tête, croisa son regard, acquiesça. A l'envers de sa ceinture, elle glissa un stylet affûté, quelques munitions. Le tueur admira sa détermination, sa calme prestance. Elle maniait les armes sans faillir, ange du mal.

\- Il nous faut des médocs, l'informa la jeune femme. Math' et François veulent qu'on parte le plus vite possible, alors je vais chercher de quoi tenir jusqu'à la frontière.

Victor approuva ce choix. Avec la nourriture et l'eau potable, les médicaments, dont les antibiotiques, les antidouleurs et les anti-fièvres, étaient les ressources les plus importantes. On pouvait se passer d'un sac de couchage, on pouvait se passer de douche. Pas de soins.

Il regretta, malgré toute l'intelligence du choix, de devoir partir. Ainsi cachés, ils s'écartaient du monde, et se surprenaient à s'en croire définitivement sortis. Rester ici, oublier ce qui les attendait dehors, vivre simplement… Un rêve qu'il n'aurait pas cru poursuivre, quelques mois auparavant.

Dehors, les attendait la fuite, les combats, l'errance, les choix cornéliens et, peut-être, la défaite.

\- Fais gaffe à toi, la salua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, distraite. Le choix de l'envoyer elle plutôt qu'un autre était assez logique. Faisant partie de la plèbe, elle était la plus à même de s'aventurer dans les villes et villages, à la vue de tous mais cela restait infiniment dangereux. Il suffisait qu'un flic un peu zélé la reconnaisse, pour que tout soit fini pour elle.

Et pour eux. Il lui faisait absolument confiance, mais sous ses doigts, avaient parlé des hommes qui paraissaient être nés muets. Quand on savait s'y prendre, il était facile de briser quelqu'un, physiquement et moralement, à condition de savoir trouver ses failles.

As-tu peur de nous dévoiler les tiennes ? lui demanda-t-il mentalement. Tu ne dis rien de toi. As-tu peur que chaque information se retourne contre toi ? Il l'entendait pleurer, parfois, la nuit, de l'autre côté de la paroi de leurs lieux de repos, se réveiller en sursaut, haletante, perdue. Il lui arrivait à lui aussi de lutter contre les insomnies et les cauchemars, mais restait totalement silencieux.

Et s'il ne la revoyait jamais ? Et si jamais cette fois-là était la dernière ? Si elle se faisait prendre ? Tourmenté par cette possibilité, il se leva, alla vers elle et, de façon très simple, la serra dans ses bras. Un brin surprise, la jeune femme répondit tout de même à l'étreinte.

\- Espèce de peluche, marmonna-t-elle, à la fois amusée et attendrie.

\- La peluche, elle t'emmerde, bougonna-t-il, faussement vexé.

Se résignant, il la lâcha, lui offrit un sourire. Dans le regard d'orage, flottait la même question : et si elle ne revenait pas ?

\- Tu feras gaffe aux autres, hein ? s'assura-t-elle, baissant la voix pour ne pas se faire entendre. Et à Leïzzy.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Evidemment.

La jeune femme vérifia une dernière fois que son Desert était chargé, sécurité enclenchée, puis se détourna, prête à affronter ces humains innombrables et déterminés à la tuer.

\- Je t'aurais bien tuée dans un Unknown Movies, déclara soudainement le Panda.

Logan afficha un sourire ravi.

\- J'aurais adoré, rit-elle.

Elle secoua la tête, reprenant son sérieux. Ses tresses volèrent devant son front.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible. Si tout cela se termine un jour, on ira sans doute en taule pour nos actes. Et si on s'était rencontré en temps de paix… Je n'étais pas Logan, avant. Celle que j'étais n'était pas intéressante.

Celle qui vivait avait toujours été Logan, se battant furieusement. Lena, pauvre Lena, était une fille pauvre à la mère célibataire, vivotant d'abord dans les cités, puis, suite à une rencontre houleuse avec une bande de son quartier, à la campagne. Lena n'était pas.

C'est vrai, songea InThePanda. Si jamais tout cela se terminait bien, elle et lui ne seront pas bien traités. C'était dans la logique des choses, et il ne pouvait se lamenter sur son sort. Aujourd'hui encore, il hésitait entre fuir, une fois tout cela fini, et rester pour affronter les conséquences de ses actes.

Il se surprit à imaginer, un bref instant, la fin de leur errance, la victoire. Lui, qui lui tendrait la main. « Viens. On s'en va. Osef de ce pays ». Elle rirait, le suivrait. Deux nomades, deux tueurs, fuyant la justice, fuyant la responsabilité de leurs actes.

Le rêve éclata comme une bulle de savon, trop irisée pour survivre.

\- Je ne pense pas, répliqua-t-il, oblitérant ce premier fait. Logan est née des cendres de celle que tu étais. Il faut bien que cette personne ait été géniale, sinon, tu ne serais pas celle que tu es aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de débattre de ce sujet. Elle échappa à la lourde tâche de lui répondre grâce à Leïzzy, qui, jaillissant des escaliers, l'entraîna un peu l'écart pour lui dire au revoir.

Vic' eut un sourire en coin lorsque la plus jeune des deux se pencha pour embrasser l'autre. Sagement, il se détourna, n'ayant guère envie de jouer au voyeur. Il rencontra le regard de Mathieu qui, sourcils froncés, étudiait par intermittence une longue liste.

\- J'espère que ça va bien se passer, murmura le pseudo-schizophrène, contemplant le couple. Il nous manque juste quelques trucs, et on peut filer sans soucis.

Victor ferma les yeux, capturant l'espoir dans la voix de son collègue, l'enfouissant dans ses propres pensées. L'espoir… Dangereux, terrifiant, terriblement tentant, vital.

Il regarda Logan se défaire à contrecœur de l'étreinte de son amie, les saluer, faussement joyeuse, et passer le pas de la porte.

Pourvu qu'elle revienne, espéra-t-il, échangeant un regard et la pensée avec Leïzzy. Pourvu qu'elle revienne. Et, un peu égoïstement, il rajouta : je ne veux pas être le seul meurtrier de la maison, je ne veux pas supporter tout cela seul.

Pourvu qu'elle revienne.

* * *

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir envoyé là-bas._

* * *

Les bottes de François s'enfonçaient dans la tourbe, mélange de boue, de feuilles pourries et de plante vivaces. Le déluge qui les avait harcelés trois jours durant avait enfin cessé, laissant une forêt sombre derrière lui. Mathieu, apercevant le ciel épuré, avait soudainement décidé qu'ils devaient tous partir. Il leur laissait deux jours pour prendre le maximum de repos, bien manger, et préparer leurs affaires.

Pas fou, il avait aussi décidé qu'il leur fallait des médicaments. Logan était donc parti dès l'aube à la poursuite d'une ville, aidée d'une copie de la carte de Nyo, prenant dans le même temps un immense risque.

Le Fossoyeur, quant à lui, avait été chargé d'enterrer certaines affaires, potentiellement préjudiciables si les SV tombaient sur la maison. Etaient compris des vêtements trop usés pour être réutilisés, une bouteille de vodka, des conserves… Pas vraiment l'idéal écologique.

Eloigné de quelques mètres, il laissa tomber au sol le sac poubelle contenant leurs déchets et planta sa pelle dans la terre meuble, prêt à creuser. Son attention fut cependant détournée par un reflet rouge, un peu plus loin. Intrigué, il s'en rapprocha, muni de sa fidèle Pupuce au cas où il devrait se défendre.

Mais ce fut le corps de Benzaie qu'il trouva, yeux aveugles sur un ciel impitoyable.

_Finalement, nous ne sommes pas partis assez vite. L'ennemi était déjà parmi nous._

Comme à chacune de ses expéditions, Logan avait le cœur qui battait follement, tous ses muscles tendus et une vague d'angoisse qui la tiraillait. Son sac pourtant vide pesait lourd et il lui semblait que son Desert exhalait des vagues glaciales, gelant son flanc.

_Tes émotions se lisent sur ton visage_, lui avait dit une fois InThePanda. _Fais attention_.

Plus face à dire qu'à faire, songeait-elle. Le fardeau sur ses épaules était très inconfortable. Sans le vouloir, Mathieu l'avait bassinée à coup de « il faut absolument que tu réussisses à ramener ces médocs, il faut qu'on parte le plus vite possible ».

Un faux pas, songeait-elle, et tout était foutu. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être prise.

S'efforçant d'afficher un air neutre, elle entra dans le village, passant devant deux flics qui ne s'émurent pas de sa présence, plus intéressé par leur discussion sur le dernier film en vogue.

_Ils ont fait une suite à Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au bon dieu ?_ s'horrifia Logan, avant de se ressaisir. Elle se battait les ovaires de ce foutu film, ainsi que de ces foutus gens, et désirait ardemment prendre sa commande avant de détaler, et ne jamais revenir.

Elle s'engouffra dans la première pharmacie qu'elle rencontra. Un brin désappointée par le monde qui s'y trouvait, elle fit néanmoins sagement la queue, récupérant hâtivement certains des produits qu'il lui fallait. Dans sa poche, reposait quelques billets, ce qui restait de leur argent mis en commun.

Son courage flancha devant le regard froid du pharmacien. Sa vieille peur se réveilla, excitant ses sens, tandis qu'elle lui dictait les médicaments désirés. Et si jamais elle était prise ? Pourrait-elle résister à la torture ? Combien de flics ou de Sans Visages pourrait-elle abattre avant de succomber sous le nombre ?

Mais tout se passa bien. Elle ressortit de l'établissement avec ce qui lui fallait et, un brin rassérénée, s'apprêtait à chercher un magasin quand son regard tomba sur un panneau d'affichage. Sur une grande feuille un peu froissée, son visage s'étalait nettement.

Son cœur sombra.

Le temps l'avait amaigrie, son visage était plus sec, ses yeux plus sombres, sa prestance plus remarquable, ses cheveux plus courts et désordonnés, ses vêtements différents. Mais il restait facile, très facile de la reconnaître.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit les bottes des soldats. Lasse. Elle en avait assez, songea-t-elle, assez de courir, assez de fuir, assez de se battre. Peut-être valait-il mieux tout laisser tomber, tout laisser aller, se laisser arrêter. Cesser de se battre pour et contre des chimères. Elle n'avait que dix-huit ans. Elle était trop jeune. Elle n'était pas faite pour une vie de fuite et de combats.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Dans son regard orage, crépitait la colère.

D'un geste vif, elle sortit son Desert Eagle, désactiva le cran de sûreté. Son sac s'écrasa à terre. Tournant sur elle-même, son manteau noir suivant son mouvement en claquant, elle mit en joue le premier des soldats.

Elle se battrait jusqu'à la fin, décida-t-elle. Parce qu'elle était Logan. Parce que Leïzzy, Victor et les autres le méritait. Elle se battrait, pour sa liberté déchue.

Elle se battrait jusqu'à la fin.

Quitte à mourir, autant le faire en emportant ses ennemis dans la tombe.

Et le premier coup de feu vrilla le silence.

* * *

_Parfois, je me demande si tout cela n'est pas de ma faute._

_Cette hypothèse me détruit._

* * *

Links était recroquevillé dans un coin d'une des pièces obscures de la maison. Le froid qui y régnait le faisait violemment trembler, et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses yeux hagards mais brillants témoignaient de son retour à la réalité.

L'arme de Mathieu se trouvait dans sa main serrée presque convulsivement.

Devant lui, le vestige d'une ombre souriait. Un inconnu au visage vaguement familier. Connaissance éloignée depuis peu de temps, peut-être. Il lui murmurait des mots poison. N'était plus vraiment là, restait juste sa présence. Cruelle.

Tête baissée, Alexis baissa doucement le cran de sûreté du Colt. L'arme noire au profil acéré semblait le défier, se rire de lui. Des perles brûlantes effleuraient ses joues. Doucement, il leva l'arme, posa le canon glacial sur sa tempe brûlante. Il tremblait de plus en plus fort. Une suite sans sens de mots sortait de sa bouche, s'emmêlant, trébuchant les uns contre les autres, entrecoupés de sanglots.

\- Pardon, j'suis désolé, j'aurais… pas dû… tu méritais pas… ma faute… tout ça… tellement mal… et ton cri… _morte_…

Son index se glissa contre la gâchette, sa respiration se fit haletante, sifflante. Ses yeux trop grands se perdirent dans le vide.

\- _Pardon !_ hurla-t-il.

Et il tira.

* * *

_Tout ce sang…_

_Alexis, Alexis, putain… Cette vision ne me quittera jamais. C'est la pire chose que je n'ai jamais vu. La pire._

_Ton corps sur le sol, ta tempe explosée, et tes yeux…_

_J'ai vomi. J'ai hurlé, j'ai pleuré, je me suis écroulé à tes côtés, je t'ai secoué, supplié de revenir à la vie._

_Quand Nyo est arrivé et t'a vu… Il n'a rien dit. Rien fait. Hagard. Bob a hurlé, comme un fou, un possédé. C'est Antoine qui m'a éloigné de ton corps. Il m'a serré contre lui, et j'ai pleuré, longtemps, tellement longtemps !_

_C'est ensuite qu'on a vu ta lettre, près de toi._

_Je la connais par cœur, avec ses ratures, ses mots ratés, ses fautes, ses larmes. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de la restituer par écrit, c'est moi qui l'ai. Je vais l'épingler à cette feuille. C'est fait pour aller avec, après tout._

_Alexis…_

_Pardon. Pardon, de ne pas avoir vu ta détresse, de ne pas avoir réussi à te sauver. A t'expliquer que tu n'étais coupable de rien._

_Pardon._

* * *

**Document 16 : Lettre d'adieu d'Alexis Breut**. _Etat : taches d'encres, mots floutés par des larmes. Bords abîmés (sans doute dû au transport). Moral supposé d'Alexis Breut lors de sa rédaction : au plus bas, désespéré, difficultés à écrire et à organiser ses pensées s'accroissant avec le temps._

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Par le début, peut-être.

Vous vous souvenez, de ce dimanche onze janvier ? Il y avait moi, Antoine, Mathieu et Ana. Vous vous souvenez, quand Ana a lu les informations, sur son portable, quand elle a prononcé ces trois petits mots : « Hollande est mort » ? Quand notre monde a basculé ?

Juste avant qu'elle ne les dise, j'ai eu une sorte de pressentiment. Je l'ai haï. Fort. Si fort ! Comme si elle était responsable. Jamais… elle ne pouvait pas… Je suis un enfoiré, une enflure, voilà tout ce que je suis.

Et elle est morte. Pour nous. Pour moi. Je n'en valais pas la peine, c'est moi qui aurais dû y rester ! J'en ai fait tellement de cauchemars, toutes les nuits, tout le temps, pouvais plus dormir, j'en peux plus putain

Je suis désolé. J'en peux plus. Je suis à bout. Je n'y crois plus. Nous allons tous y rester je ne veux pas vous voir mourir je vous aime trop pour ça

Pardonnez-moi, mais je suis déjà mort.

* * *

**Document 17 : lettre d'au revoir de Benjamin Daniel**. _Récupéré par les SV lorsqu'ils infiltrèrent la maison qu'occupèrent les rebelles. Etat supposé du rédacteur : égal, un peu énervé, honteux. _

Hey… Je suis un peu désolé de devoir écrire ça, mais je ne vais quand même pas vous laisser sans nouvelles. Bon, que ça soit dit : je pars. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison… Si. Mais à côté de l'état de certains, qu'est-ce que cela vaut ?

C'est bien le problème. Moi aussi, j'ai vu tomber Ana. Moi aussi, j'ai vu l'horreur, j'ai appris la mort de Jérémy, Charlotte, David. J'ai vu les soldats envahir un bar illicite, à la radio, je les ai entendus nous mépriser et nous craindre, je les ai entendus faire l'éloge d'une dictature. J'ai moi aussi perdu de vue Fred et Seb, et vous savez comme moi qu'ils sont morts.

Vous faites semblant de garder espoir, mais c'est dans votre sang, pas vrai ? Cette certitude.

Le temps du jeu est fini. On est des gamins qui ont voulu jouer dans la cour des grands, et on s'est pris la raclée du siècle. Il faudrait faire profil bas, se casser loin, très loin. C'est ce que je vais faire. Seul, j'irais plus vite. Je privilégie l'indépendance.

Je ne vous oublie pas. Je ne vous hais pas. Jamais. Voir Alexis dans cet état me brise le cœur, voir Bob se battre pour rien m'attriste. Mais j'en ai assez.

A bientôt, peut-être.

Benzaie

* * *

**Morts totales : 18**

**\+ Alexis Lloyd**

**Morts importantes : 8**

**Links**

**Tueurs : 3**

And enjoy.


	26. Le parfum du feu

Salut. J'suis crevée. Lawl. RT si j'ai les meilleures notes de début ever.

* * *

**Chapitre 26 – Le parfum du feu**

\- Ça fait deux jours, putain ! explosa soudainement Leïzzy.

Elle s'attira les regards sombres de la maisonnée. Deux jours, oui, que Logan était partie chercher ce qui leur manquait avant l'ultime départ, et elle n'était toujours pas revenue : pas un signe, rien. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs, quoique tâchant de se contenir, mais la jeune fanfictionneuse était à deux doigts de faire un massacre.

\- On sait, marmonna Antoine, avant de changer de pièce.

Ces dernières heures, il passait son temps à errer, sans vraiment avoir de but. Dès qu'on le repérait, qu'on tentait de lui parler, ou qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il disparaissait à nouveau, ce qui excédait Mathieu, qui aurait voulu avoir une vraie conversation avec lui.

\- Et elle ne reviendra pas plus vite si tu t'énerves, alors calme-toi, lança Victor, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de l'intéressée, qui se laissa tomber en marmonnant dans un fauteuil.

Peu à peu, la pièce se vida de ses occupants. Mathieu alla chercher Antoine, encore une fois, Patrick disparut dans la grange faire dieu-sait-quoi, Yéyé alla prendre une douche et François partit lustrer sa pelle bien-aimée. Ne resta que Leïzzy, toujours sur le qui-vive, et le Panda plutôt blasé.

Il observa la jeune fille du coin de l'œil. Lui aussi, se souciait de l'absente, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Si jamais il se hasardait à la chercher, et qu'il tombait sur elle, il risquait de se faire arracher les yeux pour avoir laissé les autres. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il devait veiller sur ceux qui restaient, y compris sur cette espèce de lionne en cage.

\- J'en ai marre, déclara soudainement le fauve en question. Je vais la chercher.

Se levant d'un bond, Vic l'arrêta dans son élan, l'attrapant par le bras. Non, très mauvaise idée. Leïzzy n'était pas habituée à tuer, à tirer, à se défendre. Et si jamais il la perdait… Bon sang, Logan le lui ferait regretter. Déjà. Ensuite, par principe, il ne pouvait la laisser partir. Il avait assez de morts sur la conscience. Et puis... Leïzzy ne méritait pas de mourir.

\- Hors de question, répliqua-t-il. Tu ne sais pas où aller. Elle va peut-être revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

Folle de rage, la jeune fille fit brusquement volteface, tentant de le toiser de son petit mètre soixante-trois.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! hurla-t-elle. Elle ne reviendra pas, et je ne vais pas attendre ici les bras croisés.

Elle ne reviendra pas, en effet, songea le tueur. Elle ne reviendrait jamais. Elle leur avait souri une dernière fois du pas de la porte avant de tourner les talons pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité pour toujours, ignorant comme eux que plus jamais ils ne pourraient se voir. Qu'avant l'heure, il était trop tard.

Il ne tenta même pas de se convaincre du contraire. Non qu'il n'avait pas foi en la jeune femme, mais cela faisait deux jours. C'était beaucoup trop long. Ils devraient partir le plus vite possible, l'abandonner à son sort, et tant pis si cela leur arrachait le cœur.

\- Moi vivant, répliqua-t-il, ignorant quoi dire, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici.

Le sourire parfaitement machiavélique de la jeune femme le fit se questionner sur sa nature innocente. Il se prit à espérer ne pas être égorgé dans son sommeil.

Mais le rictus disparut aussi vite qu'il était né, et un éclat de lassitude assombrit le regard de la jeune fille. Elle se dégagea de sa prise et prit la fuite vers les escaliers.

Non, songea InThePanda. Elle ne reviendra pas. Elle était partie sans se retourner, il ne la reverrait probablement plus jamais. C'était ce qu'elle désirait au départ, après tout : fuir et les oublier. Même si ce n'était le cas ici.

A l'époque où elle voulait encore s'envoler, elle était mal à l'aise parmi eux, danseuse tachée de sang. Cachant ses secrets et mensonges, pourchassée par leurs questions. Leur lutte et leur discussion avaient calmé les choses, sa relation avec Leïzzy l'avait rattachée à eux, et l'irruption de Bob, la reconnaissant comme une aide précieuse, avait aidé à définitivement adopter la jeune femme.

Oui, elle était partie. Sans doute emprisonnée, ou gisant au fond d'un fossé.

Et il se sentait bien seul.

* * *

_Antoine frôlait la folie, en un sens. Je le sais, maintenant, il gardait en permanence un masque joyeux, pour cacher son cynisme glacial, son désarroi, son pessimisme. Il était de ceux qui nous poussaient en avant, de par son rire._

_Et ses yeux !_

_Avez-vous déjà vu ses yeux, quand il riait, que ce soit honnête ou pas ?_

_Même devant moi, il gardait son masque, enfouissant au plus profond de lui-même ses plus froides interrogations._

* * *

Luther était assis à son bureau présidentiel, seulement éclairé par une petite lampe et, dans son dos, par la lueur de la lune filtrant par la vitre. Inlassablement, il tirait à lui des feuilles, les lisait scrupuleusement, les signait ou les jetait, en prenait une nouvelle… Sa montre indiquait minuit.

Il soupira, las. Tant de problèmes ruinaient encore la vie des français ! Tant de choses à régler… Ces rebelles, notamment, qui plongeaient la population dans la peur. Il fallait vraiment que tout cela cesse. La plupart des prisonniers n'étaient que des petits vandales abrutis, qui agissaient seuls et ne connaissaient pas les puissants de la Résistance. Non, pour avoir de vrais résultats, il fallait attraper, par exemple, quelqu'un lié aux renégats vidéastes, et qui encourageaient les autres au désordre…

Abandonnant ses fichiers papiers, il s'apprêtait à tout ranger pour rentrer chez lui quand son téléphone sonna. Sourcils froncés, il reconnut le numéro de son ministre de l'Intérieur, décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- _Monsieur Luther, il s'agit de Lucie Morange, conseillère de monsieur Karl._

\- Je vous écoute.

\- _On vient de me faire parvenir la nouvelle de l'arrestation d'une Résistante._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, celle-ci ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous en charger seuls ?

\- _C'est que, Monsieur Luther, elle a un profil bien particulier. Fille d'une musulmane, en lien direct avec les vidéastes rebelles et un groupe de résistants, celui d'Alesville._

\- Attendez.

Il tira vers lui son ordinateur, se glissa dans l'Intranet, tapota un peu sur son clavier. Une fiche d'identité s'étira sous ses yeux.

\- Lena El Makir ?

\- _C'est cela, Monsieur Luther._

\- Ou l'avez-vous amenée ?

_\- A l'Institut Malaverse._

\- Je serais là demain à six heures. Gardez-la moi.

\- _Bien, Monsieur._

Il raccrocha sèchement et se plongea dans la lecture de la fiche.

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de tes peurs, Antoine ? Tu t'es toujours contenté de m'écouter. Mais j'étais là pour toi. J'étais là pour toi._

Victor fut tiré de son sommeil par le craquement des escaliers. Un peu hébété, il mit du temps à émerger. Pas de problème, songea-t-il en reconnaissant la démarche de Leïzzy. Sans doute une insomnie.

Il ferma les yeux, roula sur lui-même et tenta de se rendormir. Une impression diffuse enfla peu à peu dans son ventre, le tourmentant. Mauvais pressentiment. Agacé, il repoussa le drap et, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging, descendit les marches à la suite de la jeune fille.

Où était-elle ? s'interrogea-t-il, ne voyant aucune lumière. Il en était certain : elle était descendue au rez-de-chaussée. Pourquoi rester dans le noir ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Une vague de peur et d'appréhension tordit son estomac.

\- Non, murmura-t-il dans le silence.

Il bondit vers la porte d'entrée, le cœur battant follement. Son angoisse augmenta lorsqu'il la découvrit déverrouillée. L'ouvrant violemment, il jaillit dehors, fouillant les ténèbres du regard, espérant l'apercevoir, elle ou ses traces, et la rattraper. Ne pas la laisser dehors, seule, ne pas la perdre, elle aussi.

\- Leïzzy, laissa-t-il échapper.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Leïzzy ! hurla-t-il.

* * *

_Folie, que de partir ainsi. J'ai longtemps espéré qu'elle s'en soit malgré tout sorti, mais en y réfléchissant bien, la suite me donnait tort. _

_L'amour rend bête. Sans quoi, elle ne serait pas partie._

* * *

L'ambiance, morose, pesait sur eux tous. Rassemblés autour de la table du salon, ils ruminaient les événements des derniers jours. L'étrange mort de Benzaie – qui avait finalement été enterré par François et Victor –, la disparition des deux jeunes femmes… Il était temps de partir, vraiment. Ils en avaient tous conscience.

Mathieu posa le regard sur ses compagnons d'infortune, glissa sur cet étrange Max. Drôle comme il s'était intégré : silencieux, comme s'il avait toujours été là, sans que personne ne lui parle vraiment. Un fantôme.

\- Nous partons dans trois heures.

Les autres se tournèrent soudainement vers lui, sans qu'il ne faillisse, les affrontant résolument. Il braqua les yeux vers Nyo.

\- Le chemin ?

\- Tracé jusqu'à la Suisse. On traverserait la forêt, quelques champs, de la campagne. Pas de ville.

\- Bien. François, Patrick ? Vous m'aviez dit réfléchir à un plan futur.

\- A partir de la Suisse, oui, enchaîna le chroniqueur d'Axolotl. On y serait en sécurité. Il faudrait ensuite voir pour se mettre en contact avec des gouvernements quelconques, ou des gens doués dans le bidouillage histoire de voir si on peut s'emparer du contrôle de l'audiovisuel français.

\- Intéressant, nota Bob. Avec de la chance, on devrait trouver quelques vidéastes plus malins que nous, une fois là-bas. Vous êtes sûrs que cela marcherait, pour les gouvernements ?

Ils se concertèrent du regard.

\- L'ennui, exposa François, c'est que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle du reste du monde. Si ça se trouve, ils sont déjà en train de se débrouiller pour libérer la France de Luther, sans que nous n'en sachions rien.

\- Mouais, reprit Mathieu. Bon, niveau bouffe et armes, on en est où ?

\- Assez de munitions et de nourriture, si on se rationne un peu, répondit InThePanda.

\- Parfait, conclut Mathieu. Victor, rassemble les armes. François, tu gère la nourriture. Patrick, occupe-toi de l'eau. Nyo, dégote-moi Wifi, s'il-te-plaît. Bob, regarde les affaires des filles, pour… Enfin, tu comprends. Prenez le minimum, encore une fois. Je vous veux tous dehors dans trois heures.

\- Hey, intervint soudainement Yéyé, sans raison, vous ne trouvez pas que « InThePanda », c'est vraiment sexuel ?

\- Mais non ! gémit ce dernier. C'est pas ça, l'idée !

Un frisson de rire parcourut l'assemblée.

\- Allez, séparez-vous, sourit Mathieu, esquissant lui aussi un geste vers la sortie.

\- Mathieu, l'arrêta Antoine, sortant de son mutisme. Attends. Faut que je te parle.

Les autres s'esquivèrent, les laissant face-à-face.

* * *

_Antoine..._

* * *

Bob sortit de leur réunion sur les nerfs et dépité. Tout s'écroulait autour d'eux, encore une fois. La perte de Logan, puis de Leïzzy, accompagnée de la mort inexplicable et effrayante de Benzaie perturbait tous leurs plans bien tranquilles. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà assez subi.

Leur fuite se faisait hâtée, et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Dans la précipitation, on fait bien souvent des conneries. Il entendait de loin les autres courir dans la maison, rassembler leurs affaires. _Vite_, était un mot qui courrait dans les esprits. _Vite_. Qu'est-ce que le temps, sinon un ennemi ?

Il pénétra dans la chambre des deux jeunes femmes disparues, un goût amer traînant sur la langue. Tristement, il regarda leurs sacs de couchage, bordeaux et gris, collés l'un à l'autre, les affaires éparpillées : livres précieux, clés USB inutiles contenant leurs données les plus importantes, photos usées à force de les toucher, vêtements… Logan avait tout laissé, pensant revenir, Leïzzy n'avait pas pris grand-chose, pour ne pas se ralentir.

Il s'avança, prit quelques ouvrages, lut les titres, en garda deux, saisit quelques portraits figés sur le papier, les effleura, rafla les paquets de Calypso et les munitions, un mp3 et des écouteurs, les clés USB, abandonna des cahiers contenant sans doute de noires pensées, et s'approcha de la fenêtre, laissant son regard errer sur la forêt.

Les Grenier s'y étaient perdus, loin d'eux. Benzaie avait été sobrement abattu par un être fantôme et menaçant. Links s'était laissé vaincre par sa douleur. Ana ne lui avait donc pas demandé de veiller sur eux tous ? Il s'en voulait. D'eux six, il ne restait plus que lui. Tous les autres – y compris, il le sentait, Fred et Seb – étaient morts.

Pour les accompagner dans l'au-delà, une partie de lui était morte en même temps. Il ne croyait plus en la victoire. Aurait-elle été possible, il savait pertinemment comment il aurait fini, une fois la paix retrouvée : se noyant dans l'alcool, oubliant le sang trop brillant, pour un beau jour craquer et se tirer une balle. Comment recommencer son activité de vidéaste, après avoir vu tout cela ?

Ses pensées bifurquèrent pour aller vers Fanta. Il espérait que ce dernier se portait bien. Avec de la chance, Luther n'aurait que faire des territoires d'outre-mer. Son collègue pensait-il à lui, de temps en temps ? Avant de s'enfuir, il n'avait pu que lui laisser un message vocal. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé…

Peut-être, une fois tout cela fini, peut-être pourrait-il aller le rejoindre à la Réunion. Oublier la France et ses souvenirs amers… Oui, pourquoi pas. Voilà une raison pour le maintenir debout, après que tous les autres soient tombés : son meilleur ami.

\- Je serais le dernier à rester seul ici, se murmura-t-il.

Il voulut s'écarter de la vitre, y capta un reflet distordu. Fronçant les sourcils, dérangé dans ses rêveries, il se concentra dessus. Visage flouté, cheveux noirs mi-longs… Un air pas très familier. Qui donc possédait des cheveux noirs ici ?

Un frisson douloureux se logea dans son ventre.

\- Adieu, _pyrobarbare_, murmura une voix enjôleuse à son oreille.

Il tenta de se retourner, plongea la main dans sa poche, vers son Beretta, voulut interposer son autre paume, mais un objet s'abattant sur sa nuque l'envoya au pays des cauchemars.

* * *

_Oui, l'ennemi était chez nous. Et il avait deux visages. Un ami, et un inconnu._

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Antoine le contemplait, à un ou deux mètres de lui. Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Logan, il le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans chercher à se dérober. Il y avait même un air de détermination butée sur ses traits.

\- J'ai pas mal réfléchi, commença-t-il.

Mathieu sentit son cœur dérailler, se maudit. A quoi ressemblait-il, à s'inquiéter après quelques petits mots ? Oui, mais si son ami Boss lui avouait ne plus vouloir continuer leur relation ? Il ferait avec. Pas le choix. Mais il aurait sacrément mal.

\- Et ? souffla-t-il, gorge un peu serrée, voyant Antoine baissa la tête.

\- Je t'aime…

Un sourire particulièrement niais envahit le visage du schizophrène, sans que l'autre ne le voie, monologuant un peu.

\- J'étais pas sûr, au début, tu vois ? Je ne savais pas si pour moi t'étais un _sex friends_ ou plus que ça, et je me suis longtemps posé la question. Je regardais Yéyé et Nyo, et les deux filles, et je n'arrivais pas à être sûr. Et puis Logan a disparu, je me suis demandé ce que ça me ferait, si tu t'éloignais de moi, et… Bon, voilà, quoi, je t'aime. Après, je comprends si ce n'est pas ton cas, on en a jamais parlé en plus, mais je…

Tout le temps de son discours, Mathieu s'était peu à peu rapproché. Impatient, il finit par le couper en plongeant les mains dans les mèches folles du Boss, qui releva enfin la tête.

\- Je t'aime, répondit le reviewer.

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

_Vous savez à quoi sert l'amour ?_

_A mieux vous séparer de celui ou celle que vous aimez, et mieux vous briser._

* * *

Souffle court, l'épaule chargée d'un sac, un Colt dans la main, Leïzzy parcourait la forêt, tentant de se repérer. Logan, réfléchissait-elle, était probablement allé vers la ville la plus proche, pour ne pas perdre de temps. Sa recherche devait donc commencer par là.

La nuit l'entourait, obscure, sombre, froide et réconfortante. Logan, bien des fois, lui avait partagé son amour pour la vie nocturne. Tous ces codes qui se mettaient en place, sitôt le soleil disparu à l'horizon… C'était comme si, rêvait-elle, la nuit la protégeait, sous un voile de velours.

Néanmoins, il serait fou d'oublier que la lune est changeante, lunatique, et parfois cruelle.

Avec une bouffée de rage et d'impuissance, Leïzzy, errant depuis voilà une trentaine de minutes, entendit les feuilles mortes craquer sous d'autres pas, trop lourd, trop différents de ceux de ses amis.

Echec, songea-t-elle amèrement. Elle ne retrouverait pas Logan. Elle ne touchera jamais à sa liberté déchue et tant rêvée.

Les soldats, ombres sans visages, prenaient doucement place autour d'elle. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? s'interrogea-t-elle. Pourquoi, sur un coup de tête, avait-elle quitté sa famille, s'enfonçant dans l'inconnu, juste pour un rêve, un souvenir ? Juste avant sa convocation par un psychologue, se souvenait-elle. Où elle aurait sûrement été mise face à face avec son discours sur Luther, qu'elle avait eu, en des temps si lointain, par SMS avec Logan…

Logan. Elle leva la tête vers la voûte du ciel, à demi masquée par les nuages et les arbres. Elle avait voulu poursuivre sa liberté déchue, et voilà que celle-ci se déliait entre ses mains, se dispersait en fragments de brume et de chimères. Certes, cette errance n'avait pas eu que des points négatifs. Elle avait rencontré Logan, plusieurs vidéastes.

Mais combien y aura-t-il encore de morts, de disparus ?

Elle se sentait seule.

Oui, pourquoi était-elle partie ?

Elle ne saurait dire.

Le cercle de Sans Visages se referma autour d'elle. Alors, avec prestance, dans un geste anodin mais grandiose, elle écarta de son corps la main qui tenait le Smith &amp; Wesson, et le laissa tomber à terre, tête baissée. Elle abandonnait peut-être, mais elle le faisait avec une grâce éclatante, émouvante.

Elle allait peut-être mourir, se dit-elle, fermant les yeux tandis qu'un des soldats levait sa crosse de métal pour l'assommer. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Juste le temps perdu à ne pas regarder Logan, à ne pas avoir vécu.

Et le monde devint noir.

* * *

_Leïzzy… La plus jeune d'entre nous. Monde fou. J'aurais aimé la rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances…_

* * *

Mathieu finissait de boucler son sac quand une curieuse odeur de fumée et d'essence parvint à ses narines. Ce fut surtout, paradoxalement, la seconde qui l'inquiétât. En arrivant dans la maison, ils avaient remarqué une immense cuve de fioul, dans le sous-sol. N'étant pas certains qu'il soit sûr de l'utiliser, ils n'y avaient pas touché, n'usant donc pas de chauffage. La crainte qu'elle ne fuit n'avait cessé de le hanter.

Il tourna sur lui-même, sac sur l'épaule, déterminé à aller vérifier, oubliant dans le même temps l'odeur de brûlé qui indiquait la présence d'un foyer quand InThePanda jaillit de la porte menant à la cave en question, le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie, hurlant à tue-tête aux autres de déguerpir.

Mathieu se laissa entraîner, étourdi par la violence avec laquelle son ami le propulsa vers l'extérieur, et se laissa choir sur l'herbe lorsque Vic le lâcha, une fois assez loin. Peu à peu, leurs compagnons surpris mais obéissants sortirent à leur tour, les rejoignirent en courant.

Antoine fut le dernier. Sourcils levés, il se tourna vers la maison. Interrogea :

\- Quelqu'un a vu Bob et Max ?

La même question fusa alors dans tous les esprits. François gémit.

Et, dans le sous-sol, le feu finit de circuler de feuilles en feuilles mortes et sèches pour atteindre la flaque d'essence s'écoulant de la cuve percée.

Alors, la cave explosa, nourrissant le brasier, qui engloba le rez-de-chaussée pour grimper vers les étages.

Vers Bob.

* * *

_Je tiens à te le dire, Bob, même si te ne m'entendras plus jamais._

_Je ne t'en veux pas._

* * *

Ombré par les arbres, le dénommé Max observa tranquillement la maison être dévorée par les flammes. Un sourire sans expression étirait ses lèvres. Bon, on ne lui avait pas demandé de brûler vivant un des rebelles, mais personne ne le menaçait impunément. Combien de gamins, lorsqu'il était à l'école, en avaient fait les frais ?

Tranquillement, surveillant du coin de l'œil les survivants pleurer leur ami bientôt défunt, il sortit de sa poche un talkie-walkie sophistiqué et le porta à ses lèvres.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, murmura-t-il.

La réponse grésilla. Satisfait, il fit volteface et disparut dans la forêt.

* * *

_Nous n'avons pas été assez méfiants. Vic avait raison, quand il nous disait de nous fier à personne, même à nos anciens amis. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé l'irruption de ce Max, aussi calme qu'un plan d'eau, sans émotions, au discours trop parfait, trop lisse._

_Mais nous étions tellement las…_

* * *

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Là, dans cette maison hurlante, craquant de toute part, et dont l'atmosphère se faisait plus brûlante de seconde en seconde ? Là, dans cette pièce vide, qui avait été pleine de rires fut un temps ? Là, au milieu des flammes ?

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

D'où je viens, où je vais… Sont des questions parfois posées, parfois oblitérées derrière un voile opaque, tant leur absence de réponse fait frémir. L'inconnu fait peur, mais il arrive qu'il s'efface derrière la vérité.

Il venait du Paradis, et il allait à la mort.

Bob tourna encore une fois sur lui-même, sa veste rouge claquant en suivant son mouvement. Plus de sortie possible : les flammes dévorantes avaient gagné la fenêtre, l'empêchant de tenter la vie en sautant. Quoique… Au troisième étage, était-ce vraiment plus sûr que le brasier ?

Distraitement, il passa la main sur sa nuque, sentant encore la bosse qui l'envoyait au cimetière. Le visage de celui qui avait fait cela le hantait, réduisant en poussière son sang-froid. Haine. Il haïssait cet homme, lâche, qui l'avait frappé de dos, laissé ainsi, pour enflammer la maison, la transformant en prison vivante.

Il était cerclé par les flammes hautes, et il savait que rien ne pourrait le sauver.

Le cœur serré, il plongea la main dans sa veste, et en tira son portable allumé.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il aux absents, mais c'est de ma faute.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la coque en plastique. Aurait-il jeté son téléphone, comme les autres l'avaient fait, jamais cet homme n'aurait réussi à les retrouver. Jamais on ne les aurait suivis. De tout temps connectés à son appareil, c'était grâce à ce dernier que les soldats les avaient pourchassés, abattu Ana, séparant les survivants.

Il allait mourir, et tout était de sa faute.

Il aurait aimé le leur dire, aux vivants dehors, pour qu'ils ne s'en veuillent pas. Pour qu'ils aient quelqu'un à blâmer. Mais il était trop tard. Plus que le feu, la frontière entre vie et mort les séparait, de plus en plus tangible, de plus en plus cruelle.

En quelques gestes, il lança son dernier appel. Ignorant avec superbe le brasier gémissant, il porta l'appareil à son oreille, guettant le moment où son interlocuteur décrocherait.

Tomba sur la messagerie. Tant pis.

\- Salut… chuchota-t-il, voix serrée, avant de se reprendre, tonitruant et joyeux. Bonsoir, je suis Bob Lennon ! Ha ha ! C'est la dernière fois que je te parle, mon ami. Je vais mourir. Pas la peine de pleurer, tu sais que je te vois ! Bon en fait non, mais mon génie me le permet. On aura bien vécu, pas vrai ? On se sera marrés. Je me souviendrais toujours de quand…

Il s'écarta d'un bond d'une langue de flamme.

\- Saloperie. Que disais-je ? Ah. Oui. Quand on s'est rencontrés. IRL, ou Skype, c'est du pareil au même. T'es mon meilleur ami. Tu le sais. Ne me pleure pas, juste…

Son débit de voix se faisait précipité, et il devait lutter pour refouler ses propres larmes.

\- Juste, ne m'oublie pas. N'oublie pas le pyrobarbare, ma veste rouge, et quand je disais des conneries.

Il renifla. Toussota. La fumée baignait la pièce il ne l'avait pas remarquée, jusque-là.

\- Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? Je vais mourir brûlé. Moi. Le pyrobarbare.

Un sanglot perça dans son dernier mot.

\- C'est épique, quand même, comme destin. J'ai bien vécu, vraiment. Je ne regrette rien, pas même mon fuck à Luther. J'ai eu une vie heureuse. Tu me manqueras, juste. J'espère que Saint-Pierre nous laissera aller tous deux au Paradis. Sinon, je le brûle ! Ha ha !

Il fouilla distraitement dans sa poche, sans trouver son briquet chéri. Etait-ce avec lui que l'homme avait allumé le brasier, le condamnant ? Jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, il aura foutu les autres dans la merde.

Mais le feu hurlait, et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Chaque éclat, chaque étincelle, serrait un peu plus son cœur. La palette de rouges, de jaunes et d'oranges ne le fascinaient plus, comme autrefois. Il ressentait seulement l'envie de s'y plonger, corps et âme, pour que cesse l'attente douloureuse.

Mais il grattait chaque seconde, les dédiant à l'absent au bout du fil.

\- S'il-te-plaît, gémit-il, ne m'oublie pas. Je t'aime, mon ami.

Son portable lui échappa, tomba dans les flammes, où il explosa.

Et, rejetant la tête en arrière, dévoré vivant par le feu, Bob Lennon hurla.

* * *

_Je me demande ce que cela fait, de mourir._

_Je le saurais bien assez tôt._

* * *

Antoine tomba à genoux, foudroyé par la terrible certitude que son ami était prisonnier de la maison en flammes. Il resserra brusquement ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Dans son regard hanté, dansaient les flammes dévorant le corps de Bob, consumant son âme, réduisant en cendres les souvenirs, les rires, les promesses avortées et les rêves déchus.

\- C'est une blague, chuchota-t-il.

Près de lui, Nyo sursauta violemment, brutalisé par la force de ce murmure.

Le reviewer se sentit transpercé par un éclair de rage, de haine contre ceux qui les avaient menés là, contre eux-mêmes pour avoir lutté. La stupéfaction face à cette horrible mascarade lui donnait le sentiment de mourir, avec violence.

\- C'est une blague ? hurla-t-il sans prévenir. Le pyrobarbare qui meurt dans les flammes, c'est une blague, pas vrai ?

Il tremblait de tous ses membres, sous le regard effaré de ses amis et collègues. Ses poings se serrèrent.

\- Qui ? Qui a trouvé ça drôle ? Si je le trouve, je… je… Si jamais tout ça est l'œuvre de quelqu'un, je…

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, secoué de sanglots. Patrick avança d'un pas, posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, ne sachant trouver les mots qui les réconfortaient tous. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'existaient pas. Mathieu se traîna jusqu'à lui, l'enlaça, le plus fort qu'il put.

Et c'est en silence qu'ils regardèrent la vieille maison brûler, et qu'ils songèrent à leur cher ami, enfermé à l'intérieur, seul, seul face à lui-même et aux flammes cruelles.

* * *

_La couleur des flammes et le parfum du feu hantent encore mes rêves. Je vois encore et toujours danser Bob, sa veste rouge l'enserrant dans une gangue brûlante. Un goût de fumée continue de traîner sur ma langue._

_Comme un message après le bip… Le bip sonore…_

* * *

Le regard dans le vide, un homme assez grand, chauve, contemplait son portable. Le répondeur s'était tu depuis longtemps, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, à réfléchir. Depuis quand le monde avait-il cessé de tourner ? Il n'aurait su dire. Quelque chose était mort, au fond de lui.

\- Fanta ? murmura une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna, hébété. Sa copine, inquiète, le contemplait. D'un pas d'automate, il s'approcha d'elle, plongea son visage dans son cou, peu à peu secoué de sanglots amers. Il perçut à peine deux bras l'entourer, cherchant à le consoler. Contre son propre ventre, il sentait celui de sa femme, arrondi.

\- Il est mort, gémit-il. Bob est mort.

_Et je n'étais pas là pour lui_ _!_

* * *

_Il n'y a rien à ajouter._

* * *

\- Il faut partir.

La voix de Victor les tira du cauchemar enflammé dans lequel ils s'étaient laissé prendre. Hagards, ils le dévisagèrent. Partir ? Tout de suite ? N'avaient-ils pas droit à du repos ? Mais le visage du tueur était impassible, déterminé, et n'admettait aucune opposition.

\- Le mec qui a fait ça, expliqua-t-il calmement, risque d'avoir alerté ses petits copains. Faut qu'on dégage.

Les yeux d'Antoine se chargèrent de ressentiment, ses muscles se tendirent. Mathieu, sentant venir l'orage, chercha à le calmer, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Le Boss se redressa, de toute sa hauteur, toisant le Panda. Leurs regards glacials s'affrontèrent.

\- Et on va vraiment laisser un meurtrier nous dire quoi faire ? siffla le reviewer.

Victor pâlit brusquement, serra les poings. L'une de ses mains s'égara sur la crosse de son arme. Les autres se figèrent, angoissés. Pas d'affrontement, pas maintenant… Ils n'en avaient pas le temps. Et c'était trop risqué. Antoine semblait sur les nerfs, et pousser le Panda au bout de ses retranchements serait trop simple avec de tels arguments.

Sentant le stress ambiant, miraculeusement sauvé, Wifi, blotti dans les bras de Nyo, miaula désespérément. Soudain, le félin bondit, laissant des griffures sur les mains du dessinateur, et détala vers les arbres. Lorsque Yéyé fit mine de se lancer à sa poursuite, Mathieu l'arrêta.

\- Laisse, murmura-t-il, plus préoccupé par la tension grimpant entre les deux protagonistes. Avec de la chance, il va retrouver son instinct de chasseur, ou tomber sur des gens qui le nourriront. Il sera plus en sécurité loin de nous.

\- Ah, ça, c'est certain, ricana Antoine, de toute évidence déchaîné. Moins en sécurité que nous, c'est difficilement possible. Je me demande qui sera le prochain, pas vous ?

Il tourna sur lui-même, son regard furieux se posant sur ses compagnons nerveux.

\- Patrick, peut-être, l'homme qui rêve de cartes ? Ou alors François ? Enterré vivant, ce serait cocasse. Yéyé, qui a réussi l'exploit de ne perdre aucun de ses jouets, que ce soit Nyo ou sa guitare ? Tiens, et si le destin finissait ce qu'il avait commencé et réglait son compte à Nyo ?

Ils avaient blêmi, violemment. Le chroniqueur d'Axolotl avait baissé la tête, son comparse brun avait fait tourner sa pelle entre ses doigts, menaçant, Nyo avait fait un pas en arrière, des ombres effrayées dansant dans son regard et Yéyé, blafard, un en avant, parcouru par des éclairs de colère et la main serrée sur son arme à feu.

\- Et si Victor le Tueur se faisait tuer ? Ce n'est que justice. Ou encore…

Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Mathieu, vacillèrent. Sa rage laissa place sans transition à de la lassitude triste et effarée.

\- Non, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Pas toi.

Le schizophrène sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en apercevant l'étincelle de peur au fond des pupilles de son presque-officiel-copain. Un silence lourd et gêné tomba sur eux. Leurs compagnons avaient tout de suite capté l'étrange lumière entre les deux reviewers, qui venaient ainsi d'afficher leur relation.

Tâchant de calmer ses propres nerfs échauffés, Vic ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'enfoncer dans la mièvrerie – d'autant plus que Yéyé le pacifique semblait réellement décidé à régler son compte à Antoine. Il devait lui-même lutter farouchement pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'accusateur. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait tué, et qu'il était le seul à l'avoir fait.

\- Maintenant que ceci est dit, je vous rappelle qu'on est en danger et qu'il vaudrait mieux partir, dit-il froidement.

Appuyant son discours, il prit en main son Colt et jucha sur son épaule un des sacs. Les autres firent de même, Antoine compris, qui, malgré ses reproches, reconnaissait au Panda la justesse de ce calcul.

Tournant le dos à la maison achevant de se consumer et au corps brisé de leur ami mort, ils s'enfoncèrent avec hâte dans la forêt, esquivant les regards des autres, par peur d'y voir des fantômes.

Quelques minutes après leur départ, les premiers soldats arrivèrent sur la clairière artificielle.

* * *

**Morts totales : 18**

**Morts importantes : 9**

**\+ Bob lawl**

**Tueurs : 3**

And enjoy.


	27. And we run

Le prochain chapitre sera très drôle.

PS : z'êtes pipous avec vos reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 27 – And we run**

Cesseront-ils un jour de courir ? Oui, à condition de tomber aussitôt. Combien d'entre eux gardaient encore espoir, alors que sous leurs pas précipités résonnait le grondement sourd d'une terre hostile ?

L'espoir d'un échec rapide les tourmentait, entravant leurs chevilles d'invisibles chaînes, les faisant trébucher à chaque pas laborieux. Ils courraient pour leur vie, ils courraient pour quelques secondes de plus à respirer. Ils courraient pour des utopies.

Comme ils étaient tombés bas, les fiers vidéastes, revendiquant leur beau média et leur liberté acide ! Leur fuite les avaient amaigris, une flamme lugubre et hantée dansait dans leurs yeux cernés, leurs visages étaient tirés, des rides creusant leurs fronts. Ils n'étaient que des fantômes chaque jour un peu moins réels.

Mais toujours trop pour Luther, maître des marionnettes. Son ombre même aurait pu les effrayer. D'ailleurs, en un sens, n'était-ce pas son ombre qui les poursuivait sous la forme de soldats décidés à les tuer, que ce soit par patriotisme ou désillusion, foi ou amour envers d'autres ?

_And we run_, chuchotait une voix.

Ils fuyaient, oui, de toutes leurs forces, seulement armés de leurs désillusions et d'une rage mêlée de détresse toujours plus grande. Ils courraient en mémoire des morts, tombés pour eux. Ils courraient parce qu'il ne leur restait plus que cela.

Inéluctablement, ils furent séparés par les branches, les troncs, les chemins déviants, les regards égarés. S'accrochant avec désespoir aux plus proches, oubliant les autres, allant toujours plus loin. Le rugissement sombre des bottes des soldats derrière eux, s'éparpillant dans la forêt à leur suite, avide de sang et de violence.

Celles-ci battaient dans les veines de certains d'entre eux. Ils luttaient contre, car y succomber aurait signé leur arrêt de mort. Les mains se portaient aux armes, les yeux brûlaient, les sens s'aiguisaient, sens de prédateurs.

Toujours plus loin…

Mathieu, Antoine et Victor se lancèrent un regard désemparé quand ils remarquèrent l'absence de Yéyé, Nyo, Patrick et François, qui firent de même de leur côté.

Ils étaient tombés à deux groupes.

Combien de séparations, encore ? Combien de pertes ?

* * *

_La forêt elle-même a fini par s'incruster dans mes cellules. La forêt, le bitume, la pluie, l'air froid qui brûle nos poumons. Même arrêté, mes jambes se tendent, mues par une envie de fuite, ma respiration s'accélère._

_C'est fou ce qu'on peut s'habituer à ce qui nous arrive. Je n'éprouve plus rien à sentir le sol inconfortable sous moi, à me souvenir des deux silhouettes enlacées tombant mourir sur les piques, à goûter la saveur de la pluie approchant._

_La pluie, oui._

_Elle ne cesse pas de tomber. J'arrive à savoir quand elle arrive, quand elle va s'éloigner._

_D'un être citadin, je suis devenu un fauve rompu aux caprices de la Nature._

_J'en ris._

_Cela ne me sauvera pas._

* * *

_Près d'Agen_

Celle que l'on nommait Mary Pearce filait dans les rues d'une quelconque bourgade. Sous une pluie battante qui brouillait sa vision et donnait des airs de cliché à l'ensemble, elle jonglait entre les carrefours, les bifurcations, ses bottes martelant le bitume sombre dans un grondement sourd.

Son k-way jaune claquait en la suivant, ouvert, peinant à amortir la rage liquide du ciel. Une sacoche verte passée en bandoulière percutait régulièrement son flanc, diffusant une douleur sourde de plus en plus gênante. Ses mèches châtains et emmêlées d'eau s'accrochaient à ses joues, ses tempes, son front, masquant sa vue.

Dans la main droite, elle tenait un objet ovale, lourd, métallique.

De la gauche, elle essuyait de temps à autre son visage, sur lequel à la pluie se mêlaient les larmes.

Sa sœur jumelle, Anne de son nom publique, était tombée peu de temps auparavant. Sans se relever.

La survivante devait lutter pour ne pas laisser la dernière image qu'elle avait retenue d'elle envahir son esprit et l'affaiblir – la condamnant.

Condamnée, elle l'était. La séparation lui déchirait le cœur.

Anne, ses yeux emplis de peur et de fatalisme, tournée vers elle debout. Le visage ruisselant de pluie, tremblante. Ses mains tendues vers elle, geste de supplication – reste ou fuis. Et l'étoile rouge éclosant sur sa poitrine, brûlante sous une averse toujours plus violente.

Leurs identiques regards s'accrochant, une dernière fois, glissant sur le visage de l'autre, parfait miroir. Le goût de sang fantôme qui s'était accroché aux lèvres de la survivante, sa douleur inexistante à la poitrine.

Puis, Anne s'était effondrée.

Menacée par les canons des soldats, Mary avait fait volteface et avait couru.

Tout ceci n'avait pas été prévu. Elles étaient entrées assez paisiblement dans cette bourgade, presque naïves dans leur insouciance. Le détour d'une rue plongée dans l'obscurité nocturne les avait heurtées à un groupe de soldats. Et la traque avant commencé.

Haletante.

Traque tournant au cauchemar.

Mary et Anne Pearce de leurs pseudonymes, hackeuses de renom, plongeuses du Deep Web, ombres de la Résistance, ayant fui on se rendant compte que tout échappait à leur cheffe restée seule. Désirant la vie, peut-être fuir dans un autre pays, peut-être une résistance plus intelligente.

Elles allaient tomber.

Le bruit de leurs bottes se rapprochait, inéluctablement. Dans un sursaut de rage, la survivante résolut de ne pas mourir d'une balle dans le dos. Elle fit volteface. Porta la main à l'objet lourd serré entre ses doigts, tira sur un anneau métallique avec une vigueur violente.

Une myriade de points rouges, accompagnant l'apparition des Sans Visages, parsema son corps. Cœur battant, respiration hachée, tremblante sous une pluie toujours plus abondante, Mary leva haut ses mains, les plaçant en évidence.

Pas une reddition. Un cri retentit en face. Peur. Il fit écho à la sienne.

Une grenade était placée dans sa main gauche, sa goupille se balançant à son index.

Quelques secondes avant l'explosion qui entraînerait sa mort et celle des soldats, Mary remarqua la présence d'un photojournaliste dans les rangs ennemis. Elle braqua sur l'objectif muet de son appareil numérique son visage défait, ruisselant d'eau salée et amère.

Durant une fraction de secondes, ses yeux parlèrent.

Puis, ils cessèrent tous d'exister.

* * *

_Non, la pluie n'arrête jamais de tomber._

* * *

Ils passaient leur temps à fuir. C'en était risible. A croire que toute leur vie tournait autour de cela. Ou, plus précisément, leur vie depuis leur futile rébellion. Que n'avaient-ils pas calmé leurs ardeurs ! Ils auraient dû réfléchir, comprendre que se cacher est parfois plus intelligent, que baisser la tête permet de manigancer dans l'ombre.

Fous sont les rêveurs.

Ils souffraient de leur course. Mine de rien, ils n'étaient que peu nourris, utilisant leurs réserves avec parcimonie, se couchant bien souvent avec la faim et la peur au ventre. Ils étaient à bout de forces, et leurs poursuivants étaient reposés, bien nourris, et odieusement armés. Qu'il était cruel de s'en prendre à de jeunes gens pauvrement vêtus…

Yéyé soutenait un Nyo atrocement pâle. La respiration de Patrick se faisait de plus en plus sifflante, celle de François déraillait fréquemment.

Un cri involontaire échappa à l'un d'entre eux quand une détonation hasardeuse retentit loin derrière eux. La main de Yéyé s'égara près de la crosse de son Beretta. Echangeant un regard entendu avec François, qui tenait déjà son Colt, il lâcha Nyo, le laissant poursuivre, tordit son buste pour surveiller leurs arrières.

Comme il avait changé, le musicien, se transformant en homme prêt à tuer !

En était-il d'ailleurs vraiment capable ? Lui-même ne s'appesantissait pas sur la question. Pas le temps, pas d'intérêt…

Mais le coup de feu ne se répéta pas, pas plus que son auteur ne se fit voir. Soit l'arme ayant craché l'avait fait par inadvertance, soit elle s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre. Un de leurs amis ? Et si un de ses proches avait été touché ? L'idée lui renversa le cœur. Pour préserver sa tête, il l'éloigna de lui, retourna à sa course, sans lâcher son Beretta.

Souffle court, il laissa ses yeux errer. Patrick forçait, visage pâle et luisant de sueur, muscles tendus, François traçait le chemin, repérant du mieux qu'il pouvait le sentier le plus aisé et le plus plat, et Nyo…

Son cœur dérailla.

Nyo n'était plus là.

* * *

_La pluie ne tombe pas, aujourd'hui. En échange, il fait nuit. C'est aussi pour cela qu'_ils_ ne m'ont toujours pas vu. Les ombres m'offrent un refuge temporaire, et tant pis si cela ne sert qu'à retarder ma fin._

_Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire._

* * *

Sa première pensée en se réveillant fut qu'elle aurait tout donné pour retourner en arrière, ne jamais partir de la maison, ne jamais quitter… Pas ses amis, mais presque. Amis, ils ne le seront jamais, à cause de cette barrière entre eux, créée par le sang et la violence. Ne pas quitter Leïzzy, ne pas quitter Panda, son alter-ego…

C'est beau, de rêver, mais cela ne mène à rien.

Peu à peu, les sens de Logan lui revinrent. Elle était attachée, réalisa-t-elle. A ce qui semblait être une civière. Des sangles épaisses et barbares retenaient ses poignets, son cou, ses chevilles, ses coudes, ses genoux et son ventre. Elles étaient serrées au point qu'elle en éprouvait des difficultés pour respirer, sentait ses membres s'engourdir douloureusement.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, tant bien que mal, remarqua ainsi la présence de soldats aux visages voilés avec, derrière eux, des murs métalliques. Je suis dans un véhicule, saisit-elle alors, expliquant ainsi la sensation de mal de mer qui l'accompagnait. Un fourgon, peut-être.

Elle tenta de faire vibrer ses cordes vocales, échoua. Les hommes et femmes sans visages ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. La jeune femme fit rapidement l'inventaire de ses soucis physiologiques – qui allaient d'une sévère douleur à la nuque à une nausée persistante, en passant par de légers troubles de la vision –, puis le récapitulatif de sa situation. Partie acheter des médicaments et de la bouffe, elle avait été reconnue par des soldats. S'était défendue… En vain.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été tuée ? s'interrogea-t-elle soudainement, saisie d'angoisse. Entre tomber dans les mains de ses ennemis, et mourir, le choix était excessivement simple, du moins pour elle. Elle craignait plus que tout la perte de sa liberté.

Et les autres ? Comment allaient-ils ? Avaient-ils eu l'intelligence de fuir en ne la voyant pas revenir ? La force, surtout ? Comment avait-elle été prise, d'ailleurs ? La ville où elle avait été capturée était minuscule, plus du statut de petit village, à vrai dire, et les soldats l'avaient reconnue bien facilement.

Mais ses réponses, elle ne les aurait jamais.

N'empêche, ne put-elle s'empêcher de souligner, tout ceci est presque caricatural. On se croirait revenu en l'ère nazie, avec son immobilisme forcé, stupide et cruel. Enfin, ils n'étaient plus à ça près, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans la nuit approchant, le fourgon fila, silencieusement, monstre hurlant de la route vide.

* * *

_Grâce à mes récents contacts, j'ai pu savoir à peu près ce qui était arrivé aux autres, ceux disparus sans que l'on sache où ils étaient partis. Fred et Seb, Logan, Leïzzy… J'ai aussi pu voir que Victor m'avait caché bien des choses._

_Je ne lui en veux pas tant que cela. Pour lui, c'était nous aider en supportant le poids du monde à lui seul._

_Seuls, nous les sommes tous._

_Et nous continuons de courir._

* * *

Ils filaient aussi, presqu'étoiles, touchant à peine le sol. Ils s'étaient rapprochés pour éviter d'encore se perdre. Mathieu, Antoine, Victor. Le premier les guidait, le second veillait à ne pas le perdre, le dernier fermait la marche, arme au poing.

Pas de faibles dans leurs rangs. Ils étaient portés par la rage. Si seuls deux d'entre eux étaient armés – Victor et Mathieu – le troisième était consumé de la même fureur qui animait les premiers. Face à la détresse et à la haine, plutôt que de tomber, ils s'étaient élevés. Ce n'était ni une bonne ni une mauvaise chose.

Juste une tactique de survie.

Le problème, avec ce genre de tactique, c'est qu'une fois tout revenu à la normale, il est difficile de s'en débarrasser. Mais la normalité, ils n'y pensaient pas. Ils avaient presque oublié ce que c'était. Seuls, quelques souvenirs flottaient parfois à la frontière de leur mémoire, doux et chauds pour égayer leurs nuits blanches et leurs questionnements.

Sans une once d'hésitation, Mathieu les mena de plus en plus loin, sans jamais regarder en arrière. De temps à autre, il tendait la main, distraitement, et sentait une autre la frôler. Son visage s'ouvrait alors un peu, et il courait de plus belle. Ils entendirent une balle fendre les airs, au loin, mais ne surent jamais qui elle visa – si elle avait visé quelqu'un.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Victor doubla son collègue schizophrène, prenant la tête de leur petit groupe. La nuit menaçait de tomber sur eux, ombrant déjà la forêt et leurs visages tirés par l'épuisement.

Alors qu'ils se sentaient sur le point de s'effondrer, le tueur s'arrêta brusquement, les forçant à faire de même. Sous les regards interrogatifs, il tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, déglutit plusieurs fois et passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

\- On s'arrête ici, souffla-t-il enfin d'une voix rauque. Cela ne sert à rien de continuer.

\- Ils vont nous rattraper, opposa Antoine.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Un bref instant, luisit un certain ressentiment. Cependant, ils étaient assez intelligents pour ne pas reprendre leur dispute. Ou à peu près.

\- Tu préfères être canardé dans le dos comme un lapin ? répondit Victor le plus calmement possible.

Le Boss grimaça et secoua la tête. Quelques mèches trop longues tombèrent dans ses yeux, qu'il repoussa d'un geste las.

\- Quitte à mourir, qui veut bien me couper les cheveux ? soupira-t-il.

Mathieu gloussa, le dernier haussant les yeux au ciel. Il admit néanmoins que leur chevelure à tous était dans un sale état. Lui-même n'aurait pas craché sur une coupe, aussi amoureux qu'il était de ses mèches dissidentes.

\- J'ai des ciseaux, je crois, commença le petit reviewer de vidéos avec sérieux. Si tu veux, je…

Il fut brusquement coupé par la main de Victor se posant sur sa bouche. Aux airs soudain de proie et de traqueur, ce dernier regardait autour de lui, tendu comme un arc. Il ignora avec superbe le tressaillement d'Antoine, qui n'appréciait visiblement pas trop qu'on touche son petit ami sans la permission expresse de ce dernier.

Lâchant le schizo, qui avait compris sans mal qu'il devait se taire, Victor tira de sa veste son Colt, baissa le cran de sûreté, et partit à pas de velours vers une portion d'arbres et une ombre qui de dos s'éloignait.

Immobile, ses deux compagnons de route l'observèrent. Sa carrure massive se glissant sans bruit entre les troncs, tendue par un instinct sanglant, fit glisser un frisson dans le creux de leur dos.

Etaient-ils comme lui ?

* * *

_Oui._

_Pas tous, non mais la plupart d'entre nous l'avions suivi dans sa ténébreuse dégringolade. Plus ou moins vite, plus ou moins loin, plus ou moins violemment._

_Cela vous fait regarder le monde différemment, de le comprendre._

* * *

Que nous reste-il, lorsque nous avons tout perdu ?

Cette question lui tournait dans la tête depuis son réveil. Fou celui qui se risquerait à une réponse, parce que trop cynique, trop inutile. Il ne restait rien, évidemment. La philosophie lyrique de la question n'avait aucun sens.

Leïzzy soupira, s'attirant un regard noir du soldat chargé de sa surveillance. Agacée, elle lui adressa une grimace. Ses pensées repartirent dans une autre direction, tout aussi sombre. Mentalement, elle retraça les derniers évènements.

Elle avait juste été assommée par les Sans Visages lui étant tombés dessus. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas été tuée, tout simplement, elle l'ignorait. Craignait la réponse. Elle avait été ligotée durant son inconscience, attachée à un arbre, un homme pour la surveiller. Quand elle avait repris ses esprits, ce dernier l'avait fait se lever et, sous la menace de son arme, l'avait traînée dans la forêt, jusqu'à sa lisière, pour la balancer dans une camionnette officielle.

Il était monté avec elle, avait relié les menottes attachant ses mains à un anneau dans la paroi. Quelques minutes après, le véhicule démarrait et s'éloignait de l'endroit. S'éloignait des autres. Aurait-elle été libre, Leïzzy se serait volontiers précipitée jusqu'à la demeure où séjournaient ses amis pour les prévenir de la présence des soldats.

Impossible.

Assise, subissant les cahots du véhicule, s'éloignant de ses amis et les condamnant peut-être ainsi, évitant le regard morne du soldat, elle attendait la liberté, même si une partie d'elle n'y croyait pas.

De plus, elle n'avait pas trouvé Logan.

C'était assez pour se laisser tomber.

* * *

_Nous avons longtemps été coupés du monde. Lorsque je m'y suis reconnecté, j'ai failli ne pas croire à tout ce qu'on m'apprenait. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Ces centres de redressement, que ce soit pour jeunes soupçonnés de possible dissidence, pour les drogués, pour les accros, les gens aux « idées, sexualités et identités déviantes », comme ils disent…_

_Les programmes scolaires ont été mis à jour, le couvre-feu n'a jamais été levé, les juifs, arabes, astiat' et noirs reclus dans des sortes de ghettos dont ils n'ont le droit de sortir que pour accomplir des tâches ingrates, le mariage entre un blanc et un non-blanc a été interdit – ne parlons pas de celui homosexuel… –, les trans sont envoyés dans des asiles, la musique, la littérature, le cinéma sont soigneusement contrôlés… Et, bien sûr – ce serait trop beau – les autres pays n'en savent rien. Nous sommes coupés du monde, littéralement, et ils n'ont pas l'air décidés à nous aider. _

_Et malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ceux qu'on a laissés derrière nous, et qui vivent encore, même si c'est dans un état dictatorial. Je crois que je les jalouse._

_La Liberté…_

_N'a aucun sens._

_Ce sont les leçons que j'en tire. Pardonnez-moi, de ne pas rester droit._

_Mais après tout, si vous lisez cela, c'est que vous êtes en sûreté. Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ?_

* * *

\- Stop. Stop !

Sous l'injonction aux accents inflexibles, ils s'arrêtèrent tous, échangèrent un regard. L'auteur de l'ordre, Yéyé, se tenait plié en deux, s'efforçant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Il était pâle, trop pâle, une expression effarée figée sur le visage.

François, dubitatif, l'observa, et se tourna vers Patrick tout aussi déboussolé. Il allait interroger le musicien quand un détail lui sauta aux yeux et le fit chanceler. Le chroniqueur d'Axolotl ne tarda pas non plus à faire le rapprochement.

\- Nyo, murmura ce dernier.

Yéyé le regarda, yeux traversés par la douleur. Comment, murmurait une voix cruelle, avait-il pu laisser s'échapper le jeune homme, si frêle ? Comment avait-il pu oublier la personne qu'il aimait ? Laisser disparaître un compagnon ? Qui sera le prochain, s'il est incapable de veiller même sur lui ?

Maudissant sa faiblesse, il se redressa, déterminé, d'une détermination effroyable dans sa violence contenue et sa détresse apeurée.

\- Faut qu'on aille le chercher, assena-t-il.

En réponse, François le scruta comme s'il était devenu fou. Ce qui était probable.

\- Et comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça ? répliqua-t-il avec acidité. Alors que cette forêt est remplie de soldats ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse tous tuer ?

Le musicien resta imperturbable. Son opiniâtreté clairement visible.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire, cingla-t-il. Tu me suis si tu veux. Je ne t'oblige à rien.

Le visage fermé par la colère, le Fossoyeur secoua la tête. Inquiet, Patrick les observa. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait choisir. Il comprenait les motivations de Yéyé, tout comme les assertions du cinéphile. La fuite prévalait, mais lui-même préférait retourner en arrière. Nyo ressemblait à un fantôme, l'abandonner était un comble de cruauté mais un acte sensé.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à cette idée. Laisser son ami. Ce serait François, à la rigueur François était fort, armé, il pouvait se débrouiller seul. La fragilité morale du perdu jouait trop dans l'équation.

\- Je t'accompagne, évidemment, soupira finalement François. On n'est plus à une folie près, pas vrai ?

Pour rien au monde, il ne se serait séparé de son ami. Ils avaient déjà perdu trop des leurs, chaque déchirure l'assommait un peu plus. C'était folie, oui, mais fous, ils l'étaient tous. Il ne pouvait le raisonner ? Tant pis. Il le suivait.

Le chanteur lui sourit, presque timide, et se tourna vers Patrick, qui esquissa une grimace.

\- C'est évident, non ? lança-t-il avec un entrain forcé. Allez, on aura du mal à le retrouver si on reste planté ici. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin.

Le visage de Yéyé exprima toute la gratitude qu'il ne put formuler. Ils firent tous trois volteface, tournant le dos à une possible liberté pour retourner affronter l'enfer.

C'est presque beau, non ? Risquer sa vie pour un être condamné. C'est ce qui signait ce qu'il restait d'humain en eux.

* * *

_Beau ? Je ne sais pas. Fou, oui. Même pas courageux. Juste fou._

_J'aurais fait la même chose, bien sûr. Ce qui ne doit pas m'empêcher de critiquer leur choix._

_Oh, ils n'en sont pas morts._

_Pas vraiment._

* * *

**Document 18 : résumé de la prise de Nicolas [unknown] par le lieutenant Marco Hietala**. _Aussi connu sous le pseudonyme de Nyo, il fut saisi alors que les vidéastes quittaient leur logement temporaire, dans la forêt de Lance. Le lieutenant Hietala m'a transmis ses ressentis et sa version de l'histoire._

Nous avons été appelés par notre taupe, qui nous a guidés à travers la forêt. Nous nous sommes ainsi positionnés près de la bâtisse abandonnée utilisée par les rebelles, à deux cent mètres. La nuit tombante nous conférait un certain avantage.

Selon les informations, nous devions attendre la nuit tombante pour infiltrer silencieusement le bâtiment et faire prisonnier les rebelles. Cependant, nous avons été pris au dépourvu : les vidéastes se sont soudainement rassemblés dehors, et le second étage a commencé à brûler.

Dans les minutes qui vinrent, notre taupe prit contact avec nous. Elle nous informa que l'un des renégats avait accidentellement mis le feu à la maison, et qu'il était en train d'y brûler. Les autres, inquiétés, envisageaient de partir dans l'heure. Nous avons été obligés d'intervenir immédiatement. Malgré cela, le temps que nous arrivions dans la clairière, celle-ci était déjà vide.

Nous nous sommes séparés en plusieurs groupes suivant des itinéraires bien précis. J'ai pris sous mon commandement Lucien Val, Julie Monrot, Catherine Bellanger. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le Nord-Ouest.

Nous avons vite aperçus un petit groupe, composé de seulement quatre personnes, courant devant nous, à raisonnable distance – d'autant que l'une soutenait l'autre, les ralentissant considérablement. Nous avions bon espoir de les rattraper quand un coup de feu nous fit sursauter et ralentir. Eux, au contraire, semblèrent accélérer.

Trois d'entre eux, plus précisément.

Le dernier s'était effondré.

Nous l'avons vite rejointe. J'ai signalé qu'il serait inutile de pourchasser les trois derniers rebelles, et nous nous sommes rassemblés autour de celui qui était tombé.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme caucasien, brun, frêle, semblant hébété. J'ai ordonné à Lucien de l'assommer et l'emporter. Il n'a opposé aucune résistance et paraissait même affaibli psychologiquement.

Je pense que ses compagnons l'ont abandonné, s'apercevant qu'il n'était qu'un poids – c'était le rebelle soutenu par un autre. J'ai envisagé de l'envoyer à l'Institut Malaverse, cependant, étant donné qu'il a déjà frayé avec les rebelles et qu'il était vidéaste, cette option n'est pas envisageable au vu des critères d'admission de l'Institut.

Dans l'attente d'une autorisation de Monsieur Luther, je confie l'insurgé au docteur Karen, un libéral Sans Visage qui saura probablement tirer quelques informations à cet individu.

Le rebelle fut chargé à 00:12 dans un fourgon, direction le laboratoire privé se situant à quelques kilomètres de là, dans les environs de la ville d'Anvers.

* * *

_Cette histoire a malheureusement un dénouement tragique. Alors que tous les efforts ont été déployés autour de cet insurgé – répondant donc au nom de Nicolas – pour obtenir des informations intéressantes, voire le tirer de l'état manipulatoire dans lequel il se trouvait, aucun résultat probant n'a été donné, et nous avons perdu un excellent chercheur._

_Je crois qu'il commence à pleuvoir. C'est comme si le ciel pleurait avec moi. C'est ridicule._

* * *

**Document 19 : corrélation des fragments de journal avec une ancienne chanson de Within Temptation, And We Run**._ Il est assez intéressant de voir que dans cette partie du journal, une même phrase, toujours en anglais, revient régulièrement : And we run. Après des recherches poussées, c'est un ami, chercheur en musicologie ancienne, qui m'a indiqué qu'il s'agissait peut-être du titre d'une ancienne chanson de metal symphonique – un genre musical banni car subversif. _

_Bien qu'il ne me semble pas que les paroles évoquent une telle sorte de fuite, le symbolisme est assez fort._

* * *

_Je me suis rendu compte d'à quel point j'étais tombé bas au cours de la première partie de cette énième fuite. Cela s'est tenu à peu, très peu… Un chemin qui croise le nôtre. Des mots empoisonnés. Et une fureur animale, instinctive, qui prend aux entrailles, qui brûle dans les yeux des autres…_

_Brûle, brûle…_

_Elle m'a brûlé aussi. Depuis, quand mon regard glisse sur un miroir, je vois une lueur noire danser au fond de mes pupilles._

_Terriblement envoûtante._

_Victor. Je suis comme toi, maintenant. Tu es juste allé plus loin. Logan. Toi celle aux lèvres définitivement closes, je te dis la même chose._

_And we run._

* * *

Max avançait péniblement dans l'obscure forêt, se frayant un chemin à travers les branches entrelacées, les plantes vivaces, les insectes et les feuilles mortes gorgées d'eau. La Nature, qui jusque-là l'avait avantagé, était en train de lui rappeler qu'elle restait la seule maîtresse ici, et qu'elle octroyait son aide suivant son bon vouloir.

Pestant silencieusement contre ce monde végétal et profondément sauvage échappant à son contrôle, l'homme contourna un immense chêne, évita un léger fossé, longea un ruisseau, suivant le GPS de son portable, pressé de sortir de cette débauche antipathique de verdure pour rejoindre sa voiture, incroyablement confortable, puis sa maison, où l'attendaient sa femme, ses deux enfants et la récompense de sa mission.

Mission par ailleurs très simple. Se faire accepter parmi les vidéastes rebelles, suffisamment semer la zizanie pour créer des dissensions entre eux puis, pourquoi pas, les pousser à l'affrontement pour préparer l'intervention d'un détachement de soldats.

Evidemment, il y avait eu des imprévus, comme toujours.

Déjà, les renégats possédaient des liens très forts les unissant les uns aux autres. Impossible de briser les couples d'Antoine et Mathieu, Patrick et François, Victor et Yéyé, Yéyé et Nyo, Logan et Leïzzy. Ces duos semblaient incassables.

Ensuite, tous faisaient confiance en Alexis, de toute façon trop brisé pour être dangereux pour eux, et en Nyo, d'humeur généralement égale et le plus jeune d'entre eux, en exceptant les filles. Antoine, François et Mathieu étaient presque vus comme les chefs du groupe, donc intouchables. Bob, Victor et Logan se chargeant de leur sécurité à tous, ils avaient créés de forts liens. Les deux derniers, particulièrement, malgré leur étrange antipathie, ou peut-être grâce à elle, se fiaient aveuglement en l'autre, animés par les mêmes convictions. Quant à Leïzzy, elle respirait l'intégrité.

Max s'était attendu, comme on le lui avait raconté, à trouver des individus toujours sur le point de s'affronter. Or, il n'en était rien. Il avait alors changé de tactique, et décidé de s'attaquer aux personnes en elles-mêmes, plutôt qu'à leurs liens. Et cela avait payé.

Benzaie avait perdu beaucoup de son sang-froid suite à la lente destruction des siens, et pour éviter de causer des désagréments aux autres, pour fuir les souvenirs, il était parti. Il avait alors pu se débarrasser de lui, jetant suite à la découverte du cadavre de la peur sur le groupe.

Alexis était bien plus faible psychologiquement que prévu, et il avait été incroyablement facile de le pousser au suicide. Logan et Leïzzy s'étaient perdues toutes seules, pour son plus grand plaisir – même s'il avait donné un petit coup de pouce.

Bob, par contre, avait été un obstacle. Ardent, voire violent, mais fin stratège et doué d'intuition, il ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. Max avait fait une erreur, en le poussant à bout. Heureusement, celui qu'on surnommait le pyrobarbare n'avait pas fait part de ses soupçons aux autres et, finalement, il avait même pu se venger de son attaque.

Un autre imprévu : la fuite des vidéastes. Max avait été un peu pris de court, mais avait bien réagi. Prévenant les soldats postés non loin, dans l'attente de son signal, il avait mis le feu à la bâtisse, emprisonnant Bob dans les flammes, brisant ainsi un peu plus leur moral, et les jetant dehors, stupéfaits. Antoine en avait même été jusqu'à décharger ses nerfs sur Victor, et indirectement, les autres. Malheureusement, Mathieu les avait calmés – bien involontairement

Il aurait apprécié que d'autres rebelles y laissent la vie, mais tant pis. Ces derniers, d'ailleurs, avaient eu le temps de fuir. Les soldats les rattraperaient tôt ou tard, mais lui-même était pressé de s'en aller, au cas où il tomberait sur eux. Non qu'il craignit un quelconque danger, mais cette mission n'avait que trop duré.

Il rêvait de retourner chez lui, de se blottir dans un fauteuil, et d'observer le superbe badge d'Espion en chef des Sans Visages, ainsi que sa confortable prime. Cette petit excursion venait de le propulser en haut d'une des branches de la police privée de Luther, par ailleurs multiples : outre les Soldats, la branche la plus médiatisée, il y avait les Chercheurs, les Professeurs (notamment chargés de l'Education Nationale), les Espions… Et ce n'était qu'un début.

Un bruit le tira de ses pensées joyeuses. Il se figea, tenta de l'identifier. Une branche craquant… Sans doute un animal sauvage.

Mais une main s'abattit sur son épaule et lui fit faire brusquement volteface. Le cœur ratant un battement, Max se retrouva face à un visage aux traits durs, aux yeux brillant d'une flamme noire et à un sourire carnassier.

\- Salut, susurra Victor.

Et un violent coup à la tempe envoya Max au pays des cauchemars.

* * *

**Morts totales : 18**

**Morts importantes : 9**

**Tueurs : 3**

And enjoy.


	28. Et ça fait mal

Salut.

Lawl.

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai pas répondu à tout mais voilà *coeur*

Demain, l'OS écrit pour Elan !

* * *

**Chapitre 28 – Et ça fait mal**

Le premier sens qui lui revint fut le toucher. Il sentait une paroi contre son dos, peut-être un tronc, puisque rugueux. Ses mains étaient plaquées contre, réunies dans deux cercles métalliques. Il y avait le froid, aussi, l'humidité, qui s'infiltraient dans ses os, sa peau. Une douleur sourde pulsait à sa tempe droite.

Ensuite, vint l'ouïe. Des conversations, tout près, tantôt chuchotées, tantôt hurlées. Colère, détresse, peur et ressentiment s'y mêlaient, sentiments bien trop négatifs. Voix familières. L'une d'elle, un peu rauque, presque menaçante, lui glissa un frisson d'appréhension.

Puis, l'odorat, suivi peu après de la vue. Alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient à la forêt luisant encore de la trombe de pluie des derniers jours, l'odeur lourde et profonde d'une terre riche et sauvage parvint à ses narines, accompagnée de celle de la végétation, d'une atmosphère saturée d'humidité.

Il cligna des paupières, son regard se portant vers le son des conversations. Ses iris noirs en croisèrent d'autres, à la couleur indéfinissable, appartenant à un visage tiré par une rage presque animale.

Alors, Max se souvint des instants précédant sa plongée dans la nuit de son esprit. Et, tel un serpent, il sentit la peur se nicher dans ses entrailles. Son cerveau fit vite le calcul. Il était désarmé, attaché, face à un être capable du pire. Un être qu'il devait à tout prix convaincre de son innocence.

\- Vic… Victor ! se reprit-il, gorge serrée par la soif et son réveil inconfortable. Je suis soulagé de voir que vous allez bien. Je vous ai cherché, tous, suite à ce regrettable désastre mais…

Un gémissement de douleur jaillit de ses lèvres quand le pied du tueur vint le cueillir au creux du ventre. Il se plia en deux, tentant de juguler la douleur, brûlante. Au-delà de cette dernière, il entendit des bruits de pas foulant le sol gorgé d'eau, se rapprochant de lui. Retenant les larmes qui lui picotaient les yeux, il releva la tête.

Mathieu, Antoine et Victor l'observaient, sans la moindre pitié affichée. Au contraire, si le faux schizophrène était assez maître de lui-même, les deux autres tremblaient de rage, par ailleurs aussi ravis l'un que l'autre d'avoir trouvé un coupable pour leurs récents drames.

\- On va faire simple, annonça Panda, le ton parfaitement égal. Tu réponds gentiment à nos questions, ou je t'oblige à le faire.

\- Je peux expliquer, balbutia Max, sa langue s'emmêlant dans les mots précipités. Je peux…

Un second coup de pied le réduisit au silence. Des taches noires apparurent dans son champ de vision, et ses tympans s'assourdirent, brouillant un peu les voix, et l'empêchant de déterminer laquelle appartenait à qui.

\- Antoine, aide-moi, on va le mettre debout. Math', j'ai des cordes, tu peux ?

\- Ouais, j'arrive.

Il se sentit soulevé de terre, n'opposa pas de résistance. On défit ses menottes, une corde cisailla son poignet droit, le plaquant à une branche.

\- Putain, il est lourd, cette enflure !

\- T'inquiète, je me magne. Premier bras fait.

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais il est mignon, Mathieu…

\- Mais non !

Son second poignet fut plaqué, tordu vers le haut.

\- Tu passes trop de temps avec Yéyé, je crois… Second bras fait. Le torse aussi ?

\- Ouais. J'ai encore de la marge, Antoine, t'inquiète pas pour ton copain.

Puis, deux longueurs de cordes le capturèrent au niveau de la taille pour le retenir conte le tronc. A peu près au même moment, sa vision lui revint, ainsi que l'intégralité de son ouïe. Antoine et Mathieu l'encadraient, Victor face à lui. Il avait déplié un canif.

\- Première question. Identité exacte et celles de ceux qui t'envoient.

\- Cela fait plus d'une question, marmonna-t-il.

Son monde se colora de rouge violence quand le canif s'enfonça sans sommation dans l'une de ses paumes, pour y tourner lentement. Il laissa filer un bref cri de souffrance, s'abîma dans les secondes, son corps se tordit brusquement.

Une fois la douleur résumée à un battement sourd, il eut la mauvaise surprise de sentir une poigne saisir son col, l'étranglant à demi. Le visage rageur du Panda s'approcha du sien, yeux luisants.

La flamme noire qui y dansait l'effara. Elle le faisait devenir proie, face à un prédateur décidé et dangereux.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler d'Unknown Movies ? murmura Victor, avec une étrange douceur.

Il hocha la tête. Oui, évidemment. Il avait étudié en long, large, travers les dossiers sur les vidéastes, et avait même regardé leurs émissions. Celle de l'homme qui à présent le menaçait l'avait particulièrement frappé. Tuer fictivement pour une raison aussi stupide que la défense d'un pseudo-art dépassé et anti-démocratique n'était pas autorisé sous Luther, heureusement.

\- T'es-tu déjà demandé ce qu'éprouvaient les écrivains, les scénaristes, les acteurs quand ils rédigent et jouent de tels rôles ? Ceux de psychopathes, de tueurs… Les scènes de torture…

Il secoua la tête. Frénétiquement. Victor se pencha à son oreille, son souffle effleurant sa peau.

\- On adore ça, ronronna-t-il. Et l'expérimenter, dans la vie réelle… C'est encore mieux.

Il s'éloigna un peu, gardant un sourire carnassier qui tira un frisson de peur à Max. Derrière lui, un Antoine ravi par une exploration du sac du tueur brandit une caméra, voyant rouge clignotant.

\- Alors, parle. Si tu ne veux pas jouer dans mon premier snuff-movie.

* * *

_Je crois que j'ai perdu tout ce qu'il me restait d'humain, à ce moment-là. J'ai aimé le voir souffrir, j'ai aimé l'entendre hurler, supplier, pleurer. Je n'y pouvais rien. Devant mes yeux dansaient les visages d'Ana, Charlotte, David, Jérémy, Benzaie, Fred, Seb, Bob, Leïzzy, Logan… Ce n'était qu'un retour de flamme. Il payait pour les autres._

_Non, je ne regrette rien. J'aurais aimé mourir intègre, c'est vrai. Aurait-ce été le cas, est-ce que cela m'aurait vraiment avancé ? Je ne pense pas._

_Je suis aussi coupable que Victor et Logan. Vous comprenez, à présent ? Je leur en voulais, parce que contrairement à eux, je suis incapable d'affronter correctement ce que je suis. C'est honteux. Je suis lâche._

_Lâche. Ce mot court sur ma langue._

_En fermant les yeux, je peux les revoir. Je peux les entendre murmurer. Je sais ce qu'ils me diraient, ce qu'ils ont toujours dit – même elle, malgré l'aversion que j'éprouvais à son encontre._

_« Tu n'es pas un lâche. Tu fais ce que tu peux, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Le doute est une force, une vraie et belle force. Veille cependant à ce qu'elle te pousse toujours en avant… »._

_Je n'avancerais plus. C'est fini, pour moi._

_Et ça fait mal._

* * *

Devant Leïzzy, une professionnelle feuilletait tranquillement les pages d'un dossier, sans daigner la regarder. Voilà bien vingt minutes qu'on l'avait amenée là, après un voyage en camionnette de près de trois heures, sans rien lui dire, et vingt minutes que cette femme l'ignorait.

Elle en profitait pour la détailler. Assez jeune, des cheveux châtains courts, des yeux plutôt noisette, pour ce qu'elle réussissait à en deviner, un visage marqué de cernes, front plissé par la concentration, vêtue avec sobriété de gris et terre de sienne. Alors que la jeune fille commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, elle releva enfin la tête pour l'observer. Sur le bureau, brillait une plaque. « Marion Pecort, psychiatre ».

\- Bonjour, Leïla, la salua la psychiatre. Tu es actuellement dans la maison de correction Miquelon, et je suis la psychiatre qui te suivra tout au long de ton séjour ici. Tu pourras faire appel à moi si tu as des questions ou des problèmes, et nous aurons deux fois par semaine un entretien. Evidemment, tous les adultes ici sont là pour t'aider.

Leïzzy avait l'impression de rêver. Comment avait-elle pu sortir d'une fuite trépidante, où sa vie était sans cesse sur le fil du rasoir, en compagnie de gens géniaux, pour se retrouver devant une femme au col blanc amidonné et au sourire aussi faux et dangereux qu'une publicité vantant les mérites d'un régime minceur ?

Et pourquoi son discours n'avait-il aucun sens ?

\- C'est quoi, une maison de correction ? attaqua-t-elle.

Sourire, toujours.

\- C'est un bâtiment officiel approuvé par le gouvernement. Il recueille les jeunes en perdition pour les aider à affronter leurs erreurs, à faire face à la vie et à les réadapter à la société.

\- Et j'ai besoin d'être réadaptée, c'est ça ? grinça-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me l'imposer ainsi. J'veux voir mes parents.

Yeux froids. Faussement chaleureux.

\- Enfin, Leïla ! Tu te croyais vraiment ici par hasard ? Nous savons qui tu es. Tes liens avec les rebelles. Tu es jeune, tu as été influencée, mais il y a une chance de te sauver. De par ta dissidence, tu as été placée comme pupille de l'Etat, ce qui signifie que ce sont désormais ses agents qui s'occupent de toi. Tes parents n'ont aucun pouvoir. Ta prochaine majorité n'a aucun pouvoir.

Un long frisson descendit le long du dos de Leïzzy. La prenant de court, Marion se leva, l'invitant à faire de même. Souriant toujours, elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de son bureau.

\- Je vais demander à quelqu'un de te faire visiter le bâtiment, déclara-t-elle, de t'indiquer ta chambre, ainsi que ton emploi du temps. Il est tard, et je suis censée avoir fini mes heures de présence.

Cœur serré, dépassée par les évènements, Leïzzy se leva, mains jointes.

\- Quand pourrais-je partir ? lança-t-elle, presque éperdue.

La porte s'ouvrit largement. Derrière, l'attendait un monde inconnu, loin des siens, et l'éternel regard fureteur de Marion.

\- Quand j'aurais décidé que tu es guérie, répondit-elle doucement.

* * *

_Ça fait mal, aussi, de savoir que j'ai échoué, que je ne suis pas parvenu à tous nous sauver. On était seul face à un Etat, et je m'en veux un peu quand même. Vous savez, j'aimerais vraiment qu'ils soient là, tous deux. Pour les enlacer, une dernière fois, sentir leur chaleur se déposer sur ma peau trop froide._

_Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de leur parler de ce que je ressentais face à mes propres actes. Logan est probablement morte je ne sais ce qu'il en est pour Victor. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est loin de moi, je suis loin de tous, et personne ne viendra me réconforter avant ma dernière nuit._

_This is the last night of the kings._

_Et je me sens seul._

* * *

Ils avançaient entre les arbres, déterminés, Yéyé et François à armes découvertes. Patrick, qui désirait ne pas rester trop en reste, s'était saisi d'une lourde branche qu'il maniait à deux mains avec une aisance croissante.

Ils ne savaient pas trop où ils allaient. Ils suivaient le chemin qu'ils pensaient avoir pris à l'aller, espérant fiévreusement que Nyo s'y était simplement écroulé de fatigue, où qu'il les avait perdus de vue. Le plus fort qu'ils osaient – ils comptaient toujours sur la présence des soldats – ils appelaient leur ami à haute voix, de plus en plus pressés par l'urgence de sortir de cet enfer.

Mais aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre. Aucune forme n'était visible, parmi le brouillon de terre, de racines et de feuilles mortes, qui persistaient malgré le printemps approchant. La nuit était tombée, désormais, étendant un voile sombre sur leur vision qui les faisait trébucher à chaque pas.

Peu à peu, ils sentirent les arbres s'espacer. Des éclats de lumière lunaire percèrent à travers le feuillage de moins en moins épais. Les racines se faisaient plus discrètes, le sol se dégageait et ils tombèrent même sur un chemin caillouteux qui s'enfonçait entre les méandres des arbres.

Par un instinct un brin animal, ils résolurent de ne pas le suivre, continuèrent, suivant le hasard. Yéyé étant complètement désemparé, c'était François qui menait la danse, avec une fausse assurance. La nuit était enfin arrivée, complète, masquant leurs silhouettes et ombrant le bruit de leurs pas et de leurs respirations.

Après plusieurs heures démarche, se déroulant dans le silence le plus complet – Yéyé semblait être prêt soit à s'effondrer, soit à péter les plombs, et lui parler semblait être la dernière des choses à faire –, ils atteignirent les premières infrastructures d'une ville plongée dans le silence et le noir.

Avec circonspection, ils entrèrent dans le dédalle de rues et ruelles, longeant les murs, foulant le béton. Les bâtiments autour d'eux, essentiellement des immeubles, semblaient excessivement récents, d'un gris sobre et morne, aux petites fenêtres, aux portes étroites et impersonnelles. Les trottoirs étaient coupés nettement, ni arbres ni fleurs n'ornaient les bords.

\- Drôle de ville, marmonna Patrick à voix basse.

\- On dirait une cité bâtie sur mesure, chuchota François en réponse. C'était quoi, son nom ? T'as vu un panneau ?

Le chroniqueur répondit par la négative. Armé d'une petite lampe, il braqua son infime lumière sur le coin d'une rue. Elle éclaira un panonceau indiquant « Avenue 4E ». Une façon stricte de cartographier une ville. Cela le gênait.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, aucun bar ouvert – aucun bar tout court. Une ville fantôme, songea-t-il. Sauf qu'il y avait des présences, infimes, d'habitation. Des fenêtres à rideaux opaques, aux volets semi-ouverts. Des boîtes à lettres débordant de courrier. Des traces de pneus, là.

Ils continuèrent leur exploration, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'ils foutaient là. Les villes étaient infiniment dangereuses pour eux, des guet-apens. Chaque individu dehors de nuit, en ces temps, était un ennemi de l'Etat.

Un bruit explosa soudain le silence, les faisant sursauter violemment. Un cri, précisément, imprécation violente, ordre irraisonnable, prononcé par un être possédant l'autorité.

Du détour d'une rue, courant vers eux, surgit un frêle adolescent, ses baskets frappant le sol avec désespoir, filant presque aussi vite que le vent, allant en leur direction. Les apercevant, il trébucha, stupéfait, s'écroula.

Yéyé fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il se porta au-devant de lui, et fut le premier à voir son poursuivant : un soldat simplement armé d'un Glock, vociférant, qui manqua trébucher aussi en les voyant. Se ressaisissant très vite, il leva son arme sur le chanteur.

Qui tira.

Le Beretta cracha bruyamment. Ebahi, le soldat baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine, où s'était fichée la balle, releva le regard, croisant celui, impassible, de son meurtrier et du tout nouveau tueur. Et, doucement, sans faire de bruit, il s'écroula.

Poursuivi par les sombres prunelles glaciales.

* * *

_J'aimerais tellement savoir comment ils vont !_

_J'espère tellement qu'ils n'ont pas sombré, eux aussi, dans l'abîme froid dans lequel je m'enfonce inéluctablement !_

_Est-ce que ce sont là des espoirs vains ?_

* * *

Logan somnolait, sur sa civière. Ses membres s'engourdissaient douloureusement et les oscillations du véhicule lui donnaient mal à la tête. De même, le plafonnier était allumé, diffusant une lumière très vive, et elle l'avait pile dans les yeux du fait de son inconfortable position.

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle sentit le fourgon ralentir, s'arrêter, redémarrer après un bref instant à petite vitesse pour enfin stopper définitivement. Les soldats autour d'elle se levèrent, s'affairèrent autour de son brancard. Elle fut détachée sous la menace d'une arme, puis mains liées par deux cercles de fer.

Une femme sans visage ouvrit les portes arrières du fourgon et lui fit signe de descendre. Logan obtempéra, se reçut tant bien que mal sur le gravier, luttant pour garder le contrôle de ses muscles ankylosés. Relevant la tête, elle regarda autour d'elle.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut un grand portail en acier, actionné électroniquement, de hautes murailles de doubles barbelés s'élevant tout autour. Des caméras espionnaient le tout, leurs yeux rouges clignotant silencieusement.

Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut le panneau d'un blanc immaculé, présent au-dessus du portail, présentant en lettres de fer le nom de l'endroit, illuminé par des spots chassant l'obscurité du terrain.

_Institut Malaverse._

La rebelle sentit un frisson agiter son âme, remonter dans son ventre, dans sa gorge. Et, soudainement, surprenant les soldats, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

Rire cynique, irraisonné, et teinté de folie.

Tout cela n'a aucun putain de sens, songea-t-elle.

Elle fut stoppée net dans son hilarité spasmodique par la poigne d'une soldate qui serra vivement son bras, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Furieuse, elle fixa le visage masqué de ce voile blanc et étrange tout droit sorti d'un livre de science-fiction. Ce dernier ne lui opposa que vide et silence.

Poussée en avant, elle se contraignit à se raccrocher à la réalité. Amère, elle posa les yeux sur l'Institut elle-même. Composée de trois bâtiments immaculés, elle fut conduite dans l'un d'entre eux, d'où sortaient et entraient avec régularité des blouses blanches, sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment le temps de détailler les alentours.

La lourde porte de fer de la structure se referma derrière elle. Un homme en blanc vint aussitôt à eux, l'air pressé et sur les nerfs.

\- C'est qui, putain ? lança-t-il avec agressivité. On m'a convié ici sans même m'expliquer pourquoi !

La soldate appuya sa main dans le dos de Logan, la forçant à faire un pas en avant.

\- Elle, articula-t-elle, le son de sa voix assourdi par le masque, est une rebelle. En contact avec les vidéastes. Où est le directeur ?

L'homme lança les bras en l'air.

\- Qu'en sais-je ! ragea-t-il. Sans doute en train de flagorner. Un certain Lemony Lewis vient d'arriver. Je pensais qu'il n'était qu'une légende servant à faire se tenir à carreaux les dignitaires, faut croire que non. Il visite. Cela fait des heures.

\- C'est lui qui détient les informations sur la fille. J'en sais pas plus.

La blouse blanche esquissa une grimace peu élégante, jeta un regard méprisant à Logan qui répliqua avec un éclair de férocité.

\- Bon, embraya-t-il. On va la conduire dans la salle d'attente. Etat physiologique ?

\- Non droguée. Assommée il y a vingt-sept heures, en a dormi quatorze. Attachée tout ce temps.

Il grimaça à nouveau.

\- Vous avez tapé fort, commenta-t-il sans la moindre once de compassion. Elle ne devrait pas trop bouger, si elle était attachée aussi longtemps, on va peut-être éviter les calmants. Ça coûte cher, cette saloperie, et le directeur la voudra peut-être opérationnelle.

Le dialogue s'enchaînait sans heurts, témoignant d'une certaine expérience. Où était-elle exactement ? s'interrogea Logan. Dans quel but ? Quels étaient ces putains de gens aussi peu humains ?

\- C'est étrange, poursuivit la blouse blanche sur le ton de la discussion en les menant le long du couloir, je pensais qu'on ne prenait que ceux qui n'avaient pas frayé avec les rebelles. La politique a changé ?

Il s'arrêta face à une porte d'acier, tapa un code sur un pavé numérique lié à celle-ci et y appliqua la puce d'une carte. Le panneau céda dans un cliquetis.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit la soldate. Il y a une exception pour les petits copains des vidéastes, semblerait. Ils ont compris que sobrement exécuter les rebelles ne servait à rien et que les étudier peut mener plus loin, mais pour le moment ils refusent de traiter sur les youtubers eux-mêmes.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, la porte se refermant derrière eux. La salle étendait des murs et un sol blanc. Des civières, des fauteuils roulants étaient régulièrement disposés, ornés de sangles. Des placards couraient le long des parois, en hauteur. Logan fut placée, assez docile – le mot « drogue » l'avait drastiquement refroidie – dans un des fauteuils. Des ceintures prirent ses chevilles et ses poignets.

\- Ils vont vraiment tous nous les amener ?

\- Non, je crois qu'ils sont en train de construire un centre spécialisé, mais il n'est pas prêt. Luther ira voir chacun des amis des vidéastes, semblerait.

\- Mouais.

La conversation s'arrêta là. La soldate prit congé sans un mot et sortit de la pièce. L'homme tourna le dos à Logan, se pencha sur une table au fond de la pièce et farfouilla dans un dossier sans lui parler.

La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après, faisant sursauter la blouse blanche concentrée. Un juron lui échappa, il se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Ils étaient au nombre de deux : un homme aux airs obséquieux, cheveux grisés, yeux sombres, peau tachée de vieillesse et costume coûteux lui seyant mal. Un badge portant l'inscription _Directeur _était accroché à sa veste. L'autre avait plus d'allure : d'origine indienne, aux traits fins, longs cheveux noirs lisses et yeux noisette fragmentés de vert et d'ambre, il portait des vêtements sobres de lin gris clair et possédait un certain charisme.

\- Ah, monsieur le directeur, lança l'homme avec un brin d'impatience après avoir salué l'inconnu, nous avons une arrivante. Que suis-je censé en faire ?

L'interpellé jeta à peine un regard à Logan. L'autre s'attarda plus longtemps sur elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le libre, la prisonnière. L'homme de l'ombre, la tueuse.

\- Lena El Makir, non ? fit le directeur. La batterie de tests de base. Luther passera demain, faut qu'elle soit au maximum examinée. Tu la fous dans une cellule du bloc quand t'auras fini, et faudrait préparer une pièce d'interrogatoire pour le Président. N'oublie pas les rapports habituels, et la fiche d'autorisation d'exploitation du corps. Il voudra lire l'un et faut lui faire signer l'autre, en espérant qu'il ne veuille pas l'exécuter à la sauvage et se débarrasser de son corps.

\- Pas des cookies et du thé, tant qu'à faire ? ironisa la blouse blanche. Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera.

L'indien sourit franchement, mais le responsable le prit au premier degré et félicita le spécialiste blasé pour son initiative. Après un dernier salut, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, sans que le directeur n'ait seulement regardé la prisonnière.

L'homme en blouse soupira, se gratta le menton avec un certain manque d'élégance et retourna à son bureau farfouiller dans des dossiers en maugréant, observé par Logan. Il tira quelques formulaires, les remplit consciencieusement, sans jamais s'adresser à la jeune femme qui prit son mal en patience.

\- Bien ! finit-il par déclarer une dizaine de minutes après. Faut commencer.

Il s'approcha de la porte à grand-pas, appuya sur un interphone, approcha ses lèvres du micro.

\- J'aurais besoin d'aide en Salle d'accueil. On a une patiente à traiter.

Il s'écarta du panneau de fer, croisa les bras et attendit patiemment. Nerveuse, Logan lui jeta un regard en coin. « Patiente » ? Et qu'est-ce que « traiter » voulait dire ?

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruits, laissant passer une femme et un autre homme, tous deux en blouse blanche. Le premier les reçut avec un sourire. Dans un bel ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers la prisonnière.

\- Commençons, fit la femme.

Et elle fit un pas vers Logan.

* * *

_Avec le temps, je peux dire que je n'en veux plus à Logan, pour son mensonge sur la Résistance. Je peux comprendre sa méfiance, je peux comprendre sa peur de rester seule, de voir dans nos yeux le refus. J'aurais peut-être agi comme elle._

_J'aurais aimé lui donner l'absolution avant. Il est trop tard, et c'est un peu triste._

_Je voudrais témoigner de son visage hagard, de ses yeux de traquée, de traqueuse, de la muette compréhension et empathie brillant dans ses pupilles quand ces derniers croisaient celles de Victor. Je sais qu'elle se réveillait souvent la nuit, haletante, que des visages la poursuivaient._

_Parfois, elle et lui se tenaient côte à côte, sans parler, se soutenant dans le silence. Ils se frôlaient, se regardaient, posaient des questions dont personne n'avaient les réponses. Ils cherchaient à sauver leur fierté en pleurant, hurlant une fois seuls, se faisaient parfois surprendre par l'autre, échangeaient alors une fugitive étreinte._

_Je ne sais pas s'ils ont conscience d'à quel point ils ont compté pour l'autre. Seul, Victor aurait peut-être fini par craquer et se barrer, se tirer une balle, tous nous tuer. _

_Pas peut-être. Probablement._

_Et la douce souffrance incomprise sur leurs visages fait mal._

* * *

\- Et donc, tu te nommes… Joseph Vaur ? C'est ça ?

Jo, comme le nommaient ses amis, hocha la tête. Ses mains nouées étroitement entre elles tentaient de lui donner une contenance, de l'espoir. Mais seule la peur persistait. Nauséeuse. La peur et la haine virulente.

S'il était là, dans une petite pièce sobre, sous la surveillance étroite de deux Sans Visages et les yeux inquisiteurs d'un inspecteur officiel de police, tenant ses ordres d'un peu en-dessous de Luther, c'était entière _sa_ faute, à cette fille.

C'était un matin comme les autres. Levé tôt pour aller au taf, il s'apprêtait à enfourcher sa moto, une magnifique Ducati rouge racée qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête, quand une fille avait déboulé, braquant une arme à feu sur sa tempe.

Il avait perdu tout sens de la réflexion, lui avait cédé sa merveille dans un éclair de terreur. Il l'avait regardée grimper sur sa bécane, tourner le contact. Il avait scruté ses tresses noires, sa peau sombre, ses yeux d'orage et le sang étincelant sur son tee-shirt. Il l'avait vu s'éloigner, explosant la limitation de vitesse du bolide débridé.

Il avait mis un temps infini à s'en remettre et à rentrer chez lui, s'enterrant sous sa couette, traumatisé par l'affrontement avec le canon béant de l'arme à feu. Peut-être aurait-il dû déclarer immédiatement le vol. Mais il avait tardé.

Son véhicule avait été retrouvé abandonné, et cinq heures après le larcin, une escouade entière de soldats s'était présentée devant son appartement, défonçant la porte et l'embarquant seulement vêtu d'un tee-shirt usé et d'un caleçon.

Il avait été jeté dans un fourgon, attaché, yeux bandés, bâillonné, et était resté dans cette position honteuse durant une éternité, régulièrement bousculé par les cahots du véhicule et par des coups de pieds. Au bout d'un long moment, on l'avait sorti, forcé à marcher dehors, puis dans un bâtiment bruyant, avant qu'il ne soit jeté sur une chaise.

Là, on l'avait abandonné, encore.

La faim, la soif, l'immobilité et un besoin pressant l'avaient tenaillé, le pire étant ce dernier. Il connaissait les capacités de sa vessie, et estimait son temps enchaîné à près de douze heures. Trop pour celle-ci. Ses gémissements n'attirant personne, et dans la plus grande humiliation, il avait dû se lâcher, toujours sur la chaise.

Alors, quelqu'un était venu, et il avait commencé à se penser vraiment dans la merde.

On avait libéré ses sens, et depuis, mort de honte, il se tenait face à un policier terriblement condescendant, s'efforçant de répondre à ses questions sans fondre en larmes.

\- Et tu dis avoir dix-huit ans ?

\- C'est ça, fit-il d'une voix misérable.

L'inspecteur hocha la tête, nota quelque chose sur un bloc-notes.

\- Quel est ton travail ?

\- Postier.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- J'ignorais qu'un simple petit fonctionnaire pouvait être de mèche avec des Résistants. C'est un crime, tu sais ?

Offusqué, Jo se redressa vivement sur sa chaise – tentant d'ignorer l'humidité sous lui.

\- Je ne suis pas avec les Résistants ! plaida-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi ta moto s'est retrouvée en possession de l'une d'elles ?

Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa, sa bouche s'assécha encore davantage. Suivant la brusque montée de sa peur, délicat contrepoint, il commença à entendre d'étranges raclements, qu'il s'efforça désespérément d'oblitérer.

\- Elle me l'a volée ! assura-t-il avec désespoir. Je n'y suis pour rien ! C'était ce matin, tôt, j'allais me rendre au boulot, et elle… elle…

Les mots s'embrouillèrent sur sa langue, incompréhensibles, et sa pensée se perdit, floutée, impossible à exprimer, sous le regard méprisant du policier.

\- Et comment pourrais-je croire, murmura-t-il, un schizophrène ? Une personne aussi dangereuse que toi ?

Pétrifié, Jo entendit un sifflement percer ses oreilles. Il mit quelques instants à s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de sa peur, terrible.

\- J'ai un traitement, réussit-il à articuler.

Sa meilleure amie le lui avait dit, pourtant. Diplômée en sciences politiques, elle avait observé l'ascension de Luther et l'avait conseillé sur les attitudes qu'il devait avoir. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle craignait que sa maladie, qu'il gérait pourtant bien au quotidien, ne vienne le desservir.

« Si jamais, disait-elle, un truc tordu arrive pas loin de toi, que ce soit au niveau familial, amical, ou géographique, ça te retombera dessus. Ce mec est dingue, un vrai nazi : ta maladie te classe sur les appâts potentiel. On se servira de toi comme d'un parfait coupable pour excuser le pire. Tu connais les clichés sur la schizophrénie, qui plus est : automatiquement, on te prendra pour quelqu'un de dangereux de base. Fais bien attention à toi. »

_Marisha_, songea-t-il désespérément. Il voulait la revoir, qu'elle le conseille. Marisha était plus que sa meilleure amie, elle était son aide au quotidien, la première à l'avoir accepté sans préjugés, à voir au-delà de sa maladie sans l'oublier.

Mais Marisha était partie.

Un beau matin, elle avait disparu. Sans doute morte, à l'heure actuelle.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, murmura-t-il, s'il…

Les grincements emplissaient son esprit.

\- Embarquez-le, ordonna le policier aux deux Sans Visages. Je vais programmer son exécution.

\- Non ! hurla Jo. S'il-vous-plaît ! Ne faites pas ça, je suis innocent, par pitié ! Marisha ! Je veux voir Marisha ! C'est pas moi, c'est cette fille ! Marisha !

Deux mains gantées saisirent ses bras. Sans plus aucune force physique, il fut traîné, hurlant sans fin, sa haine envers l'inconnue le conduisant à la mort dépassée par les grincements envahissant sa conscience et la noyant.

* * *

_Parfois, je me demande si nos actes n'ont pas causé du tort aux innocents._

* * *

Les premiers instants, il ne vit rien, n'entendit rien, ne sentit rien. Ce fut son ouïe, qui lui revint d'abord. Des gouttes, s'entrechoquant contre le sol, résonnaient sinistrement. Sa respiration, haletante, rauque. Une autre, profonde, apaisée, calme.

Ensuite, ce fut le goût, et l'odorat. Il sentit le parfum du sang, ferreux, puissant, sur sa langue, une odeur immonde de mort et de désespoir. Un peu de sel au coin de ses lèvres. La peur, aussi, latente, sans qu'il puisse dire à qui elle appartient. La cruauté.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que des émotions puissent avoir une saveur.

Mais il fut détourné de cette pensée par le retour des deux derniers de ses sens, ainsi que de sa mémoire.

Et il hurla.

A s'en briser la gorge.

Sans s'arrêter.

Et alors qu'il hurlait, un rire prit le dessus, sadique, puissamment heureux, et en même temps doux, modulé avec grâce.

Une violente gifle mit fin à son cri inarticulé. Prostré sur sa chaise, tête baissée, mains liées dans le dos, Nyo éclata en douloureux sanglots, silencieusement. A travers ses larmes, refusant de clore une nouvelle fois ses paupières, par peur, une peur immonde, il vit se dessiner le sol et les murs blancs et froids d'un laboratoire.

Ou d'une salle de torture originale.

Mais pire, pire que tout, était la douleur et les souvenirs.

Un gémissement naquit au creux de sa poitrine, incontrôlable. La forêt. Il voyait danser devant ses pupilles des arbres floutés, une course, l'odeur de la terre humide, l'effroi, la certitude qu'il fallait _courir, courir, courir sans s'arrêter !_

L'échec. Sa chute. Voir les autres s'éloigner, les appeler, en vain. Le sentiment de trahison, et la terreur, toujours plus grande.

Sa plainte enfla. L'autre s'était tu, le laissant en proie à son cauchemar.

Il avait essayé de se relever… Cheville cassée. Il avait senti une main s'abattre brutalement sur son épaule, le retourner avec force. Son regard écarquillé avait croisé celui d'un soldat aux pupilles dilatées par l'ivresse de la traque.

Le revolver, braqué sur sa tempe. Il avait supplié. S'il-vous-plaît, ne tirez pas, par pitié, laissez-moi, laissez-moi…

Le ricanement rauque. Et une violente douleur, à en donner la nausée, émanant de sa tempe.

Les ténèbres.

Et, par-dessus tout cela, la souffrance, émanant de chaque parcelle de son corps affamé, déshydraté. Le sang, coulant de son front pour se glisser entre ses lèvres, les larmes s'y mêlant. L'élancement de sa cheville, qui aurait été parfaitement supportable s'il n'avait pas été aussi brisé.

Et c'était encore si peu ! Ce qu'il éprouvait maintenant lui ferait penser à un rêve presque agréable, lorsqu'il y repenserait plus tard.

Son gémissement frôla le hurlement. Une seconde gifle, plus forte, envoya voler sa tête, et le réduisit à nouveau au silence.

Une main aux doigts fins se mêla à ses mèches dérangées, tira son crâne en arrière, sans douceur. Le regard troublé du jeune adulte croisa une paire d'iris étincelants, vibrant d'intelligence, de curiosité, d'un gris chaleureux.

Il fut un bref instant déstabilisé par la nuance douce, mais réussit à s'en arracher, poursuivant son exploration visuelle du visage qui se présentait à lui. Un large front, un nez fin, un menton assez pointu, des lèvres pleines, des rides de sourires… Quelques mèches brunes tombaient, frôlant sa propre peau, mi-longues, tranchant sur sa peau blanche à peine tachée de son sur les joues.

Ses yeux descendirent, tombèrent sur une blouse blanche immaculée, et un badge en plastique, portant le nom de « Dr Karen ».

\- Ah. Mes cheveux. Veillez m'excuser.

Une voix s'associa au rire, chaude, douce. La blouse blanche se redressa, sortit un élastique d'une de ses poches et rassembla ses mèches brillantes en un catogan brouillon dégageant son visage. Ceci fait, son attention revint au jeune homme tétanisé, envoûté par ses gestes calmes.

\- Bien, reprit-il. Vous vous nommez… Nicolas, n'est-ce pas ?

Habitué à se faire appeler par Nyo, son seul pseudonyme depuis le début de leur fuite, il cilla de surprise. Le médecin se rapprocha, sans quitter son sourire réconfortant.

\- Vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions, reconnut-il avec douceur.

Le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche, tenta d'obliger ses cordes vocales à vibrer, sa gorge à transmettre à ses lèvres les mots esquissés. Mais le mécanisme se brisa en même temps que sa voix. Le Dr Karen se frappa le front, esquissant une mine de surprise.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Pardonnez-moi. Vous devez avoir soif.

Il s'écarta de quelques pas, cueillit un verre d'eau sur une table métallique. Nyo ne prêta aucune attention à l'amas d'objets s'y trouvant, obnubilé par le liquide limpide dansant dans le récipient de verre, prenant pleinement conscience de sa soif sans limites, qui en profita pour le torturer.

Mais, à son grand désarroi, le médecin se contenta de rire, reposant le gobelet.

\- Allons, allons, chantonna-t-il. Vous aurez de l'eau, mais pour cela, il faut avoir fait une bonne action. C'est ainsi que cela marche. Alors, dites-moi…

Le regard du jeune se fit suppliant. Boire, il voulait juste boire !

La blouse blanche se pencha à son oreille. Nyo sentit son souffle contre sa peau, qu'il découvrit brûlante, enfiévrée.

\- Dites-moi où sont vos amis.

Un sursaut de fierté fit redresser la tête du dessinateur et c'est farouchement qu'il secoua la tête, buté. Qu'en savait-il, de toute façon ? Un soupir de mépris et de désillusion triste lui parvint.

\- Alors, il va falloir passer à la méthode douloureuse. J'en suis navré, croyez-moi.

Il s'éloigna à nouveau, prit un nouvel objet sur la table. Nicolas prit enfin le temps de l'observer. Un violent vertige le saisit.

« Instruments de torture » était tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Sagement disposés, une série de scalpels de diverses tailles, un poinçon, une cuillère, une batterie de fioles et de seringues, un petit et lourd marteau, un chalumeau, un paquet de cigarettes, un briquet, du sel, une large pince, un écrase-doigts…

Son attention revint vite au Dr Karen, qui venait de se saisir d'un des scalpels, fin, brillant, neuf et propre, affûté avec soin. Il l'approcha de sa peau salie de terre, la posa doucement dessus.

_Non._

La terreur, profonde, lui donna envie de vomir. Il ne voulait pas, ne voulait pas, ne voulait pas…

_Non._

La lame s'enfonça de trois bons centimètres. Un filet de sang jaillit aussitôt de la plaie.

Tout d'abord, il ne sentit rien.

Puis la souffrance déferla, la peur aussi, nauséabonde, et il hurla, hurla, hurla.

Il hurla malgré la violente gifle que lui asséna l'homme, hurla à s'en briser la voix, hurla encore, encore, encore, _encore_.

* * *

**Morts totales : 18**

**Morts importantes : 9**

**Tueurs : 4**

**\+ Yéyé**

Nouvelle catégorie ! Pour ceux qui approuvent voire assistent les autres dans leurs actes de torture/meurtre. Et j'ai pas d'idée pour le nom je trouverais plus tard

**Autres : 2 (Antoine et Mathieu)**

And enjoy.


	29. But a cold world outside

Salut. Ce chapitre tombe pour Halloween. Lawl. Mais je viens de m'en apercevoir.

Chapitre balancé de façon random. Se passe pas grand-chose. J'suis en retard dans l'écriture, il y a de fortes chances que je finisse par arrêter publier le temps de reprendre. Enjoy.

**/!\** Un peu de torture, description de blessures physiques importantes. En gros, c'est pas joli à voir.

* * *

**Chapitre 29 – But a cold world outside**

Il se nommait vraiment Max. Il avait vingt-six ans. Charismatique, manipulateur, attiré par le pouvoir, il avait fait partie des premiers Espions. Il avait des idées, du talent, et on lui avait proposé cette mission délicate, qu'il avait immédiatement acceptée.

Il n'avait pas prévu que les rebelles seraient aussi dangereux, aussi unis, et encore moins de tomber entre leurs mains. Les rôles étaient inversés, et cela le terrifiait. Il avait espéré trouver de l'aide auprès de Mathieu et Antoine, normalement plus mesurés, mais la mort de leur ami, leur énième séparation avaient fait élever en eux une flamme vorace, avide de souffrance et de vengeance.

La crainte que l'autre soit blessé, aussi.

\- Alors, qui t'envoie ?

Ils écoutaient avec attention, relevant toutes ses erreurs, implacables. La peur s'était logée dans son ventre. Peur de ne pas s'en sortir. Il était ramené à sa condition d'être mortel, et il détestait cela.

\- Un des ministres.

\- Lequel ?

\- Celui de la Sécurité. Sacha Evian. Il gère la police privée de Luther. Notre Président lui fait totalement confiance.

\- As-tu eu des nouvelles de Leïzzy et Logan ?

\- Je n'avais que le minimum de contacts téléphoniques avec le détachement de soldats, je n'en sais rien.

\- Ah, tiens ! Ils sont donc là à cause de toi ?

\- Et Benzaie, c'est toi qui l'as tué ? Quelles circonstances ?

\- Cela fait quel effet, de tuer quelqu'un dans le dos, comme un lâche ?

\- Vous êtes à trois contre moi, je suis attaché !

Cri de douleur. Victor avait trouvé des pinces, dans un sac. Avec une précision presque chirurgicale, il avait saisi la joue de Max, l'avait tendue, et l'avait transpercé avec le canif. Il sentit sa bouche de remplir d'un liquide chaud, au goût ferreux, écœurant.

\- Tu me craches du sang dessus, je te défonce. Eh… Mais non, putain ! Ma chemise !

Avec le second cri, vinrent les larmes, abondantes, incontrôlées. Le tueur avait fait sauter deux de ses ongles et lorgnait le troisième, une drôle de lumière au fond de ses pupilles agrandies.

\- Si seulement on pouvait le bâillonner, il gueule trop…

\- Il ne pourrait plus parler.

\- Refus d'avouer, une excellente raison pour lui arracher les yeux.

\- … Pas faux. Après tout, à quoi ils lui serviront ?

\- Avec cet argument, on peut aussi le castrer.

_Gémissement. Et la tentation insidieuse de supplier. L'amour-propre qui s'effrite peu à peu. Cauchemar._

\- Et donc ? Ça fait quoi ? Hm ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir.

_Une main qui serre sa gorge, l'étouffe. Et le souffle qui s'approche. Le murmure. Bas, rauque._

\- Peut-être que Logan aussi, tu l'as tuée. Et Leïzzy ? Dans le dos. Comme le dernier des lâches. J'espère pour toi que non. Logan serait capable de venir te hanter, et crois-moi, tu ne le veux pas…

_La main qui serre, serre, serre. Les supplications qui refusent d'être prononcées._

\- Je me demande comment elles auraient voulu que je te règle ton compte. Elles auraient sans doute eu beaucoup, beaucoup d'idées. Logan et moi, on se serait chargé de toi. On t'aurait fait hurler pendant _des heures_...

_Le monde qui se dilue dans le noir, doucement. L'air qui manque. Et l'indicible, terrifiante point de plaisir dans les mots de l'autre._

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai assez d'idées pour deux. J'en ai déjà vu, des snuff-movies, sur le Deep Web. Il faut bien trouver son inspiration.

_Et il s'enfonce dans les ténèbres. Poursuivi par une dernière phrase._

\- Je te promets que tu vas souffrir.

* * *

_J'ai toléré ça. Ce qu'il a fait. J'ai frémi sans le vouloir en l'écoutant murmurer. Quelles atroces possibilités se cachent dans mon esprit ? Aurais-je pu devenir comme lui ?_

_Je n'ai pas cillé en voyant son corps torturé, à cet être immonde, qui a réussi à révéler cette facette sombre de mon être. J'ai calmement observé Vic lui arracher ses mots, le plier à sa volonté. J'ai lu que la torture n'était que partiellement efficace, car elle poussait à dire n'importe quoi, tant que cela pouvait arrêter les souffrances._

_Mais Vic cultivait aussi la peur, pas peur de la douleur, mais peur de lui. Il le jouait, mais il avait aussi ça dans les yeux, dans la voix, dans les gestes, en lui. Cette énergie noire et terrifiante._

_Envoûtante._

_Et aujourd'hui encore, je suis heureux de ne pas être son ennemi._

* * *

Logan fut sortie de la salle d'accueil et passée en « Etude générale », sans quitter son fauteuil, toujours sanglée fermement. La seconde pièce dévoila des instruments de mesure : balance, mètre, toise, outils de mesure crânienne, ainsi qu'un coin avec chaises, bureau, enregistreur audio et vidéo. Des dossiers étaient empilés dans des étagères avec des livres de psychologie et un bloc-notes. Un téléviseur patientait dans un autre coin de la salle, éteint.

Elle fut rangée contre le mur, comme un vulgaire objet. Un ballet blanc de femmes et d'homme défila sous ses yeux gris scrutateurs. Sans s'occuper d'elle, réifiée, ils échangèrent des phrases brèves, transmirent des ordres, parlèrent de l'état de santé du « numéro 45 », de « l'espèce de conasse rousse », remplirent des fiches en grognant.

Après un temps semblant infini, un jeune homme aux traits harmonieux et assez agréables se tourna vers elle, flanquée d'une femme blonde assez âgée au visage dur. Ils la jaugèrent du regard, silencieusement, et elle leur renvoya un air méprisant.

\- Penses-tu que nous devrions lui injecter un tranquillisant ? s'enquit l'homme.

La scientifique secoua la tête.

\- Pas encore. Avec un peu de chance, elle va être sage. Hein, petite ? fit-elle avec mépris à la jeune femme.

Logan montra les dents.

\- Va te faire voir, grogna-t-elle.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et, posément, fit un geste de la main au jeune homme, qui plongea une main dans la poche de sa blouse. Il en sortit une seringue sous vide, déjà remplie d'un liquide limpide. Un frisson de peur glissa le long de l'échine de la meurtrière.

La femme releva brusquement la manche de son tee-shirt malgré sa faible résistance, dévoilant le creux de son coude. Sur un signe de tête, l'autre déchira le plastique et enfonça sans douceur la fine aiguille de la seringue dans une veine serpentant sur la peau fine.

Le produit inconnu fila dans son sang, l'effarant, engourdissant d'abord son bras, sa main, puis son épaule, un côté de son torse, atteignant son cœur pour se propulser dans tout son corps au rythme d'un battement violent.

Une fois assuré que le liquide l'avait faite aussi docile qu'une poupée de cire, les deux blouses blanches la détachèrent et la firent se lever. Ses membres continuaient à la maintenir droite, obéissant aux impulsions données, tandis que son esprit affolé hurlait sans parvenir à briser la frontière de ses lèvres.

Elle fut pesée, mesurée, manipulée, une seconde aiguille s'inséra dans sa chair pour prélever de son sang. On braqua des lampes violentes dans ses yeux pour en tester la réactivité des pupilles, on l'étira, on observa sa dentition, ses vêtements furent déchirés sans le moindre respect pour sa pudeur afin qu'elle soit examinée sous tous les angles.

Toutes ses particularités furent scrupuleusement notées sur un carnet. Fréquemment, les deux blouses blanches échangeaient quelques mots, souvent méprisants, voire franchement blessants. Ils commentèrent ainsi sa carnation, les ecchymoses parsemant sa peau, sa pilosité, l'état de ses ongles…

Leurs remarques étaient d'autant de lames brûlantes enfoncées dans son cœur.

« Regarde comme elle se néglige. »

« Elle ne s'épile pas. »

« Je pensais que les Chercheurs exagéraient quand ils disaient que les Noirs puent. Mais là… Le temps passé dans de mauvaises conditions d'hygiène n'explique pas tout, non ? »

« Elle a un petit air de terroriste. C'est dans le sang. »

« Elle est couverte de blessures plus ou moins anciennes. Les rebelles sont stupides au point de se battre entre eux ? »

« Elle est laide. »

Encore, et encore…

Une fois leur venin épuisé, ils la firent se rassoir. La blonde se positionna face à elle, une paire de ciseaux dans la main. La lumière des néons se refléta sur le métal.

Et au rythme des claquements de l'outil, Logan vit ses tresses tomber sur ses genoux nus et abîmés. Peu après, passa sur son crâne la rudesse d'un rasoir, qui mit sa peau à nue, faisant pleuvoir sur ses épaules de fins fils de cheveux frisés.

Quand ce fut fait, on la releva, on l'habilla d'une tunique et d'un pantalon au tissu trop fin et trop fragile, et elle fut de nouveau enchaînée au fauteuil. Peu à peu, le poison liquide qui empoisonnait ses muscles se délita et perdit en force. Elle reprit ainsi le contrôle de certaines parties de son corps, telles que sa langue, ses lèvres, ses extrémités.

Apte, donc, à parler.

Les deux blouses blanches la positionnèrent face à une table, et s'assirent de l'autre côté, feuille de notes en main.

Et l'interrogatoire commença.

* * *

_Vous savez, on pourrait penser au souvenir de tout cela que l'Humanité est folle, cruelle, terrible. Je n'irais pas jusque-là. Je dirais plutôt que Luther a promis la sécurité, le confort, qu'il a usé de la peur et de l'admiration qu'il suscitait pour faire ressortir en chacun soit le pire, soit le meilleur._

_Je n'irais pas prétendre qu'il a fait surgir le meilleur en nous, rebelles._

_Rien ne dit que la majorité de la population n'était pas contre ses méthodes. Mais on s'est pensé seul. Il est plus facile de plier, oublier sa morale, ses principes, pour sa sécurité et celle de ses proches. Je ne soutiens pas leur attitude. _

_Mais je la comprends._

* * *

Que ressentait-il, exactement ?

Yéyé examina toutes les réactions de son corps et de son esprit avec un calme scientifique, là où Victor s'était laissé submerger.

Son cœur, tout d'abord. Il battait trop vite, trop fort. Sa respiration s'était nettement accélérée. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, ses doigts s'étaient resserrés sur la crosse du Beretta, au point que les phalanges en avaient blanchi. Il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure et ses muscles s'étaient fortement tendus.

Bon. Et niveau psychologique ?

Une froide conscience. Pas ce plaisir enivrant et terrifiant qui pourchassait son ami, pas cette peur profonde. Juste l'implacable vérité : il venait de tuer quelqu'un. Et cela ne lui faisait absolument rien. L'image de Nyo restait gravée dans son esprit, plus importante que tout le reste, que le reste du monde.

Il n'accepterait pas qu'on se mette sur son chemin.

Posément, il baissa le bras, rangea son arme, se tourna vers les siens. Patrick, plus sensible, plongea dans le miroir de ses yeux. Plus qu'une lueur, il vit un voile obscur, impersonnel, sobre à l'extrême. Une folie comme une autre.

L'image de Victor s'imposa à lui. Victor et la flamme noire au fond de son regard, magnétique, tantôt attirante, tantôt repoussante, absolument fascinante. Cette flamme, qui donnait envie de s'y perdre et qui révulsait violemment.

Flamme-lueur fragile et violente, irraisonnée et irraisonnable, désespérée et cynique, demandant de l'aide et désirant les protéger.

Et à la flamme s'opposait l'abîme.

Sombre, vertigineux, glacial, ni reflet ni miroir, les pensées s'y abîmant – forcément. Destructrice, sensée à l'extrême, sans états d'âmes.

Une violente constatation frappa Patrick.

Victor était de ceux à rassurer.

Yéyé était de ceux à craindre.

* * *

_Combien d'entre nous avaient ce potentiel de destruction, gravé au fond de nos cellules, prêt à déferler à la moindre de nos faiblesses ?_

_Moi, Antoine, Victor, Logan, Bob probablement, Ana…_

_Combien d'autres ?_

_J'en tire une sensation de vertige étourdissante._

_Qui suis-je ?_

_Que suis-je ?_

_Qu'êtes-vous ?_

* * *

Il était enfermé dans une pièce. Trois mètres sur trois mètres sur trois mètres. Le docteur Karen l'y avait placé assez rapidement. On pourrait penser qu'il ne s'agit que d'une simple pièce, pas si petite que ça, au final. Mais elle était bien plus.

Déjà, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Les surfaces étaient entièrement noires, rêches, inconfortables. Aucun meuble, pas de couchette. L'air était lourd, ne semblait pas renouvelé. La porte, épais panneau de métal, dégageait une impression menaçante.

Et, enfin, il y avait la lumière.

Extrêmement vive. Trop. Violente. Totale. Ecrasante, s'imprimant sur l'écran de ses paupières.

Il attendait qu'elle s'éteigne, rêvant de pouvoir dormir, l'esprit mis à vif par l'éclairage omniprésent.

Attendait…

* * *

_Je me demande ce qu'il est advenu de Nyo. J'espère qu'il va bien. Je crois que c'était l'un des plus fragiles d'entre nous._

_Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui._

_Mais les autres ne l'auraient pas laissé ?_

_N'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

Patrick, combattant le saisissement que lui imposait la transformation de Yéyé, s'approcha de lui et du jeune homme toujours à terre, éberlué. L'air aimable, il lui tendit la main, le remit sur pied avec douceur. L'ado, se remettant peu à peu, fit le tour du trio d'un regard. Au fur et à mesure, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, provoquant la surprise chez François.

\- Oh mon dieu je putain, finit-il par difficilement articuler en rougissant.

\- Quoi, encore un fan ? plaisanta gentiment Patrick. Décidément, on ne voit que ça.

\- C'est qu'on est célèbres, fanfaronna le Fossoyeur avec une certaine mégalomanie.

Yéyé sourit brièvement, le voile dans son regard se distendant un peu. Puis, ils se rappelèrent brutalement d'où ils se trouvaient. Le chanteur s'agenouilla hâtivement près du corps du soldat et le fouilla sans délicatesse, tandis que les autres baissaient le ton et regardaient autour d'eux avec circonspection. Il piqua un fusil d'assaut, un revolver assez correct, des recharges, se redressa. Il donna une des armes de poing au chroniqueur d'Axolot, qui le reçut avec une moue dégoûtée et le rajouta à celui qu'il détenait déjà.

\- On n'a pas le choix, le tança Yéyé en voyant sa réaction. C'est tuer ou être tué.

_Tuer pour avancer_

_Tuer pour résister_

_Tuer pour ne pas être tué_

Le musicien secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées troublantes. Patrick rabattit le pan de sa veste sur l'arme – Un Colt – sans rien dire. Ignorant son collègue, il s'intéressa à nouveau à l'ado resté discret, tandis que François les pressait pour bouger. Evoluer dans ou sortir de la ville, l'un ou l'autre, mais rester au même endroit était dangereux.

\- Tu viens d'où ? interrogea le chroniqueur d'Axolot. Pourquoi étais-tu dehors ?

Il s'attendait à être violemment refoulé. Leur monde était devenu amer, et comme le chantait Klaus Meine dans _Daddy's Girl_ : _There is no one You can trust in the world_. Certes, Ils venaient visiblement de secourir ce parfait inconnu, mais cela n'était absolument pas gage de confiance. Les récits-poisons de Logan sur sa Résistance en étaient des exemples.

Certains, cependant, bravent les règles marquées au fer rouge de la survie. L'ado les connaissait pour les avoir suivis du temps d'Internet, et un éclat d'admiration un peu vain luisait dans ses prunelles.

\- Je m'appelle Alex, souffla-t-il en rougissant à nouveau, de toute évidence très intimidé. Je peux venir avec vous ? Je veux pas rester ici…

Yéyé le scruta quelques secondes, puis fixa sa décision à la vitesse de l'éclair. Prenant les rênes du groupe, il résolut de ne pas s'attarder sur les raisons de cet Alex et de sortir son groupe le plus vite possible de la ville.

Il exposa tout cela aux trois autres, qui acquiescèrent immédiatement. Sans même se rendre compte qu'il s'était arrogé le rôle de meneur seulement parce qu'il venait de commettre un meurtre, tels des ombres, ils sortirent de la ville, laissant un soldat mort.

Ses yeux fixés sur un ciel muet interrogeaient la folie d'un monde trop réel.

* * *

_On se sent seul, ici-bas._

* * *

**Document 20 : visite à l'Inst****itut de Malaverse, de Lemony Lewis**_._ _Lemony Lewis est un pseudo, emprunté d'abord à l'auteur de la série des Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire, puis à C. S. Lewis, auteur de Narnia. Mr Lewis est un personnage ultrasecret, aux contacts extrêmement réduits, homme de l'ombre et de pouvoir. Proche de Luther, son allégeance resterait, pour certains de ceux connaissant son existence, à débattre, mais notre Président a totalement confiance en lui._

_Il m'a été très difficile de recueillir cette note, envoyée par Lewis à Sarah Morange, coordinatrice des Opérations Dissidents et cheffe de la brigade d'intervention spéciale Losange. Le premier rôle la met en contact avec ceux pourchassant les rebelles, le second lui permet d'intervenir. Ces titres, bien que pompeux, lui accordent beaucoup de pouvoir, et elle fait partie des privilégiés de Lewis. C'est grâce à l'appui de Monsieur Luther lui-même que j'ai pu recevoir cette feuille de la main de Morange._

_Parce que cette note me semblait indispensable, le niveau d'accès de ce dossier passe d contrôlé, et je suis soumise au secret-défense._

Très chère Sarah,

Vous ai-je déjà parlé de l'Institut de Malaverse ? Assurément pas, car je sais que vous connaissez son existence. On loue ma faculté à tout savoir et tout cacher, mais, très chère, de par votre criante visibilité, vous êtes bien plus douée que moi. Qui irait le croire ? Cependant, il est possible que vous ignoriez que c'est moi qui lui ai donné son nom. Vous reconnaîtrez aisément sa provenance.

Je m'y suis rendu récemment, de mon propre chef, comme toujours. On m'a murmuré que des rebelles y avaient été enfermé sous haute sécurité, et je désirais voir cela de mes propres yeux. Il m'a suffi de prononcer mon nom pour que toutes les portes s'ouvrent, pour que les soldats ferment les yeux, pour que le directeur, pourtant prêt à partir, me consacre son temps libre. C'est à la fois amusant et risible. Je suis l'homme de l'ombre que tous connaissent.

Vous êtes-vous déjà rendue à l'Institut de Malaverse ? Sans doute pas, parce que de par votre existence publique, vos faits et gestes sont contrôlés. Mais je sais que vous ne tarderez pas sous une bonne excuse. Voilà ce que j'ai vu, appris, et ce que vous devez ainsi savoir.

Il s'agit d'un ensemble de bâtiments immaculés posés près d'une imposante et épaisse forêt. Plus tard, les rumeurs diront probablement qu'il fut construit là parce que c'est dans le coeur de ce mélange sauvage de troncs et de banches que se seraient cachés les vidéastes tant honnis. Il n'en est rien, mais vous le savez, la mémoire du bas-peuple s'égare facilement dans ses songeries vaines.

La structure se divise en trois blocs : l'un réservé comme internat pour le personnel, dont des soldats et scientifiques, mais aussi des soignants, le second transformé en laboratoire, le dernier servant de prison. Le tout est dans un parc de béton, cerclé d'une barrière de fils barbelés en trois couches, celle du milieu électrifiée.

L'entrée se fait par un haut portail barbelé et surveillé jour et nuit. Les commandes sont prises à l'extérieur, vérifiées scrupuleusement avant d'être introduites dans l'enceinte de la structure. Des cellules photoélectriques, des caméras, des fils de plomb tendus au ras du sol, quasiment invisibles, veillent à la sécurité automatisée. La nuit, des projecteurs éclairent le tout comme en plein jour, et il n'y a pas de cachette possible.

Des soldats marchent sans cesse, accompagnés de gigantesques molosses, dressés pour la tuerie. Le chien, ami de l'homme ? Cela dépend de quels hommes… Ceux-là sont armés d'impressionnants fusils d'assaut, visages masqués, gilets de kevlar. Ce sont des silhouettes monstrueuses, qui s'inclinent devant moi.

Pourquoi tant de précautions pour de simples jeunes gens ? vous demanderiez-vous probablement. C'est aussi la question que je me suis posée. Ma réponse est que Luther a peur d'eux. Peur de ce qu'ils signifient. Un violent désir d'une liberté poussant à la mort, ultime sacrifice. Dans son sanctuaire, il a enfermé des hommes et femmes libres, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de vraiment se rebeller. Il a peur d'avoir tort, et ce sera notre force.

Dès mon arrivée, le directeur s'est présenté à moi. Pompeux, bien présentable, il transportait dans son sillage une odieuse odeur capiteuse de musc et de fleurs. Ses habits riches ne pouvaient masquer l'importance qu'il se donnait, sa fausse obséquiosité et l'avidité au fond de ses pupilles. Méfiez-vous de lui, Sarah, il n'est pas homme de parole.

Il m'a d'abord fait visiter les internats. Dans ce bâtiment, sont regroupés des dortoirs, divisés en catégories et sous-catégories : les professions générales, puis les sexes. Quelques chambres individuelles sont accordées aux personnages importants. D'innombrables salles d'eau sont disponibles. Ce pour les étages. Quant au rez-de-chaussée, il compte un self, un salon de détente et une bibliothèque, ces deux derniers étant très peu fréquentés. Des locaux finalement corrects.

Il m'a ensuite présenté les prisons, me réservant sans doute le pire pour la fin. Que sont-elles ? Eh bien, des enfilades d'étages et de cellules grises. Tout est gris. Les chambres contiennent chacune leurs salles d'eau, avec douche, toilettes et lavabo, dans un renfoncement, et sont fermées par des portes renforcées en barreaux, gâchant toute intimité. Près de cette porte, est systématiquement suspendue une petite carte métallique, annonçant le nom et les méfaits de l'être enfermé.

Il y a mixité dans cette prison. Les cellules sont individuelles, les repas y sont toujours pris, transmis via des trappes en bas des portes, et les sorties réduites au maximum. Cela renforce violemment la solitude déjà lourde des prisonniers.

Je ne peux leur renier cela, Sarah. Bien que renforçant cette solitude naturelle des prisons, leurs pratiques évitent les viols et meurtres. Qui l'eut cru ? Luther a tant en horreur l'homosexualité et, dans une moindre mesure, la copulation sans but reproductif qu'il a empêché les plus basses horreurs. Je ne sais si je dois en rire ou en pleurer.

J'ai pu les regarder dans les yeux, ces prisonniers. Souvent avachis sur leurs lits, comme morts, lugubrement éclairés par les ampoules. Pas de lumière naturelle. La peur se lisait sur leurs traits, la détresse aussi. Sarah, j'ai mal de l'admettre, mais je pense que si les prisonniers évitent le viol de par leurs pairs, il s'agit de tout à fait autre chose concernant les soldats. Leurs corps sont couverts de bleus et de plaies, mais j'y reviendrais plu tard.

Les cellules sont sommaires : une table de chevet, un lit et une commode, tout en acier. Une planche de bois aggloméré comme matelas, des draps râpeux, des vêtements trop légers pour une trop basse température, ainsi que considérablement abîmés… Ils n'ont rien de personnel à disposition, même pas de brosse à dent, et la qualité de leurs habits est telle qu'ils ne pourraient même pas se pendre avec.

Est-ce un mal ou un bien ?

Chère Sarah, dans cette prison, j'ai pu rencontrer certains vidéastes tellement maudits.

Une plaque m'a annoncé un certain pseudo-nommé « Pouhiou ». Méfaits : dissidence politique, trahison étatique, encouragement à des crimes sexuels, sociaux et contrenature, valorisation de ces mêmes crimes, et coupable de pratiques sexuelles contrenature. Tout un programme.

Qui ai-je trouvé ?

Un homme brisé.

Il n'a pas bougé quand je me suis penché vers lui pour l'observer. Des cheveux longs et sales encadraient un visage défait, des rides trop profondes pour un visage trop jeune marquaient ce dernier. Ses muscles et sa chair avaient fondus, le rendant squelettique. Une barbe pouilleuse mangeait ses joues, me forçant à me poser de sérieuses questions sur l'hygiène générale. Il grelottait. Une plaie barrait sa tempe.

Que soient pleurés les pacifistes. Ils n'ont pas le temps de fuir, pas l'occasion de se battre. Leur utopie les tue.

Ses yeux, Sarah, étaient hantés. Après un temps de retard, il les a plongés dans les miens. J'y ai lu des fantômes terribles, que je ne saurais retranscrire.

J'ai frémi, chère Sarah. Il est toujours troublant de croiser le regard d'un homme mort. On a l'impression qu'il voit ce qu'il va advenir, ce que le monde advient, et qu'il en souffre. On a l'impression qu'il revit sans cesse ses horreurs personnelles. Ce sont des hommes et femmes morts, Sarah. Plus d'espoir pour eux.

J'ai ensuite pu dévisager un certain Durendal, enfermé pour dissidence politique et sexualité déviante, un homme nommé Bruce, accusé de, encore une fois, dissidence politique et de corruption intellectuelle : l'autre nom pour les savants désirant informer les autres ; un autre nommé Dany Caligula : crime de pensée, dissidence politique. J'ai aussi pu voir une femme, jeune femme. Son pseudo serait Nina la Blonde. Ses crimes ? Comme d'habitude, dissidence politique, défense publique d'insurgés, liens avec l'ennemi, défense d'un art anti-démocratique. Chère Sarah, je ne veux plus jamais voir quelqu'un comme elle. Il s'agissait d'une expérience effroyable.

Au final, quel est le profil de ces enfermés, décrits comme sans foi ni loi ? Ce sont essentiellement des jeunes, au nombre d'hommes et femmes à peu près égal, dont l'opinion politique n'allait pas dans le même sens que Luther. Ils se revendiquaient ouverts d'esprit, condamnaient ce qu'ils nommaient racisme, islamophobie, homophobie, sexisme, élitisme, classisme, et tous ces autres termes effacés des dictionnaires.

Des doutes me taraudent quand je les observe, mais, chère Sarah, nous le savons tous deux pertinemment, nos buts poursuivis nous demandent de faire fi de ces vies négligeables.

Je sais ce que vous vous demandez. Quel est l'intérêt de les enfermer ? Pourquoi en avoir exécuté certain, pourquoi en enfermer d'autres ? C'est aussi la question que je me suis posée, et la réponse m'a terrifiée.

C'est pour les étudier.

Avez-vous entendu parler de cet Alexis Lloyd, musicien, dont le frère a été exécuté ? Des lettres retrouvées chez lui, on a déduit qu'il pensait finir fusillé. Il n'en était rien, évidemment : il ne se serait pas suicidé, c'est ici qu'il aurait atterri, car encore inoffensif. Luther veut bien étudier ses opposants, à condition qu'ils n'aient pas frayé avec des rebelles. D'ailleurs, l'exécution de Charlotte et David Breut était une erreur : des choses intéressantes auraient pu être apprises d'eux.

Mais je sais que vous vous impatientez. Les étudier ? Comment ? Cela, le directeur a tenu à me le montrer. Il a fait appel à deux soldats et leur a désigné la cellule dudit Pouhiou, sous les termes de « cette minable tapette ». Des mots inélégants, choquants.

Je les ai méticuleusement observés faire. Ils ont ouvert la porte de la cellule avec fracas et l'ont saisi chacun par un bras, avec brutalité, pour le tirer de son lit. Il ne s'est ni plaint, ni débattu. Un cadavre ambulant, chère Sarah.

Des menottes ont cerclées les poignets de cet être moribond, ainsi que ses chevilles, et il a été traîné, suivi par le directeur et moi-même, en dehors du bâtiment. Lorsque la lumière du jour a caressé son visage, j'ai pu voir une expression de pur bonheur se dessiner sur ses traits et dans ses yeux réveillés. Il semblait avoir du mal à s'habituer à la luminosité, beaucoup de mal, tremblait en marchant. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu la lumière du jour ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu le loisir de marcher ?

Nous sommes alors entrés dans le dernier bâtiment, ce laboratoire dont je vous parlais au début, par une porte en titane, qui a donné sur un couloir immaculé dans lequel flottait une odeur fréquemment qualifiée « d'hôpital », qui recèle les relents de médicaments, de maladie, de désinfectant.

Tout le long de ce couloir, se présentaient assez régulièrement des portes d'acier repoussé, numérotées et nommées. J'ai pu ainsi voir, entre autres, « Dissection », « Etude du psychique », « Etude du physique », « Etude du social », « Sexualité », « Bureau théorique », « Bureau de synthèse », « Salle d'opération ». Quelques portes se composaient d'un simple panneau de bois, masquant sans doute des cagibis, des laveries et des salles de désinfection et d'entrepôt, tandis que la majorité des autres se composaient d'un verrou à carte.

Ce n'est pas un simple laboratoire, chère Sarah, mais une fascinante entreprise déterminée à percer les mystères du cerveau humain tout en rendant service à Luther en employant comme cobaye de pauvres jeunes gens, défiant ainsi la morale liée habituellement à la profession de ceux qui exercent ici.

Le directeur, d'un geste, indiqua à ses grossiers soldats de conduire ce pauvre homme dans la salle « Etude générale ». Auparavant, m'expliqua-t-il, il devait rapidement passer dans la « Salle d'accueil ». Selon ses dires, un infirmier de garde s'y trouvait toujours, chargé de consigner les entrées et venues des prisonniers dans le bâtiment.

Il ouvrit donc la porte, me conviant à sa suite. Je pus observer la pièce, et nous nous retrouvâmes face à, en effet, un infirmier, mais aussi à une jeune femme sanglée dans un fauteuil.

Vous savez, Sarah, que je sais toujours tout avant tout le monde. Ainsi, j'étais au courant de la prise de cette rebelle alliée aux vidéastes, et qu'elle était en route pour l'Institut, aux fonctions exceptionnellement élargies.

Les informations les plus primaires prenant quand même du temps, j'ignorais qu'elle était déjà présente. Je sais, Sarah, que vous vous interrogez en conséquence sur elle. C'est une personne aux airs tout à fait banaux. A en entendre certains, les insurgés crachent de l'acide par les yeux et font fuir d'un regard. Cependant, cette femme était normale. Semblait, pour le moins.

J'eus le loisir de la détailler. J'étais au courant de toutes ses frasques et mit en concordance mes connaissances avec la figure qu'elle m'opposât. Elle était noire de peau et de cheveu, yeux gris, vêtements style militaires usés. Les duretés de la vie qu'elle avait choisie avaient laissé des traces sur elle : multiples et fines égratignures, cernes, et cette lueur noire dans ses pupilles.

On dit bien des choses d'elle, dont la majorité doit être erronée. Tueuse, libertine, déviante sexuelle, anarchiste, adepte de la torture, hérétique, terroriste, dissidente politique, crime de la pensée... Les médias, chère Sarah, comme au temps d'avant, s'appliquent à désinformer et en viennent à brouiller les dignitaires. Si je suis d'avis qu'il s'agit bien d'une meurtrière, vous savez que je ne peux la qualifier ni de déviante sexuelle, ni de dissidence politique, encore moins de terroriste ou d'hérétique. Je me réserve pour la torture : nul ne sait jusqu'à où peut aller un être humain acculé.

Ainsi donc, Sarah, j'observai un être mort. Elle respirait, pourtant, sans savoir que ses heures étaient comptées. A moins que je ne la sous-estime et qu'elle ne le devinât. Je me pose bien des questions sur son parcours. Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussée à se rebeller, alors que suivre est tellement plus simple, et inscrit dans nos gènes ?

Je ne peux l'aider, Sarah. Ni vous ni moi. Tous les hommes meurent un jour, et son tour était venu. Pour altière qu'elle me semblât, elle n'était que moribonde. Sarah, vous et moi avons choisi une voie différente de la sienne, de la leur, et elle payera. Folle et impétueuse jeunesse, dirais-je, mais ce serait mépriser bien trop l'entièreté de ces individus.

Le directeur et moi avons vite pris congé et sommes sortis après qu'il eut donné ses directives. J'ai laissé cette fille morte derrière moi et nous avons rejoint le pauvre homme déjà cité. Je fis donc mon entrée dans la salle « Etude générale ». Le directeur m'expliqua tout en ouvrant la porte que cette pièce était notamment réservée à la présentation des cobayes – pardon, des prisonniers – aux visiteurs importants, ainsi qu'à l'arrivée des lesdits prisonniers, comme première étape de leur analyse. La salle d'accueil servant à les parquer.

Dans un regard, j'ai embrassé la disposition de la salle. Une balance, une table d'examen, un outil de mesure, des placards métalliques, un bureau et une jeune femme souriante en blouse blanche, respirant la jeunesse et la joie. C'en était déconcertant, mais ce n'était encore rien par rapport à ce qui allait suivre.

Alors que nous faisions les présentations d'usage, le pauvre homme s'était mis à trembler, violemment. Le décor, stricte, blanc et gris semblait le perdre, l'affoler. Avec un calme olympien et glaçant, la femme, une savante quelconque, s'est approché de lui avec une seringue emplie d'un liquide transparent et a injecté ce dernier dans son cou. Un tranquillisant, a-t-elle expliqué, qui rend docile le corps du patient mais laisse son esprit réfléchir.

Une torture en elle-même, ai-je vite compris.

A la demande du directeur, désireux de me montrer l'utilité de cette structure en général, les vêtements du prisonnier furent découpés. Comme je m'enquerrai de la façon dont on les lui remettrait, le directeur répondit « Plus tard, on en lui donnera d'autres. Pour quelques jours, il restera ainsi », avant de rire.

J'ai ainsi pu voir de façon physique ce que cette Institut fait subir à ses cobayes.

Son corps était couvert de plaies suintantes, jamais soignées, infligées avec une pléthore d'objets différents, du contondant au tranchant. Des hématomes innombrables les accompagnaient, de singulières griffures se dessinaient sur le bas de ses reins et ses épaules – confirmant ainsi mon soupçon de viols de la part du personnel. Des marques de strangulations se faisaient voir, j'ai aisément pu compter ses côtes, son ventre était creusé de façon abominable, tous ses ongles avaient été arrachés, un de ses yeux étaient recouvert d'une pellicule blanchâtre et suintante.

Mais il n'y a pas que cela.

Il avait été émasculé. Chère Sarah, vous devinez aisément pourquoi : dans notre société patriarcale amplement restaurée, le pénis est le symbole de la puissance, de la virilité. L'ôter à un homme, c'est le réduire à moins que rien. Je pense, de ce que je sais de lui – vous savez, Sarah, que j'ai toujours accès à Internet – que ce n'est pas cette ablation de ce pseudo-pouvoir qui l'a blessé, mais la mutilation, tout simplement. D'autant que, toujours en question d'hygiène, la blessure s'infectait vilainement, le condamnant à court terme dans de terribles souffrances.

C'était abominable, Sarah. Vraiment. J'en suis encore choqué, et pourtant, vous connaissez et partagez mon absence de sensibilité.

Cet infâme directeur, durant mon temps d'observation, a longuement discouru. J'ai ainsi appris que l'Institut étudie les réactions à la douleur, le fonctionnement du cerveau, la lobotomie, la manipulation, et cherche à savoir ce qui provoque chez des individus la propension à la rébellion, ou aux sexualités dites divergentes, au crime de le pensée, etc.

Il n'est nulle part question d'éthique, bien évidemment.

La conclusion sera brève. J'ai hâtivement pris congé. Le prisonnier a été reconduit à sa cellule, toujours amorphe, et le directeur m'a raccompagné à l'entrée, me priant assez indécemment de parler de lui à Luther. Je suis retourné chez moi et j'ai passé la nuit debout, assez hagard et choqué. Enfin, j'ai commencé la rédaction de cette lettre.

Chère Sarah, c'est finalement une bonne chose que cette prison soit si bien gardée. Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais croiser un de ces êtres détruits. Ce sont ceux qui ont le plus perdu qui sont les plus dangereux. Je ne peux que leur souhaiter une mort rapide, ne pouvant rien d'autre pour eux.

Sarah, vous me connaissez. Cela fait des années que nous nous fréquentons, que nous échangeons, rêvons, que nous poursuivons les mêmes buts. Sarah, ma chère Sarah, je doute. Est-ce que nous faisons vaut la peine ? Est-ce que cela vaut toute cette souffrance ? Luther n'est qu'un moyen pour nous d'arriver à nos fins, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait aussi loin. Lui, et ses subalternes.

Je pense informer Luther que je soupçonne ce sinistre directeur de trahison. Il ne fera pas long feu. Avec de la chance, bien que je n'y ai jamais cru, le suivant sera plus humain… Je vous propose de vous charger vous-même de la nomination. Vous en avez les capacités publiques, et le pouvoir officiel.

Je sais ce que vous pensez, Sarah. Je ne venge personne en agissant ainsi. Les morts ne revivront pas, le chagrin et les souffrances ne cesseront pas, ne s'effaceront pas. Nos propres crimes ne seront pas pardonnés. Mais j'admets ne pas savoir quoi faire d'autre.

Je conclus ma lettre sur ces mots : jamais animal n'a été plus cruel que l'Homme, qui se targue pourtant d'une belle Humanité.

Bien à vous, avec l'espoir de vous revoir au plus vite,

Lemony Lewis.

* * *

**Morts totales : 19**

**\+ le soldat de la dernière fois lel**

**Morts importantes : 9**

**Tueurs : 4**

**Autres : 2**

And enjoy.


	30. La Liberté n'existe pas

Saluuut ! Ce chapitre est en retard, je viens de finir de l'écrire. Eh oui, je vous informe qu'à partir de maintenant, le rythme de publication d'ANDLL sera chaotique. Parce que j'en ai plus écrit d'avance. Ewai.

Désolée, Kalincka. Tu m'avais mise au défi de mettre un des persos pour lequel tu crains. Je l'ai fait.

Un vidéaste peu connu va popper, aussi. Hésitez pas à aller voir ce qu'il fait, c'est sympa. Bref. Merci pour les reviews, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapitre 30 – La Liberté n'existe pas**

Yéyé, Patrick, François et le nouveau arrivé repartirent donc en direction de la forêt, un peu ridicules dans leur errance vaine et hésitante. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient, s'égaraient, rêvaient de retrouver les autres. Victor aurait trouvé un moyen de récupérer Nyo. Antoine les aurait fait rire. Ils auraient été là, tout simplement.

Chassant ces pensées inutiles, Patrick interrogeait le nouveau venu – Alex –, assoiffé de connaissances sur le monde extérieur, duquel ils étaient coupés. L'ado ne rechignait pas à répondre, amical.

Ils apprirent ainsi que la cité qu'ils venaient de quitter, Utopia, faisait partie des six villes-ouvrières bâties pour générer des emplois et produire des richesses (et, surtout, remplacer ce que l'isolationnisme de Luther leur avait enlevé). Très récentes, les HLM entouraient des usines. Les hommes et femmes regroupés entre les murs vivaient pour le travail. Pas de loisirs, une Poste peu efficace, pas d'écoles, pas d'avenir…

Non, pas d'avenir. Ces villes étaient pour ceux rejetés par la société.

Ils étaient nombreux. Noirs, croyants, arabes, hors-normes, aux sexualités dites divergentes mais qui avaient échappé aux asiles en renonçant à jamais à ce qui faisaient d'eux des parias ou parce qu'ils étaient trop âgés, personnes trop intelligentes ou trop critiques mais aux bras utiles, écrivains sur le déclin, contestataires mécontents…

Ils allaient y vivre, ils y mourraient. Les conditions de vies y étaient parfois atroces, avec un seul supermarché pour une population se comptant en milliers, des restrictions alimentaires et hygiéniques, une pollution très lourde, de l'eau de mauvaise qualité, de régulières et gratuites descentes de soldats, afin qu'ils puissent « décompresser ». Un viol ou un meurtre n'était pas rare, et il n'y avait personne à qui se plaindre. Pas d'hôpitaux, juste une infirmerie militaire et sèche, pas de sorties de la ville sauf sous strict contrôle…

L'enfer.

Excepté Utopia, existaient donc Chiméria, Mirage, Manichéa, Amnésia et Illusia. Noms équivoques. Condamnations poétiques.

Alex n'y vivait pas. Trop jeune. A deux ans près : il n'avait que quatorze ans. Il était parti chercher sa sœur aînée, qu'il décrivait comme rayonnante, fière, pleine d'humour, affectueuse, intelligente… Provocatrice, surtout. Amoureuse de romans d'anticipation, destinée auparavant à des études de web développeuse. Enfermée entre les murs gris de la ville.

Il était donc parti la trouver. Nuit et jour, il avait sillonné les rues, guettant le son de sa voix, le profil de son visage, grimpant aux immeubles pour épier au travers des vitres. Dormant blotti dans des locaux à poubelles, les fouillant pour se nourrir.

Et il l'avait enfin aperçue. Dixième jour.

A l'usine de couture, à travers une fenêtre grise de poussière, penchée sur une machine, dos voûté, mains abîmées et rougies, des monceaux de vêtements passant entre ses doigts douloureux, son regard fixé sur un fil. Ses cheveux ternes rassemblés dans une couette lâche, des cernes sous ses yeux éteints.

Il s'était figé, stupéfait. Où était passé sa sœur, la vraie, celle qui vivait et foutait le bordel ?

Comme avertie par un sixième sens, elle avait brusquement relevé la tête, avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Fugitivement, une lueur avait allumé les iris. Reconnaissance. Amour. Détresse. Le frère et la sœur avaient communiqué, le cœur serré par la séparation douloureuse et battant la chamade.

Puis, une autre ouvrière avait suivi le regard de la jeune femme. Avait vu le gamin. Se levant brusquement, elle avait hurlé pour donner l'alerte. Le regard de la sœur s'était fait pressant. Fuis, semblait-elle hurler.

Et Alex avait fui. Tant bien que mal.

Il était parvenu à s'échapper, errant dans la ville, craignant que sa présence soit imputée à sa sœur, et cette dernière punie. La nuit venue, il avait décidé de sortir. Etait tombé sur le soldat de garde. Avait couru.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent et le sauvent.

Il était désemparé, s'étaient enfui de chez lui, ne savait comment sortir sa sœur de son putain d'enfer de tours grises et de fumée noire. Ces trois hommes sur sa route étaient inespérés. Une présence reconnue et rassurante. A quatorze ans, fuyard sur un coup de tête, pour rien au monde il ne désirait rester seul.

Yéyé, Patrick et François se contentèrent d'un regard pour se concerter. Leur décision était prise. C'est sans problèmes qu'ils prirent sous leur aile le gamin soulagé. Même si, dans les yeux du chroniqueur d'Axolot, luisait le lent reflux d'une mer de doutes.

Alex était-il vraiment plus en sécurité avec eux ?

C'est sur cette engageante pensée qu'ils s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans l'abri de la forêt. De retour à leur point de départ, pas le moins du monde avancés, et avec un nouveau fardeau.

C'est ce que pensait Patrick lorsque, interrompant soudainement Yéyé et François en pleine discussion, Alex intervint.

\- Nyo ? J'ai entendu les soldats parler d'un mec qu'une autre équipe avait ramassé dans la forêt pour l'emmener dans le labo privé près d'Anvers. C'est peut…

Il s'interrompit brusquement.

* * *

_Vous savez, quand je dis que si Luther a pu s'installer, c'est parce que les gens sont lâches… Il y a des moments où je doute. Où je me dis que les humains sont juste… stupides. Méchants. Cruels. Egoïstes. Il suffit que quelqu'un d'ouvertement con arrive pour qu'ils dévoilent ce qu'ils sont vraiment._

_Parfois, je me dis juste que la Liberté n'existe pas. Qu'on ne la mérite pas._

* * *

La lumière ne s'éteignait pas. Elle restait là. Immuable. Violente. Epuisant encore davantage l'esprit de Nyo, déjà considérablement usé. Privé de l'obscurité salvatrice, indispensable à l'être humain, à son bon fonctionnement, il commençait à entendre… d'abord, comme des raclements. Infimes.

Il s'était convaincu qu'il s'agissait de son imagination. C'était le cas, non ?

Et puis, étaient venus les chuchotements. Sourds. Menaçants. Aigus. Il croyait reconnaître des voix, des formes n'existant pas se dessinaient devant ses yeux. Il avait beau serrer les paupières, la lumière le pourchassait.

Des vagues de douleur émanaient de sa cheville et de la plaie sur son bras. Le docteur Karen, après avoir tracé une unique ligne de feu sur sa peau, avait mystérieusement décidé de le balancer là, sans oublier de lui injecter un liquide incolore dans les veines. Sans doute de quoi le rendre docile.

Etait-ce vraiment cela ?

Sa fatigue ne pouvait pas tout expliquer. Les voix se faisaient plus fortes, des doigts invisibles frôlaient ses bras, tiraient sur ses mèches. Des souffles glacials se perdaient dans son cou, des rires résonnaient à ses oreilles et des ombres dansaient devant ses pupilles.

Il avait fini par se rencogner dans un coin de la pièce, genoux pressés contre sa poitrine, tête baissée et bras passés autour de celle-ci, dans le vain espoir de se protéger contre les assauts de son esprit affolé.

* * *

**Document 21 : compte-rendu n°3 sur le patient Nicolas, dit Nyo, par le Docteur Karen**. _Le Dr Karen a laissé derrière lui de studieuses et réfléchies fiches sur son patient, dont une synthèse rédigée la veille de sa mort, qui m'a été transmise par son exécuteur testamentaire, Éric Lebrat, afin que je puisse compléter son profil psychologique. On a ainsi un aperçu des expériences qui ont été menées par cet éminent scientifique sur le rebelle._

L'individu surnommé Nyo m'a été amené dans un certain état de faiblesse, tant psychologique que physique.

Il frôlait l'état de malnutrition, était, selon les analyses sanguines, en carence de fer, calcium, vitamines et glucides. Sa cheville était foulée – conséquence de sa fuite et de la chute que l'on m'a rapporté. Des éraflures minimes constellaient ses bras et ses jambes, sans doute dues à la vie en extérieur. Détail moins anodin, une plaie à peine cicatrisée, bien que soignée très correctement, barrait sa gorge. D'après mes analyses ultérieures, cette blessure pourrait correspondre avec le meurtre de l'individu Jean Kellog.

Ceci pour son état physique. Quant à son état psychologique, il est arrivé très affaibli, voire perturbé, presque un pantin. Le manipuler se révéla très aisé. Il était sans cesse sur le qui-vive, très méfiant, avec des comportements similaires à ceux d'une proie.

Je suis parvenu, malgré son extrême méfiance, à dépasser le statut de prédateur qu'il me donnait. Cela me demanda beaucoup de travail, ainsi que l'aide de certaines substances (drogues hallucinogènes, entre autres) mais mes efforts payèrent.

Mon but était dès le départ de l'amener à me révéler tout ce qu'il savait sur d'éventuelles Résistances, sur les autres vidéastes, sur les insurgés. Je me suis cependant assez vite aperçu qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose d'intéressant et, qui plus est, que ses maigres connaissances étaient embrouillées par un syndrome de stress post-traumatique.

J'ai donc résolu de l'acquérir à la cause du gouvernement, à force de manipulation. Je pense atteindre bientôt mon but. Il pourra aisément servir d'appât, ou même d'otage volontaire et, avec de l'application, sans doute pourrons-nous extraire de son esprit quelques intéressantes conclusions.

Voici, chronologiquement, les expériences que j'ai menées sur lui.

A son arrivée, encore assommé, je l'ai placé sur la chaise de mon laboratoire, et j'ai installé ma table de soins près de lui, sur laquelle j'ai disposé divers instruments. N'étant pas certain du temps que je disposais, je n'ai fait qu'un examen superficiel de son état de santé physique. J'ai ensuite patiemment attendu son réveil, et ai profité de celui-ci pour faire mon premier bilan psychologique.

Ceci étant fait, j'ai testé sa résistance à la douleur et à la menace simple, puis je l'ai drogué, avant de l'enfermer dans une de mes pièces d'isolement : cette dernière à la particularité de ne jamais voir sa lumière s'éteindre. A long terme, sur un être humain, cela peut avoir un effet dévastateur, le corps nie pouvant produire certaines hormones, qui nécessitent l'obscurité pour être conçues.

Je l'y ai laissé quarante-huit heures. Dans l'idéal, j'aurais aimé le tester plus longtemps malheureusement, l'on m'a demandé des résultats rapides, et, étant donné qu'il est mon premier cobaye, je désirais essayer le maximum de techniques de torture et de manipulation.

Je l'ai ensuite transféré dans une de mes cellules, dans le noir, afin d'observer sa réaction à une exposition à l'obscurité prolongée. De ce que je vois via mes caméras de surveillance (disposées dans toutes les unités où est susceptible de se trouver d'individu), la succession lumière/obscurité, ajouté à l'absence de nourriture et aux conditions d'hygiènes déplorables, semble avoir encore affaibli son mental.

En conclusion de ce compte-rendu, j'avancerais que l'individu me semble être des plus malléables, et que le résultat de mes diverses expériences sera probablement très intéressant.

* * *

_Liberté, liberté sacrifiée, liberté reniée, liberté brisée. Je ne me rappelle plus de la raison pour laquelle nous sommes allés mourir, et tuer._

_Cela n'a aucun sens. Aucun sens._

_Je me sens si vide._

* * *

Max avait mal, atrocement, et partout. Un goût de sang planait dans sa bouche, il sentait une fente douloureuse dans sa joue, il respirait difficilement et sa main l'élançait tout particulièrement. En outre, il était persuadé d'avoir plusieurs bleus au ventre, voire une côte cassée. Quand Victor frappait, il ne se fatiguait pas à viser.

Une fatigue lourde alourdissait son corps. Il était blessé, n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Et ce n'était que le début, il s'en doutait. A chaque lésion, il avait vu s'amenuiser ses chances de s'en sortir. Il en savait probablement trop. Il en avait probablement trop fait. Il n'y aurait eu que Mathieu et Antoine, il aurait eu foi. Seuls, ils n'auraient peut-être pas eu le courage de le tuer.

Mais lui !

Il songeait à ses yeux illuminés d'une flamme sombre et meurtrière quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de forcer ses paupières à s'ouvrir. Une violente gifle le tira de son hébètement, son cri étouffé par une main se plaquant sur sa bouche.

Ses yeux écarquillés croisèrent ceux qui, justement, le hantaient.

La nuit régnait. Seulement éclairé par la flamme d'une bougie, Victor l'observait, un air dur sur le visage. Au loin, entre les arbres, Max pouvait presque percevoir les corps endormis de Mathieu et Antoine, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Lui-même était toujours suspendu à l'arbre.

\- J'ai deux dernières questions, murmura le Panda, tout bas. Mais il ne faut pas les réveiller, tu comprends ? Ils en ont assez vu comme ça.

Un sourire carnassier déforma ses lèvres.

\- Alors, pas un bruit. Mais je te fais confiance. Tu sais ce qui t'attend, sinon.

Il hocha péniblement la tête, sentit sa nuque craquer. Son esprit vide résonnait des mots prononcés par le tueur, sans rien éveiller de particulier en lui. Peu à peu, il se transformait en docile pantin.

\- Parfait. Une dernière chose…

Il leva sa bougie devant les yeux de sa marionnette.

\- Quand la flamme s'éteindra, je te tuerais.

Un frisson douloureux le tira de sa léthargie. Son regard se fit suppliant. Pas ça…

\- Le temps qu'elle brûlera dépendra de tes réponses. Dépendra de toi.

Max refoula des larmes brûlantes, hocha à nouveau la tête. Il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle brûle éternellement. La mort ne l'attirait pas. Il n'était pas un héros.

\- Bien. La première : qu'est-il advenu de Logan et Leïzzy ? Je sais que tu nous as mentis, tout à l'heure.

Son visage se ferma, air buté. Il envisagea un instant de ne rien répondre, de conserver sa fierté… Mais une lueur noire flamboyait dans les yeux du tueur, terriblement envoûtante, terriblement effrayante. Prête à percer le moindre mensonge, prête à trouver tous les moyens pour le faire parler.

\- J'ai averti… Les Sans Visages de la zone. Je leur ai transmis une photo de cette Logan, prise pendant qu'elle dormait. De ce que je sais, ils l'ont embarquée et vont l'interroger, puis l'exécuter. L'autre fille va probablement être mise en maison de correction. Je l'ai vue partir, et je leur ai signalé.

Une expression de dégoût absolu se peignit sur les traits de Victor. C'était lâche, c'était bas. Leïzzy comme Logan avaient été perdues d'avance, allaient affronter le pire. Et il ne pouvait strictement rien pour elles, ce qui lui donnait envie de hurler, hurler à la lune.

Et se venger sur cet homme.

_Non. Contrôle._

Prendre une photo de Logan, alors qu'elle dormait… Au sommeil habituellement très léger, l'alcool qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'ingurgiter pour s'endormir plus vite et éloigner ses fantômes alourdissait son sommeil, la rendait moins réceptive à ce qui l'entourait. Dormant, elle devenait incroyablement vulnérable, et l'idée que cette enflure ait pu en profiter lui filait la nausée.

_Contrôle. Gardons le contrôle._

Adieu, Logan, adieu, Leïzzy… Il se reprit. Pas le temps pour les sentiments.

\- Je t'ai entendu parler plusieurs fois, quand tu te croyais seul avec l'un d'entre nous. J'ai entendu tes murmures empoisonnés, ou on me les a rapportés. Par exemple…

La respiration de la proie s'était étranglée. Un instant, seulement.

\- Tu as parlé de sa mère à Logan. Tu as demandé à Leïzzy comment elle avait pu abandonner sa famille. Tu as innocemment déclaré à Mathieu, puis Antoine, que tu trouvais l'amour entre hommes dégueulasse. Tu as parlé à Bob des morts derrière lui. Tu as dit à Nyo que tu trouvais que Yéyé ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

Au fur et à mesure des assertions, il sentait des larmes de peur glisser sur ses joues.

\- Pour Yéyé, tu as critiqué ses principes, présenté son amour pour Nyo comme de la perversion. Tu as méprisé la passion de Patrick pour les recherches et la lecture auprès de François, en faisant mine d'ignorer qu'il était présent, pas loin, et tu t'es moqué de François, par rapport à sa pelle. Enfin, tu as tué Benzaie. Lui as-tu dit quelque chose de particulier ?

Il déglutit péniblement. Depuis quand savait-il tout ça ? Par quel miracle avait-il réussi à s'en tirer jusqu'ici ? A moins que chacun ne lui ait parlé juste avant leur départ. Impossible, alors, que Victor ne le soupçonne pas pour l'incendie et Benzaie.

\- Qu'il…

Il avait la gorge atrocement sèche. Il quémanda, des yeux, un peu d'eau, mais se heurta à un regard brûlant d'une haine froide.

\- Qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment accepté.

Fébrile, il guetta la flamme de la bougie. _Qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas, qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas…_

\- Et Alexis ?

Un autre frisson le parcourut, suivi d'une nausée. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? paniqua-t-il. Et s'il mentait ? Non, ragea-t-il. Jamais l'homme ne laisserait passer un mensonge, ses sens aiguisés par sa destructrice colère.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Max remarqua alors le canif qu'il tournait entre ses doigts, abandonna ses espoirs d'esquiver la question. Faible.

\- Je lui ai dit… Que personne ne voulait de lui… Que la mort de ses amis était de sa faute… Je lui ai donné l'arme de Mathieu, en lui disant que cela serait plus facile pour lui d'en finir que de continuer alors qu'il était coupable.

Il sentit presque la haine immense du tueur le frapper, l'engloutir. Haine sans limites, brûlante, presque désespérée. L'amertume de n'avoir pu sauver l'un des siens suivit, puis la fatigue, l'excès de souvenirs et de morts à porter, les filles disparues, ceux qu'il ne reverrait jamais…

\- Il est mort à cause de toi, murmura-t-il, tête baissée.

Max crut voir une ouverture. Un espoir de s'en sortir. Le tueur avait troqué son air terrifiant pour une lourde tristesse. Mais quand il releva le regard, l'homme n'y vu qu'un violent désir meurtrier.

Sur l'homme, la bête avait pris le pas, et se montrait sauvage. Prédateur ultime, face au monstre frêle de l'ombre que représentait Max.

\- C'est l'heure de dormir, murmura Victor, d'une voix tendue par la rage.

Et il souffla la bougie.

* * *

_Sachez dans les épreuves, il y a deux types d'humains, quelle que soit leur allégeance. Les faibles, ceux qui meurent, et les – potentiels – tueurs, ceux qui vivent._

_Je vis encore._

* * *

La réaction de Yéyé fut effrayante et incroyablement soudaine. Il saisit Alex par les épaules, sans aucune douceur, plongeant ses yeux voilés dans ceux, noisette et écarquillés, du plus jeune, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Dans son regard, dansait une drôle de lumière obscure.

\- Répète, claqua sa voix, pétrifiant l'ado.

Porté par un instinct plus fort que lui, Patrick apposa la main sur sa toute nouvelle arme et, baissant le cran de sûreté, en dirigea le canon vers le musicien. Cœur battant à tout rompre, il tenta d'analyser son geste. Ce n'était que Yéyé, le mec quasiment tout le temps à poil, pétri de principes, amoureux de Nyo… Pourquoi ferait-il du mal à un pauvre gamin ?

Justement, la réponse résidait dans la question.

Nyo.

Nyo était plus important que tout le reste. Infiniment plus important.

Saisissant qu'il était menacé par son ami, le chanteur tourna la tête. Le voile sur ses pupilles hésita un peu. Se renforça. En arrière, François restait immobile, perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gronda-t-il.

\- Lâche-le, se contenta de répondre le chroniqueur.

Sa voix ne trembla pas, mais ses doigts avaient blanchi, à force de serrer sur la crosse de l'arme. Son vis-à-vis ne s'y trompa pas. Un sourire presque mesquin vint appuyer l'ombre de son regard.

\- Je vois que tu as bien vite abandonné tes principes de non-violent, railla-t-il.

Patrick ne réagit pas à l'attaque. Le visant toujours, il répéta calmement son ordre. L'appuyant bien involontairement, Alex laissa échapper un gémissement effaré. Comme surpris, Yéyé secoua la tête. Le voile se délita peu à peu, laissant place à un peu plus de raison et un air contrit.

Doucement, il relâcha l'ado, qui fit avec prudence quelques pas en arrière, allant se réfugier près du Fossoyeur encore ahuri par la tournure des évènements. Patrick rangea lentement son arme, sans cesser de fixer le chanteur de plus en plus gêné.

Un lourd silence s'installa. François et Alex fixaient les deux autres protagonistes, l'un ployant sous le regard acide de l'autre, pour tenter dans un sursaut de se justifier.

\- C'est Nyo, murmura-t-il, seulement à l'adresse du chroniqueur. C'est ma faute s'il est perdu… J'aurais dû rester avec lui.

Il releva la tête, planta ses yeux dégagés dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

\- Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il meurt.

Ses mots glacèrent l'atmosphère. Sans la moindre hésitation, Patrick combla la distance qui les séparait et l'enlaça doucement. Le musicien lui rendit son étreinte avec une force désespérée, plongea son visage dans son cou. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, s'appuyant l'un à l'autre, tentant vainement de se réconforter.

\- On va le retrouver, souffla tout bas le chroniqueur. Et on va tuer tous ceux qui s'y opposeront. Mais pas lui. Pas Alex. C'est juste un gamin, il n'a rien fait qui mérite un tel acte.

\- Je sais, soupira le chanteur. Je sais.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, presque à regret. Résolu, Yéyé se tourna vers l'ado toujours silencieux. Si ses mains tremblaient un peu, sa voix ne flancha pas lorsqu'il lui présenta ses excuses le mieux possible compte tenu de ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

_La liberté est un leurre, la liberté est un mythe, la liberté m'a détruit._

* * *

A la fin de son laborieux interrogatoire. Logan fut amenée, toujours solidement attachée sur son fauteuil roulant. Elle fut sortie du laboratoire, traversa le bitume, entra dans un autre bâtiment entraînée par une femme en blanc aux allures patibulaires.

Elle put ainsi découvrir la prison : un hall d'entrée pour accueillir les serviteurs et servir de salle de relais et repos aux gardiens, donnant sur un long couloir, une enfilade sans fin de cellules de part et d'autres.

Elle fut conduite à l'une d'entre elles. Une plaque, à côté de la grille la fermant, portait son nom, son pseudo, et une suite de pseudos-crimes qui la firent halluciner. Crime de la pensée, dissidence politique, terrorisme, déviation sexuelle…

Elle fut détachée du fauteuil, transférée dans la cellule sans opposer de résistance - pour quoi faire ? La femme en blanc s'éloigna, et Logan alla se réfugier sur la couchette mise à sa disposition. D'un coup d'œil, elle embrassa son nouveau logis. La grille séparant la geôle du couloir ne permettait aucune intimité. Dans un renfoncement, l'attendaient un lavabo et des toilettes. Pas de douche, songea-t-elle nerveusement en passant la main sur son crâne maintenant lisse. Pas d'autres meubles, de brosse à dents… Rien.

Grimaçant, elle jeta un œil au-delà des grilles l'enfermant, afin de voir qui étaient ses compagnons. C'est avec surprise qu'elle en reconnut deux : un homme brun en face de sa cellule, et une femme rousse une cellule à côté de ce dernier.

\- Le Stagirite, GingerForce, énuméra-t-elle à haute voix. Décidément, marmonna-t-elle ensuite entre ses dents, impossible de croiser des gens osefs, par ici.

Réagissant à leurs pseudos respectifs, ils se tournèrent tous deux vers elle, l'air mi-surpris, mi-attristés.

\- Bonjour, illustre inconnue, fit le Stagirite.

Il avait perdu de son élégance. Ses cheveux et sa barbe avaient poussés, s'emmêlant copieusement. Ses traits s'étaient creusés, sa peau avait pâli, manquant de soleil, tachée d'une saleté tenace. Il en était de même pour Ginger. Les privations se lisaient sur leurs visages et dans leurs vêtements flottants.

\- Je m'appelle Logan, déclina-t-elle.

L'air intéressés par une discussion avec une nouvelle au bataillon, ils quittèrent leur position allongée sur leur banquette pour s'asseoir. La lumière des néons du plafond, profitant de cet angle, fit briller des hématomes et des estafilades sur les visages reconnus, renversant l'estomac de la rebelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? interrogea Ginger.

\- C'est la question qu'on pose à tous ceux qui arrivent, précisa le brun.

Logan haussa les épaules, réfléchit rapidement à un résumé de son escapade contre les lois. Elle faillit s'y perdre, sous les regards compréhensifs des deux autres. Le début de son histoire semblait tellement loin, tellement simple… Elle n'avait pas prévu cette descente aux enfers.

\- En bref, finit-elle par dire, j'ai tenu tête à ma psy, lors de ma convocation. Elle a parlé de me mettre dans une maison de correction, alors je me suis enfuie. Je suis passée par la Résistance, par un bar illégal, puis je suis tombée sur des vidéastes. En voulant raquer de la bouffe et des médocs dans une ville voisine, afin de tenter de sortir du pays, ben… Me suis faite attraper.

\- Surprenant, commenta le Stagirite. Ceux ayant frayé avec les rebelles, comme ils disent, n'atterrissent pas ici. Ils sont exécutés.

\- J'en suis ravie, railla Logan.

Ginger s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un garde passa, frappa aux grilles en leur ordonnant de se taire. Ils attendirent qu'il se soit éloigné pour reprendre la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que je… Ah, oui. Ils ont peut-être changé d'avis. Ou alors, ils ont fait une dichotomie entre les rebelles et les vidéastes.

\- Ah, peut-être, réfléchit le brun.

Ils se plongèrent quelques instants dans leurs pensées.

\- Et vous ? questionna Logan. Comment êtes-vous arrivés là ?

\- Féminisme, ricana Ginger d'une voix acide. Entre autres.

\- Moi, c'est plus compliqué, enchaîna l'autre prisonnier. J'ai tenté de me faire accepter dans les rangs des Sans Visages, au niveau du secrétariat, tu vois ? Pour les infiltrer de l'intérieur. Mais un connard avait dû tomber sur mes vidéos, et il n'a pas trop apprécié, de toute évidence.

\- Les infiltrer de l'intérieur, ressassa Logan, c'est ce qu'on aurait dû faire. On est con.

\- Pas tant que ça, tempéra Ginger. Parfois, il n'y a pas d'autre choix que la fuite. Moi, j'aurais pas pu me faire passer pour leur alliée. Si le Stagirite s'est fait avoir, à son niveau, alors les autres vidéastes, ou même toi… Les maisons de correction ne doivent pas être très agréables.

Logan haussa les épaules. Elle avait cherché sa psy, Myriam, et était responsable de ce qui en avait découlé.

\- Il y a qui d'autre, dans cette prison, disons, d'assez connu ? reprit-elle.

Ginger pointa le doigt vers l'extrémité opposée au hall d'entrée.

\- Là-bas, tu as Durendal. Aux dernières nouvelles, du moins. Cela fait cinq rondes de gardes qu'il a cessé de hurler Et un peu plus proche de nous, une fille qui se nomme Nina. Calme. Elle parle plus dans sa tête qu'avec nous, j'ai l'impression.

L'insurgée grimaça à l'écoute des deux noms.

\- Pas de chance, commenta-t-elle, laconique.

\- Et du coup, tu nous connais en tant que personne du public ? questionna le Stagirite.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- En effet. De mon côté, je sévissais en écrivant des fanfics.

Sa main passa instinctivement sur son crâne, rencontra le vide.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics sur vous, réfléchit-elle. Du moins, pas à l'heure où ces lignes sont écrites. C'est dommage.

\- Et sinon, lui lança Ginger avec un sourire dans la voix, ça va bien, de briser le quatrième mur ?

Elle esquissa un sourire narquois.

\- Très bien, merci, railla-t-elle doucement.

Se secouant, elle s'assit contre le mur de sa geôle, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ses doigts hésitants glissèrent sur le tissu de ses vêtements. Par curiosité, elle tira sur le bord de sa manche longue. Aussitôt, tel du papier trop fin, l'étoffe céda dans un crissement.

\- C'est pour éviter les pendaisons, l'informa Ginger qui, l'ayant observée, avait capté l'expression blasée sur son visage. En temps normal, je te dirais « quoi, des habits anti-suicide ? Trop cool ! ». Mais là, c'est plus une malédiction qu'autre chose. Une ultime malédiction.

Elle laissa flotter son regard dans le vague quelques instants, revint à la jeune femme parfaitement concentrée sur ses paroles.

\- Ici, c'est l'enfer. Rien de plus, rien de moins. En nous enlevant la mort comme moyen de leur échapper, ils achèvent de nous détruire.

D'un ample geste du bras, elle embrassa l'immensité de la prison.

\- J'en ai vu passer, des tentatives. Y en a un, il a essayé de se faire une commotion cérébrale en se jetant la tête contre le mur. Il s'est raté. Alors que dehors, on te tirerait dessus, ici, on fait tout pour te sauver la vie. Et pas par compassion humaine. Nous sommes des jouets, pour eux, et on prend soin de ses jouets. On est des rats de laboratoire.

Logan ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux. Une peur obscure, immonde, viscérale et millénaire battait dans ses veines, menaçait de la noyer. Ginger, refermant les yeux, conclut d'un ton amer.

\- Au final, la seule chose que tu peux faire, ici, c'est attendre. Attendre de mourir. La Liberté n'existe pas.

Et la peur l'emporta.

* * *

_J'ai du mal à organiser mes pensées… la fatigue, peut-être._

_Ils me manquent tous._

* * *

Elle courait, elle aussi, haletante, fendant la nuit sombre émaillée de réverbères. Elle n'était pas seule, cependant : une trentaine, peut-être une quarantaine de jeunes gens, et de moins jeunes, fuyaient avec elle, foule aveugle et effrayée.

Ils avaient commis l'erreur d'essayer de se soulever, ils s'étaient rencontrés par contact, par hasard, un peu à l'arrache, s'étaient réunis, et avec une étrange impétuosité, dirigés par un homme plus âgé qui ne fuyait pas avec eux, ils avaient décidé de manifester.

Echec.

Cruel échec.

Les soldats les attendaient, lourdement armés, et pas de gaz paralysant. Ils avaient tirés sur la foule grondante à balles réelles, à la mitraillette. Après un instant de stupeur, les insurgés s'étaient dispersés en hurlant leur peur et leur stupéfaction.

Leur leader était resté avec les Sans Visages.

Traître ! eut-elle envie de cracher à la face du monde. Peut-être était-ce aussi de leur faute, d'y avoir cru, d'avoir eu de l'espoir.

Quelqu'un la poussa, violemment, pour la sortir de son passage. Perdant l'équilibre, elle alla heurter le mur, avec brutalité. Le monde tournoya un peu, elle s'effondra. Perdit brièvement connaissance.

Le temps de retoucher la réalité, la rue s'était vidée de présence humaine. Grimaçant, elle se releva, tentant de maîtriser la douleur émanant de son crâne, fit un pas en avant. Et un autre. Difficilement. Comme si quelque chose la retenait dans les ténèbres.

Jetant un regard un peu flou autour d'elle, elle aperçut et retenu brièvement le nom de la rue – Rosa Parks. Se traînant, s'aidant des murs, respiration sifflante, elle en sortit, arpenta quelques ruelles, déboucha sur une place – Place Monge, y avait-il marqué.

Se faisant, elle repensa à ses amis issus du Web, aux dernières nouvelles qu'elle avait eu d'eux. Pas beaucoup. Parfois, les proches osaient transmettre des nouvelles des silencieux, quand ceux-ci disparaissaient, pour une raison ou un autre.

Certains étaient morts. D'autres s'étaient volatilisés dans la nature. Quelques-uns avaient fait trop de bruit, étaient en prison, en centre de redressement. Une bonne partie avait ployé l'échine, et elle ne pouvait décemment leur en vouloir.

Ou juste un peu, alors.

Elle reposa son attention sur la place s'offrant à sa vue.

Des silhouettes noires et lourdement armées s'y agitaient. Des soldats, reconnut-elle. Ils tournaient autour d'une silhouette enchaînée à un haut poteau de bois et cerclé de paille, simulacre de bûcher digne du Moyen-Âge.

Plissant les yeux dans la semi-obscurité, ne notant même pas l'anachronisme flagrant que présentaient les soldats, portant des torches, elle reconnut en l'homme attaché, avec un frisson de stupeur, le Moine de Salut les Geeks.

Et comme dans un rêve, elle ne s'en étonna que très brièvement. Comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre que les Sans Visages prévoyaient de faire brûler vif le personnage matérialisé. L'un d'eux – leur chef, peut-être ? – s'approchaient du tas de paille, brandissant sa torche, tantôt brisant, tantôt attirant les ombres.

Secouée par un frisson de crainte – il ne devait pas mourir, surtout pas ! –, elle fit encore quelques pas en avant, vers la lumière des torches, fuyant les ténèbres entêtantes. Comme alerté par un sixième sens, l'être sur le bûcher lui jeta un regard éperdu, éploré.

\- Kali ! lui hurla-t-il. Fuis !

Cela n'a pas de sens, chuchota une partie de son esprit, vite étouffée. Refusant d'abandonner le personnage, elle se pencha, ramassa une batte de base-ball abîmée traînant au sol. Un quelconque reliquat de leur vain soulèvement, songea-t-elle en serrant fortement le manche.

Brandissant sa futile arme, elle commença à courir en direction des soldats, faible et frêle humaine face à une armée de destruction. Ceux-ci se contentèrent de l'ignorer, observant l'un des porteurs de torche avancer en direction du bûcher.

\- Arrêtez ! leur cria-t-elle, désespérée.

Sous ses yeux horrifiés, le porteur de lumière jeta son flambeau sur la paille. Comme dans un cauchemar, celle-ci prit feu immédiatement, de façon terrible. Les langues de feu tourbillonnèrent vers le ciel d'encre, enlacèrent le poteau de bois et l'homme qui y était enchaîné.

Celui-ci hurla longtemps, dévoré vivant par le brasier.

Eperdue, l'observant avec horreur, elle se laissa tomber au sol, son arme d'infortune roulant loin d'elle.

Elle le regardait encore quand un des soldats s'approcha d'elle, et lui tira une balle en pleine tête.

_L'individu connue sous le pseudo de Kalincka, membre de la petite insurrection du 7 mai, fut retrouvée morte d'une hémorragie cérébrale dans la rue de Rosa Parks. Selon les analyses, elle aurait subi un violent choc à la tête, et serait aussitôt tombée dans l'inconscience pour ne jamais se réveiller – rapport n°467bis._

* * *

_J'ai compris à quel point nous n'avions plus d'espoir à cause de Max, quand j'ai plongé une fois de trop dans les yeux de Victor._

* * *

Mathieu gémit sourdement quand une main le secoua vivement, le tirant de son sommeil dépourvu de cauchemars – pour une fois. Par la force de l'habitude, de la crainte permanente d'être poursuivi, il se redressa aussitôt, échappant à l'étreinte d'Antoine, qui grognait. Il leva le regard.

Les yeux de Victor plongèrent dans les siens, le secouant plus que n'importe quel hurlement. Cernés, leur flamme noire s'était teintée d'une détresse infinie. Tout espoir s'était évaporé, toute joie, toute envie de se battre. Il avait trop vu, trop entendu, trop vécu, trop fait.

Jamais il ne s'enfuirait, sitôt la guerre finie, dans un autre pays avec Logan. Jamais plus il ne sourirait, sinon dans le délire de la violence. Quelque chose était mort en lui, il n'y avait plus que l'amour cendreux des siens pour le faire se battre.

Et l'envie de revanche.

\- On y va, souffla-t-il.

Muet, Mathieu obtempéra sans discuter, entraînant Antoine. Ensommeillés, ils hissèrent leurs sacs sur leurs épaules et suivirent Victor dans le dédale des arbres.

Jetant un dernier regard à Max bâillonné, couvert de rouge, yeux arrachés, ventre béant et gorge ouverte sur un ciel muet.

* * *

_En vérité, nous avons peut-être tué la Liberté._

_A moins que ce ne soit elle qui nous ait achevés._

* * *

Du coup, semaine prochaine, crackfic de JutePhi sur ANDLL. Parce que c'est beau et ça va réparer vos feels (chut Mandra)

**Morts totales : 20**

**\+ Max**

**Morts importantes : 9**

**Tueurs : 4**

**Autres : 2**

Enjoy !


	31. Note

Yooo ! Eh non, déso pas déso, c'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je préfère d'ailleurs ne pas regarder à quand remonte le dernier. Mmh.

Justement, je poste ce petit mot tapé à minuit treize devant le dernier Joueur du Grenier (je suis mondialement connue pour mon retard) pour vous tenir au courant à propos d'ANDLL.

Alors, certes, cela fait longtemps, mais la fic n'est pas abandonnée. J'ai pas mal de pages écrites, que je dois remettre dans l'ordre, et combler les vides, et bien plus encore. Néanmoins, j'ai cette magnifique chose qu'est le bac dans un mois, et quelques ennuis au niveau personnel. J'écris donc comme ça me vient, et me mettre au monument qu'est cette fic (je vous jure que c'est le bordel ce que je fais, y a des pages dans le désordre de partout) m'est un peu compliqué.

Même si j'écris toujours hein. Notamment sur Undertale. Jouez à Undertale.

Une fois mon bac et mes stages finis (ENFIN) je devrais avoir le temps et la tranquillité d'esprit de me remettre à ANDLL (et The Hero lol). Je pense que nous nous verrons donc cet été.

Du coup, j'en profite. J'écris aussi sur FictionPress, au cas où cela vous aurait échappé (au même nom, faites pas chier. Sinon y a ptet le lien sur mon profil, j'ai pas vérifié). Et je suis sur Wattpad, aussi. Et je prépare une nouvelle originale pour le 23 juillet. Si vous vous souvenez, le 23 juillet dernier, j'ai posté _Un enfant dans le noir_.

Lol.

Et de façon totalement random, y a une soyeuse personne qui veut faire une BD sur ANDLL *keur* c'est Moonlight. J'me souviens pas de son pseudo sur FF.

... Démerdez-vous.

Amour.

See ya later, kiddo.


End file.
